Impact
by Ela Roy
Summary: Past present and future combine in true Pine Valley style when a series of collisions impact Minx and their family.
1. Collisions

Note: Hey hi hello, it's me again. I know it's been a while sorry about that. RL did that crappy thing it does by getting a little too real. Let's see I guess it wouldn't be a story of mine without a note attached right? Ok a little background might help, we've fast forwarded seven and half years, Minx are pretty much the Minx you remember from the last of my stories – couldn't help that - I sorta fell in love with them a little. So this is them and their family in the future. Old adage wise to remember – Pine Valley is not a dull place to live!

Disclaimer: All My Children and Minx belong to others who didn't know how to treat them I'm just borrowing them with the hope of lessening the impact of that travesty. All rights reserved to those bleeps, I own little and gain nothing but a smile from sharing this

Chapter One

Collisions

There were two distinct sounds in the office, the occasional crackle of paper as pages turned and the swish and swoop slither of the pendant moving along its golden chain. Marissa Tasker sat with head bowed over a file, a silky curtain of red hair partially obscuring her face it bangs threatening to creep into focused hazel eyes. A slender hand moved almost hypnotically, finger and thumb hugging the small birthstone as it slid back and forth. It was a habit the lawyer was completely unaware of, one her firm's partners often teased about. Marissa turned another page and spared a quick glance at the clock on her desk, a pensive frown shadowed her pretty features; it couldn't be 3:30 already? Could it? The watch on her wrist confirmed that it was. Marissa got to her feet spilling files into her attaché case and grabbing the bag and jacket from the back of her chair; she was rushing towards the elevators when Reggie Montgomery stepped out into the corridor and into her path. The collision sent the younger man's file flying and the redhead staggering back in apology.

"Jez Marissa where's the fire?"

"Sorry Reggie, sorry. The kids have a game this evening and I promised I'd be there."

Reggie rolled his eyes before hunkering down to gather the scattered paperwork.

"I'd hardly call that sport a game. Why don't you let me show them round a basketball court? Now that's a game."

A sculpted brow arched, hazel eyes challenging; the younger man glanced up catching the look and had the foresight to stop while he was ahead.

"But we're set for tomorrow right?"

Marissa nodded folding the beige jacket across her arm and shouldering her handbag.

"As good as, it's all on the system."

She stepped toward the elevator when it pinged open, her voice chirpy and her smile bright.

"See ya."

/

Miranda Montgomery gathered her hair away from her face pulling it into a ponytail before wrapping a golden hair tie around it.

"You remembered my cleats right Mom?"

From the driver's seat Bianca took her gaze off the big yellow bus that was holding up the traffic and smiled into the rear view mirror at her oldest child; Miranda's tendency to doubt her birth mother's interest in a sport the teenager loved had become a family joke.

"I sure did, they're in the trunk. Guys how did your maths tests go?"

AJ shifted uncomfortably in his seat, blonde bangs falling into his eyes as he turned to look at Miranda. Both teenagers looked decidedly guilty. Bianca shook her head in bemusement; neither youngster had learnt how to school their features; she hoped they never would.

"Ma's coming right?"

It was an effective change of conversation that had all three kids turning to gaze at Bianca. AJ had taken to calling Marissa Ma a few years ago saying that it made more sense because then his adoptive sisters could shorten it too; all three now called her Ma.

"And Lydia?"

Gabrielle's excited grin was infectious.

"Yes they're coming, they're meeting us there."

Bianca turned her attention back to the road in time to avoid a collision with the school bus. In the back seat AJ and Miranda hi fived.

/

Marissa strapped her daughter into the car seat securing the five point harness before tucking auburn strands behind Lydia's delicate ears. Lydia offered a lopsided smile as she rested her head to one side and closed her eyes. Her mother turned a questioning look to Aishling, the daycare worker that Lydia adored so much.

"She hasn't been herself all day Ms Tasker but I wouldn't say she was sick either, just very quiet and sleepy. The tummy ache started about an hour ago."

The young woman had carried the sleeping girl out to the car for Marissa hoping not to wake Lydia. The little two year old was pale, much too pale for Marissa's liking. Lydia's wide brown eyes opened as if sensing her mother's gaze.

"Tummy sowa Mama."

The redhead reached back into the car to soothe her daughter's cheek placing a tender kiss upon her brow.

"Guess we better get you home so you can take some of that pink medicine your sisters love to hate."

Lydia's eyes closed a frown covering her young face as her hand settled over her tummy.

"Will it take the sowa away?"

Marissa smiled as those eyes opened again to gaze into hers.

"I hope so munchkin."

The lawyer bid the daycare worker goodbye and tapped off several messages on her iPhone before getting in the car and heading home.

/

Bianca sat in the stands beside Gabrielle both looking down towards the field where the two teams were doing warm up exercises. Miranda glanced up at them, a flash of disappointment crossing her pretty face before she turned back to her team mates.

"Mimo's not going to be very happy if Ma doesn't show up, she promised she'd be here."

Gabrielle's words echoed Bianca's thoughts. Marissa had worked until late last night so that she could leave early today to make it to the game. The fact that she wasn't there was beginning to make the brunette worry. Bianca reached into her pocket and removed her phone, the new message only served to worry her more. She dialled Marissa's cell.

/

Marissa had Lydia settled on the couch with a sippy cup of juice and was heading to the kitchen for that pink medicine when Bianca's call came through.

"Hi I can see your worried frown from here and it ain't pretty."

Bianca's laughter was just what Marissa needed to hear, it was the one sound guaranteed to soothe the redhead. The brunette chastised her partner playfully before demanding a full report. Marissa gave it as she searched for that medicine.

"Baby where's the kid's Tylenol?"

Marissa closed the cupboard and made her way back to the den to check on Lydia.

"Hi munchkin how about you talk to Mom while I go grab your medicine from upstairs?"

Lydia greeted her other mother with a shaky hello.

/

"What's wrong Mom?"

Gabrielle Montgomery was pretty tuned in to her family's emotions, at eight years she considered herself an expert on what made her parents smiles turn funny and their frowns turn serious. So Gabrielle knew from the downward turn on her mother's lips that something was wrong; it also helped that she'd been listening to Bianca talking to Lydia.

Bianca squeezed her daughter's shoulder brushing hair back from it.

"Lydia is feeling poorly so our girls won't be making it to the game."

Deep soulful brown eyes looked up at Bianca in question.

"Do you want to tell Mimo or should I?"

Bianca found it very hard to keep a straight face at her daughter's dramatic tone.

"It won't be that bad, I'll tell her."

Gabrielle's response was an arched brow that was so very like her aunt Kendall's that this time Bianca failed at keeping a straight face.

/

As soon as the half time whistle blew AJ Chandler jogged across the field to join Miranda at the bleachers with the rest of their team. The young brunette had that look on her face that told him it was probably a good idea not to get too close. Lately AJ had noticed his best friend/sister was having a lot of strange moods.

"You okay?"

Miranda shook her head, the ponytail swaying furiously to match her anger. She grabbed it and pulled it down upon her shoulder.

"Number 4 is getting on my nerves, he keeps yapping on at me then pulling my hair when the ref isn't looking."

AJ scanned the field until his eyes settled on the Landlview Lanterns Number 4, the boy was sitting staring at Miranda and AJ recognised the look, he was smart enough not to mention it to his sister. The coach called their attention but Miranda's eyes were focused on the stands, AJ followed the gaze and realised what else was making his sister fume.

"Come on Miranda you know Ma would have been here if she could."

Angry brown eyes turned to AJ.

"She promised."

AJ didn't have an answer to that.

/

"Mama it huwts."

Lydia Montgomery's brown eyes glistened with tears, her pale face contorting as another wave of pain lanced her tender tummy. Marissa placed a gentle hand upon her daughter's fevered brow and tried not to let her worry show; the Tylenol should have taken the little girl's temperature down yet Lydia was burning up.

"I know munchkin I know and Mama's going to make it better I promise."

Lydia shivered as her mother wrapped the comforter around her before gently lifting her from the couch.

/

Miranda ran at the ball refusing to let her opponent get the better of her; it was her job to stop the Landview Landtern's striker from scoring and it was made easier by the fact that she was the faster sprinter between them. Miranda caught sight of her team mate heading for space in the middle of the field, with a quick turn and precision kick she passed the ball. A cheer rang out around the field, Gabrielle's voice clear above the others as she chanted.

"Go Mimo! Go Mimo go!"

The teenager spared a glance at the bleachers where her younger sister and mother both stood clapping and cheering, the sight brought a brief smile that dimmed at the absence of Marissa and Lydia.

"Is that your girlfriend? Bit young isn't she?"

The snide comment was ignored as Miranda stepped in front of her opponent, the move only serving to irritate the boy further. It started a tussle, both trying to get in front of the other. Miranda stood tall refusing to be intimidated as her ponytail was pulled yet again. Her eyes scanned the field focusing on the game as Number 4 began his insistent muttering again.

"I know who you are."

Miranda ignored the words and made to move forward as the ball came down towards them but the boy caught her wrist tugging her closer. His voice was a venomous sneer as he whispered words that stunned the young brunette. With her concentration shattered, Miranda didn't see the foot that was shoved in front of hers until it was too late; the dirty tackle sent her on a collision course with the ground.

/

Bianca forgot all about the ball and the game as she watched her oldest daughter begin to fall. It was as if the world began to slow down, the other spectators suddenly going quiet as Miranda stumbled. Bianca's breath hitched, her eyes growing wide as her daughter tumbled towards the ground. And then the world stopped, everything stopped as Bianca waited for her baby to move, waited for some sign that her oldest child was unharmed.

"Oh no!"

Gabrielle's voice sounded like a fog horn echoing through her mother's mind but it was not enough to take Bianca's gaze away from the prone form still lying on the ground. The crowd began to jeer, voices calling out to the referee demanding he blow his whistle. But Bianca didn't hear them, all she heard was the blood thumping at her temples as she waited for her daughter to move. And then Miranda did and the relief that flooded through Bianca was short lived as the crowd began to cheer; the Landlview Lanterns had scored.

/

"It wasn't your fault Miranda, the guy fouled you everyone could see that."

AJ wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder trying his best to take the look of guilt from her eyes. He wasn't sure which he preferred more; an angry Miranda or a sad one.

"Yeah Mimo that guy was a giant."

Gabrielle walked alongside her sister and brother hoping to help make Miranda feel better. It had been a close game, the Pine Valley Vultures just edging ahead by a goal until the striker for the Landlview Lanterns had fouled Miranda and sank one into the back of their net.

Bianca watched as the kids climbed into the SUV, Miranda's head still bowed. The oldest Montgomery loved soccer, both AJ and Miranda did but it was Miranda's passion.

"She's taking it hard."

Adam Chandler's voice broke into Bianca's thoughts, she turned to watch him approach. He was smiling that coy smile she had often seen on AJ's face, one she remembered seeing on JR's too.

"She is but it'll pass and by tomorrow she'll be back to her smiling self. How's JR?"

The Chandler tycoon pressed his key unlocking the car parked next to Bianca's.

"No change."

There was little else Bianca could say to the short response, JR's condition hadn't changed in seven and half years but Adam Chandler refused to give up hope. Guilt shadowed the man's every thought where his son was concerned. It was Adam's gun that JR had fired into a crowded room, his first bullet hitting Marissa before he'd slipped causing the second to hit himself. JR's drunken state had saved Marissa's life his aim so off that all she came away with was a scar on her upper arm. He on the other hand had been left in a coma, the bullet to his brain causing irrevocable damage that his father still refused to accept.

"Good job it was a draw and not a loss then."

Brought back to the present by Adam's teasing words Bianca glanced in at her sullen daughter pretty sure it wouldn't have mattered even if they'd won the game; she suspected Miranda's mood had a lot more to do with Marissa not being there than it had to do with the game itself. Adam tapped on the window to get his grandson's attention.

"I'll pick you up after school tomorrow."

"Sure Grandpa."

AJ turned back to speak to Miranda making Adam tap the window again.

"You played good Miranda that guy should have been carded, the only way he could get the better of you was to cheat."

Miranda raised her head, deep brown eyes offering Adam a timid smile.

"Thanks Mr Chandler."

The tycoon smiled and said his goodbyes to the kids before turning back to Bianca.

"I thought Marissa might have made it, she working late?"

Bianca shook her head, lately Marissa had been working more late hours than either of them liked but the lawyer had managed to leave early today so that she could make the game. It was the quarter finals of the cup and AJ and Miranda were first team players, Marissa had wanted to be there for both.

"No Lydia isn't well, in fact Adam I really want to get home and check on her."

Adam nodded.

"Of course you do. I'll drop AJ off at the usual time on Sunday. See you then."

Bianca waved goodbye as she hopped into the driver's seat.

/

Marissa paced the small confines of the hospital room wondering when a doctor was going to come tell her what the hell was going on. Lydia was sleeping but even in slumber her small body twitched in pain. Glancing back at the bed and her sleeping child Marissa didn't see the doctor enter; focused on reading a chart the doctor didn't see Marissa either until they walked right into each other in a collision that caused both to yelp in shock.

"Sorry sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

The doctor smiled in bemusement.

"Then I'm sorry too because neither was I. Would you be Ms Tasker?"

The female doctor, a petite slender brunette glanced back to the chart she was holding.

"Yes."

The doctor's gaze rose and met Marissa's, dark brows furrowing in a way that suggested she was trying to place a face.

"I'm Dr Dubois a visiting paediatrician, your daughter's case was referred to me."

Marissa nodded.

"Does that mean you know what's wrong with my baby?"

The doctor hooked the chart to the bottom of the bed and stepped closer to the sleeping child.

"No not yet but I'm going to find out. How long has she been sleeping?"

"She dosed off after the nurse took her blood maybe a half hour ago."

Dr Dubois lifted Lydia's wrist and glanced at her watch.

"And when did she start having symptoms?"

Marissa dragged a shaking hand through her copper locks trying again to remember what Bianca had said about last night. She'd been in such a rush this morning to make a breakfast meeting that she hadn't really heard what her partner had said about Lydia's night.

"I'm not sure. Last night maybe. She was grouchy this morning when my partner dropped her off at daycare. They told me she's been quiet and tired all day but nothing to make the daycare worried. So I guess it had passed but when I picked her up at 4pm she was sickly pale and complaining about her tummy hurting."

The doctor nodded and turned to look at the agitated mother. Marissa was still in her office clothes, beige shoes matching the short skirt that was rumpled with lines, the satin white blouse creased across the middle where she'd held her sickly child to her.

"Would you like to wake her? I need to examine her and I think maybe it would be better she see you first."

Marissa bent to the bed, her hand settling along her daughter's beautiful pale face.

"Munchkin mama needs you to wake up."

The little girl moaned in her sleep a small hand moving to settle upon Marissa's.

"Come on baby girl open those big brown eyes for me."

Lydia blinked once then twice and finally held her eyes open to gaze into Marissa's. Tiny pools of chocolate brown began to glisten, pain dulling their depths.

"Mama it huwts."

"I know baby but Dr Dubois here is going to help take the pain away."

Marissa turned pleading eyes to the doctor praying she wasn't lying to her young daughter. Dr Dubois leaned forward smiling down at the little girl.

"Hello Lydia can you tell me where it hurts most?"

Lydia's eyes went from her mother's to the strangers and back several times before answering the question.

"My tummy on my lima bima."

Dr Dubois looked to Marissa in confusion and the redhead smiled.

"Her birthmark on the right of her tummy, it's shaped like a lima bean so her sister started calling it her lima bima."

The doctor smiled and turned back to the frowning child.

"Ok can I please take a look at your lima bima?"

Lydia hesitated until her mother soothed her cheek again.

"The doctor needs to see it munchkin if she's going to make it better."

Lydia let the doctor pull her t-shirt up, her little body tensing as cool hands settled upon her midriff. When the woman pressed gently upon Lydia's tummy the child screamed in pain. Marissa's heart began to pummel in her chest when Lydia's face turned deathly pale and the little girl began to retch. The doctor grabbed for a bedpan holding it to the child's chin as she began to throw up amid a flood of tears. Marissa tried to calm her but Lydia continued to throw up until all that was coming out was green bile.

/

Bianca followed the kids into the house listening as feet sped off in opposite directions; Miranda took the stairs two at a time in an effort to be on her own, AJ kicked off his trainers and headed for the kitchen to feed his insatiable appetite while Gabrielle, just like her mother, headed in search of their family's two other members.

The morning room which they'd converted to a joint office was in darkness the faint light from its huge window was enough to show Marissa's attaché case sitting upon her desk. Bianca pulled the door closed and met Gabrielle as she came running from the den.

"Mom where's Lydia?"

Bianca frowned.

"She's not in the den?"

Gabrielle shook her head deepening the frown on her mother's face. 7:30 was a little early for Lydia's bedtime but then the little girl did tend to sleep more when she wasn't well.

"Maybe she's down for the night, go check for me Gabby please."

Gabrielle took off for the stairs taking them two at a time just like her older sister had. Bianca glanced around the huge den seeing the pillow on the couch and the sippycup on the coffee table. She reached into her pocket removing the cell phone and sighed when she found it without a charge.

In the kitchen AJ was sitting at the breakfast bar slurping from a drum of OJ his handsome face colouring when Bianca raised an arched brow at him.

"Sorry."

He wiped the top of the drum and replaced the cap before returning it to the fridge and munching into the sandwich he'd made.

"AJ you won't be fit for your dinner. Have you seen my cell charger?"

The teenager spoke around a mouthful of food.

"I'm starving and yeah Miranda stuck it in the cabinet by the cooker yesterday I think Lydia was using it as a lasso. We should take her to the fair she'd win all those big cuddly toys Gabby likes so much."

Bianca laughed and reached for the cupboard finding the charger on the second shelf. She plugged it into a socket and connected her cell wondering why Marissa hadn't started on dinner already.

"Mom nobody's home but us."

Gabrielle's voice was coming from the hallway, Bianca's face creased with concern as her phone finally held a charge to show her that she had four missed calls and two messages all from Marissa. She dialled her answerphone service and gripped the rail of the cooker to steady herself as her partner's scared voice filled her ear.

"Gabby get your sister, AJ put on some shoes. Move guys, we need to move."

/

Marissa had gone beyond panic and was stumbling towards catatonic shock by the time Bianca reached the hospital. Lydia hadn't stopped throwing up until she'd passed out from pain and exhaustion. Dr Dubois had asked a battery of questions some of which Marissa couldn't answer and then they'd wheeled Lydia off to an OR. An OR, two harmless little letters that were ripping through Marissa's mind leaving her horribly horribly afraid. She closed her eyes trying to will the fear away.

"Marissa?"

Bianca's heart threatened to stop beating when hazel eyes opened and looked up at her with such raw pain, oh God no, not their baby.

"No."

The tall outwardly strong brunette shook her head as Marissa got to her feet.

"No. No."

Bianca's voice was a terrified whisper as her mind tried to bypass the thought of life without Lydia. Images of Marissa's pregnancy, the huge beautiful bump that would kick and keep them both awake, the amazing moment when a pink and squiggly Lydia took her first breath and squealed, the day they took her home, the first smile she give her mothers, the first step she took…..they all played like a movie reel within Bianca's mind as her heart filled with an unbearable sadness at the thought of that movie now ending. Hands settled on the brunette's paling face, hazel eyes locking with glistening brown as Marissa tried to anchor Bianca.

"Shush baby she's in the OR, they think it might be appendicitis."

The breath Bianca took seemed to shudder right through her; she blinked several times trying to calm her frazzled nerves. When her vision cleared she recognised that pain again in hazel eyes and wrapped her arms around her smaller partner pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Thank God you were there."

The soft words opened the dam which had held Marissa's tears at bay and she began to sob. Bianca held on startled at the intensity of the sobs that racked through her lover. When Marissa began to settle a little, Bianca pulled away to look at her.

"Talk to me."

Marissa wiped at her tears trying to look anywhere but at those worried eyes. Bianca settled a palm against the smaller woman's cheek.

"Talk Tasker."

A small smile slipped across the redhead's face only to flee when a voice interrupted them.

"Ms Tasker?"

Both turned to see Dr Dubois stare at them with open shock. Bianca gasped.

"Maggie."


	2. Stormy Seas and Happy Harbours

Note: Ah jez how could I have forgotten how great you folks were with the reviews? Thank you thank you thank you. It's good to be back. Now before I go and tread on any toes can I just confess that my knowledge of Maggie Stone is courtesy of you-tube, Minx brought me to AMC so Maggie was way before my time. And seen as I'm in a confessional mood I've also got to admit that I know very little about medicine so if there are any glaring mistakes in either portrayal please cut me a little slack….pretty please…

Chapter Two

Stormy Seas and Happy Harbours 

"Maggie."

Bianca's voice was clouded with disbelief, her wide eyes blinking rapidly as if to clear her vision. Maggie smiled.

"Hello Bianca."

There was a surreal moment of silence in the hospital room before Bianca found her voice again.

"How's our little girl? Is she okay? Was it appendicitis? Where is she? Can we see her?"

The litany of questions would have continued to spill from the brunette's lips had Marissa not squeezed her partner's hand. The couple glanced at each other for a beat but it was long enough for Maggie Stone Dubois to see the love they shared.

"We caught it in time, just barely. The appendix had ruptured, she was very lucky. A better history might have prevented that."

Bianca's breath hitched, not from the words or their meaning but from the vicelike grip Marissa had on her hand.

/

"Binks would you slow down and say that again with a little less hysteria."

Kendall shook her head at Zach recognising the unasked question in his gaze, her sister began to talk again in that same frantic voice something about Maggie and Marissa and an atmosphere that would put the fires in hell out.

"Ok look I'm coming over, I'll be there in ten minutes."

The older Kane hung up on the call before Bianca could object. Zach glanced towards the den where an argument sounded like it might be about to boil over.

"What's going on? Is Lydia okay?"

Kendall handed her husband the spatula she'd been flipping burgers with.

"I think so, Binks said she's not come down from the OR yet, they've removed her appendix the poor baby."

Zach waited knowing his wife had more to say regarding her sister's hysteria.

"Apparently Maggie Stone's timing is as impeccable as ever, she treated Lydia and managed at the same time to find Marissa's weak spot and jab at it with a damn scalpel."

Zach's brow lifted.

"Marissa has a weak spot?"

Kendall kissed his cheek.

"She has several well five to be precise, her partner and their kids."

"But why would…."

His question died at the sound of a piercing scream coming from the den.

"Kendall!"

Zach's plea was in vain; his wife was already half way out the door with no intentions of turning back to find out which of the cousins had hit who.

/

"Marissa sweetie calm down I'm sure she didn't mean that the way it sounded."

The redhead glared at Bianca.

"And how else do you think she meant it?"

Bianca searched for words to answer the question fully sure that she would be searching a long time. Maggie Stone had always had an uncanny ability to recognise others weaknesses and obviously she had done exactly that with Marissa. What confused Bianca was why Marissa felt that way; her partner of seven and a half years had always been and would always be a devoted mother so why were Dr Dubois's words rattling her so much?

"Forget what she said for a minute and talk to me, what's going on with you Marissa?"

Hazel eyes flashed again, a storm brewing within their usually tranquil depths.

"Oh so it has to be something going on with me? It can't be that that doctor was completely out of line."

Bianca waited a pause to let the angry words settle, her eyes watching as Marissa's dimmed a little in regret. The redhead had a fiery temper that shone in a courtroom but rarely showed itself outside of one.

"I'm sorry."

The brunette moved a little closer to the agitated woman.

"I don't want an apology; I want to know what's really going on. Talk to me sweetie."

Marissa glanced at the bed where Lydia lay looking pale and fragile; the nasogastric tube and IVs attached to her small body brought tears back to her mother's eyes. Their daughter had yet to regain consciousness something Dr Dubois had advised wasn't unusual under the circumstances, the anaesthetic might keep her under for several hours. Marissa knew every freckle on her daughter's face, she could pinpoint the exact date and time that Lydia took her first step and said her first word. In fact if asked Marissa would be able to fill a library with legal pads full of information about her four children and yet in the one moment when it mattered she hadn't had a clue.

"Marissa?"

Bianca was really beginning to worry now; protracted silences and anger were not in keeping with the woman she loved.

"I didn't know."

There was another lengthy silence broken only by the sound of their breathing.

"She asked about last night and whether Lydia was in pain or had a fever and I didn't know. I couldn't remember what you'd told me this morning, I couldn't even recall if the kids ate their breakfast. I was so focused on my meeting that I didn't even know if my own kids were okay."

Bianca's hand slid into Marissa's, slender fingers entwining to offer comfort.

"You have a lot going on with this case."

Marissa shook her head. It wasn't good enough, that excuse just wasn't good enough. Family was more important than any case and Marissa knew she had been neglecting hers.

"You always have a lot going on with the Miranda Centres and Fusion but that doesn't stop you knowing what's really important."

Bianca had to disagree.

"That's not true if it were then I'd know you were feeling this way."

Hazel eyes turned to the brunette tears glistening in them.

"I messed up baby and it could have cost us our little girl."

Bianca shook her head, fingers reaching to wipe tears from her lover's cheek.

"Marissa you didn't mess up, my God if roles were reversed I would have been the same. She's our baby and the thought of her so sick would have driven me crazy, do you really think I'd be able to answer anything if I'd watched her throw up until she'd passed out? Sweetie I would have passed out with her."

Marissa sobbed, her body falling forward into Bianca's whose sure arms caught and held her.

/

Kendall watched from the corridor as her sister held a frazzled Marissa. She'd never seen the redhead break down before, not during or after the fiasco with JR when he'd shot both Marissa and himself while in a drunken stupor nor when Marissa's birth mother Krystal almost died last year. The lawyer was a tough nut to crack, Kendall likened her to a Ferrero Rocher prickly on the outside a little soft underneath but hard as hell at the very core. It wasn't an insult, if anything it was a compliment. Kendall liked Marissa Tasker, she liked her a hell of a lot and she was damned if she was going to sit idly by and let Bianca's past hurt the redhead.

"Excuse me."

The voice hadn't changed much, maybe a tinge of European to the accent but it still had that cocky edge to it. Kendall turned to glare at Maggie Stone.

"No."

Brown eyes lifted from yet another medical chart this time meeting yet another Kane. Maggie took a deep breath; Kendall Hart Slater was one of two women she hadn't been looking forward to seeing again. There was a look the Kane women perfected, a certain narrowing of the eyes that combined with the upturn of a nose and purse of the lips that made its recipient feel like something commonly found on the sole of a shoe after walking the dog.

"Kendall."

"Maggie."

"I need to get in to Lydia's room."

Translucent blue eyes glared at Maggie with a hardness the doctor recognised from years ago; she'd never thought such a look could be thrown her way but then Maggie had never thought she could hurt Bianca the way she had. Kendall squared her shoulders and crossed her arms.

"No you don't, you need to go get another doctor to look after my niece because she doesn't need you anywhere near her."

Maggie hadn't expected anything less of Kendall; the older Kane was still that same protective lion that would roar at any threat to her family.

"I'm the only paediatrician on staff this evening Kendall."

The older woman raised a sculpted brow; if put to test she had no qualms at all about phoning Cara Castillo Hayward and having her come in off her sabbatical to see to Lydia. She knew Cara would be there in a heartbeat for David's grand-daughter.

"And that means what to me? All I need do is pick up a phone….."

"Kendall?"

It was Marissa who interrupted the conversation. Bloodshot hazel eyes asked a silent question of the older Kane who, to Maggie's surprise, nodded in agreement throwing one more glare Maggie's way before entering Lydia's room.

"Wish I knew how to do that."

Marissa didn't react to the doctor's humorous words she simply excused herself and headed down the corridor. Maggie watched her go curious about this woman who could tame Kendall with a look and brighten the light in Bianca's eyes with just a smile.

/

Bianca and Kendall stopped talking as Maggie entered Lydia's room, matching frowns turned the doctor's way.

"I need to check her stats, I'll be two minutes."

Bianca nodded, her eyes not registering any emotion at all until they turned back to her sister.

"Any trouble with the kids?"

Kendall snorted.

"When isn't there?"

The younger sister frowned; Spike and AJ didn't get along and it usually meant Miranda got caught in the middle torn between her cousin and her stepbrother. Bianca doubted her daughter's current mood would leave her receptive to either boy. Miranda had barely spoken two words since that game, her only conversation was a question about her little sister's health; a question her mother hadn't been able to answer.

"Sorry I didn't want to wait on a sitter."

Kendall squeezed her sister's hand and offered a bright smile.

"Don't be sorry you know how much Zach loves getting in the middle of those sports arguments. Not that he's going to get much fun out of Mimo. What happened at the game?"

"They drew after she'd been fouled."

"Oh."

Kendall reached for her cell phone.

"Better warn her uncle of that."

Maggie listened to the conversation wishing she could join in or at least ask after Miranda but she knew she burnt a bridge; her contact with the wider Montgomery family had been scant to say the least but she had kept in touch with Miranda; their emails and sporadic calls were a constant source of happiness in Maggie's life.

Lydia stirred when the doctor pulled back the bed sheet to inspect her surgical wound. Chocolate brown eyes opened and stared at Maggie unblinkingly.

"Hello there."

The Kane sisters looked towards the bed just as Lydia began to scream. Bianca was on her feet and at her daughter's side instantly, her hands cupping Lydia's face and breaking the fearful gaze the child had on the doctor.

"Shush buttercup it's okay you're okay. I've got you."

Little arms tried to rise to pull Bianca's face down but one was hooked to an IV and its movement pulled a little on Lydia's skin making her eyes widen in fear. Bianca bent low cuddling her daughter close, brown hair meshing with auburn as the little girl began to calm.

"Mom she huwted me."

Lydia's words were slurred, her voice a little nasally Bianca wondered if that was normal. She kissed her daughter's cheeks, then her forehead and chin and finally her little button nose until chocolate eyes lost their fear and smiled at her.

"Are you hurting now buttercup?"

Lydia shook her head slowly, glancing towards the doctor with distrust. The door to the room slid open and those little eyes began to beam again when they spotted Marissa.

"Mama."

The redhead choked back a sob at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Munchkin you're awake."

Maggie stepped aside as Marissa joined Bianca on the bed huddling down to accept the one armed hug the little two year old offered. When Marissa pulled back and kissed the child just as Bianca had, Maggie had to turn away.

"Is the pain all gone?"

Lydia nodded, her hand settling on Marissa's cheek.

"Why's you sad Mama?"

Marissa shook her head fighting back more tears.

"I'm not sad honey, I'm happy very very happy to see your lovely eyes and beautiful smile again."

Lydia frowned.

"Why's you cwying?"

Bianca chuckled as Lydia wiped a tear from Marissa's cheek; the sound brought those little eyes round to her.

"Why's you laughing mom?"

Both mothers laughter was soon joined by Kendall's.

"Aunt K."

Kendall squeezed her way between her sister and Marissa to place a kiss upon her niece's pale brow.

"Hi kiddo I think the laughing and the crying are because we're all so happy to see you feeling better."

Lydia offered her aunt a shy smile before casting a furtive gaze towards the doctor who still hovered at the foot of her bed.

"I got huwted by doctow dobad."

Kendall couldn't help but smirk at Maggie but Marissa was quick to correct her daughter.

"It's Doctor Dubois honey and she made you better. Your Mom and I are very glad that she was here to do that."

Bianca's gaze met her partner's in surprise; she didn't think Marissa would be feeling that charitable towards Maggie Stone Dubois any time soon. The redhead shrugged and turned to Maggie.

"Thank you."

Maggie was as surprised as Bianca by the quick turn in Marissa's attitude.

"You're welcome. I need to check Lydia's wound but something tells me she's not going to like me doing that."

Marissa smiled.

"First impressions can be hard to shift and you sure left an impact but don't worry she's enough like Bianca to give you a second chance."

Maggie chose not to point out that Bianca had not given her a second chance, if she had then maybe none of them would be there. Marissa turned back to her daughter.

"What do you say munchkin will you let Dr Dubois see how your tummy is?"

"Will she huwt me?"

Both mothers turned to look at Maggie.

"And risk the wrath of Kendall? Not happening."

Kendall's glare hardened. Marissa gave her that look again the one Maggie wished she had the power to do. Bianca turned back to Lydia.

"Dr Dubois will try very hard not to hurt you but if she does Lydia it won't be because she wanted to. You know doctors only ever want to make people better."

"Like Gwandpa Hay?"

Kendall snorted and Bianca glared at her before nodding at her daughter. Lydia gave Maggie another distrustful look before finally nodding.

/

"What? Why wasn't I told about this? Where is she?"

David Hayward listened as his clerk typed furiously on a keyboard before giving him the answer he sought.

"Have her chart on my desk before 11am and if Marissa or Bianca call put them through to me, otherwise hold all my calls until after I'm out of this meeting."

He snapped his cell phone closed annoyed that neither his daughter nor her partner seen fit to tell him that his granddaughter was ill. So much for the bridges they had built. The cell phone buzzed to life and he read Cara's name wondering why she'd call when she knew he'd be tied up in meetings all morning.

"Cara is something wrong?"

A smile eased the tension on the doctor's face as he listened to what his wife had to say.

"No no it's okay I just heard. She got out of surgery last night and is resting now. I'll check on her when I'm out at 11. Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you later. Give Leon a kiss from me. Bye."

So Marissa had called and left a message on his landline, David smiled he really needed to stop doubting his loved ones. He entered the boardroom with that happy smile still on his face.

"Okay Dr Dubois please stand up so I can shake your hand."

When Maggie Stone got to her feet David did a double take.

"Maggie?"

"Hi coz."

/

"Ma if Lydia's pendix isn't in her body then where is it?"

Gabrielle stopped shovelling Cheerios into her mouth to stare at Marissa waiting for an answer. The redhead glanced at AJ and Miranda hoping one would come to her rescue but her son simply shrugged and Miranda gave her another of those Kendall like glares before lowering her gaze to her cereal bowl. Marissa's heart ached a little at the sight, it seemed yesterdays broken promise was one too many.

"Guys come on eat up I've got a meeting this morning that I don't want to be late for."

Marissa was taken aback when Miranda practically growled.

"Typical."

AJ elbowed the scowling teenager beside him, his eyes pleading with Miranda. Marissa watched as the young brunette threw him her trademark eye roll.

"Miranda…."

Gabrielle, seemingly attuned to the tension, brought the conversation back on track and away from an argument that Miranda was spoiling to have.

"But I need to know because what if mine need to come out, I want to know where they're going to go."

Marissa blinked rapidly still a little shocked at Miranda's obvious hostility. Hazel eyes turned to Gabrielle a smile warming them at the girl's tenacity. She motioned for Gabrielle to continue eating.

"You eat I'll explain and then maybe just maybe we'll get you all to school on time. AJ do you have your bag packed for your Grandpa's?"

Her son nodded grabbing another slice of toast from the plate in the middle of the table. Marissa needed to put bread on their shopping list, preferably twice their usual amount given that AJ's appetite had reached new highs.

"I guess Gabby that most appendix will be disposed of the same way bandages and needles are disposed of in the hospital."

"She means they're incinerated."

Marissa wasn't happy with Miranda's tone but decided now wasn't the time to start in on the teenager. Gabrielle didn't ask about incineration, the little girl had already covered that topic at length before.

"But what if I wanted to keep mine or Lydia's?"

Oh boy, Marissa glanced at her watch.

"Gabby honey I really want to have this conversation with you but we're running short on time so how about you finish your breakfast and I go get some things for your sister and we'll finish in the car?"

"I thought you were going to a meeting?"

Miranda's voice sounded more confused than hostile. Marissa met her gaze wondering how best to heal the rift from yesterday.

"I am but the minute that meeting is over I'm going to the hospital. Your mom needs to come home and sleep and I need to see your sister."

Brown eyes so like Bianca's softened momentarily and then turned away. AJ broke into the silence hoping Miranda had finally let go of her anger.

"Don't forget Lydia's toothbrush."

Marissa smiled and ruffled her son's head earning a glare.

"And her blankie, she's going to want her blankie if she has to stay another night."

Gabrielle frowned at Miranda's words.

"Will she have to stay another night?"

Marissa watched as each of the three kids frowned, no one wanted Lydia to spend another night in hospital; Marissa didn't have the heart to tell them that their sister would probably have to spend the best part of a week there.

/

Bianca yawned and stretched out in the chair next to Lydia's bed, her shoulders and neck aching from the awkward angle she had spent the night in. Lydia turned in her sleep, a frown shadowing her pale face to be followed by a whimper. Bianca leaned forward and settled a soothing hand upon her daughter's cheek. The traces of the anaesthetic had meant Lydia had slept soundly until around 6am when pain had woken her and more drugs were needed; those drugs had then left her drowsy most of the morning. Bianca had spent the last two hours watching over her, soothing Lydia just like she was now.

"Shush buttercup."

Lydia's lips curved at the soft words, a smile playing along them until she drifted back into a deeper sleep. A hand squeezed Bianca's shoulder, red hair falling down over it as Marissa placed a kiss upon her partner's cheek.

"Good morning."

Bianca turned around grabbing the retreating redhead and bringing her back down for a proper kiss. Marissa smiled into those lips feeling the familiar jump and tickle of desire begin to flourish.

"Now it's a good morning."

Brown eyes twinkled with more than mirth as Bianca let her lover go and watched Marissa stagger backwards. The redhead had a tipsy smile upon her face.

"Pine Valley's most powerful lips."

The brunette laughed softly and turned to check that Lydia was still sleeping before getting to her feet and fully embracing the redhead, she rested her cheek upon Marissa's shoulder and breathed in her scent.

"I don't like spending nights away from you."

Marissa squeezed a little tighter, her hand running up along Bianca's spine.

"I know nor I you. I missed you."

Bianca pulled away to look into honeyed hazels seeing the little lines of red within that told her Marissa hadn't slept so good.

"You look more tired than I feel."

Marissa smiled.

"Our bed felt like an island without you."

Bianca chuckled at the familiar line.

"And you're not an island girl you're my girl."

"Got it in one. How was the munchkin last night?"

Both turned to look at the bed and the sleeping form that lay upon it.

"Out like a light until 6ish when the pain set in, you know how she likes to move and movement caused pain."

Marissa wished she could take that pain away, they both did but unfortunately they couldn't.

"How were the kids? Has Miranda cheered up yet?"

Hazel eyes dimmed a little at the question.

"They were fine, Gabby wants to keep Lydia's pendix, AJ's eating us out of house and home and Miranda is probably never going to forgive me for breaking another promise."

Bianca soothed Marissa's frowning cheek.

"She loves you Marissa, she'll forgive you. Just give her a little more time, she's a processor like me remember?"

Marissa remembered alright; Miranda and Gabrielle were both deep kids who thought about things in a more layered way that AJ ever did, maybe it was because they were girls or maybe it was just in their genes. Would Lydia be the same or was it solely a Montgomery thing?

"Has a doctor been round yet?"

A soft moan from the bed had Bianca turning back and grimacing as her neck and shoulders protested the movement. The small frown on the sleeping child's face relaxed.

"Yes Dr Hubbard checked on her just after 7am."

Marissa's hands rose to shoulders kneading the tense muscles there as the brunette moaned softy.

"She'll need to keep taking the antibiotic intravenously at least until over the weekend and then maybe finish it orally depending on what her bloods show. Same with the tube, they don't expect it to come out before Monday."

Marissa shuddered, Dr Dubois had explained to them last night that blood tests showed Lydia was fighting an infection caused by the ruptured appendix; a course of antibiotics was the only real way to combat it. Bianca bent her lips to Marissa's kissing her tenderly.

"You saved her life Marissa, if we'd taken her to that game it might have been too late. So don't you dare blame yourself for this infection."

Marissa knew better than to argue with Bianca when the brunette had that steely resolve in her voice, so instead she gazed into those beautiful big brown eyes and smiled.

"I love you."

Bianca chuckled.

"God you're easy. I love you too."

Marissa's eyes darkened.

"I'm only easy with you."

Bianca smiled.

"And it better always stay that way."

"It will baby, you know it will."

The brunette leaned in for another kiss that was much deeper than the last.

/

David Hayward watched his cousin watch his daughter and her partner. The two doctors were standing in the hospital corridor outside Lydia's room; the glass doors were closed but not the curtains leaving Marissa and Bianca's private moment exposed to anyone who walked by.

"Don't go there Maggie."

The younger woman turned to him in question.

"Where?"

"Anywhere near my daughter's family unless your intentions are good."

Maggie Stone Dubois looked at her cousin without responding. David didn't like that look or the lack of response.

"I mean it Maggie if Bianca is why you're back in Pine Valley then you need to know that that ship has sailed and is docked at another harbour. A very happy harbour."

The smaller woman arched a brow fascinated by her cousin's words.

"Really David? If that were the case then surely you wouldn't need to be having this conversation with me."


	3. Trouble With or A Troubled Doctor?

Note: Again you faithful followers thank you so much for the reviews and all those welcome backs, you really know how to get a girl smiling and that is something I've not been doing enough of thanks to my muse and I arguing. Jez she's hard work, wants to make all those women who hurt our Binx pay in horrible horrible ways but me I'm a pacifist who couldn't even bring myself to kill off JR. Let's not think about what I did to him please that was due to some strange full moon or something! Whoops sorry going off track, darn got to get that under control. Ok where was I ah yeah I was trying to reassure you that I'm not a BAM basher...I'm not...really...am I? What? Muse shut up already!

Chapter Three

Trouble With or a Troubled Doctor?

"Do you think she's here to cause trouble?"

Kendall sat her coffee back on the breakfast bar to look across at her mother. Erica Kane looked as immaculate as ever, her hair coiffed back not a strand out of place and her make-up applied to perfection. Kendall idly wondered if Bianca and herself would age as gracefully.

"I don't know Mom, all I can tell you is she pretty much saved Lydia's life and managed to wind Marissa up at the same time."

Erica Kane pursued her lips in consternation; she was not a happy woman and it showed.

"I can't imagine anything winding Marissa up, she has that inner calm yoga instructors rave about."

Kendall chuckled, if anything Erica was probably irked that Maggie Stone had managed a fete that Erica herself had never been able to do. In the time since Bianca and Marissa had dropped the bombshell of their relationship and bought a house together, Erica hadn't once gotten a rise from the young redhead. And she had certainly tried, in fact she had went above and beyond her usual resources to ensure that Marissa Tasker wasn't another of Bianca's heartaches waiting to happen. It seemed the redhead was everything Bianca believed her to be, there were no skeletons in her closet and the only ex worth worrying about had been JR and that was no longer an issue. LaKane was impressed, so impressed that she was now pretty much convinced that Bianca had finally found the perfect woman. So Mary Margaret Stone's reappearance did not bode well with Erica Kane, not one bit.

"Well she better be ready for the wrath of Kane if she tries to meddle with my girls."

Kendall wondered at the plural form; why did Erica say girls? Erica got to her feet grabbing her purse from the breakfast bar. Kendall's eyes began to widen as understanding hit her.

"Mom did you just refer to Marissa as one of…."

"I'll see you later honey I need to go see our buttercup."

Erica was gone before Kendall could finish her question.

/

Maggie was waiting outside the doors of Pine Valley Hospital when Bianca left the building; the brunette was too lost in thought to notice the doctor whose gaze followed her with keen interest. Bianca was still as beautiful as ever, even the dark shadows of tiredness beneath those deep brown eyes could not distract from that beauty. A decade had not altered that wonderful figure either nor speckled any grey throughout that luscious chestnut mane. The years had fared well on Bianca. Maggie called out to the brunette but it garnered no response so she made to grab her arm; Bianca yelped and took a defensive fighting stance that shocked her old friend.

"Whoah Bianca it's me."

Bianca's body relaxed but the look in her eyes did not.

"Maggie why are you here?"

The smaller woman offered her a beguiling smile.

"Here as in right here on this path or here as in Pine Valley or maybe here as in your life?"

"How about all of the above?"

Bianca's face was void of emotion; there was no warmth in her wide brown eyes and no smile on her soft lips. Maggie knew she shouldn't have expected anything less yet it still hurt, over a decade later and it still hurt.

"Why so hostile B?"

"I could ask you the same question Maggie, you were way out of line with what you said to Marissa last night."

The doctor shrugged.

"I call it like I see it, I always have. I can hardly be held accountable for how others handle the truth."

Bianca's temper flared, the scowl on her pretty face a surprise to Maggie.

"Oh really? Well here's a truth for you, my daughter was lying on that hospital bed for a good hour before you seen her. That's 60 minutes for her appendix to reach the state they were in when you removed them and you didn't need a history to find that out."

Maggie was taken aback by the anger and the news.

"I only came on shift at 7pm Bianca."

Bianca's eyes narrowed, she was very familiar with hospital procedure and the forms that were required upon arrival.

"Lydia's notes would show what time she was admitted. Maybe you should go take a look at them."

Maggie wavied her hand in a dismissive way.

"What's done is done. I was hoping to catch up with Miranda while I'm in town, that won't be a problem will it?"

Bianca took a breath to reign in her temper. Maggie's words had hurt Marissa, had made the redhead doubt herself and Bianca wasn't going to forget that in a hurry.

"I'll have to check with Miranda, I'll leave a message for you at the hospital once I know."

The brunette turned to leave.

"B come on don't be like this. I'm sorry okay I said it, I'm sorry."

Bianca's face was full of disappointment when she turned back to look at Maggie.

"It isn't me you need to apologise to Maggie."

/

David Hayward slid the door open and quietly stepped into Lydia's room. His daughter lay on the bed, her thin form partially covered by the sleeping child wrapped around her right side. There was a tender almost matching expression on both mother and child's faces and it melted a little more of the ice that had formed years ago over the doctor's heart. He took a seat by the bed content to sit there and watch over his sleeping family.

/

Krystal Carey was sitting on a barstool behind the counter in her diner when Bianca entered. The older woman's smile lit up her entire face.

"Well good morning darlin I don't usually get to see your face this early in the day. What can I get you?"

Bianca offered a heartfelt smile to a woman she had at one time hated but now loved deeply.

"Hi Krystal."

Eyes the same wonderful shade as Marissa's looked at Bianca for long moments.

"What's wrong? Is it Marissa? The kids? Bianca what's happened?"

Bianca reached for the older woman's hand squeezing it gently.

"Calm down Krystal, they're okay. Lydia fell ill yesterday and Marissa had to take her in to PVH turns out her appendix had ruptured."

Krystal turned an unhealthy shade of pale.

"Ruptured?"

Bianca moved behind the counter to wrap a comforting arm around the older woman.

"I know it sounds awful and she had a pretty rough night but she's okay, honestly she's going to be okay."

"And Marissa?"

The smile that lit up Bianca's face told Krystal much more than words ever could. She hugged the younger woman to her; ignoring the sound of the door opening and a customer entering.

"I'm so glad she has you in her life."

"And I'm so glad I have her."

There were tears in Krystal's eyes as she pulled away. Bianca tried again to reassure the older woman.

"Marissa didn't want to worry you but I didn't want you hearing it from the PVGV."

Krystal laughed at the reference to Pine Valley grapevine

"Lord but Miranda sure can pick the acronyms."

Bianca tried to bite back a yawn but didn't quite manage it.

"You up all night?"

The brunette nodded.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

Bianca wasn't planning on eating just hopping into bed.

"Then sit your BBS down and let me treat you to some hot food before you go curl up for a few hours."

"Thanks Krystal but really…."

"Hush up now girl and get that BBS down there."

Bianca tried to argue but knew a lost battle when she seen it.

"Hey enough of the BBS my backside isn't big."

Krystal laughed.

"Who said the first B meant big? I was thinking beautiful, my daughter ain't the only one with a good eye in her head."

Bianca's face was a parody that had Krystal laughing so hard she almost fell from her stool.

"Crazy woman."

The older woman just laughed some more as Bianca turned to take a seat, it was then that she caught sight of Maggie's horrified gaze from the doorway.

/

Erica Kane was surprised by what greeted her in her granddaughter's hospital room, three sleeping generations of the one family. It was a strange sight to behold, one that actually caught her breath bringing tears to her staring eyes. Lydia lay cuddled against her mother's chest, the paler of her little face so very noticeable against the green of Marissa's blouse. There was a cute little grin upon the child's sleeping lips that made Erica smile with delight. Lydia Montgomery was the perfect combination of both her mothers, she had Marissa's colouring; beautiful wavy auburn locks and pale porcelain skin yet her eyes were so very close to the chocolate brown of Bianca's. It was her personality though that showed who her parents were, there was something so angelic about her something Erica remembered seeing in her daughter when she was the same age and something she had since seen in Marissa. Lydia Montgomery was precious in a rare jewel way and she was loved deeply by so many of the people in her life especially her grandparents.

"Gwandpa Hay."

The raspy words startled David Hayward awake and his eyes opened to find his granddaughter smiling proudly at him.

"Hi there buttermunch I hear you've been poorly."

Lydia giggled at her grandfather's nickname, the sensation of it shaking Marissa awake so that hazel eyes opened to the sight of Erica Kane standing in the doorway. The older woman had that look upon her face again, a look Marissa had seen so often when Erica was around her daughters and grandkids; Marissa had gotten to calling it the mama bear look. The redhead offered a warm smile to the older woman before turning her attention to her daughter.

"Hi you what's so funny?"

"Gwandpa Hay says I'm buttewmunch."

Marissa's gaze followed her daughter's surprised to see David sitting by their bed; she glanced again at Erica wondering how the petite woman had managed to stay in the same room as him.

"Hi Erica."

David's reaction was almost visceral; his head swinging so fast Marissa was sure he seen stars.

"Erica."

"G E."

Lydia made to sit up, her free arm reaching towards the older woman and a whimper falling from her lips as pain lanced across her tummy. Erica stepped forward ignoring everything but the little girl's pain filled eyes.

"Ah my little buttercup."

A tear slid down Lydia's cheek to be wiped away by Erica who kissed the little girl several times before wrapping her in a gentle hug. Marissa lay taking in the emotions on Erica Kane's face. There was a fierceness behind those brown eyes that at times scared Marissa but now only soothed her. It was the fierceness of Erica's love, a bottomless love that she would go to battle for in a heartbeat.

David got to his feet; the sound of his chair scraping along the floor interrupted the charged moment on the bed. Lydia turned her attention back to her grandfather.

"Gwandpa Hay Doctow Dubad made me bettew."

Marissa chuckled as Erica gazed at her granddaughter in surprise, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Is that what we're calling her now? I think I like it."

The redhead met Erica's gaze and saw the offer of an alliance she hadn't thought the older woman would ever extend to her.

"It's Dr Dubois buttermunch and she took away what was making you ill but it will take a little while for you to be fully better. Does your tummy hurt at all?"

Lydia pulled away from Erica to look down at her tummy, her little hand reaching for her pyjama top but stopping before touching it. David looked to Marissa in question.

"It's hurt every time someone looked at it."

"Who all has looked?"

"Dr Dubois and Dr Hubbard."

"When was the last check?"

"Around 7ish."

David glanced at his watch.

"Hi buttermunch would you mind if grandpa took a look at your tummy?"

Lydia's face scrunched up with unhappiness and Erica soothed it gently.

"You know your grandpa is one of the best doctors I know and I've known a lot of doctors. I think you can trust him not to hurt you buttercup and if he does I'll make sure he pays. Does that sound fair?"

Marissa rolled her eyes as Erica and David stared each other down.

/

"You know Krystal I think I'm going to have to pass on breakfast I've just lost my appetite."

Bianca's gaze did not move from Maggie's and the smaller woman scowled at the blow behind those words.

"Funny that, I just lost mine too."

Krystal watched as Maggie turned and stormed from the café.

"Was that…"

Bianca didn't wait for the question to finish.

"Yes it was."

Krystal stared at the sighing brunette.

"Sit down Bianca breakfast will only take five minutes and appetite or no you need to eat. Don't think Marissa hasn't versed me in the signs to look out for in case her baby moma gets stressed."

Bianca laughed.

"Tell me she doesn't call me her baby moma?"

"She doesn't call you her baby moma."

Bianca laughed at the older woman's antics before slumping into a chair.

"Five minutes."

/

"David?"

David Hayward turned in the corridor outside his granddaughter's room. Erica Kane stood staring at him with that gleam in her eye that had always made the hairs at the back of his neck stand.

"Yes Erica?"

"I'd like a word with you."

"Just one?"

Erica's face lost all pretence of civility.

"Don't get smart with me and in this instance I think one word would probably cover it. Stone."

David rolled his neck and gestured towards the corridor.

"I think my office would be a better place to discuss this, don't you?"

Erica's smile wasn't exactly cordial.

/

Kendall got the shock of her life when she raised her eyes from the paperwork on her desk and watched Maggie Stone prowl into her office.

"What the hell?"

"We need to talk."

Kendall got to her feet.

"Actually no we really don't. You need to leave."

Maggie ignored the words and took a seat at the opposite side of the very big desk.

"Look you've got half an hour before some big meeting that I really couldn't care less about, it will be more than enough time for you to answer my questions and hopefully convince me that everyone in Pine Valley hasn't fallen through some space time continuum."

Kendall opened her mouth to say something but found that there really wasn't any way to respond to the strange words so she simply sat back down.

"Thank you. What the hell is going on with Bianca and Krystal "baby snatching" Carey?"

The fashion designer rolled her eyes.

"That's all you've got for me?"

Maggie shrugged.

"It's a start. Come on what gives?"

"Krystal is Marissa's mom."

"That much I know but didn't she sell her for Christ's sake? And she helped cover up Miranda's disappearance."

Kendall shook her head.

"You're living in the past Maggie. Life has moved on. Krystal has been in Marissa and Binks corner from the get go, she's been there for them, supported them and been the kind of mother-in-law Binks has never had before."

Maggie frowned in confusion; surely Miranda would have told her that Bianca had remarried.

"Huh? They're married?"

Kendall sat back in her chair and sighed.

"What are you doing here Maggie? Why now? Why come back to Pine Valley eleven years later? It makes no sense, if anything I'd have expected you back when Binks' marriage to Reese fell apart but now? What do you hope to gain from coming back now?"

For a moment Kendall swore she seen pain in the doctor's eyes, the sort of pain she'd seen in Bianca's many moons ago but then Maggie blinked and it was gone.

"Destiny maybe."

Kendall's eyes narrowed.

"Krystal isn't the enemy anymore Maggie but from where I'm sitting you're shaping up to become one. So take a little friendly advice and stay well the hell away from Binks and her business."

The doctor shook her head.

"You know I'm getting real sick of hearing that."

Translucent blue eyes narrowed.

"Then maybe you should go somewhere where you don't have to hear it. Like out of Pine Valley."

Maggie got to her feet annoyed at herself for feeling the same old hurt, the same old resentment at being the one Bianca couldn't forgive. They'd tried for a friendship all those years ago when Bianca had returned to Paris after Zoe/Zarf had chosen the UK over the brunette. But it had been hard, the trust had to be earned again and Maggie tried, God did she try but then Bianca had met Reese and it was just too hard to be around them. The doctor had had no cure for the kind of pain she'd experienced watching the woman she loved fall in love with someone else.

"I made one mistake Kendall, just one. Reese did the same and was forgiven, so why not me huh?"

Kendall shook her head.

"Get real Maggie, what Reese did doesn't compare."

"How do you figure that?"

"For one her mistake was a kiss yours was an affair. Big difference, very big. You were Binks' best friend, you knew her better than anyone else in the world. You were here when she found out about Lena and her dalliances and you knew what finding your sister in bed with JR did to her. Jesus Maggie come on, Bianca was always going to take your betrayal worse than theirs and even Reese's."

Maggie hung her head but Kendall continued regardless of the obvious shame the action denoted.

"And then you waited, instead of rushing back here after Binks to fix things you waited almost three weeks. What do you think that did to her? You didn't just break her heart Maggie you broke her spirit, you made her doubt herself and then doubt every friendship she made after you."

There was definitely a glint of tears in the doctor's eyes when they lifted again to meet Kendall's.

"Thanks for the reminder. I'll see you around Kendall."

Maggie turned and walked from the office with a casual ease she did not feel. Kendall sat for long moments afterwards staring at the empty space where the doctor had been. Something didn't feel right, something about the entire situation did not feel right to the designer. Maggie's tone was off, her eyes dull and her spirit…Kendall considered that for a moment remembering the old Maggie, the dive in think later Maggie that Bianca had adored. That wasn't who had sat in front of Kendall, that woman seemed like a distant relative to the one who had sat questioning the designer. And the questions? What was that all about? Why was Maggie more concerned about the people from Bianca's past than the obvious one in her present and future? Kendall shook her head in confusion; nothing was making sense to her. Why was Maggie Stone really back in town?


	4. Old Friends

Note: As always folks thanks for the smile inducing reviews. When the idea for this story first popped into my mind I was aiming for a peek at our loved-up duo in the future but somewhere over the last several thousand words I somehow managed to venture into Suspenseville. How did that happen? Muse...hey Muse! You've only gone and got me lost…..where's the darn map? Emm …okay…well…fingers stop typing…please before these good people start thinking we're nuts…stop …STOP!

Chapter Four

Old Friends

Cara Hayward snuck a glance at her son as he sat at the kitchen table pretending to do his homework. Leon Hayward's attention was firmly placed on the door as he impatiently watched for his father.

"Leon?"

"Mama?"

"How about you help me make Papa's dinner?"

Leon's eyes brightened making Cara laugh, her son was like his uncle Griffin always preferring action to reading. Mother and son were both standing at the cooker when David came home.

"Papa I got you that book."

Leon rushed back to the table and his schoolbag pulling from it the Dr Seuss book his father had mentioned loving. David's eyes grew glazy as his son came running at him with the book, he caught the boy and swung him up into his arms, huddling the six year old close, pushing his nose into warm skin and inhaling.

Cara watched from across the room instantly reading the tension in her husband's body.

"Long day?"

David kissed his son's cheek and finally met Cara's eyes with a soft smile.

"Not anymore. It's good to be home."

Cara and Leon both responded in the same lilting tone.

"It's good to have you home."

The Haywards sat down to dinner, a family tradition that Cara had insisted upon back in the early days of their tentative relationship. David Hayward had conceded to every condition, had readily changed his life to make sure the mother of his unborn child wouldn't exclude him from a family he so desperately craved. Having come so close to losing Marissa in that crazy shoot out at the mansion, David had found himself in the precarious position of re-evaluating his life. Family; it was all he had ever truly wanted. Born of a unscrupulous woman who wanted power more than children and of a father too weak to stand up to her, David had never really known the warmth of a true family. Ironic that it was Erica and Bianca Montgomery who had first shown him it; the fiery diva and her gentle daughter had opened their hearts and world to him and left him forever craving the love a true family could give.

And so David Hayward had changed, he had taken a step back from his life and realised that not even the Orpheus Project could fill the void within him. It was tentative smiles from Marissa, innocent moments spent playing with AJ, longing gazes from Cara and the amazing feeling of life growing within her that finally filled that void and David would never again chance losing any of it.

"Wana talk about it?"

Cara had spent most of the evening watching her husband's dark features twist with looks she hadn't seen in a while. She proffered him a glass of wine and sank into the couch beside him. David sighed.

"I'm worried about Marissa."

"But I thought you said Lydia is going to be okay?"

"She is."

Cara waited giving David the time he needed to process whatever it was that was troubling him. It was something David loved so much about his wife, her seemingly infinite patience and complete autonomy from him. Cara Castillo had never needed a man to define who she was, not Jake Martin nor David nor even Griffin could shadow the fierce independent spirit the woman held.

"Did I ever tell you about Maggie Stone?"

The Mexican shook her head and David sighed again before recounting some more of the past that always reminded him of losing Lenora. Maggie had been a big part of his and Anna's lives back then, her fiery will endearing her to the couple in a way that had surprised David. A cousin he had never really known with an iron will he knew too well, another irony.

"And now Erica is gunning for Maggie."

Cara was slow to respond her thoughts mulling between this new member of her husband's family and the still strained relationship he had with most of Pine Valley's elite.

"Who are you really worried about David, Maggie or Marissa?"

David closed his eyes and rested his head against his wife's shoulder. In times of old Maggie had felt like a daughter to him, just as Bianca Montgomery once had. But he had failed Bianca, hurt her in ways that to this day he had never been able to forgive himself. He didn't want to hurt Maggie or see Marissa hurt by her, he didn't want any more pain in the lives of those he loved. So where did that leave him and more importantly where did it leave them? It was with a heavy voice that David answered his wife's question.

"Both."

/

Miranda wasn't smiling when she hopped into the passenger's seat beside her mother on Friday evening.

"Hey."

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good day?"

The teenager shrugged and grabbed for her belt keeping her face turned away from her mother. Bianca frowned, this mood was lasting longer than most. Miranda was generally an upbeat kid who tended to see the glass half full rather than empty.

"Where's Gabby?"

Bianca wondered at her daughter's forgetfulness, it was something else that wasn't in keeping with Miranda's sunny personality.

"It's Friday, she has her music lesson with Ian. Mimo is everything okay with you?"

Miranda shrugged again.

"Are we going to see Lydia?"

The constant change in subject was going to get old real fast if Miranda didn't at least turn around and look at her mother.

"Miranda?"

Young shoulders stiffened as Miranda recognised the tone in her mother's voice but still she did not turn to look. Bianca reached out and grabbed her daughter's wrist shocked when Miranda flinched.

"Miranda please look at me."

Brown eyes were glistening when they turned to finally gaze at Bianca.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

The teenager shook her head her bottom lip wobbling as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't want to talk about it Mom."

It was hard for Bianca to respect that request especially when she could see the hurt swirling in chocolate brown eyes.

"This is the part where I say okay, right?"

Miranda's brow furrowed at the question; she nodded unsure what else to do.

"This is also the part where I say I love you and that seeing you in pain gives me pain. But part of loving you means that I respect you Miranda so for that reason I'm not going to push. Just know that I'm here for you always. Okay?"

The teenager nodded again and turned back to the window as Bianca started the car and left the school parking lot. They travelled in silence, Miranda's gaze not moving from staring out the passengers window.

"Has Maggie been in touch recently?"

Miranda finally turned back around surprised at her mother's question; conversations about Maggie were rarely started by Bianca.

"I got an email from her last week."

"Did she happen to mention that she might be coming to Pine Valley?"

"Uh no she asked about school and stuff, Mom why are we talking about Maggie?"

Bianca took a deep breath; Maggie Stone was someone she had cared about deeply, someone she had hoped would always be a friend but life hadn't worked out that way. The brunette would never understand the doctor's actions but she was grateful for the fact that Maggie had maintained a relationship with Miranda.

"Because she's in Pine Valley and she'd really like to see you."

"Huh."

Miranda turned back to the window leaving Bianca to ponder the strange response.

"So do I let her know you'd like to see her?"

There were several moments of nothing but road noise before Miranda finally spoke.

"I don't know."

/

Marissa stood outside Lydia's room watching Miranda read softly to her baby sister. Something was wrong with the teenager, something more than her apparent annoyance about the soccer game and that broken promise.

"If the wind changes you'll be left that way."

Krystal Carey grinned at her daughter's startled expression.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

The younger woman wrapped her mother in a tight hug.

"I'd think that would be obvious. How's my baby girl doing?"

Marissa pulled away glancing back into the room.

"She's doing okay I guess, they're telling us that the pain is normal but I can't see how that's possible. We're in a hospital surely she shouldn't be in any pain at all."

"Healing hurts."

The lawyer turned back to her mother seeing the strain on her pale face.

"Are you okay? You're not in pain are you?"

Krystal patted her daughter's cheek.

"I'm fine honey, tired is all, nothing a hug from my granddaughter won't ease. What about you? You looked a little worried, is this about Maggie?"

Marissa's brows furrowed.

"Maggie?"

It was hard to determine whether the lawyer was asking a question or simply repeating the name, either way Krystal pressed forward.

"The doctor."

"Oh right Maggie. No no this isn't about her. Something's going on with Miranda."

Krystal studied her daughter unsure if Marissa was concerned that one of her partner's exs had shown up out of the blue. The older woman decided to err on the side of caution and let the matter drop hoping her daughter would confide in her if and when she needed to.

"AJ told me the game was a tie it's probably that."

Marissa nodded even though she didn't agree.

"Come on Lydia's probably going to fall asleep soon so you better get in there if you want that hug."

Krystal slid the glass door open and melted at the smile her youngest grandchild gave her.

/

"Dad hi something up?"

Reggie Montgomery pulled his door open and ushered his father inside. Jack was no stranger to his son's apartment but he wasn't known to drop over without calling first; both had learnt the awkward way why it was always a good idea to call in advance.

"Is that the game on?"

Reggie nodded and motioned towards the couch.

"You want a beer or something? I think Marie got some wine in I can open it if you fancy a glass."

Jackson shook his head.

"No thanks son I have the car with me. How's the game going?"

Reggie glanced towards the wide screen where the 76ers were taking a hammering.

"They're bumming out. So wotsup? Did Erica burn dinner again?"

Jackson laughed.

"She'd have to try to cook it to burn it. No I'm meeting her for dinner but I wanted to see you first."

Reggie grabbed the remote and put the TV on mute.

"Sounds ominous, you sure you don't want a drink?"

"I'm sure. How did the meeting go this morning?"

The younger man raised a brow.

"Now Mr District Attorney I hope you aren't calling here under false pretences."

"I'm here about Maggie."

Reggie looked at his father in question.

"Maggie?"

Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose and Reggie braced himself for what was bound to be bad news.

/

Gabrielle Montgomery climbed onto the hospital bed and cuddled close to her baby sister. Lydia was crying, a constant stream of tears flowing from her big brown eyes and wetting the hair at her ears and temple.

"Please don't cry Lydia, it's gonna be okay."

Little Lydia didn't stop crying and her other sister climbed on to the other side of the bed effectively making her the centre of a Montgomery sandwich. Miranda soothed baby soft hair gently.

"I wana.. go.. home….Mimo."

Lydia sobbed again turning into her older sister's body.

"Should I get Mom?"

Miranda shook her head at Gabrielle, her hand moving in gentle strokes down along Lydia's hair and onto her back before starting again.

"_All through the night near and far._"

The teenager began to sing in a soothing voice, her younger sister soon joining in.

"_We will be together. So hush don't you cry, you will be in my arms forever more._"

Lydia began to settle as her two sisters sang softly to her, her glistening eyes soon growing heavy until finally sleep closed them. Miranda stared down at her youngest sister's face her own eyes beginning to glisten.

"What's wrong Mimo?"

Miranda shook her head closing her eyes to the look Gabrielle was still giving her.

"Nothing."

They were whispering both not wanting to wake the little girl between them.

"It's something and it's making Mom and Ma worry."

Miranda opened her eyes again.

"What do you mean?"

Gabrielle bit her lip, maybe she shouldn't say anything; her mothers hated when she eaves dropped.

"Tell me Gabby."

"Ma told Mom that you aren't yourself and she doesn't think it's got anything to do with soccer. Are you mad at her Mimo? Cos she tried to make it, you know she did but how could she take Lydia when she was so sick?"

Miranda sighed.

"I'm not mad at Ma not anymore."

"So what is it?"

Gabrielle watched as her sister shook her head again, she made to say something else but the door slid open and their aunt Kendall re-joined them.

/

"Ok I'll admit there is more to it than just the soccer but until she's ready to tell us all we can really do is wait it out."

Bianca was sitting in the hospital canteen with Marissa, her hand gently rubbing along the lawyer's forearm. Marissa wasn't appeased by the words; Miranda was struggling with something and the lawyer needed to help.

"Baby I don't think that's how we should approach this, not this time. She looked like she'd been crying, what if she's being bullied again?"

Brown eyes narrowed at the mere suggestion.

"No Marissa Miranda promised she'd tell us if that ever happened again."

"Yeah but with my recent track record do you really think promises are going to hold much merit with her?"

Bianca sighed, her hand moving down to clasp Marissa's and squeeze softly.

"Can you please stop beating yourself up? Marissa you're a good parent, you always have been. So okay you broke a few promises and didn't make it to the kids' events but they know you're there for them when they need you. They love you. I love you."

Hazel eyes warmed at that open admission. Marissa never tired of hearing those words from her partner just like she never tired of looking at Bianca's beautiful face. The brunette had that cute smile upon her lips, the one that said she knew exactly what affect her words would have. Brown eyes were swimming with emotions, a tint of humour playing in them. Marissa leaned forward pausing just before their lips met.

"You make it much too easy to be easy."

Bianca chuckled as she closed the distance between them. The kiss was tender and just enough to put the smile back on Marissa's lips.

"The girls are probably starving you should take them home."

Bianca nodded. Strong fingers entwined with Marissa's, a thumb soothing up and down. Marissa raised a brow in question knowing her partner had more to say.

"Maggie would like to catch up with Miranda while she's in town."

Hazel eyes showed no reaction.

"Ok well that's good right? I mean they've stayed in touch by email and I know Miranda's gotten regular cards and gifts who knows maybe she'll open up to Maggie. But if she doesn't then we really need to sit down with her. I want the smile back in all my girls eyes."

Bianca grinned.

"And that right there is why you're such a wonderful parent."

Marissa arched her brow again.

"You fishing for another kiss?"

Bianca laughed.

"And since when did I ever need to fish for those Loose Lips?"

Marissa pulled the laughing woman to her feet.

"You'll be fishing from now on Smart Lips!"

Bianca's laughter only deepened bringing several gazes their way. As they left the canteen to head back to their daughter's room neither woman noticed Dr Maggie Dubois nursing a coffee down in the back corner, her dark eyes glistening with tears.

/

Reggie Montgomery knew his way around Pine Valley Hospital a little too easily and it struck him as he walked towards the on call room late on Friday evening that too many of the pivotal points in his life had begun in this building. In his early teens PVH was always the place he ended up after gang run ins; in a way he guessed he should be thankful because those run ins had led him to Jackson Montgomery, the only real father figure he'd ever loved and Jackson had led him to a career in law. It was both Jackson and the law that had Reggie pushing the door to the on call room open and looking around for a woman he hadn't seen in almost 12 years.

Maggie Stone sat at the table, one leg folded beneath her and the other swinging slowly; it was a sitting position Reggie had seen her in many times before. Her face was lowered as she studied the charts spread out on the table. Brown hair was gathered up to sit in a haphazard bun that was held together by nothing more than a wooden pin, several locks fell to each side cupping her face. Her attire was no different than it had been all those years ago, a burnt orange t-shirt with faded khaki combat trousers and hiking shoes. For a second Reggie wondered if it had really been 12 years at all but then Maggie raised her head and empty brown eyes met his.

"Can I help you?"

Maggie squinted at the well-dressed man standing in the doorway. A designer suit, Armani by the cut, told her he was someone she probably didn't want to be meeting this side of the weekend and certainly not this early in her shift. Dark knowing eyes studied her from an ebony face that was handsome even with the designer goatee that she had always found a little too pretentious. His hair was shaved tight to the skull in a military style that suited the shape of his angular face. He smiled then in a way that seemed somehow familiar to the doctor.

"Maggie Stone you are not gona sit there and try tellin me you don't know who I am. Come on girl use that doctor brain of yours."

Maggie's eyes widened in surprise and her jaw dropped open making Reggie laugh and she knew then for sure who it was standing looking at her.

"Reggie. Oh my God Reggie."

Maggie got to her feet forgetting the years that had come and gone and met the man midway for the first hug she'd given or received since her arrival back in Pine Valley.

"I see you still haven't grown any."

The doctor snorted and pulled back to look up at the man.

"Doesn't look like you did much of that yourself. What's with the fluff on your face?"

Reggie laughed that hearty laugh of his and pulled the smaller woman back in for a heartfelt hug. Maggie closed her eyes and let herself be held for the first time in a long time.

/

After dinner Miranda helped her younger sister clear up while Bianca poured a glass of wine and carried it into the Great Room. The Montgomery girls barely spoke as they washed and dried pots and pans and loaded up the dishwasher. Gabrielle didn't try to ask again what was going on with her sister because she knew Miranda wouldn't answer so she finished her chores and left to go upstairs to her room. Miranda chose not to head to her usual hideaway and instead entered the Great Room. The entertainment unit was set to a music channel the volume down low so that the song sounded like a whisper. The room was in partial darkness just the corner light beside the armchair was on, it was Bianca's favourite chair the one she sat in when she wanted to read. And she was reading now, her gaze focused on the pages of the book spread out on her lap.

Miranda stood just inside the doorway watching her mother. She didn't say a word or make a sound that would alert the older brunette to her presence; it was doubtful whether Bianca would hear her so engrossed was she in the book she read. There was a frown upon the older woman's face that suggested she had reached a part she wasn't particularly enjoying. Miranda watched that frown and wondered how hard it had been for her mother to smile, how much it must have taken to be happy.

Bianca lifted the wine glass to her lips and took a sip of the rich alcohol unsure whether to acknowledge her daughter. It was obvious now that Miranda was struggling with something and Marissa's earlier words had Bianca worried that that something was more bullying. From an early age Miranda had been a deep thinker, Bianca had been the same as a child which was why she was in favour of allowing her kids a little time to process. Questioning Miranda had not helped and Bianca doubted it would now if she tried again. So she waited and hoped that Miranda would come to her or Marissa.

Miranda's soft sigh brought her mother's attention away from the book and up to stare across at her. In the sole light of the room Miranda could see the brightness build within her mother's eyes as the frown gave way to a smile that was for her and instead of making the teenager smile too it had the opposite effect bringing tears to Miranda's eyes.

"Mimo sweetheart come here."

Miranda shook her head.

"I just…I wanted to let you know…if it was okay with you…I'd like to go see Maggie."

Bianca's smile dimmed a little, she'd hoped her daughter was going to tell her what was wrong.

"Of course it's ok with me. Do you want to call the hospital and speak to her or would you like me to?"

Miranda shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other and Bianca had to fight the urge to get up and run across the room to envelop her daughter in a reassuring hug.

"I can email Maggie she'll get it on her phone. I just wanted to make sure you didn't mind first. What time are we going to the hospital at tomorrow?"

"As soon as we're up and ready let's say 10ish you know how much Gabby likes to lie in on Saturdays."

Again the teenager shifted.

"Mimo?"

Bianca couldn't really see her daughter's eyes in the dimness but she sensed there were tears lingering there.

"Huh?"

"You know you can tell me anything, absolutely anything."

Miranda smiled.

"Yeah I know Mom."

"Ok good just making sure in case you forgot. I know what it's like being a teenager and having all those hormones driving you crazy. They can mess with your memory a little as well as make you a mardi mame."

Miranda snorted at one of Marissa's nicknames for her. Bianca smiled.

"And something else you need to know just in case you forget, it doesn't matter how mardi you get or how long you keep whatever is troubling you all to yourself I'm going to love you forever regardless."

Miranda returned the words in a strangled whisper before fleeing the room.

/

"Jack that woman is up to no good I just know she is."

Jackson Montgomery drew in a breath wondering if his wife would ever be happy without getting her nose into other people's business. It seemed to him that Erica Kane was never content with the status quo.

"Honey Maggie is not a trouble maker, she never was."

Erica rolled her eyes.

"Remember who her twin was Jack, those two had more in common than just DNA. They both hurt my baby. And both in the same way."

Jackson wiped his lips with the napkin and put it down on his plate; his appetite suddenly gone. Erica looked at him in confusion.

"You've hardly touched your dinner."

"Erica I need you to leave Maggie Dubois alone."

The petite woman's jaw dropped in shock; she was sure she hadn't told her husband that Maggie's surname had changed.


	5. A Meeting of Minds  Maybe

Note: As always your reviews have been great thank you muchly. Glad you all seem to be enjoying it so far let's hope it stays that way. Now it's chocolate weekend in my part of the world so I'm off to see a bunny about some eggs. Hope you all have an Eggtastic weekend.

Chapter Five

A Meeting of Minds Maybe

Maggie was deep in more charts when her phone began to scoot along the table the vibration a supposedly quiet way of telling her she had a new message. She grabbed it just before it fell and grinned at what was displayed; an email from Miranda.

**Subject: When and Where**

**Date: 04/20/18 21:44:36 EDT**

**From: m_**

**To: **

**_Hi Maggie,_**

**_I hear ur in PV thanx for the heads up! Guess u had to ask Mom's permission for us to meet before telling me, did u really think she'd say no? Cos that's not her, it never has been. Mom told me ur working in PVH and that u helped Lydia, thanks for that. We're going up to c her 2moro so I could meet u up there? If we aren't going to aunt K's then I'll probably be at the hospital for most of the day so I can spend time with u or whatever. I guess u might be working so maybe u should pick where and when. Let me know._**

**_Luv_**

**_Miranda_**

The doctor typed off a quick reply and turned back to her charts with a happy smile on her face.

/

Marissa was more than a little surprised to see Reggie Montgomery standing outside Lydia's room at almost 10pm on a Friday night. She beckoned him in recognising the worry that settled like a bow across his forehead.

"Hi there, how's the munchkin?"

Reggie took the seat his law partner pointed to and watched as Marissa smiled at the sleeping form on the bed before turning back to him.

"She's getting there, slowly but surely. So you wanna tell me what really brings you here?"

Reggie propped his elbow on the arm of the charm and massaged his goatee in contemplation.

"Truthful answer is no I don't want to tell you but I've got no real option."

Copper brows furrowed in confusion.

"Then have at it."

Reggie sighed.

"I'm not sure if you should continue on the Michaels case."

Marissa's eyes widened in alarm.

"I beg your pardon?"

Reggie's hand moved from his goatee around to the back of his neck where he tried to loosen the knots that had formed there.

"The Michaels case I think it might be best if you let it go."

"That part I heard Reggie it's the why I'm looking for."

"Because your cousin is the lynch pin for the entire case."

Hazel eyes threatened to pop right out of Marissa's head.

"What? What cousin? I don't have any cousins Reggie I was adopted remember."

Reggie squeezed those knots a little harder.

"Maggie, Maggie Stone your cousin on David's side."

Recognition dawned and with it came the impassive lawyer's face that Reggie had seen his partner use so many times before.

"A second cousin is hardly grounds for me to remove myself from the case, I don't even know the woman and we can argue that we never met prior to this weekend. Not that it's relevant Reggie, there's no law against it. You know that."

"Marissa please."

The redhead frowned.

"I worked damn hard on that case Reggie so hard that it cost me precious time with my kids so forgive me for caring enough to want to remain with it."

"That's not what I was getting at Marissa. But let's go there for a sec you've got a sick kid here and you could do with the time off, this will give you it."

Reggie had hoped it was enough to take the sting out of things but he could tell straight away that it was the wrong tactic.

"So it isn't enough you're delegating my cases but now you want to rota my parenting time too."

Marissa stared the younger man down, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Mama?"

Little brown eyes stared up from the bed their depths glistening with tears. Marissa was up off the chair and beside her daughter in an instant.

"I'm here munchkin I'm right here."

"Huwts."

Reggie watched as the redhead soothed her daughter's brow as the little girl continued to whimper; to his surprise Marissa began to sing softly. It was long minutes before the child settled back into sleep, long minutes that had the knots in Reggie's neck tightening again. Marissa was only marginally calmer when she turned back to him and nodded towards the door.

/

"Jack do you know something about Maggie Stone that I should know?"

Erica Kane got into bed beside her husband and waited for him to answer but Jack lay there with his eyes closed.

"Jackson Montgomery if you think for a moment that I can't tell when you're asleep then you're sadly mistaken."

"Erica I've asked you once already to leave this alone I'm not planning on asking again."

Jackson opened his eyes and looked to his wife knowing that she would read the look better than hear the words. Brown eyes glinted at him.

"Then you better hope my daughter, your niece and her children don't pay the price for your silence."

Erica moved to the edge of the bed to switch out the light and then settled there rather than moving to her usual pillow on Jackson's chest. Jackson closed his eyes again and let out a loud sigh.

/

Bianca checked the doors and windows before climbing the stairs to go check on the kids. At the top of the winding steps she veered to the right where Miranda's door was closed; Bianca noiselessly opened it glad to see her daughter in bed and seemingly sound asleep. She closed the door and turned to the one opposite about to quietly open it too but then remembered that AJ was spending the weekend with his grandfather. So Bianca slowly made her way across the long landing; past the hanging pictures of family events, past three framed Kindergarten graduation certificates and numerous children's paintings until she reached the girls room.

The door was slightly ajar, the hallway light shining in on the empty bed that was Lydia's. Bianca entered the room quietly, lifting up one of her daughter's teddy bears and placing it on the bottom of the bed before turning to Gabrielle's side of the room or as Marissa's would say, the Barbie Shrine. The eight year old was sprawled out upon her Barbie bed, its matching Barbie duvet lying in a heap on the floor. Bianca lifted it and gently pulled it over the sleeping child pushing hair away from her daughter's face and placing a soft kiss upon her brow.

In the master suite Bianca readied for bed feeling both Lydia's and Marissa's absences like a heavy weight. Half of her family were missing. The bed was cold without Marissa, cold and much too big. Bianca tried to snuggle into her partner's pillow to let the scent of her Marissa lull her to sleep like it had earlier in the day but now it wouldn't. Now there was darkness outside not daylight, now there was a stillness to the house that seemed unnatural. And then it was broken by a sound that chilled Bianca even more.

"Mom!"

The scream had Bianca up off the bed and running to Miranda's room at a pace that would have impressed her sport mad daughter had she seen it.

/

Miranda's breath seemed to lodge in her throat, a dry scream that wouldn't let her speak. It had been so real, so horribly real that she was sure she was there in that moment watching it happen. It took the light going on and her mother's voice saying her name before she could believe it wasn't real. And then familiar arms wrapped around her enveloping her with love; soothing her scared mind as only her mother could.

"Mommy."

Bianca's heart broke a little; Miranda hadn't called her mommy since she'd turned ten and had decided it was too immature.

"I'm here baby, I've got you."

Miranda clung to her mother as if her life depended on it, the tightness of her arms worrying Bianca more.

"It's okay Mimo it was a nightmare."

The teenager didn't respond nor did she back away from the hug. Bianca soothed bed tossed hair and waited.

"I love you so much Mom."

Two sets of brown eyes glistened at those quiet words. Bianca dropped a kiss onto her daughter's head.

"I know baby but you know what? I'm older, my heart is bigger and that means I get to love you more than much."

Miranda snorted and finally pulled away to offer her mother a watery grin.

"Always with the last word huh?"

Bianca wondered if her daughter knew just how much she sounded like Marissa.

"Old habit, so do you think you'll get back to sleep or would you like some company?"

Miranda's grin was less watery.

"For me or you?"

Bianca laughed.

"For us both."

/

Lydia had a bad night, tossing and turning and hurting both her side and her arm where the IV was attached. By 3am Marissa had given up on trying to settle in the comfortable chair by the bed and decided instead to lie up beside her daughter. The little girl snuggled into her mother's side and drifted off to sleep within seconds. Marissa felt like slapping her own forehead; why hadn't she thought of this earlier?

/

At 6am Maggie entered Lydia's room and wished she could leave again. Mother and child were sound asleep and she had no wish to wake them but Lydia's stats needed to be checked and the wound too.

"Ms Tasker?"

Marissa did not stir and Maggie was forced to give her arm a little squeeze.

"Em."

Maggie frowned at the languid hum, this could get embarrassing.

"Ms Tasker?"

Marissa's eyes were slow to open, her mind very happily lost in a rather nice dream.

"Huh?"

"Ms Tasker I need to check Lydia."

Hazel eyes widened and the look that entered them made Maggie sigh softly, Reggie had obviously disregarded her wishes. Marissa glanced at her sleeping daughter before turning back to the doctor.

"She had a really bad night."

Maggie nodded.

"Then it's best that I don't let it wait. I'm sorry."

Marissa wondered at the apology.

"It's not your fault you're just doing your job."

Maggie bit her bottom lip and watched in silence as the other woman roused her sleeping child. Lydia came awake groggily her eyes instantly beginning to glisten.

"Ah munchkin it's just for a little while and then we can both go back to sleep, two reds in the bed."

Marissa sat up, the motion making Lydia's whimper turn to a sob. Maggie caught the redhead's arm motioning for her to lie back down.

"It's okay Lydia you and your mama are going to stay right there, lying down works for us both. What say we play a game of robots?"

Lydia's eyes moved between the two women, the tears streaming down the side of her face. Marissa wiped them away.

"Mimo…plays…wobots."

"She does and guess what? When Mimo was your age Dr Dubois taught her how to play it."

Lydia's eyes moved back to the doctor.

"Mimo's….my big…sistew."

Maggie smiled.

"I know and she told me you were very good at playing robots."

It earned her the first smile of the morning and eased the way to having the least painful examination yet. Afterwards Lydia tucked herself around her mother's left side and quickly fell back to sleep.

Marissa watched as Maggie jotted some notes in the chart at the bottom of the bed. The doctor looked tired, her face pale and drawn. And for the first time since meeting Maggie Stone Dubois Marissa looked beyond the doctor to the woman who was her cousin and her partner's ex. Maggie's eyes lifted and caught the intensity of the redhead's gaze, Marissa didn't look away instead she smiled.

"Thank you."

Maggie nodded.

"You're welcome. About Lydia's pain you need to tell us when you think she's starting to become uncomfortable because we want to get the pain under control before it gets too much for her."

"I think she's having as much discomfort being here as she is with the pain. The only way to tell the difference is when she won't sleep. Lydia's big on sleep."

Maggie smiled.

"Then she'll grow to be a very healthy girl because sleep is our body's healing mechanism. But please let us know if you think it's pain because there's no need for her to suffer more than she already has."

Hazel eyes seemed to dull and Maggie shook her head.

"Ms Tasker I'm sorry about yesterday, it was tactless of me. We're here to make sure your daughter isn't in pain. So if you think she is then please tell us so we can help her."

Marissa nodded and Maggie turned to leave.

"Doctor?"

Brown eyes turned back to see the redhead extend her hand.

"My name's Marissa and apparently I'm your cousin."

Maggie's surprise gave way to a chuckle as she shook the warm slender hand.

"And my name's Maggie and my record with cousins is pretty poor and so far it's continuing to be poor. What are the chances of us changing that?"

Marissa smiled.

"Oh I'd say about a 50/50."

Maggie was still chuckling as she left the room.

/

"Mom?"

Gabrielle pushed open her mother's bedroom door surprised to find both her mother and older sister still sleeping.

"Mom?"

Bianca's eyes shot open and she looked around in confusion.

"Huh?"

Miranda stretched out beside her and yawned.

"Mimo why did you sleep in Mom's bed? Are you sick?"

Miranda glanced at her mother and Bianca squeezed her hand beneath the duvet before turning to answer Gabrielle's question.

"I wanted some company and you were too deep in Barbieland for me to wake so Mimo got lumbered with me."

Gabrielle laughed.

"You and Ma are so weird, the other night I woke up to go pee pee and she was sleeping in Lydia's bed."

Bianca laughed too and threw back the duvet to get out of bed.

"What can I say Gabby? Sometimes we need a teddy too and you girls are the best kind of teddies."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and turned in the doorway.

"So weird."

/

Maggie was grabbing her things from the on call room when David Hayward came looking for her.

"Ah Maggie good I thought I might have missed you."

The younger woman arched a brow at her cousin before turning back to the locker as she waited for David to start another lecture on how she wasn't to go near his family.

"I wonder if maybe you'd like to grab dinner some night."

David might as well have hit the brunette with his words, Maggie's head swung round so fast she narrowly missed the locker door.

"What?"

The heart surgeon offered her an amusing smile.

"There's a few more additions to the family I'd like you to meet."

Maggie gawped.

"What?"

"Close your mouth Maggie you'll catch flies. Dinner at my place, let me know when you're free and we'll set something up. My wife would really like to meet you and I'd like to catch up."

When Maggie uttered another stunned what David laughed.

"Go get some sleep and when your brain is refreshed enough to utter more than that call me."

/

Kendall didn't get a chance to bid her mother good morning before Erica brushed on past her and into the house.

"And good morning to you too mother."

When Erica turned around to finally meet her daughter's eye, Kendall's thin frame drooped within her baggy pyjamas.

"Oh Mom not again."

The diminutive woman raised an arched brow that made Kendall sigh; Erica was on a mission and history dictated that she would not rest until she'd accomplished it.

"Go put on some clothes honey we have a job to do."

"It's Saturday Mom and I don't work on the weekend."

Erica's stare told Kendall it was futile to argue.

/

Marissa and Lydia were both asleep when the Montgomery girls entered their room shortly before 11am. Miranda and Gabrielle rolled their eyes at each other when Bianca leaned down to wake Marissa with a kiss.

"Emm."

The redhead's breathy sigh had two of their children groaning and one clawing at Marissa's stomach in order to try and sit up. Bianca pulled away when Lydia's hands reached for her.

"Good morning buttercup do I get a kiss from you too?"

Lydia scrunched up her face in the most adorable way making both her parents and sisters laugh. Bianca settled instead for a gentle hug.

"So how was your night?"

The little girl stuck her bottom lip out in answer; Bianca cast a glance at Marissa whose eyes told her it had been tough. They both helped little Lydia into a more comfortable sitting position before Marissa slipped off the bed and stretched gingerly; Gabrielle chose that moment to wrap her arms around the redhead's tummy. Marissa's tired face lit up with a beaming smile.

"Now this is how to start the day."

Gabrielle giggled softly into Marissa's tummy.

"I missed you."

Marissa dropped a kiss onto brown tresses.

"I missed you too Gabby."

Hazel eyes glanced to the other side of the bed where Miranda was standing ruffling her little sister's hair. Their eyes met for a brief moment, a small smile of acknowledgement lighting up Miranda's. Marissa felt like her world was slowly tilting back upon its axis.

/

Maggie's first thought when she woke from too little sleep was of David and his strange request yet her first action was not to call her cousin but another new number she'd recently received.

"You told her."

Across town in the Country Club gym amid an exhausting 20km trek on the treadmill Reggie Montgomery rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"And good afternoon to you too Maggie."

The doctor rolled out of bed, her body protesting the motion yearning instead for more sleep.

"I asked that you didn't tell her Reggie."

Reggie punched the treadmill controls slowing the machine down.

"Look Maggie Marissa is my partner and she's also heading up this case so not telling her was never an option."

"I was meant to remain anonymous."

The lawyer glanced around him.

"This isn't really the best time for me, can I call you back?"

Maggie glanced at the cell reading the time.

"I'm heading out soon maybe we could meet up for a drink?"

Reggie was happy with that.

"That works for me, better still why don't you come round for dinner? You can meet Marie."

"Reggie…."

"Damn girl stop with the martyrdom and come meet my woman. Say 7pm 40 Lake Drive Apartment 3G, don't be late she ain't big on tardiness. Bye."

"Reggie!"

Maggie stared at the cell phone in annoyance; he'd only gone and hung up on her.


	6. Does The Doctor Need A Lover or A Friend

Note: Urgh sorry for the delay I've been feeling the effects of too much chocolate, I'm blaming the bunny him and his big floppy ears are now on my radar…I'm thinking rabbit stew….only joking…Katniss has addled my brain. Ok ok back on topic, this be chapter six folks. Enjoy. Hold up I'm sure there was something else I wanted to say…..oh yeah jez Ela wake up how could you forget your manners? Thanks for the reviews, feedback tastes nearly as nice as chocolate ;-))

Disclaimer: The friendship quote hangs on a plaque in my childhood home, the author's name is missing so all I can really say is it aint mine. You know when I was young I used to think Anonymous was a brilliant writer…..yup I was that girl!

Chapter Six

Does The Doctor Need a Lover or A Friend?

Frankie Hubbard smiled with encouragement as Lydia Montgomery moved slowly from the bed to where Bianca was on her knees waiting by the doorway. The little girl's face was pale but she was smiling as she opened her arms to the hug her mother offered.

"Ah Lydia that was so good, Mama's going to be so proud of you."

Lydia lay her head against Bianca's chest not ready yet to walk back to her bed.

"You okay buttercup?"

The little girl pulled away so that her face was inches away from her mother's.

"It huwts Mom on my lima beama."

Bianca glanced up at Frankie.

"I'll go get something for the pain."

"Thanks Frankie."

Bianca gently lifted the little girl into her arms careful not to press too much on her right side and carried her back to the bed. Lydia's eyes were glistening when Bianca made to pull away.

"It's okay buttercup Dr Hubbard's going to make the pain better."

"I want home …to AJ and Mimo…to Gabby."

Frankie came back in sticking a needle into the IV line that hung above Lydia's bed. Tears were beginning to form in little brown eyes as Bianca tried to soothe her youngest child.

"AJ will be here tomorrow to see you and Mimo's coming back with Gabby later. Buttercup you need to be here to get better because the pain on your lima beama would be worse at home if we didn't have the nice doctors to make it go away."

Lydia's bottom lip began to wobble, a sight that always threatened to make Bianca's do the same. The brunette slipped off her shoes and climbed up onto the bed to take her daughter in her arms. Lydia's head found its favourite place upon Bianca's chest, her little tears falling to wet her mother's blouse. Bianca began a soothing stroke along auburn hair.

"How about I tell you a story? About a little princess called Lydia."

The child murmured against her chest, a familiar sound that told Bianca Lydia would soon be asleep.

/

"Uncle Zack where's aunt K?"

Zach turned to his niece who had been sitting a little too quietly next to him at the rink where both Spike and Ian were at ice hockey practice.

"Good question kiddo, I wish I knew."

Gabrielle's eyes were unwavering as they took him in, a gaze scarily like Zach remembered his mother's being; it seemed innocent yet strangely omnipotent at the same time.

"Mimo's gone to meet Maggie."

Zach was sure Gabrielle Montgomery was much too wise beyond her years.

"And you thought maybe I'd want to know that because?"

Gabrielle giggled and Zach couldn't help but love the sound, he always had, right from when she was nothing more than a tiny little baby cradled in his arms.

"Because GE isn't going to be very happy which means aunt K isn't going to be very happy either. And both won't tell Mom they're not happy because they won't want to make her not happy but Mom doesn't mind Mimo meeting Maggie because all Mom wants is to put the smile back in Mimo's eyes."

Zach considered the words and the wisdom within them and then realised he had yet again missed something important.

"Why is the smile out of Mimo's eyes?"

Gabrielle shrugged.

"She won't tell us, not AJ and not me and definitely not Mom and Ma."

Zach frowned at the worried look he could see in Gabrielle's innocent big brown eyes.

"Uncle Zach why are some boys really mean?"

A wave of protectiveness rushed through the older man.

"Which boys would we be talking about here Gabby?"

"Number 4 on the Landview Lantern's soccer team. He was really mean to Mimo and she hasn't been happy since that game."

"Number 4 huh? You didn't get a name?"

Gabrielle shook her head and turned her attention back to the ice rink when she heard her older cousin begin to shout. Zach was up and off his feet roaring at the coach to pull his finger out. The little girl beside him just shook her head in amusement.

/

David Hayward was bent over reams of paperwork when his cell interrupted him. Cara's name flashed across the fascia bringing a smile to his tense features.

"My Cara Cara."

The Mexican laughed at her husband's terrible Italian accent.

"_Old old. I was wondering if I need to shop for something special for dinner after I collect Leon."_

It took David a moment to realise why his wife was asking him such a bizarre question, she rarely if ever asked his input on what delights she was cooking up in the kitchen.

"I asked but Maggie seemed too shocked to give me an answer so I told her to let me know and once she does I'll let you know. Ok my Cara Cara?"

Cara laughed again.

"_Ok mi old old. Have a good day."_

"You too."

David sat the cell down and tried to refocus on his paper work but his mind returned to thinking of Maggie and Marissa. He glanced at his watch wondering if either woman would be awake, should he call them? Or should he take a leaf from his wife's book and practice some patience; let them come to him when and if they wanted to. The heart surgeon sighed and give his cell one more look before finally turning back to his paperwork.

/

Marissa woke around 5pm and took a long shower wishing she could scrub away the memories of the last few days. Lydia's little face still haunted her, that pain she could do nothing about. If there was one thing Marissa Tasker hated it was feeling powerless and that was exactly how she had felt these last few days. Powerless. And not only to Lydia's suffering but also to Miranda's inner turmoil. What had happened to make the teenager withdraw so strangely? And nightmares? Miranda did not get nightmares, Gabrielle and Lydia yes even AJ on occasion but never once had Miranda. Marissa was worried about the teenager, really worried.

Downstairs in the faintly lit kitchen Marissa poured herself an orange juice and wondered how best to get Miranda to open up to her. It was strange to find herself thinking this way because the oldest Montgomery had always been pretty open with her. They had bonded very early in Marissa's relationship with Bianca, the redhead could pinpoint the exact moment. It was on that fateful getaway when Bianca had confessed her attraction; Miranda had scraped her knee at the poolside and Marissa had sat comforting her while Bianca put a band aid on it. That was the day Miranda began to look at Marissa in a different way, more trusting and open. And it had always been like that until this week. Miranda had always come to Marissa with her worries sounding her out before approaching Bianca. But this time the teenager had steadfastly avoided both of them; would she tell Maggie? Marissa hoped so.

The house phone rang, Marissa reached for the extension that hung by the door.

"Hello Casa Monchasker."

"_Hi Marissa it's me sorry I meant to get back to you sooner. I got your message and yeah we got it recorded I can put it on disc or maybe you want it to your iPhone. Scott had a conference out of town and we decided to make a weekend of it and I'm only now remembering…._"

Marissa shook her head in amusement at the litany of rushed sentences that continued to spill from her friend's lips.

"Whoa Madison slow down already."

A familiar giggle filled the redhead's ear.

"_Sorry_."

Marissa grinned; Madison Chandler was known to ramble especially when she was happy and from the sounds of it the blonde was very very happy.

"Don't be sorry you can't help it. So where are you?"

"_The Big Apple or to be a little more precise Madison Square Garden Scott thought it would be cute to take me here for a picnic. No doubt our next stop is Scotland or maybe France so little Paris shares in this craziness. That man._"

Marissa listened to rustling and heard her old friend's voice.

"_That man was trying to be romantic and is now learning that neither his wife nor daughter know the meaning of the phrase thank you."_

A conversation started in the background, a little voice roaring thank you at the teasing man who came back on the line.

"_Sorry about that. So how come you didn't make the game Red I'm sure you were scheduling time in for it?"_

Marissa nodded to herself, she had made time but that plan had backfired.

"Lydia's in hospital her appendix ruptured."

"_What? Jesus is she okay?"_

"She will be."

There was a pause and the sound of a deep breath being taken.

"_Are you okay Red?"_

"Yes yeah I'm fine."

Another pause before Scott's tone softened.

"_You don't sound it, is there anything Maddie or I can do?"_

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

Scott snorted.

"_Only if I get them out of this garden. Ruptured huh? They'll want to keep her a while, how's that going down?"_

"Not good. For her or us. I better go I want to grab some dinner for the girls before I head back to the hospital."

"_Ok give her our love and Red call us. Anytime you need to decompress we're your go to guys right?"_

Marissa smiled, Scott and Madison and their two year old daughter were more like family now than just good friends.

"I will. Tell Madison there's no rush on the game. I don't think Miranda's going to want to replay that particular one."

"_Really? Because she held her own had her marker every time, don't know how he got the smarts on her that last time because she was much better than he was. I think you'd be really proud of the game she played."_

"I'm always proud of her."

Scott laughed at the quick retort.

"_Go feed your cubs tiger."_

"Har har."

The call was enough to put the smile back on Marissa's face.

/

Maggie couldn't stop staring at Miranda.

"Will you quit already?"

The doctor shook her head as the teenager yet again called her out for staring; it was uncanny how alike Miranda was to her mother.

"Sorry but I mean just wow."

Miranda's laughter sounded so like Bianca's that for a brief moment Maggie felt lost in time sitting at a picnic table staring across at a younger version of the girl she had met so many years ago.

"You look so much like your Mom it's just…well…you know."

Maggie watched in surprise as the words caused the teenager to frown.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Miranda Montgomery looked away from the intensity of the older woman's gaze and across to a familiar tree.

"That's their tree."

"Huh?"

Maggie didn't bother to look at the tree, her attention instead was focused on the way Miranda was biting the corner of her lower lip, Bianca used to do that when she was scared.

"Mimo what's going on?"

Miranda turned blank eyes to the doctor.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on. I said that was their tree, Mom and Ma's."

Maggie turned and looked at the tree not really seeing the significance, she turned back to the teenager.

"Ok so that's their tree, good to know. Now what's really going on?"

Miranda shook her head.

"Nothing. Does something have to be going on because I want to talk about my parents?"

Maggie considered the words for long moments watching as yet again brown eyes turned from her gaze.

"No we can talk about your parents until the park closes. You can tell me about their tree, their favourite movie, their worst jokes, their best moments even their ridiculous punishments. We can talk about anything you want Mimo. And when we're done talking and I get a moment I'll ask you the same question again. What's wrong?"

Miranda bit her lip again.

"Mom says best friends are like diamonds precious but rare."

Maggie smiled.

"Yeah I remember that one. And false friends are like autumn leaves found everywhere."

"AJ's my best friend."

"I know that Mimo."

"But AJ's a boy."

Maggie wasn't sure how to respond to the sadness she could hear in those words and decided maybe it was best not to push. Miranda looked fully at the doctor who offered her an understanding smile.

"There's just some things you can't tell a boy."

"Are we talking girl things or other things?"

Miranda sighed.

"Both I guess. He's with his Grandpa this weekend but even if he wasn't I don't think I could talk to him, not about this. And I can't tell Mom cause….I just can't and Ma's got so much on…..and I can't make things worse than I already have."

Maggie reached for the teenager's hand, her fingers knocking against Miranda's wrist; she was a little shocked when Miranda pulled away with fear in her eyes. The doctor eased back slowly.

"Mimo I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You can trust me, I'd never hurt you. You know that right?"

Brown eyes looked at her with so much sadness.

"Are you going to hurt Mom?"

Maggie gasped.

"No. Never. Never again."

"Do you still love her?"

Miranda's gaze was soul searching and try as she might Maggie could not look away from it as she nodded very slowly.

"Your Mom isn't someone that you can stop loving Miranda. She was my best friend, the only best friend I've ever had and I will always love her for that."

"Just as a friend?"

Maggie pulled a face trying to take the tension out of the conversation.

"You don't let up do you? Yes just as that. I missed my chance to make your Mom happy and now that she is I would never want to change that. That's how you know you love someone Mimo when their happiness means more to you than your own."

To Maggie's shock the words made Miranda begin to cry.

"Mimo?"

The teenager shook her head and backed away from the comfort Maggie tried to offer. She got to her feet.

"I need to go."

"Mimo talk to me I might be able to help."

"I promised I'd be back by 6pm I've got to go."

Maggie got to her feet grabbing her bag from the table.

"I'll drive you back."

"No it's okay I'll walk."

The doctor glanced at her watch.

"You won't be back by 6pm if you walk, come on I'll drop you off. You can listen to that new album I told you about, no need for us to even talk."

Miranda looked down at her wrist frowning at the display on her own watch.

"Ok thanks I'd really appreciate that."

Had Maggie closed her eyes she might have thought it was Bianca talking to her not her 14 year old daughter.

/

"Kendall tell me about this soccer team Miranda was playing against on Thursday."

Kendall looked up from her pasta bowl and stared across at her husband.

"Since when are you interested in soccer?"

Spike laughed around a mouthful of pasta.

"Yeah Dad what happened to it being a yuppies game?"

Zach frowned at his son.

"Did I say that?"

Both boys nodded a little too vigorously and Kendall smirked.

"Ok well it isn't for me or my boys but this is Miranda we're talking about and she's family."

Kendall's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What's going on?"

Zach shrugged.

"Why should anything be going on? I want to know a little about our niece's favourite game."

"Dad Mimo tells you all the time about her favourite game and you don't listen. Ever."

Zach sighed at Ian's words, his family were right he couldn't care less about soccer but he cared a whole lot about the Montgomery girls.

"Am I going to get any straight answers here?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Nah."

/

Jackson Montgomery watched his wife enter their penthouse.

"I thought we were meeting for lunch."

Erica flipped her hair and shrugged at her husband.

"It slipped my mind."

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"And the four missed calls you got from me didn't jog it at all?"

"Obviously not or I would have made it. Are we going to dinner or would you like to spend the evening discussing the lunch we didn't have?"

Jackson dropped his keys into the bowl on the table beside the door and loosened his tie. Erica began to scowl.

"I'll order in, there's probably something on TV I can watch while I eat because I dare say I'll be getting more enjoyment from it than the huff you're continuing to have."

"I am not huffing."

Husband and wife stared at each other in silence until finally Erica flipped her hair again and sighed.

"I'll go to dinner with Opal."

"See ya."

Erica slammed the door behind her.

/

Adam and AJ were walking towards the hospital entrance when Maggie dropped Miranda off. The Chandler tycoon stared at Maggie in stunned silence for several minutes as Miranda said her goodbyes leaning over to kiss the doctor's cheek.

"Grandpa come on."

AJ tugged his grandfather forward not sure what was keeping him from moving.

"Hi AJ. Hi Mr Chandler."

The youngster turned to see Miranda walking towards him as a car pulled away from the curb.

"Hi I thought you were already inside."

"No I was this morning. You been up yet?"

"Nah is she okay? Ma said she was doing better but Ma would say that."

Miranda smiled.

"Yeah but she's right this time. Yesterday was tough, she wanted to come home."

Adam Chandler found his tongue.

"Miranda who was that in the car with you?"

"Maggie."

AJ wondered why his grandfather was still standing staring at the parting car.

"Grandpa come on."

Adam's focus shifted again to Miranda.

"Do your parents know Maggie's back in town?"

Miranda's facial expression told Adam he was asking a silly question.

"Of course they do, Maggie's Lydia's doctor."

The Chandler tycoon did not like the sound of that.

/

Maggie handed Reggie the bottle of wine she'd bought before proffering a bunch of flowers to Marie.

"I probably should have brought him beer but I'm thinking the dress sense suggests a refined woman's touch so these plus the wine are really for you."

Marie Montgomery grinned at the petite doctor.

"Thank you."

Reggie scowled at the dig in his old friend's words.

"Successful lawyer standing right here fit to dress himself thank you very much."

The two women laughed as the man guided Maggie into the apartment.

"So is this your poison now or can I get you a beer?"

Maggie grinned.

"Oh I'm still with the beer Reggie when it's on the menu."

Marie ushered the brunette towards a seat as Reggie grabbed the flowers and headed to the kitchen. Maggie looked around the spacious apartment taking in the rattan furniture, plush rugs and large tropical plants; there was a Hawaiian feel to the room that made it seem almost tranquil.

"So Reggie tells me you started school here in Pine Valley and finished in France. Were you fluent in the language before you left?"

Maggie smiled as the other woman took a seat opposite her. Marie Montgomery was a small slender woman with long black hair that hung with silky straightness down over her shoulders. She had the sort of face you could trust, a caramel mocha colour with a kind smile and caring brown eyes.

"No I pretty much had a handle on hello and goodbye but the rest was a mystery."

Brown eyes widened.

"That must have been tough."

Maggie shrugged.

"It wasn't easy but I did have a great teacher so I picked it up fairly quick."

"So you were studying medicine and the language?"

"No I was only doing medicine, my girlfriend helped me with the language so there was no need for formal lessons. She was a pretty wonderful teacher."

Maggie noticed the way Marie's eyes softened and knew instantly that the woman was a friend of Bianca's.

"Here you go one beer with a heavy dose of charm."

Reggie proffered the bottle to his old friend and noticed the look his wife was giving him.

"What? It's Maggie she don't need no glass."

The doctor laughed and tilted her beer bottle at the scowling woman.

"He's right, I don't. No airs and graces with me Marie, what you see is what you get."

The other woman smiled.

"Then you'll be right at home here."

/

Marissa could tell by the way Bianca's shoulders stiffened that whatever Adam Chandler was saying to her partner it was not going down well.

"Ma did you get Cajun chicken this time?"

Gabrielle was hungry and the smell coming from the bags Marissa held was not helping the rumbling in her tummy. Marissa smiled down at her.

"Why don't you take this and your sister on up to the canteen so you can find out what's inside? And I'll see what's holding up your Mom."

The youngster was quick to grab the bags and tap the window at her sister. Miranda and AJ both turned from their conversation beside Lydia's bed and looked at Gabrielle who waved the food bags. Marissa stepped back inside the room noticing how Adam stopped talking in his hushed tones. Bianca's face had a stony resolve on it that Marissa did not like.

"Is there food for me too?"

AJ's voice was a whisper so that he wouldn't wake his baby sister.

"AJ we're getting dinner after the game."

The teenager grinned at his grandfather.

"Oh yeah so we are, okay so why don't you all go eat and I'll babysit the munchkin till you're done?"

Marissa felt a surge of pride at her son's words and couldn't resist ruffling his blonde locks.

"Ma!"

Adam and Bianca both grinned at the familiar reaction. Miranda got to her feet when Gabrielle tapped the window again.

"Guess someone's really hungry, I'll see you later AJ."

The teenager left to follow her sister up to the canteen. Adam glanced at Bianca and Marissa.

"Go on I'm sure you both could do with some dinner too, we'll be here for another half hour so go."

Bianca looked to Marissa who offered an easy shrug.

"The food's gonna get cold."

Marissa made to ruffle AJ's hair again but he moved away to avoid it.

"Ok but call us if Lydia wakes."

"Sure now go."

Adam took the seat Miranda had vacated and watched as the two women finally left the room.

/

"So what was that about earlier?"

Zach pulled Kendall closer to him on the couch as the Slaters settled down for a movie night.

"What?"

"The question about Mimo?"

"Just something Gabby said about her not being so happy since that game. Did you notice anything?"

Kendall gazed at her husband.

"She's a little quiet sure but nothing I'd be too worried about."

Zach nodded but Kendall could tell he was worried.

"Did Gabby say something else?"

"Just that it all started with that game. But do you think it might have more to do with Maggie being back?"

Kendall's body tensed causing Zach to start a massage.

"I don't know, I hope not but Mom's on a mission to find out what's got Maggie back in town."

"Do you think she's back for Bianca?"

Kendall glanced at her boys making sure both were entranced with the movie.

"Honestly I don't know. She came in to my office the other day and there was just something about her reactions that didn't add up."

"How do you mean?"

Kendall shrugged.

"I don't know Zach I don't know how to explain it but I think she might need Bianca."

Zach's eyes widened.

"You mean as in…."

Kendall shook her head.

"No no that's what I've been trying to tell Mom all day, I don't think Maggie needs a lover, I think she needs a friend."


	7. And I Am Happy I'm Very Very Happy

Note: Have now recovered from the chocolate overdose so my posts should be back on schedule.

As always thanks for reviewing.

Chapter Seven

And I Am Happy, I'm Very Very Happy

Marissa slipped her arm around Bianca's waist as they walked the corridors of PVH making their way to the hospital canteen.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

The redhead spared her partner a glance that had Bianca turning away to look at the floor.

"Whatever Adam said to upset you."

"He didn't upset me."

Building a relationship with Adam Chandler had not been easy for either woman after what JR had tried to do. It had taken months to believe that Adam only wanted what was best for AJ and a good year later before they could trust that he wasn't going to try to keep the little boy from them. Adam Chandler had changed, JR's actions had woken him up to the harmful influence his possessiveness had had on his son, he was not willing to allow the same to happen with his grandson. So he had been amicable, had worked to create a bond with both of AJ's mothers so that they would trust him and they did; which was why Marissa wanted to know what the older man could have said that would upset her partner.

"Bianca baby it's me you're talking to, the reader of all your nonverbal conversations."

Bianca pressed the button to the elevator and looked at her lover.

"He saw Maggie."

Marissa waited, her eyes asking the question her lips didn't need to.

"And he thinks she's going to cause trouble."

The doors to the elevator opened and the two women stepped inside.

"What kind of trouble?"

Bianca raised a telling brow and Marissa snorted.

"Really? Well he's a fool."

When the brunette sighed Marissa moved to step in front of her so that she was meeting those worried eyes head on.

"Come on it's your turn to talk, what's going on?"

Bianca bit her lip and Marissa reached to settle a tender touch upon it.

"Talk."

"If he's thinking it then everyone else is thinking it too."

Marissa smiled.

"Not everyone, you and I obviously didn't."

Bianca grinned.

"How ironic is that? That the two people this most concerns hadn't even entertained the notion."

The lawyer simply shrugged, between fear for Lydia and worry for Miranda Marissa hadn't had time to consider that Maggie Stone might be a threat to her relationship with Bianca. Now she didn't need time to consider it.

"I wouldn't say it was ironic, we've had more important things on our mind plus we trust each other. I know you'd never hurt me like that nor I you."

Brown eyes softened.

"I love you."

Marissa smiled. Bianca's words simply confirmed what the lawyer already knew; Maggie Stone could never threaten what they shared, Bianca was Marissa's soul mate, the other half that made her whole. No one could threaten that.

"I know you do. That goes without saying after all I'm darn good in bed."

Bianca laughed at the smirk that Marissa was trying to hide..

"You think so do you?"

The redhead stepped closer melding their bodies together pushing Bianca back against the wall of the empty elevator.

"I know so, I'm so good that sometimes I don't even need a bed."

Bianca's breath hitched as a hand settled on her hip and a thigh pushed between hers.

"Marissa…"

It was a sigh that sounded very much like a prayer. Marissa looked into molten browns and felt her body come alive to the desire swirling within them. It would be so easy to lose control, so easy to get lost in the depth of Bianca's gaze and the heat of her body.

"What I wouldn't give…."

Bianca stopped the words with a blistering kiss, her body opening to the press of that toned thigh. The passion in that kiss spilt down into their bodies driving them closer together. Marissa moaned as hands found her hips pulling her in tighter. Bianca's entire body shuddered at the sound of that moan and the sensation forced both women apart to gaze breathlessly at each other.

"Jesus."

Marissa grinned.

"Not even close. I think I might need to move baby."

Bianca didn't like the idea but loosened her hold on her lover's derriere knowing that it was the wise thing to do. Marissa placed a bittersweet kiss upon quivering lips and quickly stepped away. The fire that still burnt in their eyes had both smiling.

"So you're worried about everyone else thinking Maggie is here to cause trouble?"

Bianca nodded, her mind slow to get back on track when her body still felt the lingering sensations of that kiss.

"Eh yeah, yes if Adam's thinking along those lines then you can be sure Mom is too, probably Kendall as well."

"They're protective of you."

The brunette sighed.

"I know but sometimes they just don't know when to leave things alone. I don't believe for a minute that Maggie would try to come between us, once upon a time she was my best friend so she knows I would never cheat. And after all that has come and gone between us I'd like to think she still cares enough to want me to be happy."

Bianca stepped forward to wrap herself around her lover.

"And I am happy, I'm very very happy."

/

Dinner had been delicious; the first home cooked meal Maggie Stone Dubois had had in a long long time. Marie excused herself to wash up refusing all offers of help, the look she shared with Reggie told their guest this was something both had already discussed. Reggie grabbed two more beers and ushered Maggie back out to the lounge.

"So do you wana start or should I?"

Maggie rolled her neck the popping sound it made had Reggie squirming.

"How much do you already know?"

Reggie shrugged.

"Enough, you contacted Dad?"

Maggie nodded.

"I knew there was a chance I'd be named in the divorce case so I wanted an idea of where that would leave me. Jack's always been approachable and I've never known him to hold a grudge unless it's against one of Erica's beaus."

Reggie snorted.

"That hasn't changed but you've put him in an awkward position, Erica won't rest till she finds out what you're doing here."

The doctor rolled her neck again eliciting the same sickening noise; Reggie felt his dinner threaten to revolt.

"Can you stop that? The sound is turning my stomach."

Maggie frowned.

"Sorry bad habit. Look Reggie there isn't much I can do about Erica or the position I've put Jack in, I'm sorry it's turned out this way but my hands are tied. I owe Susan Michaels my life, I had to come."

Reggie blew out a breath and took a long slug from his beer bottle.

"Bottom line Maggie is that Marissa won't back away from the case, she's worked too long and too hard to turn away now. And truth is she's Susan Michaels best shot at getting some justice."

Maggie did not respond instead she slipped into a reflective silence. Returning to Pine Valley had always been a dream, seeing Miranda again was what eased the doctor to sleep at night. Communication by email with the occasional Skype call thrown in was all well and good but nothing beat human contact and Maggie needed human contact. At least until...

"Maggie?"

Sad brown eyes refocused on Reggie.

"Huh?"

"You need to talk to Marissa, she needs to know the whole story. Right now all she knows is that you're the anonymous lynchpin that couldn't be named until court day."

Maggie was half way to rolling her neck again but noticed the pained expression on Reggie's face and stopped in time.

"So you didn't tell her?"

Reggie sighed.

"I didn't know how."

/

Miranda stood outside her little sister's hospital room watching as her mother soothed Lydia's tear stained face. She hated seeing Lydia cry not only because it was so out of character for her happy usually healthy sister but also because it always made their mother look like she might start crying too.

"You ready to go Miranda?"

The teenager turned to look at a waiting Marissa who stood next to Gabrielle by the nurse's station.

"Maybe if I stayed too Lydia might feel better."

Hazel eyes stared at Miranda for long moments before the redhead crossed the corridor to stand close to her. Marissa's voice was a whisper when she spoke.

"I'm not sure the hospital would allow that Miranda and I think maybe if you aren't sleeping so good then you might not be able to make Lydia feel any better than we can."

Wide brown eyes looked at Marissa.

"Mom told you?"

Marissa nodded.

"We love you Mimo and we're worried about you so yeah your Mom told me and I'm glad she did because I want to be able to help."

Miranda bit her lip again and tried to stop the tears from rushing to her eyes.

"I'm okay."

Marissa's smile was full of tenderness.

"I know and so am I but we've still got each other just in case right?"

Miranda's smile was a little lopsided but still it reached her eyes, Marissa put her arm around the teenager's shoulder and turned them towards the exit.

/

Sunday brought an abundance of visitors to Lydia Montgomery's hospital room, some carrying gifts others carrying kids and all carrying smiles. David, Cara and Leon Hayward dropped by at lunchtime very discreetly bringing lunch in for the Montgomerys who each slipped out to eat so that Lydia wouldn't notice the food. Later Scott, Madison and little Paris Chandler spent two hours entertaining the little redhead while her family slipped out for another meal that she could not eat due to the nasogastric tube.

In the canteen upstairs AJ joined his mothers and sisters with the take away from the China Cabin.

"What I wouldn't give for a plate of your pasta a la Miranda right now."

Miranda grinned at Marissa.

"A new pair of cleats will you get you that for your dinner tomorrow."

Bianca laughed as Marissa's mouth dropped open.

"That's a bribe, you're trying to bribe an attorney."

Miranda shrugged making Bianca laugh some more. It was a sound they hadn't heard since Thursday and it felt good to listen to it.

"Gabby pass the soya."

The youngest table member raised a sculpted brow at AJ who frowned pointing towards the tub of soya sauce that was sitting close to Gabrielle. Bianca and Marissa glanced at each other both all too aware of Gabrielle's little quirks.

"There is a word, a magic word."

AJ rolled his eyes.

"Please pass the soya sauce teacher."

Gabrielle did as requested whipping her hair back in a way that looked very like her grandmother. Marissa had to smother a smile against the prawn cracker she had raised to her mouth, Bianca on the other hand didn't bother to hide her amusement. And when AJ chose that moment to belch everyone but the mini Erica laughed.

"Excuse you AJ."

The teenager shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok then."

/

Erica Kane was not happy with her husband in fact she was now livid with the man. How dare he keep something that pertained to the happiness of her daughter, his own niece, from her?

"Erica enough please."

Jackson Montgomery felt a migraine coming on and wished they had gone home after visiting Lydia instead of to the Yacht Club where the noise of the other patrons was beginning to sound like a bass drum in his brain. Erica narrowed her eyes yet again.

"Can you kindly not use that tone of voice with me?"

Her husband sighed.

"Sweetheart please can we go now because I don't feel well and the noise in here is starting to hurt?"

Erica looked around in confusion, there was very little noise other than the casual lull of voices from the other patrons. She turned back to look at her husband and noticed now the paler of his skin and tic in his right eye that could only mean one thing.

"Do you have your meds with you?"

Jackson shook his head, the pain it caused etching across his face. Erica stood up and helped him to his feet, the concern softening her eyes.

"Oh Jack really what am I going to do with you?"

"Take care of me I hope."

Erica smiled as Jackson wrapped a shaky arm around her shoulder.

"Well of course I will you foolish man I love you."

Jackson gave her his first real smile of the evening.

/

When Marissa and Bianca returned to Lydia's room just before 7:30pm they were surprised to find Dr Dubois slowly rocking their little girl in her arms. Both parents rushed to the doctor who reassured them in a quiet voice.

"She's okay, just a little bump to the tummy that aggravated the wound."

Marissa's eyes sought out Madison who looked like she wanted the ground to open up.

"Paris forgot herself and started to play bouncy castles. We're so sorry, she was just so excited about telling Lydia and the next thing they're both bouncing and Paris fell against her and poor little Lydia began to scream."

Bianca crossed the room when the tears began to glisten in Madison's eyes, she rubbed the blonde's arm.

"Hi enough of that you heard the doctor, it's okay, Lydia's okay. It was an accident. How's Paris? I'm sure she was terrified."

Madison wiped at her cheek.

"Scott had to take her out to calm her down. I better go find him before he finds candy for the two of them. I'll see you all tomorrow. That's if you don't ban us from visiting."

"Madison stop that, you know we'd only ban you if you tried singing."

The blonde scowled at Marissa's teasing tone.

"Oh you! I'll check in at lunchtime, let me know if you need anything."

"Will do thanks."

Bianca walked Madison out. Marissa turned back to the doctor. Lydia's head was nestled upon Maggie's chest her face pale but peaceful in sleep. The doctor had one arm beneath the child's bottom supporting her and the other soothing Lydia's back. Marissa's gaze rose to Maggie's face, there was a look of tenderness tinged with sadness on it as she gazed down into Lydia's. Brown eyes rose and caught Marissa staring, the redhead did not turn away but instead watched as Maggie tried to hide her pain. Marissa stepped closer to lift Lydia from the doctor's arms, her hand squeezing Maggie's gently as she did.

/

Miranda was sitting at the kitchen table her sketchpad and pencils spread out around her as she attempted to sketch a bowl of fruit for her art class. When AJ entered the room he could hear the faint sound of music and didn't bother to talk until he'd tapped Miranda on the back. She removed an earpiece and looked up at him.

"So you cheered up then?"

"Guess so."

AJ watched her eyes and could tell instantly that the words were a lie.

"What's going on Mimo?"

When Miranda shook her head he tried again to press the issue but Bianca came into the room.

"So where are these permission slips you both wanted me to sign?"

Miranda lifted hers from beneath a pack of pencils ignoring the look AJ was still giving her. Bianca read it through and turned to AJ.

"Come on buddy both of us are going to forget in the morning so if you don't get it now chances are you'll be missing the wonderfully exciting trip to the world's first penitentiary."

AJ groaned and made for the door.

"I hate history."

Bianca smiled at the retreating boy.

"You shouldn't AJ we can learn a lot from history."

Miranda's eyes lowered, her face taking on a pained look that Bianca did not see.

/

Kendall Hart Slater sent her sister a quick SMS wanting to know if Bianca was spending the night at the hospital; when her cell began to ring seconds later she took it as a no.

"Hi sis."

"_Hi Kendall I'm at home, what's up?"_

"Something has to be up for me to want to call you?"

"_You didn't call me, I called you and yes something has to be up for you to want to know where I am before we speak so out with it what's up?"_

Kendall ran a hand through unruly curls reaching for words and coming up with none.

"_Are you still there Kendall?"_

"Em yeah sorry I the thing is Binks that ….well…..I'm not sure…."

Bianca's laughter came through the cell phone making her older sister scowl.

"_Oh come on Kendall just say it, whatever it is it can't be that bad."_

"It's about Maggie."

There was several seconds of silence followed by a long sigh.

"_I wondered how long it would take. What about Maggie?"_

"Mom's on a mission to find out why she's back in town."

"_Does it matter why she's here?"_

Kendall pondered the words for several seconds and missed the second sigh.

"_Kendall?"_

"Huh?"

"_Look Kendall I don't need this right now…."_

"I think she needs a friend. In fact Binks I really think she needs you."


	8. Chomping At The Bit

Note:Did I mention I know jack about medicine? Just checking cos you might need to bear it in mind for this one. So here be chapter 8, hope you enjoy.

Chapter Eight

Chomping At The Bit

Dr Maggie Stone Dubois liked to check on her patients at regular intervals during her shift, sometimes just a quick pass by if they were sleeping peacefully or a longer stop to reassure them. Lydia was sleeping peacefully when Maggie approached the room just before midnight; she made to pass on but noticed Marissa repositioning herself on the chair. The redhead looked wide awake.

"Hi there, everything ok?"

Marissa offered a tired smile.

"Hi yeah she's been out since I lay her down, guess all the visitors today really tired her out."

Maggie came on into the room.

"That chair isn't so great a bed huh?"

The redhead sighed.

"Oh it isn't the chair keeping me awake."

Maggie glanced towards the bed and then back again.

"She's making a steady recovery but if you've any questions you need answering or any fears I can put to rest then please ask away."

"How was Miranda with you yesterday?"

Maggie was taken aback by the turn in conversation.

"Sorry?"

Marissa sighed.

"She hasn't been herself lately and I thought maybe she'd open up to you. I'm worried about her. Bianca and I are both worried about her."

The doctor shifted uncomfortably.

"She was upset about something but wouldn't tell me what."

There was another lengthy sigh.

"This isn't like her, not at all."

Maggie pointed to the seat and Marissa nodded.

"I know I haven't seen her all that often over the last few years and Skype for all its greatness doesn't always tell me what I could pick up if I was in her company so I'm probably not the best judge. Miranda's always been pretty affectionate with me, I've assumed she's affectionate in general."

Marissa nodded at the unasked question.

"But she flinched when I made to reach for her wrist, she looked upset and I was trying to comfort her, she pulled back with a look of fear on her face that was a little shocking."

Marissa's eyes widened.

"Why would she do that? She adores you. It makes no sense."

Maggie could see the worry grow on the redhead's face.

"She said she can't talk to AJ because he's a boy and that she can't talk to Bianca because she just can't."

Marissa looked up at the doctor sensing there was more.

"And?"

"And she can't talk to you because you've got so much on."

The redhead's intake of breath sounded like a hiss and Maggie felt like a heel for creating more pain.

"Marissa I don't think she meant that as a dig to whatever might be going on between you, it sounded like she didn't want to cause either you or Bianca any more trouble than she already has."

Marissa shook her head.

"But that's just it she hasn't caused us trouble, she's an angel. When I think of what I was like as a teenager my God Miranda is a saint in comparison."

Maggie smiled.

"Yeah I'd imagine she's a far cry from me too. She seems very like Bianca, kind, thoughtful maybe always putting others first."

Marissa didn't respond and Maggie made to get up but the redhead caught her arm.

"If she does open up, you'll let us know. Right?"

Maggie smiled.

"Sure. You should try to get some sleep."

Marissa nodded.

"I will."

/

Jackson Montgomery made his way to his son's office passing lawyers who looked young enough to still be in college; he returned their greetings with a smile that did not reflect how old they made him feel.

"As much as this is a nice surprise Dad I've gotta say I'm not liking it much because the look tells me you aren't bringing me good news."

Jackson gave his son a genuine smile as Reggie led him into his office and closed the door.

"I wanted to know how things went with Maggie and Marissa. Erica is still chomping at the bit and you know what she's like when it comes to her girls."

Reggie sat down behind his desk as Jackson took the seat opposite him.

"Marissa won't back down, she's taking first chair regardless."

"Did you tell her about…."

Reggie shook his head.

"No I left that option to Maggie. Dad they're separate cases and I think it might be best to just leave it at that."

Jackson sighed.

"The media won't leave it at that once Maggie is named. It was international news Reggie, big international news and the only thing that stopped anyone in Pine Valley tying it all to Maggie was the fact that she no longer goes by the name Stone. Erica's going to make that connection and probably today when she gets on the line to her friends in gay Paree."

Reggie massaged his neck.

"I don't know why Maggie just doesn't tell Bianca already, it's not like she won't understand. Fact is she's probably just what Maggie needs right now. The girl's a mess. Hiding it well but you can see it in her eyes, she's hurting."

Jackson nodded.

"I know l could hear it in her voice too."

/

Cara Castillo Hayward was standing at the administration desk in the Paediatric department when Maggie finally clocked off from the longest shift she'd had since her residency years. A school bus accident had flooded the department with patients and all hands were needed. It was going 10am before Maggie got to grab her coat and make her way to the door.

"Dr Dubois?"

Maggie rolled her neck, tiredness and tension dulling her ability to smile at the stranger who spoke.

"You are Dr Dubois? Dr Maggie Dubois?"

The tired paediatrician nodded watching with disinterest as the other woman began to smile.

"Hi I'm Cara, David's wife."

Brown eyes surveyed the woman a little more keenly but a smile had yet to reach them as Maggie took the extended hand.

"Hi Cara."

Cara's smile merely brightened as the doctor began to yawn.

"Long shift you must be exhausted, I won't keep you I just wanted to say hello and to let you know that I really would like you to join us for dinner."

Maggie nodded.

"So I heard and I'll call really I will but not until I've had some sleep."

Cara grinned and Maggie knew it did not bode well for her.

"Great so you'll call this evening and we'll set something up. That's really great Leon is looking forward to meeting you."

The words stifled another long yawn.

"Leon?"

"Your cousin, David's son, our son."

Maggie realised that without Bianca's input she really was out of the loop with the Pine Valley town's folk. Cara's smile never wavered.

"Go you need sleep and I need to get to work."

"Work?"

The other woman's chuckle was a little infectious.

"I'm the specialist you've been replacing."

Tired brown eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're Dr Castillo?"

Cara nodded as Maggie began to look at her with fresh eyes, Dr C Castillo had built a rather stellar reputation first at Doctors Without Borders and now here in Pine Valley Hospital. Maggie was impressed, very impressed.

"Go get some sleep Dr Maggie Dubois and maybe if you do call and we do make dinner plans you can get to tell me what that strange look is all about."

Maggie smiled.

"Maybe. Goodbye and good night Dr Castillo."

The paediatrician specialist chuckled.

"Au revoir."

"Non, madame, il est bonne soirée."

Maggie finally offered the other woman a smiled that reached her eyes.

/

Lydia Montgomery's nasogastric tube was removed late on Monday morning. Bianca sat cradling her daughter as Frankie pulled the tube slowly free from the little girl's nose. Lydia's little eyes grew wider and wider as the tube grew in length and when it was finally free she looked at her mother in amazement.

"It's big Mom."

Bianca's soothed back auburn locks and giggled at the amazement in her daughter's voice.

"It is yeah. So are you ready to try a little sup of water?"

Bianca reached for the Sippycup Gabrielle had insisted she bring with her this morning.

"Just a little Lydia, one sip. Okay?"

Lydia nodded at Dr Hubbard and raised the cup to her lips taking just the one little sip before handing it back to her mother. Bianca and Frankie waited and watched making the little girl shrug.

"Cawtoons awe on can I go watch?"

Bianca looked to Frankie for an answer; the doctor give her a happy shrug.

"Can't see why not? Give her a couple of more sips in about an hour and we'll see how things are."

Lydia gave him a big bright smile.

/

Marissa woke from her nap feeling more lethargic than she had in a while. A shower didn't remove the tiredness and it took two cups of coffee to finally wake her brain up. She had two and a half hours before she needed to collect the kids from school and she wanted to use it to review her notes for the meeting she had with Susan Michaels first thing in the morning. She was midway through the notes when her iPhone buzzed to life, Madison had sent her the video of the soccer match. Marissa plugged the device into her laptop and sat back to watch.

Scott was right Miranda had a good take on the youth she had been marking and read the game well enough to always be one step ahead. It was obvious she had the better of her opponent more obvious still that it was getting to the boy who constantly nudged or pulled at Miranda's hair. Marissa smiled, the teenager did nothing more than just glare at Number 4, Miranda was no cheat or bully and she certainly wouldn't resort to violence even when provoked.

And then the tackle happened and something looked a little more off with it than just the clear foul. Number 4 had deliberately yanked on Miranda's wrist before sticking a foot out to trip her. Marissa tapped her mouse pad bringing the game back to just before the Llanview Lantern player moved in for the dirty tackle, the camera went to the teenager's face before she fell and Marissa paused the scene. The horror stricken look on Miranda's face chilled Marissa to the bone.

/

Miranda felt sick, the field trip to Eastern State Penitentiary should have been just another fun day away from school but it wasn't. Pine Valley High School were only one of several schools there, Llanview High School had a class there too. He seen her at the same moment that she seen him and the gloating smile on his face made bile rise to Miranda's throat.

"You okay?"

The teenager turned a shaky smile to one of her friends and nodded quickly trying to dismiss the horrible feeling of dread that was beginning to work its way into her chest.

"Yeah I'm good so are we following a route here or taking our own?"

Her friends all grinned.

"Our own."

/

By late afternoon Lydia was showing signs that her stomach was not handling the liquid contents. She curled up upon Bianca's lap and whimpered softly.

"Huwts Mom."

Bianca pushed the bell beside her daughter's bed as tears sprung to Lydia's eyes.

"It's okay buttercup Dr Frankie's going to help take the hurt away."

By the time the nurse reached Lydia's room the little girl was already throwing up.

/

Zach Slater gladly stepped into Bianca's role as the Miranda Centre spokesperson and travelled to Llanview on Monday afternoon for a meeting. It was with a charity worker who was hoping to facilitate in getting the go ahead to build a centre in the city. Zach sat in a sparse office that held more folders and files than it did creature comforts. He was impressed by what he seen, impressed more by the woman's attitude. He spotted a photo pinned among the various pamphlets on the bulletin board behind the small desk she sat at. He nodded towards it.

"Sports huh? You got a kid that plays?"

The woman nodded.

"Yes my son is crazy about soccer, he plays for the local team. Do you have kids?"

"Sure do two boys but they're more into hockey, my niece loves soccer though. So the local team that would be what? The Llanview Lanterns?"

The woman nodded.

"We played Pine Valley last week, good game. Very close. Does your niece play?"

Zach smiled.

"She does and from what I hear she was fouled which led to the tie."

There was a momentary frown on the woman's face.

"Yes well I guess we were lucky the referee didn't catch that."

"Does it happen a lot? Fouling?"

The woman shook her head.

"No but some players are a little too robust in their determination."

"Number 4 in particular?"

The woman said nothing and Zach considered letting it drop but he thought of Gabrielle and her concern for her big sister.

"Maybe someone ought to have a word with his parents, it's a team sport and one player shouldn't sully the reputation of the rest."

The woman sighed.

"It's better he takes it out on the playing field than somewhere else."

Zach was not happy with those words.

"You saying he's got a temper problem? Because that's something that his parents really should be made aware of."

"Mr Slater sometimes it's the parents that create these problems. I think young Luke Cramer's mother will be one to benefit from the Miranda Centre opening."

/

"Ma something's wrong with Mimo."

Gabrielle was the first to climb into the car, her head poking into the front to kiss Marissa's cheek.

"Something like what?"

"She's really sad and I think she's been crying again."

"Again?"

Marissa searched the reams of students coming out from the gates of the High School.

"Where is she?"

"With Nadia by the bus stand."

AJ approached the car and Marissa turned quickly to Gabrielle.

"Was she crying when you saw her?"

Gabrielle shook her head.

"No but it's in her eyes."

The redhead bit her lip and greeted her son with a forced smile.

"How was the day trip?"

"Boring."

"Was Miranda with you for most of the day?"

AJ looked at his mother in confusion.

"No she went off with the girls I stuck to the tour, Mr Frankenstein is making us write an essay so I thought I better try to pick up something. Why couldn't I have gotten Maya's class like Mimo did? She doesn't demand essays on the history of jail houses!"

Marissa eyes went back to searching the faces of approaching students until finally she spotted Miranda; Gabrielle was right something was definitely wrong.

/

Lydia whimpered in her sleep as her head resettled upon Bianca's shoulder, concern etched across the mother's face as she gently touched her daughter's brow. When Maggie came to check on her patient Bianca offered her a worried smile.

"She feels like she's running a fever."

The doctor came across and touched Lydia's brow.

"It's her body fighting the infection, it should settle down once she's finished the antibiotic. I hear she's struggling with the liquids."

Marissa and Gabrielle entered the room, the redhead crossed to kiss her partner's cheek before settling a gentle one on Lydia's. Hazel eyes sought out brown instantly seeing the worry in Bianca's.

"Hi what's wrong?"

"She's been sick twice."

Bianca turned her gaze from Marissa back to Maggie.

"Isn't there anything more you can give her for that?"

"Not really, her stomach is reacting to the surgery but it will pass. Then once she's able to hold down food she should be able to go home."

Marissa and Bianca looked at each other both speaking the same words as the redhead very gently took their sleeping daughter from Bianca.

"Hold down food?"

Maggie bit her lip to hide her smile as she nodded at the double question, she'd already noticed how both women seemed somehow in sync with each other.

"Yes."

Bianca turned to her old friend.

"Does that mean she may not hold it down either?"

Maggie nodded again.

"There is that chance yes. We'll build it up gradually so that Lydia's system isn't overloaded. It may make her nauseas and she might throw up again but it is a process we need to go through to make sure she is healing."

Bianca's face furrowed at the thought of her little girl being sick.

"Will it hurt her?"

Gabrielle stood in the doorway frowning. Maggie stepped towards the young girl recognising the fear on her face.

"Eating might be a little sore for her to begin with yes."

Gabrielle glanced at her parents who both nodded at the doctors words.

"And if she throws up will that hurt her?"

Maggie didn't believe in lying to children, they were smarter than adults ever gave them credit.

"Yes but any pain she feels we will work quickly to remove."

Gabrielle's eyes showed that she didn't like the answer.

"Can't you put that tube thing back in so that she isn't sick anymore?"

Maggie shook her head.

"The only way to know that Lydia is healing well is to let her get back to doing all the things she usually does like eating and running and bending. And the sooner she gets back to those the sooner you get to take her home."

Gabrielle wasn't sure how to take that answer and was about to say so only her older sister entered the room.

"Oh hi Maggie."

The smile that lit up Dr Dubois's face made Gabrielle frown in thought, there was something familiar about the doctor.

"Hi Mimo. You've got mail you need to reply to."

The teenager snorted.

"Patience is a virtue that makes bucks, right Ma?"

Marissa smirked at the teenager glad to see that the sad mood had lifted a little.

"No it's a virtue that pays for new soccer cleats."

Miranda's laughter had both Marissa and Dr Dubois grinning for very different reasons and the sight clicked a memory inside Gabrielle's mind.

"You're Magme."

Maggie looked to Gabrielle in surprise; she hadn't heard that name in years. When the Montgomery girls had lived in Paris Maggie had visited them on occasion and Gabrielle had taken to calling her Magme; the same name that Miranda had called Maggie when she too first learnt to talk.

"Yes and you're Gabby."

Marissa looked at her partner recognising a tension; Bianca's face was taut, the frown that shadowed it showing an old pain. The redhead stepped a little closer needing to offer comfort, the action brought a smile to her partner's lips.

"You should put her down, she's not the lightweight she used to be."

Marissa grinned.

"Nor am I."

Bianca's hand rose to Marissa's arm, her thumb tenderly caressing the scar to a wound that had left Marissa weakened. For months after the shooting, through the pain of physical therapy and journey back to full strength the redhead had often referred to herself as a lightweight, it had become a joke between them.

"No you're not but still."

Marissa acquiesced stepping towards the bed to gently lay Lydia down.

"I remember you."

Maggie didn't know how to respond to Gabrielle's words and glanced back at Bianca. Once upon a time the brunette would have known just what to say to ease Maggie's discomfort, the doctor wondered if such a thing were now possible. Bianca offered her a small smile before looking to Gabrielle.

"Of course you do sweetheart Maggie used to visit us when we lived in Paris."

Gabrielle had always been an inquisitive kid and probably always would be so no one other than Maggie was surprised by her next question.

"Why?"

Bianca's answer gave the doctor a sense of hope.

"Because she's a very old friend of mine."

Miranda grinned.

"And mine."

Marissa turned to her family with a smile; Maggie was part of their history and maybe she could also be part of their future.

"And she's my cousin."

AJ popped his head round the door and grinned at Maggie.

"Which means you're mine too."

The doctor was too shocked to know how to react.


	9. Communicating the Communication

Note: To those of you who are worried about where I'm heading with this, stop. Worrying isn't good for your health. Come on remember who you're reading folks, I'm a big old softy at heart. My Muse is too, although she'll never admit it. Hard as nails that one but I've heard the mush she spouts, she can't fool me! Umm right well this be chapter 9 enjoy.

Chapter Nine

Communicating the Communications

When a stunned Maggie made a quick exit from the hospital room, the excited kids had to be chased to the canteen for fear of waking the still sleeping Lydia. Bianca stepped closer to her lover caressing Marissa's cheek tenderly.

"I need to ask you something."

Marissa smiled.

"Ask away."

"How would you feel about me reaching out to Maggie?"

"Is there any particular part you wanted to reach?"

Bianca snorted at the teasing tone.

"Kendall rang last night, she thinks Maggie could use a friend more particularly she could use me."

Marissa didn't have to think about it, she had seen the look in the doctor's eyes and knew the other woman was hurting.

"Then reach away. She's been great with Lydia and open too about Miranda and there's a history there I wouldn't want to change for any of you. In fact I think I'd like to get to know my cousin."

Bianca leaned forward settling a loving kiss upon caring lips.

"I love you."

Marissa smiled.

"I thought I was supposed to be the easy one."

"I guess I could be open to some role playing."

Bianca's smirk filled Marissa's eyes with a familiar look that made the brunette chuckle.

"Ok let's change this conversation before both of us find that the long weekend was much much too long."

Marissa leaned in for one more kiss before finally nodding in agreement. Bianca gazed at her lover's face for long moments recognising a tension upon the redhead's brow.

"You look stressed, are you worried about your meeting in the morning?"

"No I'm worried about Miranda. Baby something isn't right, something to do with that game."

Bianca's face was the picture of confusion.

"Nothing happened at that game that I didn't see Marissa, the only time she was out of my sight was when they were changing and that was mere minutes at the beginning. Both Miranda and AJ wore their gear home afterwards."

Marissa stared into eyes that were very like Miranda's, wide and trusting.

"I had Scott record the game for me, Madison sent it through this afternoon so I finally got to watch it. Something happened on the field, something with the guy she was marking."

"You mean the foul?"

The redhead nodded.

"Yes the foul but there was more than that, baby the look on her face it was chilling."

Bianca's eyes widened.

"What are you saying? You think he did something to her that I didn't see?"

Marissa pulled out her iPhone bringing the video up and to the moment she was talking about. The image wasn't as clear as it had been on the laptop but still Miranda's face was caught in profile.

"Ok there's the foul, he yanked on her wrist and then stuck a foot out to trip her. But before that before she began to fall…there….look right there baby."

Bianca watched the small screen, remembered watching the action on the day it had happened but she hadn't seen her daughter's face because she was sitting in the far stands. When Marissa paused the video capturing that look Bianca gasped.

/

Zach grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge and returned to the den to join his wife for her favourite show. All My Gremlins wasn't something he particularly enjoyed watching but Kendall found it funny and he loved to hear her laugh. Kendall took the beer and smiled her thanks before turning her attention back to the TV. Zach lay back and pulled her with him.

"Em as much as I love a warm human couch you're just going to bug me up if you don't tell me what's bothering you."

Zach shrugged.

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Uh huh try a little harder and I might think about believing you."

Zach smiled into his wife's mop of curls.

"I was in Llanview today for a Miranda Centre meeting."

Kendall turned her full attention to her husband. The Miranda Centre as well as the Myrtle Fargate Foundation had become global charities which they both felt strongly about.

"Are they going to commission one?"

Zach tilted his head in consideration.

"Early days but we've got a lead charity worker on our side and I think she has the know how to get city hall moving."

"That's good right?"

Zach nodded which only made Kendall frowned.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Turns out her son plays for the Llanview Lanterns."

Kendall's eyes widened.

"Zach please tell me you didn't start harassing the woman about that foul on Mimo."

"I didn't and it wasn't her son that did the fouling."

"She gave you the kid's name?"

Kendall was pretty sure she wouldn't have done that if she'd been in the woman's shoes.

"I never asked for his name but we got to talking about fouling and the reputation it gives the rest of the team. Seems this kid has a habit of lashing out and she's just happy it's on a soccer field than somewhere else."

Zach watched his wife's eyes cloud over in the same way he imagined his had when the woman had hinted at the youth's history of possible violence.

"It shouldn't matter where it is, lashing out isn't playing fair. Someone needs to tell his parents he's got issues. Get them worked on before they really become a problem."

Zach agreed.

"She thinks his issues stem from his folks. You still know a few people in Llanview don't you?"

Kendall nodded.

"There's probably more than one family of Cramer's there, right?"

Zach watched in concern as Kendall's face turned pale.

/

Marissa was sound asleep when her bedroom door opened and Miranda whispered to her.

"Ma?"

There was no response; the teenager stood unsure whether to go on in or try to go back to her own room but memories of the nightmare flashed through her mind and she knew she couldn't face being alone again. She crept into the large room and quietly closed the door before tiptoeing to the bed.

"Ma?"

"Emm."

"Can I sleep in here?"

Marissa's eyes shot open at the sound of fear in Miranda's voice.

"Mimo honey are you okay?"

Miranda shook her head more tears coming to her eyes but Marissa could not see them in the darkness, she held up the duvet.

"Come on get in before you freeze."

The teenager crawled in her body gravitating towards the warmth, Marissa could feel her shake and knew it was more than just being cold; she pulled Miranda to her and felt her heart break a little at the sob that fell from the teenager's lips.

"Honey I got you, you're okay. It's okay."

Miranda clung to the redhead desperately.

"It won't stop."

Marissa soothed silken hair.

"What won't?"

"The nightmare. Why won't it stop?"

Marissa searched for the right words wondering if Miranda would finally open up to her.

"Sometimes the only way to make them stop is to put a voice to them, to take them from the dark of your sleep into the light of your waking hours where they aren't so scary."

Miranda sobbed again and held on a little tighter.

"I can't."

The redhead continued stroking Miranda's hair, soothing as best she could.

"Ok that's okay honey you don't have to. Right now you don't have to do anything just close your eyes because I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'll hold you all night long so that you're safe. Not even a nightmare will hurt you. Ok?"

"k."

Marissa felt the teenager begin to relax.

"_All through the night near and far we will be together. So hush don't you cry, you will be in my arms forever more_."

Marissa's quiet singing filled the room until she felt Miranda's hold on her ease, limbs growing heavy until sleep let them slip. The redhead kissed the sleeping teen's forehead and decided that they couldn't let this continue. Tomorrow Bianca and Marissa were going to have to sit Miranda down and have her tell them what this nightmare was, what this fear and sadness was before it turned the bright happy teenager into a shadow of herself.

/

Dr Maggie Dubois checked in on Lydia's room just before midnight surprised to find both Bianca and Lydia wide awake.

"Doctow Dubad is you not sleepy too?"

Bianca's lips twitched at her daughter's mispronunciation.

"It's Dr Doooboaw buttercup."

Maggie grinned at mother and daughter.

"It's not like the Montgomery girls ever had a grasp of my name at that age."

Bianca smiled.

"True but still Dubad just doesn't sound so good."

Lydia yawned.

"Seems like someone is fighting the sleep fairy tonight."

Maggie approached the bed laying a hand upon the little girl's forehead.

"Do you feel okay Lydia? No hurts anywhere or feeling like your tummy is moving in circles?"

Lydia shook her head and yawned again.

"Close your eyes buttercup remember what Mama said, the more you sleep the better you get and the better you get the quicker we can take you home."

"To AJ and Mimo and Gabby."

Bianca nodded.

"And Mama and I, don't forget about us."

The little girl grinned.

"Love you Mom."

Brown eyes closed and in an instant Lydia Montgomery was fast asleep. Maggie stepped away from the bed about to turn to the door.

"Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said earlier in front of the kids."

Their gazes met.

"We might not have seen each other in a long time, we might also have hurt each other but you're still a friend and I still care. I'll always care."

"Me too."

"Then why not come sit down and talk to me?"

Maggie did as requested.

"I wanted to ask you about David."

Of all the things Bianca thought Maggie might want to ask her about David was very low down on the list.

"David?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yeah I met his wife this morning and they've both invited me for dinner but I'm not too sure what to expect. Are you and he on speaking terms again?"

Bianca smiled.

"Yes, yes we are. He's not the same man you remember."

"I'm beginning to think no-one is the way I remember them."

The note of sadness was not missed by Bianca.

"A lot has happened since your last visit I guess it's only natural that it would change people. I'm not sure what changed David the most, whether it was Marissa or Cara. But he is a better person for it."

"And they have a son, Leon?"

A smile lit up the brunette's eyes.

"Yes and he's just like his name sake, the same cheeky smile. You'll adore him."

Maggie didn't respond and Bianca filled the silence with her own need for information.

"Tell me about Dubois and your life and how you're doing."

"Dubois? What no pronoun Bianca?"

The brunette shrugged.

"I don't want to make assumptions."

Maggie shook her head in dismay.

"I told you once before I'd never go back not after you, I meant it."

Their eyes locked again, love and pain and betrayal flashing in both.

"Is she here with you in Pine Valley?"

Maggie's features closed in and Bianca read the reaction just like she could all those years ago. Pain.

"Maggie?"

"No she's not here in Pine Valley. Bianca I need to get back to my rounds."

Bianca merely smiled at the avoidance tactic and watched the smaller woman get to her feet.

"Sure."

The doctor stared at her old friend wondering what that smile meant wondering too if she shouldn't stay and maybe just let it out.

"Maybe a raincheck?"

Bianca's smile deepened; it seemed some things hadn't changed, Maggie still needed time to ruminate before she'd consider communication.

"You know where to find me."

/

Kendall was up early on Tuesday morning getting her boys ready and out to school before she called Greenlee's cell phone.

"Hi can you hold the forte without me this morning I've got some family stuff I really need to sort out?"

Her business partner readily agreed and Kendall hung up promising to keep Greenlee in the loop.

"Family stuff huh?"

Zach stood in the doorway of their bedroom watching as Kendall finished applying a touch of make-up. Blue eyes met his in the mirror, the tightness round them making Zach's worry deepen.

"Kendall? What happened to no more secrets?"

Kendall got up and crossed the room to her worried husband.

"I'm not keeping secrets, you asked about Cramer and my mind went straight to Paul. The man responsible for the baby swap, he took AJ and gave him to his sister while passing Miranda off as being Babe's and JR's."

Zach's eyes darkened, he remembered who Paul Cramer was and what the man's deception had done to Bianca Montgomery. He also remembered how JR Chandler had reacted back then, pushing the young mother off a balcony that had nearly killed her.

"But Paul Cramer is dead."

Kendall reached to soothe Zach's rugged jaw line.

"Yes I know he is and yet you're still getting angry. This is why I wanted to wait until I'd spoken to Binks, I don't want you doing anything that could make this worse. Maybe there is more than one family, Cramer is a popular name it might mean nothing at all but we won't know until Binks talks to Mimo."

Zach forced his primal anger down and bent to kiss worried lips.

"Call me."

Kendall gave him a relieved smile.

/

Marissa dropped the kids off at school, Gabrielle getting out first at the Elementary and then AJ when he seen his group of friends. Miranda hung on waiting until Marissa turned the car in the school car park.

"Mimo?"

The teenager turned to the redhead, that sadness still so obvious in her young eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be late if you don't shift your butt."

Miranda gave a weak smile and leaned over kissing Marissa's cheek.

"Thanks, good luck with your meeting."

Marissa caught the teen's hand as Miranda made to get out of the car.

"You know you're more important to me than any meeting, you and your sisters and brother and your Mom you'll always come before any meeting."

Miranda's smile was a little fuller.

"I know."

Marissa desperately wanted to beg the teen to confide in her, to let go of whatever it was that was torturing her so much but now was not the time. Miranda was going to be late for role call if she didn't get moving.

"Good. Now get on with you before I'm called in by the headmistress for making you tardy. You know how much I hate the headmistress's office, that yucky green paint gives me the shivers."

Miranda was laughing as she leapt from the SUV.

/

Erica Kane was readying herself for a photo shoot for the cover of her latest book when her Blackberry chirped to life. She picked it up and scrolled through the latest message as the makeup artist continued to apply her trade. Erica clicked on the embedded link and watched as it opened to a news article published by Le Monde. Brown eyes widened in shock as she read the article in its entirety.

"Oh dear God."

The makeup artist stepped away at the whispered words.

"I'm sorry Ms Kane is something wrong?"

Erica's eyes rose to meet the confused woman's.

"It seems that would greatly depend on my daughter."


	10. A Fowl Called Cramer

Note: Thanks for the reviews. Long chapter with a short note - a fair trade right?

Chapter Ten

A Fowl Called Cramer

Bianca watched with amusement as Lydia wrapped Dr Hubbard round her little finger. The two year old had woken in better form than she had been since the operation; her eyes twinkled with that familiar happiness that her family adored so much.

"Hi there kiddo, whoa you're not only up and about but you're eating."

Kendall smiled at her youngest niece watching the spoonful of goo Lydia had been in the process of bringing to her lips stop mid path as the little girl grinned up at her aunt.

"Aunt K I got no wiyas in me now."

To show how wire free she was Lydia shook her arm sending the goo flying across the table. Kendall started to laugh as Lydia's lips formed the most adorable O. Frankie Hubbard wiped up the mess hiding his amusement from the little girl. Bianca turned from the humorous scene to glance up at her sister.

"This is a surprise I thought Greenlee wanted all hands on deck for the latest phase of PCMakeup."

Kendall kissed her sister's cheek in greeting.

"Green's can wait but this can't."

Bianca watched as her sister glanced towards the bed and then back at her before nodding in the direction of the door. The younger brunette frowned in concern before turning to the doctor.

"Frankie you wouldn't mind staying a while I need to step outside for a moment?"

The doctor shook his head.

"Sure I want to see how little miss here gets on with her first meal."

"Is not a meal it's yoghuwt."

Lydia plopped another spoonful of goo into her mouth making Frankie sigh dramatically.

"Fine I want to stay and see how little miss gets on with her yoghurt."

Bianca got up leaving her daughter to continue to tease the doctor.

/

Susan Michaels looked like the all American girl, tall and slender with straight blonde hair and light blue eyes that seemed so much duller than they should. An educated woman with a business degree from Stanford, Susan had given up a lucrative career in the financial sector when she had met and fallen in love with the man she was now desperately trying to divorce. By all accounts Bernard Michaels was the very definition of a gold digger and he had hit the jack pot with Susan whose family put Erica Kane's wealth to shame.

"Marissa everything I say to you is strictly confidential right?"

Marissa lifted her eyes from her legal pad a little worried at both the question and the look on her client's face. They were due in court tomorrow afternoon new information this late in the game was not what Marissa needed.

"Of course as long as what you're telling me is not something I'm compelled by law to disclose."

Susan Michaels face furrowed in thought for several moments.

"I don't think it does, it involves another case an international case. It's the reason why my witness could not be named."

Marissa put her pen down and sat back in the chair. Witness D was the name they had given to the woman who could and would prove beyond any doubt at all that Bernard Michaels was a cheating swine who did not deserve a cent of his wife's money. Thanks to Reggie Marissa now knew that witness was Maggie Dubois.

"Is this international case still active?"

Susan sighed.

"Technically no, the case has been heard but the verdict has yet to be returned, they expect it at any moment."

"They?"

"Witness D."

"Are you in touch with Witness D?"

Susan shook her head leaving Marissa to wonder at the pained look on the woman's face.

"What does the case involve?"

"Murder."

/

Bianca stared at her sister in confusion.

"What are you telling me Kendall? That you think the boy who fouled Miranda might be related to the same man who kidnapped AJ all those years ago?"

Kendall nodded but Bianca only shrugged.

"Well I guess stranger things have happened."

The older sister closed her eyes realising Bianca wasn't getting the point that she had hoped not to come right out and say. When blue eyes opened again clueless brown were looking at her with that same confusion.

"Binks you said Mimo hasn't been herself since that game, that both you and Marissa are worried about her. Gabby's worried about her too. What if….."

Bianca was unsure why Kendall was yet again hesitating.

"Will you just say it?"

Kendall bit her lip, her eyes beginning to glisten with the thought of what this news would do to her little sister.

"What if he told her?"

"Told her what Kendall, what if he told her what?"

"How she came to be."

Bianca's face paled, her eyes filling with a pain Kendall hadn't seen in so long.

/

Erica blew through the District Attorney's office like the hurricane that had been given her namesake. Jack's PA looked up from her desk with wide worried eyes.

"Ms Kane Mr Montgomery is in a meeting."

Erica stopped.

"Then I suggest you get him out of that meeting because this won't wait."

The PA lifted her phone speaking in rushed sentences to her boss and listening with a concerned look to the words that were spoken back. She put the phone down and took a deep breath.

"The meeting is expected to finish up in a half hour Mr Montgomery said he'd meet you at home."

Erica's face was like thunder.

"You get back on your phone and you tell my husband that in a half hour I will be over at the Valley Inn with our international friend."

The PA lifted the phone again not sure who to be more afraid of, her boss or the woman standing staring daggers at the inner office door.

/

Marissa felt sick, the quick breakfast she had eaten with the kids was threatening to come back up. Susan Michaels had left after divulging details of Witness D and the circumstances that had led to the two women meeting. Tears began to whelm in the lawyer's eyes as she thought of Maggie Stone Dubois. Marissa lowered her head wondering how much one person could endure before they had finally reached their limit. It was with blurred vision that the lawyer read the text message that made her iPhone buzz to life. It was from Kendall and it brought the redhead to her feet in a rush.

_Binks needs you. NOW._

/

Miranda Montgomery did something she had never done before, something not even AJ in all his tiredness had ever done; she fell asleep in class. Maya Mercado roused the sleeping teenager with a gentle touch and a concerned smile. Miranda looked around her in confusion seeing nothing but empty desks.

"Oh no."

Maya took a seat beside Miranda.

"Oh yes. I know history is not the most exciting subject but I try not to put my students to sleep."

Miranda began to blush as she gathered up her books.

"I'm really sorry Ms Mercado it won't happen again I promise."

"Miranda slow down a second and just sit there a moment. I've sent a note with Nadia to your next class so there's no need to rush."

The teenager let out a sigh of relief that made her teacher smile.

"Maths was never my favourite either. I hear your little sister hasn't been well, she's in hospital right?"

Miranda nodded.

"So things are probably a little disrupted at home, maybe staying late at the hospital is taking its toll on you."

"We don't stay late Miss, my parents always make sure to have us home by 7.30 for homework."

Maya frowned.

"Are you worried about Lydia? Is that why you haven't been sleeping?"

"Lydia's getting better, she's getting real food today and if it doesn't make her sick then she'll get to come home."

The teacher stared at the youngster in silence for several minutes.

"Is there something you might want to talk about Miranda, something that's making it hard to sleep?"

Miranda shook her head.

"No but thank you Miss."

Maya smiled; both AJ and Miranda were two of the politest students she'd encountered in her teaching career to date.

"You're welcome Miranda, you have a free pass for the next class so maybe you'd like to go to the library and read up on this."

The teacher handed Miranda the notes for the class she had slept through.

"Thank you Miss."

/

Bianca felt the room begin to sway, the walls closing in around her like they had back then when her life was a nightmare she could not escape.

"Binks honey look at me."

And there was one of the voices that had been her anchor, her sister, her hero; the woman who had made her realise that history could be changed, that not all creations of evil would become evil. Brown eyes began to focus seeing the glistening shades of blue so full of that mixture of love and pain that had been there from the moment Kendall had learnt of the rape.

"I should have been the one to tell her. She must be hurting so much. What if it breaks her? What if I lose my little girl, my miracle girl?"

Kendall pulled the frazzled woman into her arms.

"You're not going to lose her and she won't break just like you didn't because she's all you Binks."

Bianca shook her head.

"When she asked I should have told her. God how must it have sounded coming from some stranger?"

"Ok look we don't know for sure that he did say something."

Kendall wished her words might ease the pain but Bianca's face when she pulled away to stare at her sister proved they hadn't.

"He did, it all makes sense now. Her watching me in silence, the tears, the nightmares. All this time she's been in hell Kendall and I was right there watching not knowing."

Kendall frowned.

"This is not your fault."

Bianca didn't respond.

/

Jackson Montgomery shook his head in agitation.

"Erica just stop, just stop right there."

The petite woman turned a deadly glare his way and made to launch into another tirade but he held his hand up silencing her.

"You don't get to barge in here and scream the odds at me over this Erica. Maggie's personal life is none of your business, it wasn't last week when she came back into town and it sure as hell isn't now. We have no say in this. None."

Erica paced back and forth not happy with her husband's words but realising that they were true.

"And what about Bianca?"

Jackson sighed.

"What about her? This isn't Bianca's business either not unless Maggie wants it to be. Honey it's not our place to interfere no matter how much we want to."

"Grief twists a person Jack, what if…."

Jackson shook his head.

"No not Maggie, she was Bianca's rock Erica, she was the one person always there when none of us could reach the pain inside Bianca. Maggie reached it, Maggie helped to ease it. I know you can't forget her cheating but honey that's between them not us. Now please just let this alone Erica, if Maggie had wanted Bianca to know then she would have told her."

Erica sighed.

/

Marissa's heart was pounding in her chest as she ran the corridors of PVH at a speed not advisable in 3inch heels. But footwear and falling were the last things on the lawyer's mind; the text message had filled it with too many scenarios that were so much worse.

"Bianca?"

The redhead came to a staggering stop outside Lydia's room her eyes moving from the empty bed to the two crying women sitting next to it. Marissa's face paled, her heart threatening to stop.

"Baby?"

Bianca pulled away from Kendall to see the grief stricken look on her lover's face.

"She's…ok…she's…in the…playroom."

Marissa's face lost only a smidgen of its grief as she crossed the room to gather her crying partner into her arms. Hazel eyes glanced to Kendall as Bianca began to sob in earnest, the older Kane mouthed two words that came together like the opening of a locked door. Marissa closed her eyes willing herself to be strong for both her partner and her daughter.

"We'll talk to her, baby we'll make this right I promise we'll make this right."

/

Maggie Stone Dubois tossed and turned in her sleep a thin sheen of sweat bathing her pale face. Lips opened and a tortured scream rang around the silent room as the doctor shot up in the bed shaking like a leaf.

"Merde!"

Trembling hands dragged bed tossed hair away from her damp face as Maggie drew in deep breath after deep breath until the pain and tightness in her chest began to finally ease only to return when her cell phone buzzed to life.

"Merde!"

Maggie grabbed the device from the bedside locker and brought it to her ear without reading the caller ID.

"What?"

Reggie Montgomery's voice came down the line bringing news Marissa had hoped to be spared until after tomorrow.

"Merde!"

/

Kendall Hart Slater collected her sons from school along with their three cousins. Miranda got into the seat next to Spike in a semi daze that just confirmed her aunt's worst fears. Gabrielle kissed her aunt's cheek before sitting back and belting herself in beside her cousin Ian.

"Is Lydia okay?"

Miranda's eyes searched her aunt's face for long moments waiting to see the lie in case she couldn't hear it. Kendall smiled.

"Lydia's fine, so far she's kept down breakfast and lunch and if she manages to keep dinner down too then she'll get home for good."

The news brought smiles to all five faces. AJ turned to his best friend with a hand held up but Miranda was slow to return the customary hi five.

"Is something wrong aunt K?"

Kendall had hoped that question would be forgotten.

"No nothing is wrong I thought I'd give your parents the evening off and let them spend some quality time together."

It wasn't a lie, not that Miranda could tell anyway, but she suspected it wasn't the full truth either.

/

Lydia was taking a nap, her little face smiling in sleep.

"She's getting her colour back."

Bianca nodded watching as Marissa soothed back their daughter's hair with a gentle stroke before turning her attention back to her.

"I don't want to leave this another night Bianca. Miranda was shaking last night, I thought she was cold coming down to our room but it wasn't the temperature of the house it was fear."

Bianca's eyes glistened.

"I know and we won't. But I need you with me. Sweetie please."

Marissa rushed to her partner's side wrapping herself around the shaking brunette.

"I'll be with you. We'll find a way. "

"Why did I leave it? I should have told her when she asked about her father, I should have told her everything then."

The redhead kissed along her partner's temple and forehead trying to soothe but knowing nothing would because Bianca carried everyone's pain like an invisible load. And this load had always been there, not as heavy and never visible to anyone but those who loved her most.

"She was nine baby, we made the right choice she was too young and it was too much for her to ever understand."

Bianca pulled away looking into eyes that had never lied or hid or tried to deceive her.

"Will she understand now?"

Marissa did not shy away from the fear in that gaze.

"I don't know, I think she will, I hope she will because she has your strength and your character. All I know is that we're going to get her through this, we're going to get you both through this."

"I'm okay."

Bianca tried to gather herself pulling an imaginary armour over herself so that she didn't look so vulnerable. Marissa leaned in, her eyes millimetres away from those she loved so much.

"You're better than okay baby, you're my whole world and I won't let you suffer. I won't let my family suffer any more than it already has."

A tear slid down Bianca's cheek coming to fall upon her lover's lips as Marissa kissed her softly.

/

Maggie wasn't working the Tuesday night shift due to the court case the following day so she'd gotten round to calling the Haywards for that promised dinner. Maybe time outside of her hotel room and the hospital might stop her from thinking about the past and what she'd planned. Leaving Paris had been doubled edged for the doctor, the escape from pain and heartache a relief but returning to Pine Valley seemed to have its own pain and heartache too. There was the Montgomery girls and the love Maggie had never stopped feeling and then there was the obvious struggles each were facing. Maggie hated seeing people in pain whether it was physical or emotional; it was why she had chosen medicine all those years ago so that she could heal people, make them feel better. Could she do anything more for the Montgomerys than what she had already done for Lydia? Would Miranda open up to her? Was Bianca serious about them still being friends? Would Marissa want to get to know her long lost cousin?

So many questions circled the tired doctor's mind as she made her way to the Hayward's front door. The heavy oak opened before she reached it and the sight that greeted her took all thoughts from her mind.

"Hello I'm your cousin Leon."

Bianca had been right the little boy had Leo Dupres' smile.

"Hello Cousin Leon, I'm Cousin Maggie."

Leon's carefree laughter shone a light right into the darkness that had settled within the doctor's heart.

"It's just Leon."

"Ok hello Just Leon I'm Just Maggie."

Leon's resounding laughter brought David out to the door. The man looked different somehow, Maggie tried to figure why; it wasn't his clothes, David still wore his dress trousers and shirt, it wasn't his hair, he still kept that cut neat. Maggie stared up wondering just what it was about David that seemed new. The heart surgeon gazed down at his son, his voice low and teasing when he spoke.

"Hi you were meant to be bringing our guest inside not laughing out here on the porch with her."

The little boy just laughed some more and David's entire being seemed to shine at the sound; he turned inquiring eyes to his cousin who recognised then what was so different about David Hayward. The man was happy, blissfully happy. Maggie was a little amazed at the transformation it made. The petite doctor shrugged at the obvious question in her cousin's eyes.

"Don't ask me I was just saying hello."

David grinned.

"Well hello would you like to come in?"

"Sure by the sounds of Just Leon I think it might be fun."

Neither adult was surprised when the little boy laughed again.

/

Zach watched his wife watch their niece.

"Kendall you don't know that it's about the past."

Kendall's eyes were glistening as they turned to him.

"It is, Binks says it all makes sense now."

Zach reached for words unsure if he would ever be the right person to offer the Kane women comfort from all the suffering his brother had caused.

"She's a pretty terrific young woman. She'll get through this."

Kendall turned back to listen to Miranda patiently help Gabrielle and Ian with their homework. The teenager was everything Kendall had been all those years ago before the truth of her parentage had come out and everything had changed. She hoped and prayed Miranda wouldn't react as she had done, destroying all the happiness that had once been her life.

"I hope so Zach, I really do."

Zach squeezed his wife's arm unable to offer her anymore than his presence.

/

Dinner had been fun, Leon charming Maggie just enough for her to momentarily let down her guard and when she did David swooped in.

"So what really takes you back here Maggie?"

"A court case."

Shock showed on David's face.

"What? Are you in trouble? Do you need help?"

Brown eyes glared.

"Oh so I'm the new aunt Vanessa. Our family just can't help flirt with crime is that it?"

David looked bewildered at the terse words.

"What? I meant trouble as in a malpractice suit. Jesus Maggie where is all this hostility coming from?"

"I'd say it has a lot to do with your non too subtle hints that I shouldn't stick around."

"I never said that…."

"Really so you didn't think telling me not to go near Bianca and her family was a hint?"

David shook his head.

"I never said that either, I'm worried about you but I'm also worried about my daughter. I don't want to see her getting hurt."

Maggie got to her feet thankful the conversation had waited until young Leon was being put to bed.

"And you think I'd hurt her. Well that says a lot about how much you think of me doesn't it?"

David followed the angry doctor from the room trying to reason with her but Maggie wouldn't listen.

"What happened?"

Cara came down the stairs to find Maggie reaching for her coat and David standing glowering at her.

"I'm leaving, thank you for dinner, it was lovely. Good night."

The petite brunette stormed from the house leaving Cara to stare at her husband in consternation. David threw up his hands in agitation.

"I've no idea what just happened, one minute we're chatting the next she's ranting at me about my mother and crime and staying away from Bianca."

Cara grabbed her jacket.

"Stay there."

David blew out a breath.

"Women."

/

Bianca straightened herself up and got to her feet.

"Baby?"

"I need to freshen up."

Marissa didn't question the words instead she sat and quietly watched the tentative steps Bianca took towards the door. The brunette stopped and shook her head before turning back around her face awash with tears.

"No I don't….I need….."

Marissa rushed across to the stuttering brunette.

"What baby? What do you need?"

Tears spilled faster as Bianca pulled her lover to her. All her life Bianca Montgomery had forced herself to project a strong resilient image to the world; to show she wasn't the pampered daughter of the famous Erica Kane, to affirm that her sexuality made her no different that everyone else, to prove she was a survivor. It seemed Bianca was constantly needing to prove that she wasn't a victim, not of circumstance and not of crime. But there was never that need with Marissa, Bianca had always been able to be exactly herself with the lawyer. There was never any need for pretence because Marissa loved all of Bianca.

"I need … you."

Marissa began to cry too as the brunette shuddered in her arms.

"You have me Bianca, you have me for always. Together together remember?"

Bianca's sob sounded heartbreaking.

"Together …. Together."

/

Maggie was at her car before Cara caught up with her.

"Wow girl slow down and give me a minute please."

The younger woman turned with barely concealed rage.

"A minute for what? To finish your husband's work and find out why I'm really here…"

"I don't care why you're here."

The honest response stopped Maggie short. Cara shrugged.

"I really don't. It's not important not to me, not to my son."

"But David…."

"David is afraid of losing people Maggie, losing Marissa and her kids, losing me and Leon, losing you. We're all his family and that's all that matters to him. Family."

When Maggie began to cry Cara didn't hesitate to pull her into a hug.

"I can't….."

"You can."

Maggie shook her head swallowing down her pain as she pulled away from the other woman.

"No … no I can't."

Cara's eyes softened.

"Yes you can because if you don't your grief will eat you from the inside out."

Maggie balked.

"I need to go."

"Then go but know that you still have family Maggie and there isn't one of them who wouldn't gladly help you carry your burden."

The smaller woman couldn't believe that Cara knew; how could she know?

"How? I mean you can't know, no one knows."

Cara didn't respond because in truth she didn't really know at all, all she could say for certain was that grief seemed to be written across Maggie's face, embedded in the dark circles she tried so hard to hide with make-up, it was in the deadness of her eyes and in the pained expression that settled upon her lips when she wasn't aware of being watched. And Cara had watched.

"If you ever need to talk I'm here, a stranger who wants to help."

Maggie shook her head again.

"I've got to go."

Cara watched her get into the car, watched the pain settle again upon her face; Cara was still watching when the car disappeared down the road.

/

Reggie Montgomery's shoulders were slumped, his head bowed as he distractingly moved the beer bottle from one hand to the other. Marie had tried waiting for him to tell her what it was that was troubling him so much but so far it hadn't happened.

"Do you want to talk about it hon?"

Reggie lifted his head and met his wife's gaze.

"Do I want? Yeah. But can I? No."

Marie suspected that might be his answer.

"Ok then how about telling me what I can do to make you feel better. You can talk about that can't you?"

Reggie smiled as Marie moved closer wrapping her arms around him. Warm loving eyes held his.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

Marie was shocked by the words.

"You won't….."

Reggie's kiss stopped the retort.

/

Maggie drove around in circles before stopping at the only place in Pine Valley where she felt at home; the hospital. Petite legs brought the doctor to Lydia Montgomery's room without conscious thought; she stopped in the doorway surprised to find herself there and surprised more by what she seen. Bianca was crying, those broken soul-shattering sobs that Maggie knew she would never forget. Marissa was there holding the brunette, trying to comfort, trying to do all the things that Maggie had done so long ago. The doctor's eyes went to the bed but she knew it wasn't Lydia that had created the despair in those sobs; Maggie had left strict instructions that she be notified of any change to Lydia's status.

"Is…is there anything I can do?"

The doctor's words were hesitant to begin with, her voice like a whisper. Bianca turned towards her, their eyes locking for an intense moment and Maggie felt it all rush back. That look, the pain, the fear and loathing all gathered in eyes that were made to be kind, made to love and cherish.

"Mimo."

Maggie didn't know how she knew, didn't know if she really knew anything at all anymore about this family that she had wanted so much to be a part of only to screw it all up in the worse possible way. Bianca took a ragged breath and pulled away from Marissa but did not let her go, a telling move to Maggie who at one time could read all of Bianca's gestures. This was fear, this was Bianca not believing she could be strong enough to take any more.

"Is she okay?"

Marissa turned around then to make eye contact with Maggie and the doctor read more than just pain in that gaze. Maggie wanted to run, she wanted to run so far and so hard and so fast that it scared her. In Marissa's eyes, behind the pain of whatever it was that had happened with Miranda, Maggie could read sympathy and kindness.

"Yes she's ok. We think she might have found out about how she was conceived."

Maggie sucked in a breath, this was Bianca's worst fear realised.

"How?"

"The soccer game, her opponent was a Cramer."

The doctor blanched.

"That bastard's dead."

And it all came flooding back just like the waters that had devastated Pine Valley that night over 14 years ago, Maggie's anger and grief, her sense of loss and pain, her anguish for the woman she had loved so much more than a friend.

"Maggie?"

The broken voice brought the doctor back from the abyss, she looked down into brown eyes that swam with tears.

"Mimo isn't going to need your anger; she'll need your strength. All our strength."


	11. Home But Not Alone

Note: Whoops to the swear word I'd forgotten about in chpt 9, be warned there's another one here. Are you guys still with me on this or have I ventured so far into Suspenseville that I've lost some of my travelling buddies? Hope not but I get it if you jump ship, okay maybe Suspensville is an island not a town or a town on an island….Ela stick to the point please…sorry…emm right well I'd understand if this is a little too intense…I get like that sometimes but my nearest and dearest will tell you that I always come back with fuzzy things….no not mold Muse shut up! Ya know I'm gona end this note now in the hope you'll realise I'm all about peace love and harmony….jez Ela 60s? You wana hit them with 60s slogans….Muse sod off!

Chapter Eleven

Home But Not Alone

When Kendall brought the girls and AJ home the house on Park and Crescent was awash with lights. Gabrielle looked out at it with a sad smile.

"It's like Lydia's home and turning all the lights on. Wonder if Ma forgot to turn them off this morning."

"Whose car is that?"

AJ didn't recognise the strange car parked up on the driveway but Miranda did and it brought a shadow of a smile to her face.

"It's Maggie's."

"Huh Maggie, do you think Mom invited her over for dinner?"

AJ and Gabrielle looked at each other both hoping the answer was yes because each wanted to get to know this new stranger in their lives, this new relative they hadn't known they had. Miranda shook her head.

"No she wouldn't do that unless Ma was here."

Kendall brought the car to a stop next to Maggie's and turned to her oldest niece.

"Why's that?"

Miranda waited for her sister and brother to get out before she answered her aunt.

"Because Mom would never do anything that might hurt Ma."

"Do you think Maggie's being here would hurt Marissa?"

Kendall watched as her niece smiled.

"No because Ma would do anything to make Mom happy."

/

Bianca watched as Marissa busied herself around the kitchen putting the finishing touches to the Bolognese dish that the kids loved so much. The brunette felt her stomach churn at the thought of food and turned away to help little Lydia set the table.

"Fouwa…..five….eight….eleven."

"Buttercup what happened to six and seven?"

Lydia looked at her empty hands then up at the place mats she'd just finishing placing around the table. There was more than a look of confusion on her face when she finally met her mother's gaze.

"Is not enough Mom?"

Bianca grinned at the impish look her daughter was giving her.

"It is enough Lydia but you jumped from five to eight and forgot all about six and seven."

"Eight eleven is enough."

Lydia's shrug had her parents and a watching Maggie laughing.

"Hi munchkin I think we might have some visitors."

The little girl turned on her heel and made for the kitchen door.

"Mimo! AJ! Gabby! Dinno time!"

Maggie's hands rushed to cover her ears as the little girl's voice bellowed around the kitchen and into the hallway where it was joined by squeals of delight.

/

David followed his wife to the kitchen hoping to hear what it was Maggie had said to Cara out by the car.

"David stalking me isn't going to get you anywhere."

The heart surgeon barked out a laugh at the absurdity of the words.

"I'd hardly call it stalking, we're married."

Cara turned around, her smile warm and eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yes we are, how did that happen?"

David's face softened at the teasing words. He wrapped his arms around Cara's waist loving when she moved closer without being pulled in.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think it might all be a dream."

Cara grinned mischievously.

"I'll pinch you to prove that it isn't."

David laughed.

"A kiss would have the same effect."

"Ah but some kisses can be dreamlike."

David nodded.

"True especially yours but still I'll take the kiss over a pinch any day."

"Good to know."

Cara didn't move forward and David was a little too lost in just gazing at her.

"I'm really thinking this might take a pinch after all, you look lost in a dream."

David nodded.

"I am. I love you."

Cara melted and finally moved in to kiss her husband who momentarily forgot all of his questions and worries.

/

Dinner was a comical occasion when both Gabrielle and Lydia tagged team in their efforts to show Maggie Stone Dubois the Montgomery way to eat spaghetti. Bianca sat at the head of the table her gaze falling to Miranda who was watching her sisters antics with growing amusement. The teenager looked tired, a darkness beneath her huge brown eyes that Bianca had never noticed until now.

"Ma should Lydia be eating so much? What if she gets sick again?"

AJ's worried words reached both his parents; Marissa offered her son a reassuring smile.

"Pasta is the next step in foods for her AJ so it should be okay but even if it isn't there's a doctor in the house."

All eyes turned to Maggie who was busy trying to curl her spaghetti round the fork the way Lydia had shown her.

"You nearly got it but just a little more next time. Then you'll be there."

Bianca's face broke into a happy smile at her daughter's words; it was how Marissa spoke, the way she would always offer encouragement no matter what the outcome.

Maggie hadn't the heart to tell the Montgomery girls that she knew exactly how to twist spaghetti around a fork nor had she the heart to tell their parents that she'd had dinner already; instead she just offered Gabrielle a bright smile.

"Thanks I'll remember that."

Lydia nodded her enthusiasm.

"It's powtant to wemembow to always be hopful."

Marissa and Bianca glanced at each other both women trying hard not to laugh at Lydia's words.

"I think you mean hopeful Lydia."

Lydia gave Miranda her customary shrug.

"Hopeeful."

Miranda grinned at her baby sister who turned back to Maggie.

"Is you hopeeful?"

Maggie's face softened at the innocent question; she looked around only then catching the gazes the family were all giving her. Cara's words came back to the doctor; maybe the Mexican was right, maybe Maggie did have some people who could help. But did she want that help? Maggie couldn't really say for sure that she did. When the doctor turned back to Lydia there was an earnest expression on the little girl's face as she waited for an answer; the best Maggie could give was a nod.

/

"Reggie about what you said earlier."

Reggie glanced across the table at Marie.

"Huh?"

"About losing me."

The lawyer's eyes dimmed.

"Oh em yeah I just I guess sometimes it hits me that we're only human, no of us are immortal and I guess I got a little maudlin on it."

Marie pursed her lips, Reggie wasn't being entirely truthful, his eyes kept darting away from her gaze too often which was a sure sign he was hiding something from her.

"Reggie…."

"I can't Marie, I wana but I can't. I made a promise and ethically I need to keep it, it's the least I can do for them at this stage."

Marie's worry for her husband deepened.

"So this isn't about the job this is someone you care about."

Reggie's dark eyes pleaded with his wife.

"Babe this isn't what you think and I promise we'll talk about it when the time is right. I know you're worried but I'm okay, I'll be okay and hopefully so will they."

Marie pondered the words reading again between the lines her husband had never been very good at drawing. Reggie was sometimes too honest for his own good.

"Is there anything I can do to help them?"

Reggie smiled.

"Maybe, who knows what lies ahead."

/

After dinner AJ and Miranda let Maggie help them clean up as Gabrielle followed her parents upstairs to put a sleepy Lydia to bed.

"So she's home for good?"

Maggie nodded at Miranda.

"As long as Lydia has no problem with eating then yeah she's home for good."

AJ turned to the doctor.

"I thought Ma said you needed to wait for 24hrs."

Maggie nodded again.

"I'm waiting."

Miranda and AJ looked at each other in confusion.

"You mean you're waiting here?"

Marissa chose that moment to re-enter the room.

"Yes Maggie's waiting here and that shouldn't mean she has to share your chores. Can I get you a drink Maggie?"

The doctor turned from helping AJ dry dishes.

"What's on offer?"

Marissa's shrug had Maggie grinning.

"So that's where it comes from?"

The redhead looked at her guest in confusion.

"Sorry?"

"The shrug, Lydia's shrug it's very distinctive. I've been watching the kids to see which of them she got it from but it's her Mama that does it."

The lawyer shrugged again and laughed at Maggie's proud look.

"We've got hot drinks, cold drinks, alcoholic drinks, herbal drinks. You name it Bianca has found a place to buy it."

"What about peppermint tea?"

Marissa nodded.

"I'll get it Ma, do you want one too?"

"No thanks Miranda I think I'll have a cappuccino instead."

"Coming right up, if madams would care to have a seat in the den your beverages will be with you shortly."

AJ's British twang had all three females grinning at him.

/

The den was a bright room full of character, Maggie sat looking at the framed photos that adorned the walls. There was Kendall, Zach and their boys, Ryan, Greenlee and Emma, Scott, Madison and Paris and then Reggie and Marie with Jack and Erica. There were others that Maggie didn't recognise and she stared at them in silence wondering why she thought she should.

"Bianca's brother Sean and his partner Kerry with their twins Jackie and Travis. The other is her sister Molly with her husband Troy."

Marissa's explanation had Maggie wondering where Bianca's stepmother was.

"No Barbara?"

The history between Barbara Montgomery and Bianca had been fraught with tension after Bianca came out to her stepmother; Barbara had not reacted well and it had left its mark on their relationship.

"She passed away a few years back."

"Oh."

Maggie took in all the pictures again and wondered at the absence of the Haywards and Careys.

"And where's your family?"

Marissa pointed all around her making Maggie smile.

"Sorry that was a little forward of me."

"One half of my family is your family too. They're in the Great Room, would you like to see?"

When Maggie nodded Marissa got to her feet guiding them down into the Great Room. On either side of the grand fireplace there were two huge family portraits, one of the family with the Haywards and Martins and the other with all the Kanes and Montgomerys.

"Whoah how did you manage to get David and the Martins all standing in the same room?"

"I would say Photoshop but I'd be lying."

Maggie sniggered at the redhead's joke.

"Dad isn't the man he used to be, the shooting and becoming a father again really changed him."

After meeting young Leon Maggie could easily understand how having him could change a man like David but the shooting was news to her.

"Shooting?"

Marissa nodded.

"JR tried to kill me."

"What?"

Maggie's shock had Marissa's hand self-consciously moving to the scar on her arm.

"He was drunk and missed anything vital."

Why hadn't Miranda told Maggie?

"When was this?"

"Bout seven and a half years ago."

A rough calculation soon had the doctor realising that Miranda would only have been seven probably too young to understand or be told what had really happened.

"He's still alive?"

"Barely. The theory is that he slipped and accidentally shot himself in the head. He's in a coma."

"Jesus doesn't anything ever go smoothly in Pine Valley?"

The lawyer smiled

"We've had a pretty smooth run of it up until last week."

"And now?"

The redhead did that same shrug that reminded Maggie of the adorable little girl she had been treating since her return to Pine Valley.

"You have a lovely family."

Marissa smiled.

"I do but then by the same admission so do you."

Maggie met the gaze and seen the offer in it.

"Was it Jackson or Reggie?"

Marissa frowned.

"Pardon?"

"Who told you? I can see that you know, I could see it the moment I entered that hospital room earlier. Was it Reggie or Jackson?"

"Neither."

"Erica?"

Marissa's eyes widened.

"Erica knows?"

The doctor snorted.

"So it obviously wasn't her, that can only leave Susan."

Marissa didn't respond, she couldn't even if she wanted to.

"Have you told Bianca?"

The lawyer shook her head.

"Please don't."

Marissa didn't have to think too long about the request, Bianca was suffering enough without the added burden of knowing Maggie's secret. But just how long could either of them hope to keep it from the brunette? If Bernard Michaels persisted in his efforts to deny any fault in his divorce hearing then they would have no option but to name Maggie and once that happened Pine Valley Bulletin would be all over it like a rash.

"I won't but you have to realise that if you take the stand tomorrow then there are some journalists who will make it their business to connect the dots. Once they do the news is going to be all over Pine Valley."

"That's tomorrow, tonight there is Bianca and Miranda nothing else."

Marissa decided in that moment that she wanted very much to call her cousin her friend.

/

"Come on Mimo I thought you'd be happier to have your parents all under one roof."

AJ didn't think about his words nor did he see the expression that crossed his best friend's face, he was too busy preparing the drinks for his mother and their guest. Miranda paled, her eyes growing wide with disbelief.

"My parents? What's that supposed to mean?"

The teenager's tone was caustic and AJ suddenly realised he'd stepped on another minefield.

"Nothing I …just… you know, it's Maggie thee Maggie. Wasn't she like the equivalent of your Dad?"

AJ watched in stunned silence as Miranda threw the tea towel at him, her voice absolutely livid when she spoke again.

"I don't need a fucking Dad so just shut up AJ."

/

Bianca was between the den and kitchen when she heard her daughter raise her voice to AJ. Miranda did not shout and she most definitely did not swear, hearing both startled her mother into action.

"Miranda Mona Montgomery."

The two teenagers turned both showing guilty expressions; Miranda's eyes were glistening.

"AJ can you please give Miranda and I a moment?"

AJ tried to catch Miranda's eye as he made to leave the kitchen but the young brunette was more concerned with the look in her mother's; Bianca approached her with measured steps.

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose it with AJ he just…."

When Bianca opened her arms and enveloped Miranda in a tight hug the teenager couldn't hold her tears at bay.


	12. Unbreakable Bonds

Note: Thanks for the reviews it's good to know I've not gotten you all completely lost, travelling without a map can sometimes do that. But hey you make great compasses so cheers ;-) This be chapter 12.

Chapter Twelve

Unbreakable Bonds

Miranda had tried so hard to be strong, to keep it all locked inside so that her parents wouldn't need to worry about her but she knew from the way her mother's arms had opened and the look in Bianca's eyes that it had all be in vain.

"I'm sorry Mom….I'm so sorry."

Bianca's hold tightened as her daughter began to sob.

"I didn't want…..to make you sad…."

"You didn't sweetheart. I'm not sad I'm worried."

Miranda tried to get her sobs under control.

"I…don't want…you to…be worried."

Bianca pulled away enough to look into eyes that were too young to be so full of sadness. She wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks.

"I know you don't but it's what mothers do Mimo, it's what I do when I see you so sad and lost looking. I'm here for you sweetheart, no matter what I'm always going to be here for you."

Miranda swallowed down the pain in her throat trying again to get control but her mother's eyes were pleading.

"You can't keep this locked inside you Miranda, you need to talk about it."

The teenager tried to twist away.

"No Mom….no."

Bianca held firm her voice choked with tears.

"Miranda baby don't let the past hurt you."

Miranda shook her head.

"It's not me….it's you who got hurt."

The older woman took a breath to settle the rush of emotions that flooded her; sadness that her daughter would think not of her own pain but her mother's, guilt that she had not been the one to tell Miranda, despair that the crime committed against her was years later still hurting the people she loved. Bianca had to find a way to make this better and the only way was the truth.

"Yes I did Mimo, I got hurt but I don't want that to hurt you. There's nothing you or I can do to change what happened. It's the past Miranda, it's gone. What I want to do is think about the present and the future, that's what I've been doing since I found out I was pregnant with you."

Miranda's tears flowed faster, the pain in her eyes deepening. Bianca caressed her daughter's damp cheeks, a smile breaking through the sadness so obvious on her face.

"When you'd flutter inside me I'd think maybe she'll be a swimmer but then you'd kick and I'd change my mind. I should have known it was soccer you were destined for."

"Mom…"

Bianca didn't stop.

"You were so precious Miranda, so perfect and beautiful and precious. I made a promise the first time I held you in my arms, I promised I'd always protect you. I guess I broke that promise."

Miranda shook her head.

"No you didn't….you never…"

Bianca's eyes glistened.

"Yes I did, you're hurting because you found out something that should have come from me. I'm sorry I'm so sorry I wasn't the one to tell you. You've given me nothing but happiness since the moment you were born so I let myself believe it wouldn't hurt us anymore. But it did. It does."

Miranda shook her head more fervently, she couldn't bear the sound of sadness in her mother's voice.

"No Mom no it's doesn't."

Bianca tried again.

"Then talk to me sweetheart, tell me what you're thinking and how you're feeling. Let me help you."

/

Marissa guided Maggie back to the den wondering where her son was with those drinks.

"Make yourself comfortable Maggie I'll go see what's holding up those promised beverages."

The doctor grinned at the redhead's attempt to sound British.

"I think your son had a better handle on the accent."

Marissa laughed.

"Yeah he definitely does, AJ's quite the amateur actor whereas I'm just a lowly old lawyer."

"Reggie seems to think you're a force to be reckoned with in a courtroom."

The lawyer gave Maggie one of those half shrugs before turning towards the kitchen. The doctor smiled; she was going to like getting to know her modest cousin.

/

Kendall pulled into a 7/11 not far from Bianca's and Marissa's. She was perspiring even though the AC was on, tiny beads of sweat gathering at her temples dampening the hair there. Slender fingers reached for a cellphone, the tremor in them making the brunette take a deep breath before dialling her home phone. Ian's voice greeted her, the very sound calming her in ways she didn't think she herself could have managed alone.

"Hi buddy did you get your homework finished?"

Ian proceeded to tell her all about the intricacies of Algebra, his voice growing more animated by the moment. The youngest Slater had an affinity with numbers that Kendall was sure must have come from his father because she had never liked math, in fact she had hated all things academic.

"_You okay Kendall?"_

Zach's voice startled the brunette from her musings, its low tenor soothing her just like their son's had.

"I'm not sure."

"_How do I make you sure?"_

Kendall smiled.

"Talk to me."

"_About anything in particular?"_

"Just talk."

"_Ok. I'm going to go out on a limb here and disagree with all you great Kane women."_

"Dangerous territory Mr Slater."

Zach's laughter made butterflies jump inside Kendall's stomach.

"_Yes I know that Mrs Slater but you know me, I like to live dangerously."_

"So what are you disagreeing with exactly?"

There was a moment of silence and then Zach spoke again, his voice softening in the way it always did when he spoke of their family.

"_You all like to think that Miranda is like her Mom but I've always thought she was a lot like you."_

Kendall closed her eyes, rivulets of moisture gathering along her lashes; it was the similarities she shared with Miranda Montgomery that left her too shaken to continue the drive home.

"_She has your fierce loyalty Kendall, she'd do anything to make sure her family were happy."_

"Like hide how much she was hurting?"

Kendall's voice broke, the thought of her niece, her beautiful bright loving niece carrying the weight of all that pain alone made her heart hurt.

"_It's what you'd do isn't it? It's what you're doing now."_

"Zach…."

But her husband didn't let her continue instead his voice softened more.

"_You and Miranda are both the greatest parts of your mothers but you are also your own women, you love boundlessly, you stand firm in what you believe never shying away from pain or other people's ignorance. And most importantly you are both so much stronger than you ever give yourself credit for."_

Kendall shook her head memories of the past coming at her relentlessly.

"She's too young Zach, just like I was. We were both too young to learn the horror of what really made us."

Silence greeted the tortured words, a deep breath finally breaking it.

"_You survived the learning Kendall just like Miranda will."_

Kendall heard the conviction in Zach's tone and suddenly realised that this was as painful for him as it was for her. His brother, a man he had adored had created this nightmare hurting Bianca and everyone who loved her.

"_Where are you?"_

Kendall looked around her.

"In a 7/11 just off Park and Crescent."

"_Turn the car around, go back to Monchasker…."_

"But…."

"_They need you Kendall just as much as you need them right now."_

Kendall wiped at her eyes.

"I love you."

She could almost imagine Zach's smile.

"_I know you do, fact is I love you too now go."_

/

Marissa wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted her in the kitchen, no matter how aware she was of what was going on it didn't prepare her for witnessing the heartbreak written all over Bianca and Miranda's faces. Mother and daughter had sank to the floor by the fridge, Bianca cradling Miranda in her arms as the teenager's tears bled into her top. The redhead staggered to a stop feeling like her heart was cracking inside her chest.

"It's okay Mimo, let it out, please sweetheart let it all out."

Bianca's voice was a hoarse whisper, her eyes closing to set a steady stream of tears down her cheek.

"I can't…..Mom…I can't…."

"Yes you can, you can tell me anything, anything at all and I'll be here to hold you and love you and chase it all away."

Miranda lifted her head, watery eyes finding her mother's.

"Then you'll have to chase me away."

Bianca wiped at the tears on her daughter's cheek, her lips forming a sad smile.

"Never, you are one of the best things that have ever happened to me."

Miranda shook her head, more tears travelling the path her mother had just dried.

"I'm not….I'm …..I'm ….."

But she couldn't say it, she couldn't find the words for what it was and the tears started to flow faster from her eyes and her mother's.

Marissa found her step again, her heart needing to be with her family.

"You are the very best of all the Kanes….."

Mother and daughter turned to see the redhead get down on her knees to join them on the floor, Marissa's arms stretching to encompass both.

"…the very best of all the Montgomerys. And somewhere mixed in all of that I hope there is a little of Maggie and Reese and I because you are everything we want in a daughter."

Miranda sobbed, her head moving from side to side again.

"But….I'm…."

The horror that entered Miranda's young eyes made Bianca's breath hitch.

"….I'm…his too."

_/_

Erica tried to focus on the pages in front of her.

"It might help if you turned them up the right way round."

Jackson sat on the opposite end of their comfortable couch watching his wife pretend to read. It had been a long evening filled with strangled silences as the great Erica Kane wrestled with idea of not interfering in her daughter's life. Brown eyes lifted and Jackson felt his heart expand with love for this indomitable woman.

"This is crazy why am I sitting here doing nothing? I could just go over there and check that everything is okay."

"Why wouldn't everything be okay?"

Erica glared at her husband who smiled at the fire in those beautiful eyes.

"Bianca is fine Erica, Reggie said Maggie was more concerned about the Montgomery girls than she was about herself so she won't be telling them. Not tonight anyway."

Jackson recognised the look that crossed his wife's face and pre-empted the coming question.

"Miranda has been a little off kilter since her soccer game and her parents have been worried about it. Maggie's just looking out for them."

The news only worsened the worry on the older woman's face.

"Why has Mimo been off kilter? Did something happen?"

Jackson could only shrug in unawarenessand watch as his wife rushed to her feet sending pages billowing around them.

"Erica…."

"Don't Erica me Jack, Maggie and her business pales in comparison when it comes to something hurting my grandchildren. I'm going to see Miranda."

Jackson sighed in defeat.

/

Maggie sat looking around the den idly wondering what was keeping her hosts from rejoining her. When the door opened AJ Chandler was not who she had expected to see.

"Hi."

"Hi there."

The doctor watched as the teenager came on into the room, his steps faltering a little as he looked at her.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Maggie offered a warm smile.

"Of course you can seems no one else is around to talk to me."

The blush that rose up on AJ's handsome face gave the doctor pause for thought.

"That's sorta my fault."

Maggie smiled.

"I doubt that very much. So do want to maybe sit down and talk to me because you standing up is making me feel a little small and I've already got issues with my height."

AJ snorted and dropped his lanky frame into the armchair opposite.

"Bit like GE then."

"GE?"

The teenager smiled.

"It's what Gabby started calling Erica when she was younger. Erica never really liked the grandma word and the girls never liked calling her by her name so I guess they all compromised with GE instead. G for Grandma and E for Erica I think."

Maggie had to laugh at the explanation, obviously La Kane hadn't changed much over the years.

"So what did you want to talk to me about AJ?"

The young man started to find something interesting to look at in the fireplace.

"It's about Miranda, you and she are sorta close right?"

Maggie smiled.

"I hope so."

"She's been sorta weird lately, not herself like maybe something is going on with her. But the thing is she usually tells me when something is up, we've always been able to talk to each other right from when we were kids. And I know things change as you get older, like puberty and stuff but I don't think that's got anything to do with it. Ok so she's moody a couple of days every month but this is a house full of women so I get that."

Maggie found herself smiling some more at how matter of fact the young man was.

"I guess what I don't get is how to get her to talk to me again, I miss her. I miss my best friend."

The doctor felt like hugging him.

"I think maybe Miranda is trying to get her head around some things that she isn't ready to talk about."

AJ nodded.

"Like maybe boy things?"

Maggie stared at him in confusion.

"There's some guys at school who like her a lot. Some friends of mine who ask me if she'd be into them. Like I would know right now. There was even this guy on the team last week who was looking at her like that."

"Like what AJ?"

The young man shrugged, he'd started this embarrassing conversation so now he might as well finish.

"Like he liked her a lot. I think it's why he was being so mean to her. Some guys are wired like that you know, like the only way they can relate to a girl they like is by being an asshole to her."

"I don't think this is about boy things AJ."

AJ sighed, he'd really hoped it was boy things because maybe that would explain Miranda's silence. Maybe his best friend, his birthday twin was a little uncomfortable talking to him about boys because well he was a boy.

"Why does growing up make everything so complicated?"

Maggie smiled.

"I wish I knew. I'm still trying to figure out some of those same questions and I'm all grown up."

AJ smiled too.

"At least our friends won't change. Maybe Miranda and I can be like you and Mom."

Maggie sincerely hoped not.

"You have it better than Bianca and I could, Miranda is more than a friend to you, she's your sister."

AJ's smile grew wider.

"Yeah she is, she's my twin sister. And any guy that messes with her better be prepared to come through me."

Maggie couldn't help but laugh when AJ stuck out his chest in a proud strut.

/

Marissa and Bianca were both shaking their heads, both promising Miranda that she was nothing like Michael Cambias but their words were falling on deaf ears.

"But you don't know that…..you can't know that…..no one can…."

Miranda's sobs shook through her parents as both tried desperately to comfort her. The teenager pulled away, her eyes pleading with her mothers to let her go.

"I want ….to be on ….my own."

Bianca shook her head fervently and held onto her daughter even tighter.

"No. No Mimo I'm not letting you go. You're my baby, my miracle girl and I'm not losing you."

The brunette was shaking, her face white with pain and fear.

"Mom ….please…..don't…"

Mother and daughter stared at each other, Bianca's hand rising to wipe again at a tear stained face.

"You're everything to me Miranda, everything. Don't you see that?"

Miranda bit her lip.

"But what if…."

Marissa turned the teenager to her realising what it was that Miranda was afraid of.

"We are not our parents Miranda, we are more than the sum of what makes us. You could never be a monster honey just like I could never be like the man my father once was or AJ like the man his father was or your aunt Kendall….."

"…like the man my father was."

Kendall entered the kitchen in time to hear Marissa start her sentence and knew from the look in her sister's eyes that she'd been right to come back; Bianca's watery brown eyes pleaded for help.

"I think maybe you and I need to talk Mimo."

Miranda turned back to her mother fully expecting Bianca to object to the hand Kendall offered but Bianca only nodded. There were few people the brunette trusted her children with and Kendall shared joint top on that short list. Miranda made to get up but Bianca held her back a second.

"I love you, all of you Miranda. Don't ever ever doubt that baby. I wouldn't change a thing not if it meant changing you."

Miranda's eyes flashed with more tears.

"I love you too Mom. Always."

/

Erica pulled up onto the Monchasker driveway dismayed to find so many cars already there. What in heaven's name was going on? The front door was unlocked, she entered the house to find it eerily quiet. The light in the landing suggested the kids were in bed so Erica made for the den knowing her daughter and Marissa favoured it.

"Bianca?"

It was Maggie Stone's shocked gaze that met her.

"Erica."

Brown eyes turned cold.

"Maggie. What are you doing here? And where is my daughter and her family?"

Maggie offered a forced smile.

"I was invited here not that I think you care. Bianca was putting the girls to bed and Marissa went looking about drinks. AJ's just left to go finish homework and I think Miranda was in the kitchen. Anything else I can help with?"

Erica scowled.

"I see time and space hasn't altered that attitude of yours."

Maggie's laughter sounded sardonic.

"Nor yours."

The two women stared at each other neither willing to be the first to turn away.

"Is Miranda okay?"

Maggie's eyes softened, the look easing a good deal of the fire in Erica's belly.

"Not really."

Erica's tension doubled at the words.

"What's going on?"

"That's not for me to say Erica. I think you'll need to ask Bianca."

"Have you told her?"

Maggie's eyes hardened.

"Told her what?"

"The reason why you're really back in Pine Valley."

The doctor closed her eyes, so it was true; Erica did really know.


	13. Question Time

Note: I much prefer to induce giggles than tears so I'm sorry if I'm getting you to reach for the Kleenex. I'm afraid it can't be helped given the subject matter but there is light ahead, I promise.

Chapter Thirteen

Question Time

Marissa helped her partner up off the kitchen floor and wrapped her in a bone deep hug. Bianca's cheek rested upon her shoulder, her ragged breath teasing the skin there.

"I should have told her sooner."

The lawyer shook her head.

"It wouldn't have made a difference baby, there was no right time for her to learn what happened."

"But it should have come from me."

Marissa pulled away to gaze into tortured eyes.

"The important part did come from you."

Bianca blinked causing more tears to flow.

"She knows you wouldn't change a thing, that you love her more than anything else. She's going to be okay baby, have a little faith in the wonderful young woman you raised."

"We raised."

Marissa smiled.

"Ok we raised. There are so many good people in her life Bianca, people you and your love brought to her. We're going to help make this right. All of us."

Bianca didn't know what to say, Marissa leaned closer placing a delicate kiss on damp lips.

"I love you."

Brown eyes lost a little of the pain that had overshadowed them since learning the truth of Miranda's agony.

/

"Aunt K we don't need to talk about this, really it's okay. I'm okay."

Kendall took a seat at Miranda's study desk as her niece paced the large bedroom.

"You know you sound just like your Mom."

Miranda stopped and stared at her aunt. Kendall looked like she might have been crying, her usually vibrant eyes duller than Miranda had ever seen them before.

"Everyone always says that, how I sound like Mom, how I look like her and act like her."

Kendall arched a brow and watched her niece's shoulders sink as the teenager dropped onto the bed.

"They couldn't really turn round and say I was like … like my …father."

It was an alien word to Miranda's lips, the stutter suggesting she'd never used it out loud before. Kendall showed no reaction all too aware of how Miranda was watching her, waiting for the reproach.

"Why would they say it when it wouldn't be true? You're nothing like Michael."

Young eyes widened.

"You're the first person to say his name without a hiss in your voice."

Kendall got up off the chair and joined her niece on the bed.

"Make no mistake Mimo I hated him almost as much as your Mom, we all did. And that was before he did what he did."

Miranda's confusion showed in the upturn of her lips.

"Michael was a charmer, he smooth talked his way into my heart at the beginning. Saying all the things I needed to hear, offering me something I thought I wanted."

"What?"

Kendall smiled sadly.

"Acceptance. You see Mimo honey you and me we came about the same way."

Miranda's face paled at the implication of what that meant for her grandmother.

"GE?"

Kendall nodded as tears gathered again in young eyes.

"Michael came along at a time when I needed someone to ease the pain I felt. Mom couldn't accept me, Binks and I could barely be civil to each other and it all just left me feeling lost."

Miranda's eyes were growing wide again.

"You and Mom didn't get on?"

Kendall snorted..

"I think it's fair to say we couldn't stand each other. She was the golden child, I was the outcast. It hurt a little, turned me into the jealous big sister."

"What changed that?"

A smile lit up vibrant blue eyes.

"You."

/

Erica waited for Maggie to answer her question but the doctor's eyes were closed and she seemed intent upon ignoring the older woman. It give Erica time to study the doctor; Maggie Stone still had that boyish beauty that Erica had hated so much in Frankie but found easier to accept in her sister. In the beginning it had seemed that the twins shared more that just those looks, their attachment to Bianca had been the same too. But Maggie had been a rock where Frankie was just a skimming stone, the older of the two sisters standing by Bianca in her greatest time of need. Ultimately both had hurt her just the same.

Erica tried not to let that old anger resurface and instead continued her scrutiny of the quiet doctor seeing the strain around those closed eyes, the paler of skin on what was once a glowing face, the thinness of the frame beneath baggy clothes. Maggie Stone chose that moment to open her eyes and for a brief moment Erica glimpsed the pain that weighted so heavily on thin shoulders.

"No I haven't told Bianca why I'm really back in Pine Valley, I don't think she needs to know. Do you?"

Erica didn't know what to think of the question or the tone.

"So you're not planning on telling her?"

Maggie sighed.

"I hadn't given it much thought Erica, there's been more important things to think about."

Now that definitely didn't sit well with Erica, what could be more important than what Maggie had been through?

"Like what?"

Maggie's eyes were pinpoints when she stared at Erica uttering just one word.

"Life."

/

Bianca cleaned herself up and tried to put a smile on her face but it faltered at the sight of Erica.

"Mom?"

Erica turned from glaring daggers at Maggie Stone and gasped when she looked at her daughter.

"Bianca honey you've been crying. What's wrong?"

Erica rushed across the room her small arms pulling Bianca down for one of those Mama Bear hugs she always give so well. The taller brunette caught sight of the eye roll her old friend gave and smiled ruefully; how long she wondered had the two been together alone?

"Honey what's wrong? What happened? Is Miranda okay?"

The questions would have kept coming had Marissa not entered with a tray of drinks and a bright smile.

"Oh hi Erica sorry didn't know you were here. What can I get you to drink? We have some of that British tea you like so much, can I get you a cup?"

Erica pulled away from her daughter and offered the other woman a warm smile before shaking her head.

"No thank you Marissa, what I really want right now is to know why my babies are all hurting."

Both Bianca and Marissa chose to ignore the snort coming from Maggie.

"Mom maybe we can talk in the Great Room…."

Maggie jumped to her feet.

"No no please talk here I need to go visit several little girls rooms."

Erica's eyes watched with mistrust as the doctor darted from the room.

"What in the world is that woman doing back in your life Bianca?"

"Mom please don't start…."

The older woman was undeterred by the plea.

"But Maggie Stone….."

"Is an incredible doctor who saved our little girl's life not to mention the fact that she's my cousin."

Marissa's words caused the most curious look to spread across Erica's face.

"But she hurt Bianca…"

The lawyer interrupted.

"Haven't we both been guilty of the same at one time or another?"

Erica looked indignant.

"But never to that extent. Marissa how can you be so blasé about this? Maggie devastated Bianca in the worst possible way."

Marissa set the drinks on the coffee table and turned to Erica with more understanding than Bianca thought she herself could muster in that moment.

"I'm not being blasé Erica, Bianca's past formed the woman I fell in love with. Whose to say that had Maggie not done what she done, Bianca and I would ever have met?"

Erica looked from Marissa to her daughter a little amazed that Bianca's reaction was a smile and a nod of agreement.

/

"Weren't you afraid aunt K?"

Kendall soothed her niece's hair as Miranda nestled close.

"Of what Mimo?"

"Of being like him."

The older woman nodded.

"In the beginning I was terrified of it, terrified that something would happen and I would just snap. I think I did snap a little when I first came back to Pine Valley. I was angry, so angry."

"What did you do?"

Kendall chuckled.

"Well as your great grandma Mona would say, I was a holy terror. You'd have liked her Mimo, she accepted life as it was."

"You mean she accepted you?"

Kendall smiled at the knowing answer.

"Yes she did, she was the first to love me for being me with all my faults. And I had many of them. I think your Mom is a lot like our grandmother, pure of heart and full of love. And fierce, oh boy was she fierce when she was trying to do the right thing."

"Mom's not fierce."

Kendall laughed.

"You my young Mimo have no idea just how fierce a woman your Mom can be. She's the strongest bravest woman I've ever met."

"Is this because of what happened to her?"

Kendall smiled.

"Not just that but everything. Binks has always been special, more gentle and caring than most and always willing to see the good in people no matter how much they keep proving to be nothing but bad news."

"Were you bad news aunt K?"

Kendall laughed.

"Oh yeah bad with a capital B was what I was back then. I was so mean to your Mom that I wouldn't have blamed her if she'd never spoken to me again but you know she was never like that. Amazing to think we both came from the great Erica Kane."

Miranda smiled.

"Mom's not very like GE."

Kendall's eyebrows rose in disagreement.

"You'd be surprised Mimo, that fierce streak is all Kane, Mom has it, Binks has it and so have I. I'd be willing to bet each of you all have it too."

"Gabby maybe but definitely not Lydia, she's an angel."

Kendall laughed, her youngest niece was shaping up to be quite the little angel, with parents like Bianca and Marissa it was no surprise really.

"They say it's the angels you need to watch out for."

Miranda laughed too and it was a sound that eased a great deal of her aunt's worry.

/

Maggie opened the door to the girls room to the heart rendering sight of Gabrielle Montgomery kneeling by her younger sister's bed singing softly. Intelligent brown eyes turned to meet the doctor's with a warm smile.

"She was moaning in her sleep and this song always makes her feel better. It's her favourite. Ma's too. I think maybe we all love it cause even Mom sings it when she thinks we can't hear her. Mom's got a beautiful voice you know."

Maggie smiled and stepped across to the bed.

"I know. Why don't you let me check on Lydia while you get back into bed where it's nice and warm?"

Gabrielle got up and let Maggie move closer to the bed.

"So I guess you're like Mimo's other Mommy Reese."

The doctor lifted Lydia's wrist giving Gabrielle a quick glance before settling her attention on her watch.

"I thought you were getting back into bed."

"Yeah but I'm not so you don't need to keep thinking it. Are you Mimo's Mommy Reese?"

Maggie shrugged.

"I guess you'd need to ask Mimo that."

"But I'm asking you."

"Yeah funny I noticed that too."

Gabrielle's giggle sounded too cute.

"So are you?"

Maggie settled Lydia's arm back beneath the duvet and gently felt her brow before turning her full attention to Gabrielle.

"How about a compromise? I'll answer your question if you get back into bed."

"Questions?"

The doctor grinned at the expectant look on Gabrielle's face.

"Oh boy you're tough, the makings of a good lawyer. Ok questions plural now scoot."

Gabrielle raced across the room jumping into her Barbie bed and patting the space beside her.

"First question are you Mimo's Mommy Reese?"

Maggie took a seat and offered the inquisitive little girl a warm smile.

"First answer I love Mimo the same way your Mommy Reese loves you but I don't get to decide if that is enough to make me like her Mommy Reese. Plus she already has one of those, no two actually."

"Yeah but Ma says it never hurts to have more love in your life. Love is good."

"It sure is."

"Question two are you going to be nice to Ma?"

Maggie looked at the little girl in consternation.

"Ma doesn't have a lot of family that is her age, she has her brother Leon but he's like six and her sister Kathy whose maybe a little older than Mimo but no one her age like Mom has aunt K and auntie Greens. So it would be really cool if she could have you but only if you're nice to her. So will you be?"

"Yes I will."

"You promise?"

Maggie nodded.

"I promise I'll be nice to your Ma and your Mom and your sisters and your brother and especially nice to you. How's that?"

Gabrielle shrugged.

"It don't matter if you're nice to us just be nice to Ma, she's got uncle Scott and aunt Madison but they're not family. Well I guess they are sorta but not like you would be. Real family."

"Real family?"

Gabrielle nodded.

"You know everybody is sorta related to everybody else in PV, Mimo calls it DNAville."

Maggie laughed, Gabrielle too.

"Mimo's really good with stuff like that, giving funny names to things. She likes to make us all laugh."

The doctor glanced across at the other bed when Lydia whimpered softly.

"She does that sometimes even when she's not sick, I think it's bad dreams but how can a little girl have bad dreams? Do you have bad dreams?"

Maggie turned back to Gabby.

"Sometimes."

The little girl gazed at her.

"How do you make them go away?"

"I think happy thoughts."

"Like Barbie buying another boutique?"

Maggie chuckled.

"That's not really my kind of happy but I can see why it would be yours."

Gabrielle laughed too.

"Ma calls this my Barbie throne, it's cool right?"

"Very. Aren't you tired Gabby?"

The little brunette shook her head.

"No my bedtime is not until 8pm I just came up to be with Lydia."

Maggie chose that moment to yawn. Gabrielle moved aside and patted her pillow.

"You can sleep here for a little while that way if Lydia wakes up you can be right beside her."

"Thank you Gabby but I think there's a nice cup of tea waiting for me."

"Tea will keep you awake and you need to sleep you have tired eyes. Tired and sad. Why are you so sad Maggie?"

Maggie didn't know how to respond and said the first thing that came into her head.

"I miss home."

"Mom says home is where the heart is."

The doctor nodded.

"Could you not bring it with you?"

Maggie smiled sadly.

"No."

"Will you be going back to it soon?"

"I'm not sure Gabby. How many questions was there to this compromise?"

Gabrielle smiled.

"You didn't say a number so that can be many many many questions. Ma always says a number."

"And does Ma always answer every question."

Gabrielle nodded.

"Yes Ma and Mom and uncle Zach are the best at answering my questions because they really listen. Mimo too, she never tells me to buzz off like some of her friends do. She's the best big sister in the world. Mom says aunt K is that but I think Mimo is even better. Do you have a big sister?"

"No but I used to be one."

"A big sister?"

Maggie nodded.

"But how can you stop being a big sister? Isn't it for always?"

The doctor searched for the right words.

"It is for always but my sister went to heaven so I don't get to see her or be a big sister to her anymore."

"Grandpa and Grandma Tasker went to heaven too and Grandpa Montgomery. Even uncle Zach went to heaven once but David brought him back."

Maggie wondered at the oddity of the words but chose not to question them.

"Question number three….."

"I think you're counting is a little off."

Gabrielle giggled.

"No it's not, these are from my list the others were just when we were talking so they don't count."

Marissa pursed her lips.

"Ok another compromise you get to ask three more questions, that will make five in total. Then it's lights out or eyes closed or both."

"Deal. Question number three will you help Mimo find her smile again?"


	14. Knowing Me Knowing Her

Note: Again ye faithful reviewers thank you for your time and words.

Chapter Fourteen

Knowing Me, Knowing Her

Marissa left the den to go get Erica her cup of Earl Grey. Bianca sat on the large couch expecting her mother to sit as close as possible because that was Erica's way.

"What's going on Bianca?"

The younger woman took a deep breath.

"Miranda found out how she was conceived."

Erica gasped.

"The poor baby is she okay? Where is she now?"

"She's upstairs with Kendall. I don't know if she's okay Mom, this wasn't how she was supposed to find out. She's been so withdrawn and sad and we didn't know why until Kendall put it all together. She's known since Saturday Mom, all week she's been carrying this horrible secret around letting it hurt her more and more and we didn't even know."

"How? I mean who told her?"

"Her opponent at the soccer game."

"Why would anyone especially a teenager do such a thing?"

Bianca sighed.

"Because she was better than him and he didn't stand a chance any other way than playing dirty."

Erica watched her daughter's expressive eyes begin to glisten again.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry, this must be torturing you."

Bianca shook her head.

"I'm okay it's Mimo who matters."

"No Bianca you both matter."

Erica waited until her daughter looked at her before she continued.

"Don't take Miranda's pain and make it yours, you already have enough of your own. And this will bring it all back. Her questions. Her anger. Her hatred will bring it all back."

Bianca shook her head.

"No Mom I won't let this eat away at her, she won't suffer under the weight of Michael Cambias's actions."

Erica sighed sadly.

"That isn't something you can control sweetheart."

/

Marissa was heading back to the den when Bianca tore from the room in a state.

"What the? Baby?"

Glistening brown eyes silently pleaded, Marissa nodded in acceptance of the unasked question watching in dismay as her partner ran down the hallway to their room.

"Erica what just happened?"

Erica Kane did not care for the tone Marissa used and told her as much in the stare she sent the younger woman's way; she wasn't terribly surprised when Marissa glared right back.

"Erica what did you say to her?"

"I told her the truth."

"What truth? Oh God Erica tell me you didn't mention Maggie."

The older woman scolded.

"What? You mean you know about Maggie and you haven't told Bianca? Since when did you two keep secrets Marissa?"

The lawyer set the cup of tea down next to all the other untouched drinks.

"This is not about Maggie, this is about Bianca and Miranda two people I would gladly walk through hell to prevent hurting. Finding out about Maggie would hurt them."

"They're going to find out. For heaven's sake Marissa it's going to be splashed all over the papers once that verdict comes back."

"But that isn't right now, that isn't this evening. Maggie chose not to tell them because she cares more about them than she does herself so let's respect that and her. Okay."

Erica didn't respond and Marissa's ire quickened.

"I said okay Erica."

The older woman glared across at her.

"Ok fine."

/

"I hate him."

Miranda's eyes were blazing now but tears were threatening again dimming the fire within.

"I hate what he did to Mom, how he hurt her like that."

"I know Mimo and it's normal to feel that way. You're going to be angry and bitter, you're going to hate him for that and for making you doubt yourself. You're going to feel so much and so raw that it will be hard. But we'll be here for you every single step of the way, we'll help you through this. Just know one thing, there is nothing absolutely nothing about you that isn't perfect just the way you are."

The tears toppled from Miranda's eyes as her aunt held out her arms again. Kendall soothed as best she could.

"I look at Mom and I just want to cry."

"I know and you probably feel like you can't because you don't want her to see it."

"Yeah but I think maybe she knows. It's like she seems to hear my thoughts because every time I look at her and think about what he did and how hard it must be for her to look at me and like me she just turns right round and out of nowhere tells me how much she loves me. How I can tell her anything."

Kendall smiled.

"That's because you can sweetie, you can tell your Mom anything in the world and it won't change a single thing for her. You are her miracle Miranda, the baby she has loved from the moment she found out you were growing inside her."

"But she must have hated me, I'm proof of what he did to her."

"No no not at all. Mimo Binks doesn't see it like that. You're innocent, that's what she always said. You were an innocent born out of something beyond your control and hers."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"How could you ever hurt her?"

Miranda pulled away.

"Promise not to hate me?"

Kendall wiped at her niece's cheek.

"Come on Mimo this is me you're talking to, how could I ever hate you?"

"Promise please aunt K just promise."

"I promise never to hate you."

The teenager took a shaky breath and tried to hold her aunt's gaze.

"I have this whole other part of me that I don't know about. I mean I know that family are the people you love and who love you but there's this other half to me that comes from somewhere else."

Kendall tried not to let her smile falter as her niece's eyes pleaded for understanding.

"I want to know who I really am."

/

Maggie couldn't hide her frown from Gabrielle.

"Does that mean you can't help Mimo find her smile?"

"Is that question number four?"

The little girl shook her head fervently.

"No that one wasn't on my list."

"But we're not using your list now Gabby, a deal is a deal five questions max remember?"

"But it doesn't work like that because you never answered and that's why I had to ask again. Now if I ask if you're going to answer then you're just going to say that's another question. That isn't fair Maggie."

Maggie laughed.

"What do you want to be when you grow up Gabby?"

"A fashion designer like aunt K."

"Huh fancy that I had you pegged as a lawyer like Marissa."

Gabrielle shook her head.

"No way Ma gets all sad when the people she's trying to help don't listen to her. She wants to help them but they don't want to help themselves. Mom's like that too, when she comes back from the Miranda Centre sometimes her eyes are so full of sadness that it takes hugs from all five of us to cheer her up again. Mimo's hugs sometimes work the best though, see she's the best big sister and the best big daughter."

Maggie wondered if maybe Gabrielle Montgomery felt a little inferior to her big sister and the place Miranda had in their mother's life.

"You know Gabby Miranda is the only big daughter, I bet your mom thinks you are the best middle daughter and Lydia is the best little daughter."

Gabrielle grinned.

"Yeah she does. I think you're going to make a cool friend for Ma cause she says the same thing."

Maggie was surprised at how good it felt being in the same league as Marissa.

"Your Ma sounds like she might make a cool friend too."

"She will, she's really fun. She likes doing all the things we like doing like going to the park and playing soccer. But she doesn't like horses. I think she's a little afraid of them but she never tells Mom that because she knows how much Mom loves them. Ma always does things like that, making sure Mom is happy, making sure we're all happy. But she doesn't know how to get Mimo's smile back and that's making Ma sad and Mom sad and me sad. Can you get it back? Please?"

/

Downstairs in the master suite Bianca sat at the bottom of the bed trying not to cry at the conversation playing out on the bedside monitor.

"Baby please don't let your mother get to you."

Marissa came to a stop just inside the doorway of their bedroom her eyes reading the gesture to be quiet as her mind tried to decipher why; she couldn't see Bianca's cell phone and knew the house line had no speaker option.

"Huh?"

"_I'm not going to make you any promises Gabby but I'm going to try. I'm going to try real hard to help bring Mimo's smile back and make you not sad anymore."_

Maggie's voice sounded like she might be somewhere in the room but Marissa knew it was coming from the monitoring device in the girls room. Her eyes met Bianca's in alarm, they were eavesdropping.

"Bianca?"

"I know I know it's wrong but it's Gabby. Our Gabby telling Maggie that she's worried about Miranda."

Marissa didn't like it.

"We're eavesdropping."

"Not on a private conversation, Marissa our daughters are hurting and they're not telling us. Did Gabby talk to you about this?"

Marissa shook her head and walked across to take a seat next to her emotional partner.

"Bianca things are all over the place right now what with Lydia being in hospital and only one of us being here. The girls will open up to us when things get back to normal….."

"_Question number four are you going to try to take Mom away from Ma?"_

Bianca and Marissa stared at each other in shock.

/

Miranda's eyes were pools of pain as she watched for her aunt's reaction but Kendall gave none at all, no gasp, no frown, no rapid blinking none of the things that Miranda had expected. All week she'd thought about her Mom and the pain she'd been through, Miranda didn't want to cause more pain but there were all these things about herself that she needed to know. Things that might be because of him, because of the other DNA that ran through her veins.

"Will you help me?"

Kendall soothed her niece's cheek.

"On one condition."

The teenager nodded.

"You tell your Mom what we're doing and why."

Miranda's reaction was visceral, her head swinging from side to side as she pulled away from the comfort of her aunt's hug.

"No! No way! She can't know, I can't do that to her. Aunt K don't you understand what I'm saying? I want to know about the person who hurt her."

Kendall got up and crossed the room to the agitated teen, her hands reaching to settle on Miranda's upper arms forcing eye contact.

"Trust me on this Mimo if you go behind your Mom's back you're going to hurt her so much worse than you think. There's a lot you don't know sweetie, a lot that your Mom is going to want to talk to you about."

Tears gathered again in eyes too young to deal with this nightmare.

"I love Mom I don't want to hurt her."

Kendall pulled the distraught girl into her arms feeling slender hands cling to her.

"Then be honest with her Mimo because anything less will devastate her."

/

Maggie felt her tear ducts begin to sting at the earnestness on Gabrielle's young face. Had her reappearance brought all this doubt to the young girl?

"No Gabby no I'm not going to take your Mom away from Marissa. Why would you think that?"

Gabrielle shrugged.

"Cause Mommy Reese always said that Mom couldn't let go of you, that Mom can never really let go of anyone."

Maggie considered the words for several moments before settling on the best way forward.

"You have a really special Mom Gabby who has a heart as big as DNAville."

Gabrielle chuckled.

"And I guess sometimes people with big hearts can love many many people all at the same time. But there is a different kind of love between your Mom and Marissa, it's brighter and fuller and makes them both shine inside."

"You mean the sparkly eyed love?"

Maggie grinned.

"Yeah exactly the sparkly eyed love, you can see it when they look at each other. And when two people have that kind of love no one can come take the other away because they're meant to be together for always."

"But didn't you have that with Mom?"

The doctor wondered just where the kid got her smarts because eight was much too young to know to ask these questions.

"Your Mom was my best friend Gabby, the bestest friend I've ever had and I loved her so much. I still do but I guess if things didn't work out then it wasn't the sparkly eyed love."

Gabrielle stared into Maggie's eyes so intently that the older woman was convinced she was reading her soul.

"Have you found your sparkly eyed love?"

Maggie's throat ran dry at the question.

/

Marissa reached across and hurriedly turned the monitor off. Bianca looked at her in consternation.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because she answered the questions that were important to Gabby and we know our little girl is okay with that."

Wide brown eyes searched Marissa's face.

"Ok but weren't you just a little bit curious if Maggie and Mrs Dubois have the sparkly eyed love?"

Marissa got up off the bed.

"I think maybe one of us should get back to your Mom."

Bianca made no effort to move and Marissa turned back to look at her. Those wide brown eyes were studying the lawyer in a way that was hard to ignore.

"And I think maybe there is something you're not telling me."

Marissa closed her eyes and tried to think; when she opened them again Bianca's eyes had grown more worried.

"There is but I'm bound by client attorney privilege."

Bianca hated hearing that phrase; it meant that whatever was on her lover's mind would not pass her lips no matter how badly Marissa needed to talk about it.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Marissa shook her head, her eyes showing the weight of whatever it was she could not talk about. Bianca thought it best to change the topic.

"Maggie thinks being your friend would be cool."

Marissa choked back a chuckle at her partner's poor attempt to sound like Gabrielle, it was enough to get the brunette smiling.

"How long were you listening?"

"From the moment I came in here, Gabby was being adorable with her questions and I just needed to hear some innocuous conversation to take my mind off everything."

The lawyer could understand that.

"You and Erica are not the same Bianca, her experiences are hers alone and she's going to come from their perspective rather than yours. You're different baby, you've always been a better person, stronger and braver than anyone I've ever known."

Bianca held out her hand watching as the redhead crossed the room to take it. No one knew her like Marissa did, sometimes Bianca genuinely believed her partner knew her better than she knew herself.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you up to coming back in?"

The brunette got to her feet stepping closer to her smaller lover.

"I love you."

Marissa smiled.

"The sparkly eyed kinda love?"

Bianca chuckled softly closing the distance between them to capture those smiling lips for a gentle kiss.

"The for always kind."


	15. History Has A Habit Called Repeating

Note: So it's that time of the week again, therapy time…I'm mean chapter time…Muse you little sh1t wait till I get my hands…..emm alright well this be chapter 15. I should probably warn you that there be swearing ahead, I do usually warn you don't I? Do I? Well I am now so there! Enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen

History Has a Habit Called Repeating

From Maggie Stone's point of view Lydia Montgomery chose the perfect moment to turn in her sleep bringing both Maggie and Gabrielle's attention away from that last question and to the little girl's bed. A whimper broke into a sob that had the doctor up off her feet and at Lydia's side within seconds. Brown eyes were glistening when they opened to look up at the doctor.

"Huwts."

Maggie dropped to her knees her hand settling upon Lydia's brow checking for sign of a fever while soothing gently.

"Is it hurting on your lima beama or in your tummy Lydia?"

Lydia watched the doctor through scared eyes that were filling more fully with tears.

"Lydia it's okay it's only Dr Maggie."

The child's face relaxed at the sound and sight of her sister, Gabrielle squeezed in beside Maggie.

"Want Mama Gabby."

When those brown eyes began to fill again with tears Gabrielle was quick to get up off her knees.

"Ok I'll go get her."

Gabrielle darted from the room to leave Lydia alone with the doctor who had been in her bad dream.

"How about we play robots again Lydia?"

The fear dimmed a little.

"Wobots?"

Maggie grinned bringing her arm up in robotic movements.

"You remember robots when I examined you with my robotic arm."

Lydia nodded and moved a little so that the doctor could bring that robotic arm to her side.

"So will it find your pain here?"

The little girl giggled as Maggie's robotic hand hen pecked beneath her arm.

"No not thewa lowa on my lima beama."

"So no pain inside your tummy just out here on the side?"

Lydia nodded and watched the robotic hand move down to open the bandage on her side.

"Is it sore when I do this?"

The gentle press had no reaction.

"What about this?"

Still no reaction.

"Do you think maybe the pain came when you rolled onto your side?"

Lydia frowned in thought.

"Did I woll ova?"

Maggie nodded gently placing the bandage back over the healing wound.

"You sure did and sometimes when you do that it pulls a little on your side and makes it sore. But it goes away after a little while. Do you feel pain now?"

Lydia shook her head, her face brightening as the bedroom door opened and Marissa came in.

"Hi munchkin how come you're awake already? It isn't even morning yet."

The little girl shrugged her adorable shrug and reached for her mother's arms. Maggie stepped aside letting Marissa move in next to her daughter for the much wanted hug. When Lydia clung a little longer than usual the redhead glanced to the doctor.

"Everything okay?"

Maggie nodded.

"Sore from movement more than anything else. I think me being here has confused her a little."

Marissa tidied rumpled hair away from Lydia's face and smiled into lovely little brown eyes.

"You remember Maggie don't you Lydia? She was your doctor in the hospital and now that you're home she's your doctor here too and your cousin."

Lydia glanced between the two women.

"Cusin?"

"Yeah Maggie here is my cousin a little like Spike and Ian are your cousins, her Mom and Grandpa Hay's Mom were sisters….I think?"

Maggie nodded at Marissa's obvious need for assurance. The redhead smiled and turned back to her daughter.

"So that of course makes Maggie your cousin too."

"DNAville."

Gabrielle's comment had the two cousins grinning.

"Ok how's about we get all the little cousins back in bed and closing their eyes?"

Lydia yawned and put her head back down on the pillow.

"Dr Dooboow is like Mimo at wobots."

Maggie grinned.

"What say you try calling me Maggie instead of the doctor name?"

Lydia yawned again.

"Night night Maggie."

"Goodnight Lydia."

Brown eyes closed only to open again and smile up at Marissa.

"Night night Mama and Gabby."

Marissa bent her lips to her daughter's brow.

"Sleep tight munchkin."

"Night Lydia."

Lydia was already asleep before Gabrielle bent to kiss her just like her mother had.

"Come on you, into bed and no excuses tonight. You get one question."

Marissa tucked Gabrielle in watching as she offered a cocky grin at Maggie.

"See told you."

Maggie laughed.

"Good night Gabby."

"Night."

Gabrielle waited until Maggie had left before she turned big trusting eyes to Marissa.

"Is Maggie sad because Mimo's sad?"

Marissa shrugged.

"I think Mimo being sad is making us all a little sad but that will change I promise. You don't need to worry Gabby, your Mom and I we're going to make things better."

Gabrielle smiled.

"I know that already."

"You do huh?"

The young girl nodded.

"Yeah of course cause you always make everything better even Mom, remember?"

Marissa smiled, she did indeed remember how much faith the two Montgomery girls always had in her power to make their Mom smile; she just hoped she could also keep making them smile.

/

Kendall was a little dismayed to return downstairs to find her mother pacing the den.

"Mom?"

Erica swung round in alarm.

"Kendall thank God. Could you please reason with your sister?"

Kendall looked around in confusion, Bianca was nowhere in sight.

"Huh?"

"Bianca thinks that everything is going to be fine, that Miranda won't get angry and begin to hate…."

Kendall held her hand up rushing in to stop her mother saying another word.

"Whoa! Now just stop right there Mom. This is nothing like you and I so don't go heaping that all on Binks. Miranda is not me, she's not angry, she's not feeling rejected or hating her Mom for abandoning her…."

"I didn't abandon…."

Erica was silenced again by Kendall's words.

"No let's not do this okay, let's not dredge up the past. This isn't history repeating itself Mom, this isn't about you or me or anything about us. This is Binks and her little girl and they've always been a world away from us."

"But…."

"But nothing. Mimo's a smart young woman who adores her Mom and Binks adores her right back, they'll find their own way through this without you as a compass. Let it be okay?"

Erica shook her head.

"They're my babies Kendall, you all are."

"Yes but your babies have grown up Mom, now let them do what they must."

It was strange to watch the fight leave Erica Kane, her shoulders drooping in defeat.

"I just wish it didn't have to be like this, that neither you nor Bianca had to go through what you did. I wish I could have done something, anything to stop it all from happening."

Kendall sat down beside her mother and took a thin hand in hers.

"But then we wouldn't be here, we wouldn't have me or Mimo. Sometimes life has a way of sorting itself out for the best Mom, sometimes we just need to let it take its course."

Erica gazed at her oldest daughter.

"When did you get to be the wise one?"

"I was always the wise one you were just too busy taking over to see it."

The older woman smiled softly.

"I'm sorry."

Kendall shook her head.

"I'm used to it."

"I'm sorry for not being strong enough to do what Bianca did."

Kendall's eyes grew wide.

"Pardon?"

"When I see the beautiful woman you became, the wonderful mother and sister and daughter I regret those years I didn't have with you, the ones I can never get back. I'm sorry for that, for making you feel abandoned. I never thought about it from your point of view Kendall, from the innocent child like Bianca did. All I could think about was him."

"I know Mom, I know."

Erica reached for her daughter's cheek, her hand soothing it like she would a baby.

"I'm so sorry."

A tear slid down between her fingers as Kendall closed her eyes.

"Thank you."

/

"I have a confession to make."

Bianca was standing at the foot of the stairs watching Maggie come down them. The doctor smirked.

"Do I look like a priest?"

Bianca chuckled at what was once an old joke between them.

"I'm sure in some part of the world you would."

"Har har. So what's this confession?"

"I heard Gabby's question and answer session with you."

Maggie blanched.

"You did?"

The taller brunette nodded and beckoned her friend on down.

"She's quite the inquisitor isn't she?"

The doctor didn't make eye contact as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No more than some of the older members of her family, speaking of which has Mama Bear gone?"

Bianca shook her head.

"She's in the den with Kendall, how's Lydia?"

"Cute as a button, she's sleeping already. Just some residual pain in the wound when she moves on it. Any sign of Miranda?"

Again Bianca shook her head.

"I'm giving her the space I think she needs most right now no matter how much it's killing me."

Maggie squeezed her old friend's arm in understanding.

"She's a lovely young woman Bianca, she'll come to you when she's ready."

"I hope so. So come on I never got to hear the answer to Gabby's last question."

"Were you eavesdropping?"

Bianca blushed.

"No we have a monitoring system in the girls room and I'd forgotten Marissa switched it on earlier when we put Lydia to bed."

Maggie didn't respond and Bianca looked at her in concern.

"I was more worried about Gabby than I was about eavesdropping but I'm sorry if you're offended that I overheard the conversation."

The doctor held her old friend's gaze for several moments before speaking.

"I'm not offended but I am bang out of energy for answering more Montgomery questions so maybe we can take another rain check."

Bianca was exhausted herself, the emotional outpouring earlier had taken more out of her than she cared to admit.

"Sure. Do you want to rejoin us in the den?"

Maggie's face was a picture of torture.

"I'll pass on that. If you don't mind I think I'll call it a night."

/

Miranda tapped on AJ's door and pushed it open when she heard his grunt.

"Hi."

The other teenager rolled over on his bed and gazed up at her with a happy smile.

"Hi yourself so does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Miranda smiled and dropped down next to him.

"Yeah you're forgiven but can we not talk about it right now?"

"Sure. I need your help with something. Did Miss Macado give you a handout about that penitentiary?"

The brunette's face tensed and AJ looked at her in confusion.

"You know the history tour, did you get any notes on it cause Frankenstein is expecting this essay and I can't remember anything other than how bad the place smelt?"

"Em yeah I think she give us a handout but I'm not sure where I put it."

AJ watched as his sister's eyes roamed around the room in avoidance.

"Mimo what's up with you? We're not talking about it okay, we're talking about history and you're acting all spooked again. Why? Did something happen at that penitentiary?"

Miranda's eyes continued their perusal of his bedroom but AJ noticed how they began to glisten.

"Did you fall out with one of the gang?"

The brunette shook her head and then turned her full attention to her best friend.

"No it wasn't the girls. You remember the soccer game? Number 4?"

"Yeah the guy that was hassling you, what about him?"

"He was there."

AJ frowned.

"At the penitentiary?"

Miranda nodded.

"Did he do something? Did he hurt you?"

Their eyes met.

"He tried to kiss me."

AJ didn't look away as he asked another question.

"Did you want him to?"

When Miranda shook her head her brother started to swear.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill that bastard."


	16. Love Makes It Easier

Note: Monday is going to be a little manic for me so I thought it wise to post early rather than take the risk of not being able to post at all. Big thanks to my reviewers I'd offer you all a cyber hug except that it would upset the Muse (she's a little temperamental these days something to do with not getting enough of something…damned if I understand what's she's on about half the time!) Anyway here's a smiley instead ;-))

Chapter Sixteen

Love Makes It Easier

Maggie was sitting on Miranda's bed when the teenager came back into her own room looking as upset as she had been that day in the park.

"Hi what's up?"

"Everything."

Miranda slumped onto the bed feeling dejected and exhausted.

"Wana narrow it down a bit there Mimo at least give me a starting point to work from?"

Maggie waited as the teenager turned to finally make eye contact.

"I guess you know about the whole how I was conceived thing."

The doctor nodded thankful that Miranda was the first to bring it up.

"You and Mom were best friends then weren't you?"

Another nod.

"And she told you everything right?"

"Mostly everything I guess."

"I wanted to tell AJ everything because I miss not talking to him but he just got angry."

Maggie's face formed a worried frown.

"Angry about what exactly?"

"Number 4."

"Number 4?"

"Luke Cramer, the guy from the soccer game, the one that told me all about who I really am."

It was the strange tone on those last three words that worried the doctor the most.

"Mimo nothing that kid told you changes who you are to all the people who love you. You know that right?"

Miranda blew out a frustrated breath.

"No no I don't I don't know anything anymore because who I thought I was isn't who I really am."

/

The first thing Jackson Montgomery noticed when his wife returned was the pain in her eyes.

"Erica?"

The petite woman's bottom lip began to tremble.

"Oh Jack they're hurting, all of them."

Jackson folded her in his strong arms.

"Talk to me sweetheart."

Erica unburdened the sad news shedding tears as she did. Jackson was glad that Michael Cambias was already dead because he knew as surely as he loved each of the Kane women that he would gladly kill the man for what he had done to them.

/

Bianca closed her eyes willing her tears not to resurface as she listened to the sounds of Marissa preparing for bed. It had been such a long day, so full of the past and all its pain. There had been a time in the brunette's life when she thought she would never survive that pain, never move beyond the horror of what had happened to her. But then she had found out she was pregnant and suddenly there was a light in the pit of darkness that had swallowed Bianca. Miranda with her beautiful brown eyes and her dark luscious hair, Miranda with her perfect fingers and toes and soft skin that smelt of happiness.

"Baby?"

Bianca opened glistening eyes to see her lover's worried gaze mere centimetres away; she had been so lost in the past that she hadn't heard Marissa get into bed. A gentle touch pushed hair behind Bianca's ear as Marissa continued to gaze.

"I love your eyes."

The brunette blinked releasing two more tears. Marissa bent her head, her lips settling upon Bianca's cheek to kiss those tears away.

"I love your cheeks."

"Marissa…"

It was a cracked whisper and it had the redhead reaching to place a soft finger against Bianca's lips.

"I love your voice."

Brown eyes gazed up into heady hazel a smile beginning to pull at Bianca's lips.

"I love your smile."

Marissa dipped her head again replacing her finger with her mouth to press a soft kiss upon Bianca's.

"I love everything about you."

Bianca reached up tracing Marissa's face with her fingertips, her cheekbones, her nose, her lips, her chin and down onto her neck. Their eyes locked as her touch moved lower.

"Help me forget."

And so Marissa did, with infinite tenderness she unravelled Bianca so completely that the brunette was incapable of thinking. Teasing torturous lips and hands traversed Bianca's body making her forget everything except how much and how powerful their love was. Their nights apart, their heightened emotions, their deep and unending love for each other all combined to intensify the connection that consumed them both. Afterwards as the dampness cooled upon their bodies Bianca settled a kiss over her lover's heart and closed her eyes.

"You're my happy ever after, you and our kids make it all worthwhile. Thank you."

Marissa's eyes glistened with tears as she kissed the crown of Bianca's head.

"I love you Bianca you don't need to thank me for that baby."

Bianca lips curved into a smile that tickled Marissa's chest.

"I love you too sweetie. I was thanking you for another exquisite bed test, you've really mastered the multitasking."

Marissa's laughter vibrated through the brunette making her smile with delight. No, Bianca would not change a moment of her life if it meant there was even the slightest chance of losing what she had now. This; the two of them and their family it was all that mattered. With Marissa by her side Bianca knew she'd survive; she closed her eyes placing one more kiss over Marissa's heart before finally letting sleep take her.

/

Kendall wrapped herself around Zach closing her eyes to the pain she could see in his.

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault Zach."

"If I'd stuck around maybe…."

Glistening blue eyes stared up at him.

"Maybe what? Maybe Michael would have been the good brother? The boy you remembered was just that Zach a boy, the man he grew into might have turned out the same way. We'll never know."

Zach's eyes glistened too.

"I just wish there was something I could do."

Kendall smiled through her tears, Zach had given so much already in an attempt to ease their pain, both Bianca's and hers. He would never stop giving because he couldn't rid himself of guilt and yet no one believed for a moment that he should feel guilty; no matter how hard she tried Kendall couldn't make him see that. So instead she agreed to his efforts, supported his decisions, encouraged his involvement with the Miranda Centre anything that would help ease that guilt.

"Miranda wants to know who she really is, she wants to know about your family."

Zach's breath stilled in the air between them.

"But Bianca…."

Kendall sighed.

"Binks won't stop her no matter how much it might hurt she will never stop Miranda from needing to understand."

Zach knew the youngest Kane woman well enough to know that she would turn a brave face to the world while inside her heart was breaking.

"Oh God Kendall does this ever stop?"

Kendall shook her head.

"No not really but it does get easier, love makes it easier, you make it easier."

Zach was crying when he pulled his wife to him for a hug he never wanted to end.

/

Daylight gathered over Pine Valley shining brightness into the homes of several people who didn't want the day to start. Marissa Tasker squinted against the brightness of the sun as she pulled the blinds in the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast.

"Morning."

Maggie didn't look like she'd slept much, her eyes were puffy and her face pale as she entered the bright room. Marissa offered a warm smile thankful the doctor had been there when Lydia had woken and was sick in the night.

"Morning you okay? You look sickly."

The doctor swallowed the sarcastic retort and looked at her host. Marissa was dressed for the day ahead her charcoal power suit accentuating her figure.

"And you look ready to fight the great fight."

Marissa snorted.

"Don't know about that but I'll try my best. Coffee?"

Maggie nodded and sank onto a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Reggie doesn't think I'll get called but you're head chair so what's your take on it?"

Marissa busied herself with the coffee her ears straining to listen for noise beyond the kitchen.

"Bernard Michaels has fought us pretty much every inch of the way so I don't doubt for a moment that he'd want you in the stand. A verdict from Paris would probably change that though."

Maggie shook her head.

"I can't see that happening, the jury requested more time. The case has been fraught with delays, the defence using every trick going to wade it out. Marissa you have to know that I'm limited to what I can say until that verdict comes in."

"I know but I'm hoping the simple truth is enough."

Maggie lowered her head, there was nothing at all simple about the truth.

/

There was an unusual quietness in the car as Bianca drove the kids to school. AJ had woken in a rare mood that did not suit his affable character, Gabrielle chose to read rather than ask her usual battery of morning questions and Miranda stared out the window unwilling to make eye contact with anyone in the car.

"Well this is a change, it's not often I get to hear myself think in this car."

Gabrielle was the only one to react to her mother's teasing words.

"It's a really good book Mom, have you ever read it?"

A question, Bianca was happy for a return to some form of normalcy.

"Which book is it?"

Gabrielle flipped the cover.

"_Danny the Champion of the World._"

"Oh yeah that's the one about the boy who wins a ticket to this special sweet factory right? Wasn't Johnny Depp in the movie version of it?"

Gabrielle shook her head.

"No it's by Rooo…ald Dahall."

Miranda turned to her younger sister.

"Roald Dahl, silent D in the first name and silent H in the second. Roalll Dall."

Gabrielle repeated the name earning a nod and a smile from her sister.

"It's about a little boy and some pheasants. How far in are you?"

Bianca listened as her daughters discussed the book thankful that the conversation took Miranda from her brooding silence. She glanced at AJ hoping it might perk him up but his eyes were elsewhere, his fair looks growing dark as they passed the sign for Llanview.

/

Marie Montgomery kissed her husband goodbye as he dropped her off at her office.

"I might call over for lunch if you're free."

Reggie frowned.

"Not sure I'll be free babe, I've court later this morning and it might run on. I'll let you know. Have a good day."

"You too, good luck in court."

"Thanks."

He sat watching as she crossed the street entering the small bakery where she always bought her receptionist her morning coffee. Just another normal day. Reggie had a feeling there would be nothing normal at all about today.

/

Bianca stopped Miranda as she made to get out of the passenger's seat.

"Mimo."

"Mom please don't."

The two looked at each other both red around the eyes, their evening of tears still visible even though both had tried to hide it.

"I just wanted to say that if you need an out today then call me, I'll come talk to the principal….."

Miranda visibly shook at the suggestion.

"And tell her? No no way."

"Miranda listen to me, some people know and some people don't. Now I can't change anything about those who do but from here on in it's up to you if want to tell anyone, your choice. Okay?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

Bianca nodded.

"I know and we're not talking about it I just want you to know you can call me, if you need me. You can call me even if you don't need me. Just so you know I'm reachable."

Miranda couldn't help but smile at her mother's babbling.

"Ok got it you're reachable."

The teenager turned back into the car and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart. Bye."

"Bye."

Bianca couldn't find it in her to restart the car, she had to watch Miranda walk away, watch her reach her friends, watch her turn back with that embarrassed smile as she mouthed for her mother to go. It was only when she got another embarrassed smile and a cute wave that Bianca finally headed back home to Lydia.

/

"Erica please don't do this."

Erica ignored Jack as she brushed passed him at the courthouse.

"It's not a closed court room I'm free to sit at the back."

Jackson looked around aware of the journalists and cameramen who seemed to follow Erica wherever she went in the city.

"You're going to turn this into a spectacle, neither Marissa nor Maggie deserve that right now."

Erica stopped and looked up at her husband.

"I'm not turning it into anything I just want to be there."

Jackson gestured towards the loitering paparazzi.

"Then so will they."

Erica glanced across recognising familiar faces from various tabloids.

"Oh."

Jackson shook his head in dismay.

"All your life they've been following you and still you act surprised to see them."

Erica pouted.

"I'm not surprised I'd just forgotten about them following me."

"I guess it's easy to forget when they're part of the norm. Please don't bring them into that courtroom Erica, for Bianca's sake if no one else's. Let Marissa or Maggie be the ones to tell her not the tabloids or you."

Erica wasn't happy but she nodded all the same.

"Fine I'll go."

/

Marissa got to her feet as the judge called the courtroom to order.

"Your honour neither my client nor Mr Michaels wish to remain in a loveless marriage, this should be an open and shut case except for the money. The divorce law in the commonwealth of Pennsylvania stipulates that proof must be provided if divorce is sought on a fault basis. It brings no joy to my client to have to place that fault at the defendants door, he is the father of her children, the man she had hoped to spend the rest of her life with but he is also a man who married for money not love and therefore shouldn't be rewarded for his treachery."

"Your honour I object to Ms Tasker's insinuations."

The judge shook his head as the defence lawyer got to his feet to argue against Marissa.

"You'll have your turn Mr Michaels. Continue Ms Tasker."

"We have a witness your honour who will testify to the validity of my supposed insinuations. She has already been deposed and can testify to Mr Michaels' adultery."

There was a fervent tapping of keys as reporters took notes. The Michaels were a high society family and their divorce made good fodder for the media. The judge turned his attention back to Bernard Michaels who was defending himself.

"And what have you to say to that?"

The lawyer smiled coldly.

"A whole lot once this supposed witness is in the box."

Marissa rolled her eyes, of course the smarmy jerk would call Maggie in. The judge cleared his throat.

"Then I guess you may call your witness Ms Tasker."

"I call Dr Margaret Dubois to the stand."


	17. Revelations

Note: Couple of things I should point out the first being a reminder that this is set seven and a half years in the future - one would hope that a certain law will be changed nationwide by then! The other thing is that I've been doing that retrobinx youtube thing again, remember those AMC court cases of old? Where everything was so OTT? Yeah you remember, well I need you to bear those in mind when you read this chapter cos sometimes my imagination gets caught in a retro loop.

Chapter Seventeen

Revelations

AJ slung his bag into his locker and grabbed his wallet before making for the nearest fire exit.

"Yo JA you're heading the wrong way man."

The startled teenager turned to see his friend Rick grinning at him.

"Jesus Rick give a man a heart attack why don't you?"

Rick smirked.

"Nah I'd rather just bust out of school with him. Where you heading?"

"Llanview."

"What the hell you wana go there for? Dead end place. Why not go to Philly, check out a strip club or something I could get us IDs."

AJ shook his head.

"I need to go to Llanview."

"Why?"

The blonde teen turned back towards the exit.

"I just need to go there."

Rick followed him out.

"You in trouble JA?"

"No."

"You gona get in trouble?"

"Probably but it will be worth it."

Rick rubbed his hands together.

"Then count me in."

/

Maggie entered the courtroom expecting it to be the same as it had the last time she'd been there but like everything else in Pine Valley it had changed too. Modern furnishings and lights made the place look more like a stage than a court of law. The witness stand was a wooden enclosure with a plush chair, Maggie stepped inside as the court official clicked the gate closed and held a bible out to her.

"Put your left hand on the bible and raise your right."

Maggie followed the succinct orders.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do."

The court official removed the bible and the judge asked Maggie to take a seat.

"Proceed Ms Tasker."

Marissa approached the stand.

"Could you tell the court who you are and what you do please?"

"My name is Maggie Dubois, Margaret's on my birth certificate and graduation documents but very little else. I prefer Maggie. I'm a paediatrician and my normal place of work is Pitié-Salpêtrière Hospital in Paris."

"Thank you Maggie. Can you tell the court what you witnessed on March 17th last year?"

Maggie stole a breath before answering Marissa's question.

"Yes it was a Friday, St Patrick's Day to any of the Irish here. Paris has a parade to mark the day, a small one in the east of the city. I was finishing my shift at the hospital early and meeting…meeting my wife Niamh there. Niamh's mother is Irish they always celebrate the day. I'd been on the mid morning shift 4am till 12pm so I'd been using the salle de nuit/night room, snatching sleep where I could. At about 10am I went up there to gather my things before heading out. I entered the room to find Mr Michaels in bed with our senior nurse Chantelle C'ote."

The courtroom bustled at the news.

"Order. Continue Ms Tasker."

Marissa gazed around the whispering courtroom, all in attendance were clearly aware that the point was made, there was no need to continue.

/

"Mom? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Kendall closed her notebook and watched her mother take a seat at the opposite end of her desk.

"I'm worried about Bianca."

The younger woman sighed.

"I thought we'd covered this already."

Erica shook her head.

"No not this."

"Then what?"

Erica began to talk in a tone that Kendall would have thought weary had her attention not been so utterly engrossed in what was being said. The designer's face began to pale, her lips drawing into a thin pained expression as Erica finally finished a story that shocked her daughter to the core.

"Oh my God."

"I know and I think Bianca's going to take it hard and Maggie will use…."

Blue eyes widened in alarm.

"Mom for God's sake Maggie must be in hell."

Erica frowned.

"Well of course she is and who better to comfort her than Bianca."

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying…."

Kendall interrupted.

"No Mom don't just say one more word. This is Maggie you're talking about, strong resilient Maggie who nursed Bianca through the worst ordeal of her life. Jesus she deserves our support not our mistrust."

"She hurt Bianca….."

"Mom please stop just stop. Bianca has moved on why can't you?"

"Because she hurt my baby."

Kendall shook her head in resignation.

"Your baby hurt her right back so just let it go."

"What?"

"Never mind look I can't do this with you right now, between work and Mimo and Zach I just can't do this with you too."

And with that Erica was dismissed.

/

AJ and Rick found their way to Llanview with ease thanks in great part to the cash Adam Chandler insisted his grandson always have at hand.

"Ok you wana tell me why we're heading to the high school cos no offence man but we just broke out of one. Tell me you don't want us breaking into another?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

Rick whistled.

"A girl? Now we're talking."

AJ shook his head.

"No not a girl."

Rick cast a sideways glance at his friend.

"You know I don't got no problem with gays and I respect your moms and all but man there's no way I'm hanging round for you to meet some other guy. Unless he's got his sister with him, now that would keep me looking."

AJ rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Rick do you ever think about anything else?"

Rick shrugged.

"Nope. So does he have a sister?"

AJ scowled.

"I don't know what he has but by the time I'm finished with him he won't have his front teeth."

"Wow man calm the hell down. What's this guy done on you anyways?"

AJ's face was a mask of rage.

"Forced himself on my sister."

/

Bernard Michaels took his time getting to his feet and approaching the witness stand.

"We have never met have we Ms Dubois?"

Maggie held his glare unwaveringly.

"It's Dr Dubois and officially I guess we haven't been formally introduced not unless you consider a view of your derriere an introduction."

The courtroom crowd laughed at Maggie's wit but Bernard Michaels did not he merely smiled coldly.

"If we have never formally been introduced how can you be so sure it was me you seen in that room?"

Maggie's smile was as equally cold as the lawyer's.

"Yours isn't a face or derriere easily forgotten."

The crowd laughed again causing the judge to bang his gavel.

"Order."

"Tell me Ms Dubois do you like men?"

Marissa got to her feet.

"Objection your honour what has this got to do with what Dr Dubois has testified?"

The judge looked to Mr Michaels.

"I'm trying to ascertain whether the witness might be subjective."

"Overruled continue Mr Michaels."

Marissa glared at the defending counsel before retaking her seat.

"Well Ms Dubois?"

"It's Dr Dubois and yes I like men."

Bernard Michaels eyes narrowed.

"So you're heterosexual?"

Maggie glared at the defence lawyer as Marissa got to her feet again.

"Objection the witness' sexuality bears no relevance to her testimony."

"Overruled Ms Tasker the defence has already stated his intent to ascertain Dr Dubois' subjectivity in this matter."

Michaels smirked at Marissa as she retook her seat yet again. He turned back to Maggie with that same smirk.

"So are you heterosexual?"

"No I am not."

"So you prefer women?"

Maggie sighed.

"I'm a lesbian so yes I prefer women."

"And did you like this nurse you accuse me of bedding?"

"Objection your honour the defence is badgering the witness."

Marissa was overruled again causing anger to rise up into her cheeks.

"Marissa sit down."

Reggie's voice was a terse whisper as he reached to pull the lawyer back down beside him.

"This is ludicrous it's 2018 gay marriage is legal."

Marissa's words were loud enough to be heard by those surrounding them.

"Ms Tasker control your outbursts or risk contempt of court."

The judge watched waiting for a reaction, when he got nothing but a curt nod he turned to Maggie.

"You may answer the question."

"I liked the nurse Mr Michaels bedded about as much as I like men."

The crowd sniggered at the intended dig.

"You say liked as in past tense do you no longer like her?"

Maggie's eyes flashed at the smarmy man.

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Objection your honour how can any of this pertain to the testimony already given. Dr Dubois is not on trial here this is a divorce hearing."

The judge nodded at Marissa.

"She has a point Mr Michaels where are you going with this?"

"I'm trying to determine whether what is really happening here is the work of a scorned woman or women."

"I beg your pardon?"

Maggie was fuming now too.

"Sit down Ms Dubois."

"It's Dr Dubois and I've had enough of your snide questions. I know what I saw, you know it too and if it takes sullying my name to prove your innocence then that just makes you even more of cretin than you already are."

"Order. Dr Dubois curb your tongue. Ms Tasker sit down. Mr Matthews the witness has made clear her preference to women does not include the nurse so your line of questioning is redundant. Move on or excuse the witness."

"I'll move on then. Please have a seat Ms Dubois."

Maggie remained standing.

"Ms Dubois I said sit down."

"Can someone tell me who he's talking to because I don't know no Ms Dubois?"

The crowd sniggered.

"Dr Dubois please have a seat."

"Why yes your honour."

Maggie wasn't sure which man she wanted to glare at more the pompous judge or the buffoon of a lawyer.

/

When Bianca's cellphone lit up with Pine Valley High's number she expected to hear Miranda's voice on the line not the principal.

"He what?"

Alarm give way to confusion.

"AJ cut school? There must be some mistake, he wouldn't do that."

The woman on the line advised that there was no mistake.

"Have you asked Miranda if she knows where he might be?"

The woman said she had.

"And she doesn't?"

Bianca listened as her stomach began to knot with tension.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

/

Miranda sat outside the principal's office swearing all kinds of revenge upon her best friend. How dare AJ do this? Didn't he realise she had enough to deal with without school becoming a problem too? The teenager shook her head in agitation.

"Of course he doesn't know because you didn't tell him. Duh Mimo!"

"Are you talking to someone?"

Maya Micado approached Miranda slowly wondering what had caused the flurry of emotions to cross the teenager's face.

"No miss, just muttering sorry."

Maya took a seat.

"Don't be, according to Lucy I do it all the time."

Miranda smiled at the mention of Maya's daughter.

"So does you sitting here mean you're in trouble?"

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"You also didn't answer my question. Are you in trouble Miranda?"

The teenager blinked back tears.

"Maybe I am trouble."

Maya was surprised by the dejected words and tone, it didn't sound like the Miranda she knew.

"I doubt that very much, if you are then you're the best kind of trouble I've ever met and I've met a lot."

Miranda didn't say anything.

"They say it helps to talk."

"Thanks miss but it isn't something I want to talk about right now."

"Ok. That's ok Miranda but if you ever do, you know where to find me right?"

Miranda nodded.

"Yes miss. Thank you."

Maya smiled.

"You know trouble doesn't usually say thanks."

The teenager snorted.

"Maybe I'm the polite kind of trouble."

"Or maybe you're just a normal everyday teen who feels like you've got the world on your shoulders when really all you need is your school bag."

"Maybe."

Miranda watched as her mother opened the door of the principal's office.

"Now I'm really in trouble."

Maya turned to see Bianca step into the corridor.

"No Miranda now you'll be in safe hands."

/

Bernard Michaels made a show of pacing in front of the stand.

"Mr Michaels we don't have all day."

"Sorry your honour. Ms …."

"Don't start that again Mr Michaels everyone here knows it's doctor not miss."

"Yes your honour. So Dr Dubois what happened after you supposedly opened the door upon this love tryst?"

"I walked right in and got a closer look."

The crowd sniggered at the note of goading in the doctor's tone.

"And why would do that?"

"Because my bag containing my car keys were next to the bed so you see it wasn't just a passing glance if that is your next line of questioning."

"And was there words spoken?"

"Above the groans you mean?"

"Dr Dubois it would be preferable if you stuck to yes or no answers."

"Yes."

"And what where these words?"

Maggie didn't respond.

"Dr Dubois you need to answer the question."

Maggie turned to the judge.

"But it wouldn't be a yes or a no."

The crowd sniggered again and the judge banged his gavel.

"Order. Enough this is not a stand up show. Answer the questions Dr Dubois so that we can get this over and done with."

"I don't remember verbatim what was said, there was a lot of swearing and mumbling that I didn't pick up on."

The lawyer did not look pleased with the answer.

"Nothing succinct?"

"I don't remember, maybe you can given that you were there too."

Bernard Michaels glared at Maggie.

"According to you but no one else."

"And doesn't that just suit your needs."

"Your honour can you instruct the witness to answer the question."

"I'm sure she will when you ask one."

The crowd was beginning to really enjoy the show.

"What was the nurse's name again?"

"Chantelle C'ote but you called her Chani, I do remember that being groaned."

Bernard Michaels had no real recourse to the provocation in Maggie's tone.

"And where is this Chantelle C'ote?"

Marissa interjected.

"Objection your honour it isn't the witness's place to account for anyone else."

"Move on Mr Michaels."

"Your honour this is madness a woman I've never met before is standing here testifying to me committing an act of adultery that I object to. Surely we should know the whereabouts of this nurse so that someone can collaborate this."

"I agree Mr Michaels but it isn't the witness's job to do that. If you need collaboration then you do it on your own steam not hers. Have you any further questions?"

"Just one your honour."

Maggie glanced at Marissa seeing the disgust and dismay written all over the redhead's face.

"Did you meet your wife that day Dr Dubois?"

And then Marissa was standing moving out from behind her desk and towards Maggie who was grappling at the door to the witness enclosure.

"Order. Sit down Dr Dubois. Ms Tasker get back to your chair."

"Your honour we need a recess."

Maggie swore at Bernard Michaels in a flurry of French.

"Espèce de salaud."

"Maggie don't say another word. Your honour a recess please."

"Order. I said order. Ms Tasker explain yourself."

Marissa reached Maggie just as the doorway to the enclosure snapped open and the doctor barged at the defence lawyer.

"Maggie no!"

Reggie was there to catch the doctor before she could swing a real blow at the smirking lawyer.

"She's dead you bastard, she's dead and it's all because of you."


	18. Anger

Note: Whoops I made a boo boo - just did a little arithmetic there and realised that 7.5 years after we last seen them would make the birthday twins 15 not 14 and Gabby 10 not 8 - sorry seems writing soap is giving me the opposite of SORAS (Soap Opera Rapid Aging Syndrome) mind you SOSAS doesn't have the same ring to it. Bad Ela…Muse stop with the gloating and go learn how to count… em…ok. Well that's one apology covered now for the next, sorry BAM fans making Maggie a widow was a tad mean of me but it sure worked for the drama. It's got to be the twistiest twist (yup I'm making up words now too) I've ever had….to date! Ok now for the warning - there be swear words ahead - anger brings them out in some or so I hear ;-))

Chapter Eighteen

Anger

Bianca offered Maya Micado a polite smile as the teacher got to her feet.

"Hi Bianca I was just keeping Miranda company, I best get back to class."

"Thank you Maya."

The teacher walked away leaving mother and daughter alone in the empty hallway.

"That wasn't really the call I had in mind Mimo."

Miranda couldn't meet those trusting eyes and instead turned her gaze to the floor. Bianca crossed the hallway recognising the guilt in her daughter's action.

"I told Principal Lang that you needed to be excused for the rest of the day."

Scared eyes finally met Bianca's.

"You didn't tell her…."

Bianca shook her head.

"No Principal Lang doesn't need to know what else is going on in your life right now."

The teenager's sigh was short lived as her mother took the seat Maya had vacated.

"But I need to know. Where is AJ?"

Miranda shrugged but Bianca persisted.

"That's not going to cut it Miranda, I need to know where he is, where did he and Rick go?"

Bianca heard her daughter's breath hitch and began to get really worried.

"You didn't know Rick was with him?"

"No Principal Lang just asked about AJ."

"And you told her you didn't know anything."

Miranda nodded but again turned her gaze away from her mother's.

"Miranda sweetheart I need you to be honest with me. I know AJ likes to think he's the man of the house, big and brave and ready to take on the world but he's still only 15."

The teenager continued to stare at the floor.

"Ok Mimo you're his best friend and you don't want to betray him, I can understand that. I don't want you to betray him sweetheart all I want to do is make sure he's safe, wherever he is as long as I know he's safe and unharmed then I can live with waiting until he gets home from school, assuming he plans on returning at home time."

Bianca was praying her daughter would not call her bluff because the thought of AJ out on his own even with Rick Yves made her sick to her stomach. He'd only just turned fifteen and that was too young, much much too young to be off God knows where doing God knows what.

"I don't know Mom, I mean I think I might know where he went but I don't know for sure and I don't know if that means he's safe or not."

Miranda's voice was cracking, tears beginning to glisten in her young eyes. Bianca wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"Then let's make sure he's safe sweetheart, let's go bring him home."

/

Maggie pushed Reggie away as the courtroom quickly emptied, the judge's gavel banging continuously as he ordered everyone out. The doctor tried to calm her breathing as the lawyers were asked to explain themselves, voices echoed inside her mind but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Maggie?"

Marissa approached the stoic doctor worried at the paler of her face and the glazed expression in her tortured eyes.

"Maggie?"

Still no response. Reggie reached out to touch his old friend shocked when Maggie pulled away from him harshly.

"Don't touch me."

Marissa stepped between the two old friends wondering if she might be able to reach the doctor.

"Maggie let's get you home."

"Home?"

Brown eyes glistened as the doctor repeated the word.

"Home was a loft in Paris with….with my Ni..iamh…my beautiful beautiful Ni..amh."

Maggie stumbled over her wife's name, her mouth hardly able to speak the name of the woman who had been the centre of her universe. Anger momentarily rose up into the doctor's eyes, a brief rage and bitterness towards those who were responsible for cutting short Niamh's life. But that anger quickly floundered leaving behind a deadness that had Marissa and Reggie searching for the right words, searching for anything that could lighten the darkness that seemed to overshadow Maggie Dubois.

/

Rick was flicking pebbles at AJ as they sat on the school wall waiting for this guy whose name AJ refused to give.

"So is Miranda like okay and stuff?"

AJ shook his head.

"No not really. I mean she's not falling apart or anything she's sad a lot of the time and then she gets angry. Like that's all there is now, sadness or anger."

Rick hissed in sympathy, he'd once been at the receiving end of Miranda Montgomery's rare flashes of anger and it hadn't been pretty.

"How come she didn't scratch this guy's eyes out?"

AJ looked at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

Rick backtracked when he heard the change in tone.

"Miranda verbally skinned me alive for whistling at her in her gym shorts so I'd expect her to knock ten shades of shit out of me if I tried it on with her. So I guess I'm wondering why she didn't fuck this guy up. You know?"

The blonde youth turned away to stare up at the school. AJ hadn't considered how Miranda might have reacted, in fact he hadn't considered anything at all except the pain and tears in his sister's eyes and how they made him want to go hurt Number 4.

"I guess it's different Rick cos she knows you and she isn't afraid of you. You'd never stoop that low."

"Damn right I wouldn't. Miranda's special, she deserves to be treated like a princess."

AJ's eyes flew back to Rick catching his blush.

"Ah hell Rick you're soft on my sister aren't you?"

Rick give him a half hearted shrug.

"She's special. You know."

AJ rolled his eyes.

"She's my sister."

"Yeah I know and I'd never go there because we're tight and all. But a guys got eyes and ears JA, Miranda's a class above."

"Yeah way way above so you keep those eyes and ears set on your strip clubs."

Rick rubbed his hands together a gleeful expression settling upon his ebony face.

"Sounds good to me, so when we going man?"

AJ chuckled glad to be back on familiar ground.

/

Bianca signalled off the expressway and towards the city of Llanview.

"Why would AJ want to go to Llanview?"

Miranda turned her attention to the passengers window hoping her mother wouldn't press for an answer.

"Llanview of all places, when I skipped school it was to go to the mall not the neighbouring city."

"You skipped school?"

Bianca smiled as a memory of Skye and their fun filled day flashed through her mind.

"Yes once upon a time I was silly enough to think that skipping school was a cool idea."

"What happened?"

"What usually happens when you do something you shouldn't?"

Miranda laughed.

"GE caught you."

"Yep. Grounded me for what felt like forever."

"Are you going to ground AJ?"

Bianca wasn't sure how she and Marissa were going to handle this situation. It was so unlike AJ to do something like this.

"Mimo you didn't answer my question why would AJ go to Llanview?"

Miranda tried to ignore it again but this time her mother pressed on.

"Sweetheart there are two types of secret, the good ones that you don't want to tell because they mean too much to be shared, like your first kiss."

The teenager shuddered causing her mother to glance across at her. Repulsion was obvious on Miranda's face.

"Some day you won't feel that way I promise you."

Bianca turned her attention back to the road and to the conversation she had been having.

"The second type of secret is the one that hurts to keep, maybe it's too serious or too hurtful or too grown up for you to have to keep. Those kind Mimo are the ones you need to talk to someone about. It doesn't need to be someone who knows you, just someone who can help you deal with it. Do you understand what I'm saying sweetheart?"

Miranda nodded.

"Yeah but what if both types are the same?"

Bianca frowned.

"How do you mean?"

"What if the good and bad are both hurting you?"

/

"I don't drink spirits."

Marissa and Maggie sat at a table in Fusion watching as Reggie made his way to the bar. The quiet words were the first Maggie had spoken since the court room.

"I think something strong might do you the world of good."

Maggie shook her head.

"It doesn't, I tried."

The lawyer turned to look at her cousin.

"Tried what?"

Maggie sighed.

"To lose myself in alcohol. It doesn't help or do you the world of good, it just gives you a bigger headache than the one you already had."

Marissa sighed too.

"Yeah I've had one or two of those headaches."

The two looked at each other.

"Lose someone you loved?"

The redhead give a solemn nod.

"My parents, adoptive parents. Automobile accident when I was in college."

"Were you close to them?"

Maggie didn't know why she was being so personal maybe because she felt raw inside and needed to see a little of that rawness in someone else.

"They were my best friends. When they died I felt lost, totally lost and alone in the world."

Maggie hadn't expected the honest answer nor the sheen of tears in hazel eyes.

"Ok ladies old Jim here is going to give us some Beam."

Reggie sat the three glasses on the table and took a seat only then seeing the tears in Marissa eyes.

"Ah hell maybe I need to get us something stronger."

The two women surprised the hell out of him by laughing.

/

"Mom if I tell you something will you promise not to go all GE crazy?"

Bianca snorted.

"Since when have I ever gone all GE crazy?"

"Aunt K says you've got a whole lot of GE in you especially when it's something that matters."

Bianca weighted the words up before finally agreeing.

"I promise not to go all GE crazy."

"That day we went to the penitentiary Llanview High had the same field trip."

The car turned up towards the school as Miranda continued to talk in that detached tone her mother had grown to hate.

"Luke Cramer was there too he…tried…he…he made a pass at me."

Bianca's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as she tried to keep her promise.

"Did he hurt you Mimo?"

"He grabbed me and pulled me into one of the cells and kissed me."

Knuckles turned white as Bianca caught sight of AJ and Rick sitting on the wall.

"Did he hurt you Mimo?"

Miranda shook her head.

"Not in the way you think Mom, not the way you were hurt. He just kissed me. I pulled away and my friends came back for me. But AJ wouldn't listen when I told him, he got so mad and said he'd kill him for hurting me. It all got confused I was trying to tell him about what was happening and it got mixed up with Luke Cramer and that stupid field trip and now look what's happened. He's here and we're all angry and everybody's upset and I hate it. I hate feeling like this and making everyone else feel like this. I want to go back to being normal Mom. I just want to be normal."

Bianca brought the car to a stop and turned to her daughter cupping Miranda's cheek and forcing the teenager to make eye contact.

"Look at me Mimo, please look at me."

Miranda gazed into glistening eyes.

"You are normal, everything about you right down to your toes is normal. I've checked a hundred times, counted them night after night. You're beautiful and wonderful and normal baby and there isn't a thing I would change about you…."

"But Mom I'm damaged…."

Bianca shook her head.

"No baby no you're not damaged, you're perfect absolutely perfect."

Miranda sobbed.

"But look at all the trouble I'm causing."

Bianca smiled through her tears.

"AJ is doing what brothers do Mimo, he's trying to look out for you, be your protector. Don't get me wrong I'm not condoning his skipping school or his threat of violence but I'm a little proud that he has your back the way he does."

Miranda didn't know what to say.

/

Marissa excused herself to go use the ladies room or more specifically to check on Bianca. Her partner's cell phone went to voice mail.

"Hi did you forget to charge your cell phone again? How's the munchkin? Hope your day is going better than mine. Court was a disaster. I'm in Fusion with Maggie and Reggie. I'm not sure how long I'll be. I'll call Cara and get her to come over and check on Lydia. Call me when you get this. Love you."

/

"Oh fuck!"

AJ turned at Rick's exclamation.

"What?"

"We've been busted, look who just pulled up."

AJ glanced up the road recognising the car and its two passengers.

"If we run maybe they won't catch up with us."

"Rick they're gonna catch up with us, they're my family, they're always going to find me."

Rick looked at his friend in disbelief.

"You say that like it's a good thing."

AJ shrugged and hopped off the wall.

"It is. Come on it'll be easier on you if you don't resist."

"Resist?"

AJ nodded tugging his friend towards the car.

"Mom's big sad eyes. She's got this look that will make you feel guilty even if you've done nothing wrong."

Rick glanced at the car and AJ's mom.

"Does she usually add the tears as a special effect?"

AJ shook his head.

"No that's just how things are with my family right now. It's why I want to kill Number 4."

Rick looked at the two crying women sitting in the front of the car and decided he wanted to kill Number 4 too for causing those tears.

/

Maggie was drunk, she'd reached tipsy three drinks ago but now it was gone passed that to full out drunk. It was her tongue that gave it away. Maggie had a sharp tongue with a razor wit but when she was drunk her tongue turned blunt.

"Merde!"

Marissa looked up at the doctor wishing to hell Maggie would sit still for a minute because her moving was making the whole of Fusion move.

"If you're going to cuss me then at least do it in English."

Maggie barked out a laugh.

"I'm not cussing you I'm cussing me and who says that anyway? It's swearing, good swear words that will turn the room blue."

"I like it the colour it is."

Maggie looked around then grabbed the table as she tried to find Marissa's face again.

"Purple works for me too. Merde the room is swaying."

Marissa nodded.

"Noticed that too. Nasty. I think we should call it a day."

Maggie didn't respond.

"Hey doc I said we should call it a day."

"I heard you I just I don't want to go back to that hotel room."

"Then come home with me."

Maggie laughed.

"If you weren't my cousin or in a relationship with the only other woman I've ever loved then I might take you up on that."

Marissa groaned.

"Oh God Bianca is not going to be very happy with me."

Maggie snorted.

"Nope unless that has changed too."

"What?"

"B getting pissed with drunk people."

Marissa put her head in her hands and groaned again. Maggie yawned.

"Guess that hasn't changed then. So you wana come back to my hotel room instead?"

"She certainly does not!"

Both women looked up to see Erica Kane glaring down at them.


	19. Family

Note: As always thank you for the reviews. Not much to note today except that the sun is shining in my part of the world and Muse and I are going to take advantage….no we're not…oh yes we are….no…yes…no…Muse get your pasty ass out the door now! Enjoy ;-)

Chapter Nineteen

Family

Lydia's little eyes were drooping yet she fought the tiredness looking instead to the door where she expected Marissa at any moment.

"Buttercup close your eyes."

"Nah ah Mama's coming home to kiss me."

Bianca soothed unruly hair smiling down at her daughter.

"Mama had a big day in court today so she might not be home until after you sleep."

Lydia yawned.

"But Mama's always home fow bedtime."

It was true, Marissa would occasionally skip a breakfast or two when early morning meetings had her away before the kids got up but she never missed bedtime. Bianca wondered what had happened in that court room to keep both cousins in Fusion all evening. Marissa's messages had gotten more slurred as the evening wore on; the brunette wasn't so sure she was going to like the state her lover would be in when she finally got home.

"I know buttercup and Mama wanted to be home tonight but things didn't plan out that way. I promise as soon as she gets in I'll send her up to kiss you."

Lydia's frown was interrupted by another huge yawn. The little girl stretched out, the action causing pain to lance her still tender side. Little brown eyes began to glisten.

"It huwts Mom."

Bianca lay down next to the whimpering child and wrapped an arm around her.

"It won't always hurt buttercup soon you'll be as good as new."

"As good as you?"

The brunette buried her nose in soft auburn locks and smiled.

"You're better than me baby. How about if you close your eyes I'll close mine?"

Lydia turned into her mother's arms snuggling into Bianca's neck.

"Eyes closed Mom, now you close too."

Bianca followed the instruction, a soft smile settling upon her tired features.

"Eyes closed Lydia, now you sleep."

Lydia yawned snuggling closer.

"Sleep Mom now you sleep."

Bianca didn't respond.

/

"Mimo?"

AJ tapped on his sister's bedroom door but didn't go in like he used to; things seemed to be changing between them and he needed to give his sister some more privacy.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

Miranda pulled her bedroom door open.

"Since when did you ask?"

"Since everyone started getting emo round here."

Miranda walked back into her room leaving him the choice to either follow or not. AJ chose to step inside.

"Ma's still not back."

Miranda shrugged and slumped down at her desk.

"We missed a lot of work today, there's going to be a spot test in chem class tomorrow."

"Did you hear what I said? Ma's not home. What's going on Mimo? Are Ma and Mom having problems? Is that why you're all so upset all the time?"

Miranda turned to him in alarm.

"What? No no way, they're solid AJ. They're forever kind of solid."

"Then why isn't she home? Lydia is still sick and there's no Ma no Maggie what the hell is going on round here?"

Miranda bit her lip.

"I promise it's got nothing to do with Ma or Maggie. And you heard Cara, didn't she say Ma had called to ask her to come round?"

AJ didn't respond to the question because he knew it was Miranda's way of avoiding the real issue, she'd shifted the conversation away from what he'd really asked.

"Why can't you tell me what it is? You used to tell me everything. What changed Mimo?"

Miranda felt a stab of guilt at the pain she could hear in her best friend's voice. He was right, she used to tell him everything but she hadn't been able to find the right words to tell him what was really going on and when she'd tried it had spiralled out of control and had him skipping school to go hurt someone. Maybe it was time to try again.

"Sit down AJ."

AJ dropped onto the bed watching as his sister took a deep breath.

"You remember after your Dad shot Ma and himself and you said he was evil and you wished you weren't part of him?"

The blonde teenager frowned not liking to be reminded of that time in his or their lives. Everything had gotten so scary back then, his Dad acting like a madman instead of the guy AJ had always loved.

"Yeah I remember but what has this got to do with my Dad?"

"Your Dad wasn't evil AJ, he did some crazy things because he was out of his face drunk but he wasn't evil. Evil is when they do it cold stone sober like mine did."

AJ blinked rapidly. Miranda did not have a father, a biological donor now dead, but not a father.

"Huh?"

"The reason why we're all so emo is because I found out who my father really is and how I came to be here."

"Who he is? Mimo what are we talking about? I thought he was dead."

Miranda nodded, her eyes growing hard in a way AJ had never seen before.

"Yeah he is, a dead rapist."

AJ sucked in a breath.

"What?"

Miranda looked her best friend in the eye, needing to see his reaction to the same words that were cruelly whispered to her on that soccer field.

"Mom was raped and I'm what was made from it."

/

"Eh Erica I think you got this all wrong."

Erica glared at Maggie Stone as she tried to get Marissa to her feet.

"You should try not thinking then because life in Pine Valley is so much better when you don't."

Maggie rolled her eyes and moaned when her stomach rolled too.

"Erica be nice to Maggie she's my cousin."

"She's also a Stone Marissa and they play dirty, it's what happens when they roll in it."

"Ohh look at Ms Erica Kane with her smart quips, next you'll be telling me to move on so that I gather no moss."

Erica's pointed look at Maggie said exactly that.

"Maggie's coming home with me."

"Marissa you're drunk and I don't think my daughter is going to like you coming home like this and certainly not with Maggie Stone tagging along for the ride."

"Maggie Stone is right here and can talk for herself. And you know something it's Dubois not Stone, Duu Booiis. Say it with me Erica call me by my name. Duu Boooiis. You speak French so you shouldn't have any trouble with it."

"Maggie Dubois you should go sleep this off before you say something you'll regret."

"What could I possibly regret here Erica? Huh? What could there be for me to regret here? Does the woman I love live here? No she doesn't. Does she live in France, no she doesn't. Where does she live? Oh yeah that's right she doesn't live at all anymore. Because she's dead. Gone right in front of me just gone."

Erica watched in dismay as Maggie's dark eyes began to glisten. Marissa pulled away to sit back down next to the despondent doctor.

"Hey hi now come on we're going to go do something that doesn't make us sad remember."

Maggie shook her head, the alcoholic haze shattering her resolve to be detached from her emotions. Eyes full of despair and grief met Marissa's.

"Breathing makes me sad Marissa, just breathing without Niamh makes me sad."

/

AJ left Miranda's room in a daze unsure how to react, unsure what to do, unsure who to talk to. Bianca, his Mom Bianca. Someone had done….

"AJ where's Mom?"

Gabrielle stood at the top of the stairs looking at AJ in confusion. The teenager tried to clear his mind.

"I don't know Gabby didn't she go back downstairs after she put Lydia to bed?"

"No she didn't, it's like 8.30 already. Where's Ma?"

AJ shook himself awake hearing the worry in his younger sister's voice.

"Ma's with Maggie they had some big case at court today. Come on Gabby if you don't go to bed you're gonna be grouchy in the morning."

"No I won't."

AJ walked across the landing pushing his thoughts aside and offering the younger girl a teasing smile.

"We both know that ain't true. You need at least 10 hours to make your smile nice and bright. Come on let's go see if Mom's in your room, bet you never thought to check there."

Gabrielle grinned.

"I was going to check there last."

"Sure you were."

The two found Bianca sound asleep wrapped around a grinning Lydia.

"I made Mom go sleepy."

AJ chuckled at his baby sister's impish smile.

"So you did, maybe you should do the same because Gabby's going now too, aren't you Gabby?"

Gabrielle smirked at AJ before offering her younger sister a happy nod.

"Yep and AJ's going to read us a story aren't you AJ?"

The teenager chuckled again; trust Gabby not to miss a trick.

"Only if that's the only question you ask me tonight."

Gabrielle grinned.

"Deal."

/

"Marissa are you sure this is a good idea?"

Erica glanced at a comatose Maggie slouched over in the back of the car. Marissa tried to nod then thought better of it when Erica's dash began to move with the motion.

"Yeah I'm sure. Bianca needs me home and yeah I'm drunk and no use to anyone but still I need to be with Bianca and our kids. And I need Maggie there too. She's my family Erica. I know you don't like her but I do. She's a good person, she put Bianca and our girls first before herself. She saved my baby's life. She's good Erica you just need to look beyond the past. Look at her now, the woman she is today not the woman she was years ago. Are you the woman you were years ago? Am I?"

Erica sighed, Marissa didn't sound like she was going to take no for an answer and arguing with the redhead was never a good idea. So Erica put the car into drive and headed towards Park and Crescent.

"Grief changes us Marissa and it's rarely for the better. It just about destroyed Kendall."

Marissa closed her eyes, all evening she'd watched Maggie battle with her grief; the more drink the doctor consumed the harder that battle was. The lawyer didn't believe in hiding from things, not anymore, and definitely not emotions because they more than anything could be so destructive. But Marissa didn't know Maggie well enough to force her to talk no matter how much she thought the doctor needed to.

"Once upon a time it nearly did the same to Bianca."

Hazel eyes shot open at the mention of Bianca's name, Marissa zoned back in on the conversation confused as to what exactly they were talking about.

"What?"

"When she lost Miranda for those nine months she lost herself in grief. The light went out in her eyes the same way it has in Maggie's."

"What are you saying?"

Erica sighed.

"Maggie may not want to hurt any of you in any way but she will all the same. Why did she really come to Pine Valley? To live? Or to die?"

Marissa's eyes widened. What the? She shook her head furiously, forgetting the effect it had on her stomach.

"No. No way. We won't let that happen."

"We?"

The lawyer took a measured breath trying to quell the nausea.

"Yes we. Bianca and me and Dad and all our kids. Maggie's family. My family."

In the back seat tears leaked from Maggie's eyes

/

AJ's story had Lydia asleep within seconds but Gabrielle was not so easy to please.

"Come on Gabby you've got to go to sleep it's after 9pm already you'll be falling into your Cheerios."

"No I won't. I'm bigger now I can stay up longer."

AJ raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"We'll see. Look I've got homework to finish so if you're really keen to do this staying up thing then why not read?"

Gabrielle yawned.

"Because my eyes are tired but my brain is not."

AJ snorted.

"Yeah yeah. Ok fine I know what you want and if it's what's needed to get me back to my books then fine ask it. Just one though. Deal?"

Gabrielle grinned.

"Deal. Do you think I'll be like Mom, Ma or Mommy Reese when I grow up?"

AJ pretended to soothe his imaginary goatee like their uncle Reggie would.

"That's a tough one Gabby. I can see how you might be like Mom because you've got her eyes. But then you're a bit like Ma with this crazy need to know everything. Then again you're sorta like Reese when you draw those amazing skyscrapers. So yeah that's a major tough one."

Gabrielle thought so too which was why she had asked. AJ smiled.

"I'd say you're not going to be like any of them, you're going to be yourself. Your own person. They're just special people who helped to get you there."

"Huh."

AJ grinned, a huh was a good thing it meant Gabrielle would need a little time to think before she came at him with another question. He pulled the duvet up round his sister just like he'd seen his parents do.

"Ok now sleep because I'm not digging Cheerios out of your hair on the way to school tomorrow."

"Ok night AJ."

"Night Gabs."

AJ got to his feet and crossed the room to the girls wardrobe taking a blanket from it and draping it across Bianca. The sleeping brunette's face was devoid of emotion, the sadness and worry from earlier now gone. AJ felt his eyes sting with tears at what he now knew about this woman who had loved him pretty much all his life.

"I love you Mom."

/

"I still maintain this is a very bad idea."

Marissa was tempted to roll her eyes but knew her stomach would object to the action.

"Duly noted Erica now please stop talking because my head is beginning to hurt."

"And so it should. Whatever possessed you to drink Jim Beam?"

Marissa groaned at the mention of alcohol.

"Reggie."

"Wait to I get my hands on that boy."

"He's in his 30s Erica you can't keep calling him a boy."

"I can if he acts like one. Jim Beam of all things. Champagne would have been better."

"We weren't celebrating."

Erica smiled.

"Then you should have been. By all accounts Maggie gave that obnoxious lawyer a good run for his money."

Marissa snorted.

"Careful Erica you're beginning to sound like you might actually like her."

Erica glanced in the rear view checking that Maggie was still asleep.

"Maggie was the only one Bianca could talk to after the rape, she was the only one who could get her to open up. She was everything my daughter needed back then and she took such good care of Bianca. I'll always be indebted to her for that."

"You know just leave it at that there's no need to put a but in there."

"I wasn't going to."

Marissa snorted again; who did Erica think she was kidding?

"Yes you were."

Erica couldn't help but smile at the redhead; it seemed the younger woman had the measure of her.

"Ok maybe I was but it wasn't the but you thought it was going to be. I wish they'd never gone to Paris, I wish the two of them had tried to raise Miranda here together where they both would have had our support. Paris was a world away and it took them all from us. The most romantic city in the world and all it seems to do is jinx the people I love."

"Remind me never to take Bianca to Paris."

Erica chuckled.

"Oh there's no need for that, haven't you ever wondered why she's never taken you? She believes the place is jinxed too."

"Huh."

/

AJ found himself back at his sister's bedroom door.

"Mimo?"

This time there was no answer but he knew Miranda wasn't asleep.

"I need you to know what I think of what you said because I was too shocked to say anything earlier. But I'm not now. You're still Miranda, still my birthday twin, still my older sister even if I'm taller."

It was an old joke between them, Miranda might be older but so far AJ was still taller.

"Nothing's changed Mimo. So you didn't come about because your parents loved each other, big deal. My Dad pretty much hated my birth mother most of the time we were all together as a family. Does that change who I am? No. And as for thinking about whether he's in you, you said years ago that just because my Dad was evil didn't mean I was. Well right back at you. You're not evil sis you're just a hormonal girl."

AJ was sure he heard a sniffle, maybe even a small chuckle.

"And something else you need to know, you're my best friend and I love you. And I hate when we don't talk, I hate when you think I'm going to look at you different. I won't Mimo I promise you I won't. Not even when you do something completely icky like tell me you like my friend Rick. I'm sorry but really that's just icky."

This time Miranda was definitely chuckling but AJ could see the tears in her eyes as she opened the bedroom door and hugged him.

"I really really don't like your friend Rick, not like that anyway."

AJ hugged her back and smiled. He could deal with Rick's crush on Miranda, he wasn't so sure he'd like it in reverse though. Rick was a great guy, a brilliant friend but AJ doubted he'd make a good boyfriend not for his sister anyway. But then AJ didn't think there were any guys out there that would be good enough for his three sisters.

"Well that's okay then, no ickiness to worry about ."

Miranda pulled away, she was smiling again and the sight was enough to have AJ smiling too. This was his birthday twin, this was his best friend; things were coming back to how they had been.

"But his sister is a different story."


	20. A Long Lonely Night

Note: Hi hey hello it's me again. Did I mention we've been having great weather in my part of the world? A heat wave no less. Couldn't have happened at a better time see Muse and I we had a major falling out, I've been tempted to mur…punish her, but the sun took care of that for me. Have you ever seen a sunburnt Muse? Absolutely hilarious. She's scowling at me, apparently I'm getting the silent treatment. Ah isn't life great? Sun and silence. Anyhows thanks for the reviews, this be chapter twenty. Enjoy J

Chapter Twenty

A Long Lonely Night

"But his sister is a different story."

Miranda watched as shock flashed across AJ's face for a second before he grinned at her.

"Tell me about it."

The birthday twins began to laugh, a cathartic laughter that drove all of the worry and sadness and anger from Miranda. This was how it used to be, how she wanted it always to be. AJ sobered first.

"So we share the same taste in more than just sports, huh?"

Miranda shrugged, girls weren't something they'd ever really talked about before. She had an idea that her brother liked Rick's sister but then Rachel Yves was beautiful and pretty much everyone liked her.

"We'll see."

AJ's grin turned mischievous.

"Are we going to duel over Rachel?"

AJ had been crushing on the oldest of the Yves girls for years not that he would ever tell Rick, they had boundaries or at least they did have. Rick's crush on Miranda had come as a shock to the blonde youth, more of a shock than Miranda coming out to him which was weird.

Miranda laughed, more at the flurry of emotions on her brother's face than at his comment.

"I doubt it, she has a boyfriend."

AJ did not look happy with the news..

"What? Since when? Rick never mentioned it."

"Do you talk about your sisters to him?"

Miranda's voice was teasing but AJ didn't smile.

"About that Mimo…."

The brunette shook her head stopping him from continuing.

"It's okay I figured you must have told him for Rick to go all the way to Llanview with you."

"Yeah he's probably gonna find Number 4 and rough him up anyway."

Miranda shook her head again.

"Tell him not to AJ, let it go please. You're both in enough trouble already."

Principal Lang wanted them in her office first thing in the morning and AJ was dreading breaking that news to his mother. Miranda rubbed her brother's arm in comfort.

"It'll work itself out."

The words were meant as encouragement for AJ but there was a hint of wistfulness in Miranda's tone that suggested they might also be a prayer for herself.

/

Bianca was a little disoriented when she woke to the feel of Lydia turning in her sleep and whimpering softly.

"Shush buttercup."

The little girl's face relaxed as she fell back into a deeper sleep. Bianca waited for long moments to make sure her daughter had settled fully before she gently slipped from the bed. Gabrielle's duvet had found its way to its usual resting place on the floor, her mother lifted it and covered her up placing a gentle goodnight kiss on Gabrielle's brow before tiptoeing from the room.

Out in the hallway Bianca almost tripped over her lover's sleeping form.

"Marissa?"

The redhead sat huddled up on the floor by the girls bedroom door, her head resting on her knees dead to the world.

"Marissa?"

Bianca bent low her voice loud enough to rouse the sleeping woman. Hazel eyes opened in alarm.

"Baby? The kids? What?"

The brunette tried not to balk at the whiff of alcohol as she offered her hand.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

Marissa let her partner help her to her feet.

"When did you get back?"

"Just after 10."

A quick glance at her watch told Bianca it was almost 4am.

"And you decided the hallway was better than our bed?"

Marissa's head hurt, her backside too as did her shoulders and neck.

"It felt like a good idea at the time."

Bianca could see the pain etch across her lover's pale features and decided maybe now wasn't the time to lecture the redhead so instead she wrapped an arm around Marissa's waist and helped her downstairs to their room.

"Sorry I didn't get back for bedtime."

"Lydia missed her goodnight kiss."

Marissa's eyes dimmed as Bianca helped her undress.

"I know, you were both sound asleep when I got in. I didn't want to wake you and I didn't want the girls to see me like this."

Brown eyes looked into pain filled hazel.

"Then why did you get like this?"

Marissa's eyes began to glisten.

"Because I thought it would help but it doesn't, it never did."

Bianca knew that tone, had heard it before and knew there was nothing she could ever do to ease it; except maybe just be there for Marissa.

"Whatever it is sweetie, whatever is weighting you down more than life already has I'm here for you. We're a package deal remember?"

Marissa didn't want to break down, she didn't want Bianca to start worrying about her but the words were too much. The memory of what they had meant back when they were first uttered all those years ago hit Marissa hard rendering her incapable of keeping her tears at bay. It had been the morning after they had first made love, the day JR's behaviour had taken a turn for the worst and the fear of losing AJ had loomed so darkly. Marissa remembered that feeling, the despair at the possibility of losing her son. But Bianca had reassured her, had settled those fears and promised to stand by her side through anything JR Chandler threw at them. A package deal, just what Maggie had had with Niamh Dubois. It was that thought that shattered the redhead's resolve making her cling to Bianca almost desperately.

"I love you Bianca, I love you so much. I couldn't bear to lose you."

Bianca's mind raced at the strangled words.

"You're not going to lose me."

Marissa clung tighter as sobs began to shake them both.

/

Maggie tossed and turned in her sleep as the nightmare came at her in the usual way, at first a dream that would lure her in. A memory of Niamh's happy laughter as she promised to meet Maggie by the fountain, the place they had first met, a place Maggie now hated.

"Niamh s'il vous plaît pas."

The words were a whimper, a plea as the dream turned from one memory to another. The image of Niamh's face as she turned to see Maggie coming towards her, the smile, the happy carefree smile that lit up her beautiful face.

"Oh non s'il vous plaît pas. Non Niamh. move, baby move."

Maggie pleaded and begged but Niamh didn't have time to move, she didn't see the car that was coming for Maggie because she wasn't looking at anything but her wife. And Maggie hadn't seen it either, hadn't realised that Chantelle C'ote had followed her across the city, had sat waiting as Maggie had parked her car and skipped along the street in search of her wife. The couple had been oblivious to the danger that stalked them and both would be dead had Susan Michaels not pulled Maggie out of the way as the crazed nurse's car came for her. The image of Niamh's body being hurled into the air tore Maggie from sleep with a strangled cry.

"Maggie?"

Bianca's voice was a whisper that sounded like a thunder knoll in the silent den. Maggie closed her eyes hoping she'd wake to an empty room but when she opened them again she found Bianca sitting beside her on the couch, her arms open.

"Come here."

Maggie shook her head, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Don't Bianca please don't."

Bianca only moved closer.

"You can't be here B, you can't be part of this. Please."

"I am here and I want to part of this. I want to be your friend, your real friend. Let me be that for you. Let me back in Maggie."

The doctor shook her head as tears continued to fall.

"You've got too much already, you don't need more."

Bianca ignored the remaining fight in her old friend and pulled Maggie into her arms.

"I'll always have room for you."

Maggie buried her face in the brunette's neck and let herself truly be held for the first time since she'd become a widow.

/

Miranda and AJ tried to avoid their parents gazes as the family sat around the breakfast table.

"Mama is you sick?"

Lydia waited for Marissa to stop gulping down coffee.

"What makes you ask that munchkin?"

"Cause you smell like I did when I was sick in the hopeetal."

"Hospital Lydia."

Lydia shrugged at her older sister.

"Hosspetal."

Miranda was about to try again until she noticed Marissa's eyes on her, the teenager found something better to focus on in her cereal bowl. Marissa glanced at Bianca in question, she'd obviously missed something last night but the brunette simply quirked a brow making the lawyer groan. The day was only going to get worse before it got better.

"Mama you sound sick."

"I'm not sick munchkin I just had a little too much of something."

Gabrielle decided the conversation was starting to get interesting.

"Something like what Ma?"

Marissa groaned again and refilled her coffee mug.

"The same something you are never ever allowed to have."

The two younger sisters looked at each other.

"Glue?"

"GE's phone?"

Bianca's laughter had Marissa groaning again. Miranda and AJ used the diversion to slip away from the table.

"Come on Gabby eat up, aunt Kendall will be here soon. You too buttercup, we've got to go see Dr Hubbard. "

Lydia decided she didn't much want to go see any more doctors, her argument was simple.

"They make me sowa."

Gabrielle chose not to ask any more of her questions, her parents had enough to deal with. She tucked back into her Cheerios as Bianca and Marissa tried to convince Lydia that doctors made her better.

/

"Oh dear God."

David's face turned ashen as he read the headlines. Cara looked at him in concern.

"What? What is it?"

The heart surgeon pushed the morning paper towards her and got to his feet.

"She came home because she needed family and what do I do? I go and make her feel unwanted."

Cara read the headlines, her eyes beginning to glisten at what she learnt.

"David you didn't do anything wrong."

But David wasn't listening.

"I have to go see her."

Cara didn't try to stop him.

/

Reggie knew by the look in his wife's eyes that she had read the paper already. When she opened her arms to him he stepped into them burying his nose in the smell of love that was purely Marie.

"You could have told me hon."

"I promised I wouldn't."

Marie sighed softly.

"How did yesterday really go?"

Reggie pulled away.

"She fell apart, lost it on the stand when that jerk Michaels asked about her wife."

"She blames him?"

Reggie nodded.

"It sounded that way, she hasn't talked about it Marie not to me anyway. I think Marissa knew already but it's hard to tell if Maggie opened up to her. She was never a big talker when I knew her, not about emotional stuff and that whole shit with psycho boy Jonathan didn't help."

Marie scowled at her husband's derogatory language but he just scowled right back.

"You didn't know him babe, Jonathan Lavery was a master manipulator and had her jumping through hoops. Messed her up big time. I don't know how that would have ended had Bianca not been there."

Both wondered if Bianca could be there now; the benevolent brunette had so much going on in her life, her family were suffering both physically and mentally, would she have enough strength to help Maggie too?b

/

Erica and Jack read the papers together over breakfast both sighing at the gossip columns take on the sad tale.

"What will happen with the case Jack?"

The DA lifted his gaze from the article to look at his wife.

"Which case?"

"Marissa's."

Jack shrugged.

"Hard to say, the judge won't take too kindly to Maggie's outburst and from what I gather Michaels had been trying to push the scorned woman angle from the get go."

Erica scowled.

"He played the entire situation to his advantage."

Jack nodded.

"And it looks like it might have worked."

Erica's scowl deepened.

"We'll see about that."

/

Maggie's eyes were puffed and her face pale as she finally ventured from her hideout in the den after hearing Kendall's car drive off. Marissa was nursing another coffee at the breakfast bar when the doctor entered the room.

"The Tynol's in the top press by the fridge try not to let the door bang."

Maggie ignored the advice and went straight for the coffee pot.

"And good morning to you too."

The lawyer looked up and groaned at the state of her cousin's face.

"You look about as good as I feel."

"Yeah well I don't feel it, you should have taken the water like I told you too."

Marissa groaned a little louder.

"Rub it in why don't you?"

Maggie slid onto a stool and sipped her coffee wondering how best to tell Marissa what had transpired in the early hours of the morning.

"Bianca knows."

Marissa nodded, she'd gathered as much as soon as she'd woken up to find the brunette looking at her with the saddest expression in those soulful brown eyes.

"Sorry."

The lawyer frowned at Maggie's apology.

"What have you got to be sorry about?"

Maggie sighed.

"I didn't come here to burden you both with this."

Marissa ignored the sound of Erica's warning in her mind, was death Maggie's real reason for coming back? The lawyer chose to try a different route.

"No you didn't you came to help look after Lydia who is now refusing to go see Dr Hubbard."

Maggie wasn't sure how to take the redhead's words.

/

David was beginning to lose his patience with the receptionist at Pine Valley Inn. He glanced at her name tag and tried once more to get her to listen.

"Look Skylar all I really need to know is if Dr Dubois has checked out already. Can't you tell me that at least?"

Skylar glanced around and then shook her head. David's jaw clenched.

"You can't even tell me that?"

"I can't give out information on guests Dr Hayward."

The receptionist's eyes told David that she just had; he finally got the message.

"Ok so she hasn't left town. Ok I can work with that. Can I leave a message for Dr Dubois?"

"Of course Dr Hayward."

David scribbled a note and handed it to the receptionist.

"Thank you Skylar."

"It was my pleasure Dr Hayward."

The heart surgeon left the hotel in a marginally better mood than he'd entered it.

/

Kendall listened to the banter in the back of the car her eyes searching out Miranda's time and time again to see how the teenager was holding up. Miranda offered her a reassuring smile before turning back to her hushed conversation with AJ; those two were up to something.

When the car pulled to a stop at the High School Spike and AJ tussled to be the first to get out. Miranda rolled her eyes and sat waiting for them to finally get out of the car. Both boys set off in separate directions glad to be away from each other.

"Boys."

Kendall smiled at the exaggerated sigh in her niece's voice.

"How are things going Mimo?"

The teenager shrugged.

"Depends. AJ's probably going to get suspended. Ma's going to blow a fit when she finds out and Mom's acting all weird."

Kendall turned the ignition off and looked at her niece.

"How about we take this from the top?"

Miranda glanced at her watch.

"I can't aunt K Principal Lang wants to see us first thing."

"And she didn't want your parents there too?"

Miranda avoided eye contact.

"Mimo?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Mom was there yesterday so she knows what's going on but Ma doesn't because she got drunk with Maggie."

Kendall decided the rest of her questions would wait for Bianca.

"You better get on to Ms Lang's office. Remember what I said though Mimo, don't lie to your Mom it would hurt her more than you can imagine."

Miranda nodded.

"I won't. Bye aunt K."

"Bye."

/

Erica Kane knocked once and didn't wait for an answer before entering David Hayward's office.

"David you and I need to talk."

David closed his eyes.

"Is there any chance at all that I could open my eyes to a new day because this one is going down hill fast?"

"No there isn't now stop muttering and pay attention."

David opened his eyes to glare at the diminutive woman who made herself comfortable in the seat opposite him.

"Despite your delusions of grandeur Erica you do not get to tell me what to do anymore."

Erica's smile was all kinds of devious.

"I think you're going to want to do as I tell you."

David didn't bother to respond, too often he had tried to intervene in one of La Kane's plans and come out the worst for it.

"I'm sure you've read the papers and know all about the tragic fate of Maggie's wife."

The heart surgeon's eyes glinted dangerously.

"If you've come here with some twisted plan to get Maggie out of Pine Valley then you can forget it. I won't help you no matter what kind of blackmail you try to weld. She's my family Erica and I'm done hurting my family."

It was hard to determine the smile that crossed Erica's lips, cunning or caring to David they all looked the same on the diva.

"I'm beginning to think you've grown a heart David, I guess miracles do happen after all. I'm not here to get rid of Maggie."

Erica opened her purse and removed a USB drive handing it across to the doctor.

"What is this?"

"A recording of the trial, listen to it and then tell me you don't think we ought to teach Bernard Michaels a lesson for messing with our family."

David was unsure which shocked him more, the fact that Erica had managed to get a recording of the trial or that she actually considered them as being family.

/

Bianca was beginning to feel the effects of the early start that she had had to her day. After settling Marissa in the early hours of the morning, the brunette had lain awake worrying over her lover's breakdown only to go find her old friend suffering a similar fate in the den. Maggie's sobs had been soul shattering, her pain and loss a weight Bianca herself could never imagine carrying. The doctor had cried herself out in Bianca's arms before falling into a fitful sleep. Bianca had returned to her room to wrap herself around a sleeping Marissa, she'd lain her head upon her lover's chest needing to hear the strong steady heartbeat within. The brunette knew about grief, she had lost people she loved, her Dad, her Grandma, Leo, Myrtle. Death was a part of life and no one was immune to its effects. But to lose your soul mate, to lose the woman you had committed a life to that was a grief Bianca never wanted to imagine. A life without Marissa, the very thought of it sent shards of fear rushing through Bianca's blood.

"No Mom."

Lydia's tearful voice brought Bianca out of her painful reverie. The little girl had stood shaking her head the entire time it had taken her mother to give her a quick shower. Bianca wrapped a towel round the tiny form.

"Lydia please don't fight me on this, you need to see the doctor so that we know everything is healing the right way."

Lydia tried to wriggle out of her towel, her lip starting to drop in that way that made Bianca want to cry too.

"Is bettew Mom look it."

Bianca watched as the towel was pulled aside exposing the wounds that lined her little girl's tummy; the larger one across the appendix site looked redder than it had last night. The brunette tried for a smile but Lydia read what was coming next.

"No Mom please no is bettew."

"Buttercup we need a doctor to make sure you're right."

Lydia shook her head pulling the towel tight around her before trying to twist from her mother's hold.

"Hi hey what's going on in here?"

Marissa could see the pain in Bianca's gaze and the tears in their daughter's eyes.

"No doctow."

Bianca's eyes began to glisten too.

"Buttercup let Mama look at your side."

Lydia looked doubtfully from Bianca to Marissa before finally lowering the towel again. Marissa got down on her knees to see the angry welt on her baby's pale tummy.

"I've got a solution that might make you both happy. Maggie's going to do her robot examination."

Lydia and Bianca looked at each other with matching frowns. Marissa shrugged.

"It's either that or the hospital munchkin because a doctor needs to check that everything is okay on your lima beama."

The resulting pout was an improvement to the outright no.

/

Kendall found Maggie in the kitchen of Monchasker going through cupboards.

"Can I help you with something?"

Maggie jumped at the voice and turned to watch the taller woman approach. Kendall had that look in her eyes that the doctor had seen too often in the last year, pity and sympathy with a little mix of admiration thrown in.

"You wana help me then stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

Maggie rolled her neck.

"Like I'm some freak of nature that you don't know whether to pity or admire."

Kendall shrugged.

"Sorry no can do, I do admire you so suck it up. Now what were you looking for because helping you find it is definitely something I can do."

Maggie glared for several seconds before realising it was lost on Kendall.

"I need some cotton wool and antiseptic."

Kendall made for a different cupboard and pulled both items out.

"Someone have an accident?"

"No Lydia's wound is weeping."

"Is she okay?"

Maggie smiled.

"She's as tenacious as her aunt when it comes to getting her own way."

Kendall smirked.

"And don't you forget it."

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Like you'll ever let me."

/

David's anger ratcheted up several levels as he listened to Bernard Michaels' snide questioning. Maggie had been quick to retort with some snide remarks of her own but the lawyer had been goading her from the beginning. It had all been a ploy, one that had worked exactly as Michaels had planned.

"Now are you ready to listen to me?"

Erica waited until David nodded.

"Good. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you go to school in Europe?"

David nodded again unsure where Erica was going with this.

"Any time in Paris?"

"A little. Erica is this leading somewhere?"

Erica grinned mischievously.

"Oh yes David this is leading to Bernard Michaels case collapsing in a rather dramatic way. Just how I like it."

David decided he might begin to enjoy colluding with the insufferably smug woman because nothing would please him more than making Bernard Michaels suffer.


	21. Collusion

Note: Sorry this is late, RL had me stuck in places where internet usage is frowned upon. Anyhows this be chapter twenty one (holy smoke I'm into the 20s with this one, where is time going?) Enjoy J

Chapter Twenty One

Collusion 

Lydia had cried herself out as her parents and aunt tried to distract her from the torture Maggie was inflicting upon her side.

"I don't like wobots anymowa."

Maggie placed a clean dressing on the wound and offered her little cousin a bright smile.

"Well this robot is all done now."

Lydia pulled her pouting lip in and turned to her parents.

"Can I watch cawtoons?"

Both Bianca and Marissa were about ready to agree to anything to keep the child from crying again.

"Sure munchkin you and Mom can watch them in our bedroom."

Marissa had noticed how exhausted her partner was and she was determined to do something about it.

"Maybe you can help Mom take a nap, you're always good at that. Don't you think Mom looks a little tired?"

Lydia smiled at Bianca.

"Yeah Mom we go sleepy in yowa bed this time."

Bianca's timely yawn left her objections falling on deaf ears so she took her little girl's hand and let Lydia guide her to the master bedroom. Kendall who had stood quietly watching the turn of events focused her attention on the lawyer and doctor who looked as equally exhausted as her sister had.

"So how's the hangovers?"

Marissa's effort to glare had Maggie snorting in amusement.

"I guess the town crier got her call in early."

Kendall's confusion was confusion was obvious.

"Pardon?"

Maggie lifted the bowl and dirty swabs.

"I better clean this mess up."

She left the room ignoring Kendall's looks and question. The fashion designer turned to Marissa.

"What was that about?"

"I guess she's assuming Erica told you about the drinking."

Kendall crossed her arms making Marissa groan, this day was definitely going to be getting worse before it got better.

/

Reggie tried to concentrate on the case file sitting on his desk but every sound out in the corridor had him looking up waiting for Marissa to come to his office. She didn't and he turned back lifting an affidavit and tried to read the words, he was just about mastering the fete when a knock had him jumping to his feet in expectation. Jack's worried face was not who he had hoped to see.

"Dad."

Jack tried for humour.

"You could at least pretend to be happy to see your old man."

Reggie smiled.

"Sorry I was hoping it was Marissa. How's things?"

Jack took a seat.

"Things are not how I had hoped they would be. Yesterday obviously didn't go as planned."

Reggie sank back into his seat.

"That's got to be the understatement of the century. Yesterday was an unmitigated disaster. He played us."

Jack nodded.

"It's looking that way."

Reggie propped his elbows on his desk and began to knead the tense muscles in his neck.

"Any word from the judge?"

"He wants us back in session tomorrow afternoon. Marissa hasn't shown up and neither she nor Maggie are answering my calls."

Jack give his son a bemused smile.

"I'd imagine they are both a little worse for wear this morning. Jim Beam?"

Reggie growled.

"Yeah well it seemed like a safe bet at the time. I didn't bank on them staying on after I'd headed home and I sure as hell didn't expect Erica to crash their session."

Jack laughed, it was obvious from Reggie's demeanour that Erica had already had that stern word she'd promised to have.

"So Erica's been in touch?"

Another growl confirmed that she had.

"Champagne? Give me a break Dad! Who orders champagne when they're dealing with two upset women?"

Jack laughed again.

"Erica Kane."

Reggie met his father's gaze and laughed too.

"Of course Erica Kane would do something like that. What a week huh?"

"What a week indeed but it isn't over yet."

Reggie wished it was because he couldn't see a way back for the Michaels case. The partners weren't happy; getting a good deal for Susan Michaels was supposed to open doors for the firm not slam them firmly shut.

/

Kendall left Marissa in the den wishing she hadn't dropped by Monchasker. It was obvious Erica had worried the lawyer, more obvious that Marissa hadn't the first clue about AJ being in trouble.

"Me and my big mouth."

Maggie who stood out of sight in the kitchen doorway considered ignoring Kendall's self reproaching words but then the fashion designer spotted her and ignorance was no longer an option.

"I want a word with you."

The doctor rolled her eyes.

"Whatever it is can't it wait until oh I don't know the twelfth of never maybe?"

Kendall ushered the sullen woman back into the kitchen.

"I wish it could but no not this time. Look Maggie I'm sorry about your wife and how things have gone for you. I really wouldn't have wished that on anyone let alone you."

Maggie let herself be practically pushed into a chair as the older Kane took the one opposite.

"Thanking you for your sympathy feels like it might be a little premature. What do you want from me Kendall?"

"I get why you're back for the court case, either you feel like you owe this Michaels woman something or maybe you want revenge against him. I'm not sure. Either way it doesn't explain you wanting to know about Krystal? What was that about Maggie?"

The doctor folded her hands on the table, her gaze lingering on the intricate wedding band upon her finger.

"I just wanted to make sure."

Kendall watched quietly as brown eyes finally rose to meet her gaze; so much pain and sadness dwelled within their depths.

"Marissa's lovely, she's sweet and seems good. I just wanted to make sure that was really the case."

"Huh?"

Maggie sighed in resignation.

"We all thought Babe was great until she did what she did. And then there was Krystal, the one that kept the whole thing covered up. I didn't want to take a chance that Marissa could be like her twin or her mother so I had to check."

Nothing was making sense to Kendall.

"Why? Why would you need to check or want to check?"

"Because I don't want Bianca to get hurt, I don't want Miranda or Gabby or that precious little Lydia to get hurt."

Kendall frowned, she could buy that Maggie might care enough to want to make sure Bianca's family were happy but something was off about the timing.

"Why now Maggie?"

The doctor shrugged and suddenly Kendall was hearing Erica's words again and seeing Marissa's worry and it started to make sense. She reached across the table settling her hand over Maggie's.

"Bianca's family stretches further than Monchasker."

Maggie didn't respond.

/

AJ met Miranda behind the bleachers of the school soccer field.

"So?"

Miranda watched her best friend look beyond her up to where her huddle of friends were waiting.

"You couldn't ditch them?"

"I tried but two mornings in a row at the principal's office has them waiting for me to spill the gossip."

The teenager shook his head in disgust.

"It isn't gossip it's our lives."

Miranda didn't need to be told that and her look was enough to have AJ swallow the rest of his ire.

"Sorry I guess I'm pissed that they suspended Rick but not me. It was my fault that he skipped school."

The young brunette frowned.

"And mine that you did so that makes me to blame for both."

"No it doesn't you weren't to know I'd try to find that asshole."

Miranda glanced at her group of friends. She didn't want to talk about that asshole; her friends were already thinking that she and Luke Cramer had something going on.

"You gona tell them?"

The girl shook her head; telling her friends about Luke Cramer and his vile words meant telling them about her Mom and she wasn't ready for that.

"How do I tell them something like that? They'll look at Mom differently and me and I just don't need that right now."

AJ shook his head.

"If they're real friends it won't make a difference, you're still you right? Still Mimo."

The other teenager snorted.

"Not to them, anyway only family get to call me that."

"We do don't we Mimo?"

Miranda punched her brother's arm playfully.

"Yeah you do. I had an idea about Rick getting suspended. I bet Ma would fight his corner and get it lifted."

AJ's eyes lowered.

"Yeah but telling Ma means she'll know what I was planning to do."

"Mom says it's what brothers do, you had my back Ma will see that too."

AJ didn't think so, he could feel that familiar anger grow in his stomach again, this time for the man who had hurt his Mom. Hurting back was the first thing that always came to him and it was that made him hate the thought of talking to his mother.

"I made her a promise Mimo, I told Ma I'd never lash out with violence again."

Miranda didn't punch her brother this time, instead she threw an arm round his shoulder.

"Yeah but you didn't lash out Fast Fists we got there in time to stop you."

AJ could practically hear his mother say that intent was as bad a crime as any and right now he felt like a criminal.

/

Marissa's head had finally stopped hurting and she was beginning to feel human enough to go face her colleagues but she needed to talk to Bianca first. She quietly opened the bedroom door to find two of her favourite girls sound asleep on the huge bed. Lydia was curled in a ball tucked into Bianca's front, her head acting as a pillow to Bianca's cheek. Marissa quietly crossed the room intending to drop kisses on sleeping cheeks but as she neared the bed the temptation to join the duo was too strong. Quietly the lawyer crawled onto the bed to spoon her partner and their daughter.

/

Cara entered her husband's office mid afternoon surprised to find him smiling.

"Someone looks happier than they did this morning."

David grinned.

"Someone feels happier than they did this morning. Now what can I do for you my Cara Cara?"

Cara give her husband a quick kiss in greeting before answering.

"I was hoping to get Maggie's number, I wanted to give her a call."

The smile dimmed in David's eyes.

"Her cell is going to voicemail."

Cara had expected as much.

"Still it might help to leave her a message."

David took out his cell phone and handed it to his wife.

"Can't hurt I suppose."

Cara scrolled through his address book and tapped the number into her own phone before handing it back and kissing him again.

"Dinner at the usual time or do you think you might be late?"

David shrugged uncertainly.

"I'm going to check on Lydia after work, she didn't keep her appointment with Frankie."

"Okay so should I leave dinner until later?"

"I'll take dinner home with me, Leon liked that Chinese AJ got us the last time he stayed over. Right?"

Cara didn't like the idea of take out food. David smiled.

"Or you two could eat something healthy and I'll grab something on my way back."

"Or I could leave your dinner in the oven."

David laughed.

"Such a traditionalist."

Cara smirked; at least her husband was laughing.

/

When Kendall left, Maggie had nothing but time to think about all the things she had been thinking about for too long. One year, one month and eighteen days ago life had stopped meaning anything to Maggie. All this time she had been going through the motions, putting one foot in front of the other in an effort to keep on going until justice had been served. That was what she was waiting on, for Chantelle C'ote to be found guilty of murder and Bernard Michaels to lose all claim to his wife's millions.

Maggie rolled her neck, the clicking sound vibrating around Monchasker's quiet kitchen. They had come so close to pulling the velvet carpet from beneath Michaels' designer shoes, so damn close to leaving him with nothing but his own paltry bank account. But it was too late now, Maggie had done the one thing Marissa had begged her not to do, she had opened her mouth and set the whole damn case on its head.

"Merde!"

Now Bianca knew the truth and Marissa was upset with Maggie for telling her. And if both of those weren't bad enough it seemed Erica had figured out the doctor's plans.

"Merde merde merde."

"What's mewed?"

Maggie nearly toppled off her chair at the sound of Lydia Montgomery's sleepy voice, she turned to see the little girl offer her a lopsided smile, bedraggled hair cupping the angelic face.

"I think mewed might be something a cat does."

Lydia shook her head.

"Nah ah cat's meeawwooo."

Maggie grinned.

"So they do then it must be a cow."

Lydia shook her head again.

"Cows go mooooo."

The doctor shrugged.

"Then I guess it's just something I do."

Innocent brown eyes looked at her for long moments.

"Maggie goes mewed."

Maggie waited and watched as the little girl finally give her trade mark shrug.

"Ok Maggie goes mewed. I'm thiwsty."

The doctor looked to the door wondering where Lydia's parents were.

"Please can I have some juice?"

"Where's your parents Lydia?"

"Mom and Mama's gone sleepy."

Maggie got to her feet as Lydia began tugging her towards the fridge.

"Didn't you want to wake them?"

"Nah ah Mimo says sometimes pawents need exwa sleep to be happy pawents. Juice is in gween cawton."

The doctor opened the fridge to find plenty of green cartons she lifted an opened one but Lydia shook her head.

"That AJ's mine is biggew."

Maggie glanced back into the fridge spotting a taller carton of apple juice, Lydia's bright smile told her she'd got it right.

/

"Did Greenlee give you another day off?"

Kendall snorted at her husband.

"Greenlee is my partner not my boss, I give me the day off."

Zack sidled closer.

"Emm and is there a chance I might benefit from you giving you the day off?"

Kendall turned burying her face against his chest. Zach folded her within his arms knowing instantly that what his wife needed most was just to be held.

/

Marissa opened her eyes to see Bianca facing her, wide brown eyes looking at her with a depth of emotion that seemed bottomless.

"Hi."

Bianca smiled at the croaky word.

"Hi yourself. Feeling better?"

Marissa stretched out gingerly wondering if the aches in her neck and shoulder had finally abated; it seemed they had.

"A little what about you?"

When Bianca made to bite her bottom lip Marissa's soft touch stopped her.

"I thought we had an agreement about that?"

The brunette's face creased in confusion.

"About what?"

"Me being your lip biter."

Bianca smiled

"Ah yes how could I forget?"

Marissa inched closer kissing those smiling lips before sucking the bottom one into her mouth and nibbling softly, Bianca practically purred at the sensation and didn't look terribly pleased when the redhead pulled back.

"I need to talk to you."

Brown eyes grew worried.

"About?"

Marissa sighed.

"Where do I start? About last night, about AJ and Miranda and principal Lang…."

Bianca gasped.

"Oh my God I forgot, she wanted to see them this morning. Did they call?"

Marissa soothed her partner's arm trying to ease the agitation.

"No no call from them or the principal, I text Miranda…."

"And?"

"And AJ got detention not suspended. Rick wasn't so lucky though."

Bianca frowned.

"That's not good, his mother isn't going to be able to cope with that."

Marissa stared at her partner in dismay.

"Yeah one of AJ's isn't coping too well with it either. Do you want to tell me what I missed yesterday?"

Bianca shook her head.

"No because you need to go to work."

Marissa's face showed disbelief.

"Baby this is a lot more important than work. My family is going through hell."

A warm hand settled against Marissa's cheek, caressing tenderly.

"Hell is a little extreme, we're struggling but we'll survive. All of us."

The lawyer wondered at those last words sensing Bianca was talking about more than just their immediate family; had Maggie really opened up to her; was Erica right; did the doctor plan on doing something unthinkable?

"We also had an another agreement, we talk to each other sweetie, we tell each other when the other is scared or worried or hurting…."

"I'm not…."

"I couldn't bare to lose you either."

The words silenced Marissa, made her realise Bianca had worked it out on her own. Maggie's loss had rocked the lawyer to the core, the thought of life without Bianca, life without their family would completely devastate Marissa. And Erica's question had added to those fears because life without Maggie would devastate both Miranda and Bianca. Neither had seen the doctor in years and yet it had all come flooding back, the bond between them unchanged by time and distance.

"Talk to me."

Marissa felt tears whelm.

"How do we help her? She's barely surviving."

Bianca smiled softly.

"Maggie's not a quitter."

Marissa wasn't so sure about that, the doctor's sad words from last night echoed in her mind.

"Trust me on this Marissa, Maggie's grieving and she's going to be grieving for a long time to come but she wont give in to the demons."

"Demons?"

Bianca knew all about the demons Maggie was facing; those little voices calling from beyond welcoming her to oblivion in a way life never could. Bianca had heard them, for nine long months she had heard them call to her as surely as she had heard Miranda's cry in the calm of the night when her baby was presumed dead.

"Bianca?"

Brown eyes blinked rapidly closing out that painful memory.

"You need to go to work sweetie, you need to find a way for Susan Michaels not to have to part with a dime…."

"But…."

"No buts I want you to focus on that and let me help Maggie…."

"But…."

"Let AJ be the one to come to you about yesterday, we both know he's punishing himself more than we could ever punish him…."

"But…..

"And Miranda's going to survive because she's got him and she's got you and me and all these great people who would do anything to get her smiling again."

When Marissa tried for another "but" Bianca chuckled softly before silencing it with a kiss.

/

David was in the process of locking up his office when Erica Kane came strolling towards him. Prowling; David decided Erica didn't do strolling, she prowled.

"Ah Erica twice in one day people will begin to talk."

Erica flipped her hair making him shake his head in amusement; this woman.

"Of course they will talk David, people always talk it is what makes the world go round after all."

"Not you? Now that is news."

Erica chuckled; she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy their bantering

"And speaking of news, did you manage to do what we discussed?"

David's smile said he did.

"And was I right?"

The heart surgeon nodded and not even admitting the great Erica Kane was yet again right could stop him from smiling. Erica smiled too.

"Great shall we see you in court tomorrow?"

David laughed.

"Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	22. You're Hurting Your Family

Note: I'm trying my best to stick to regular posts on both my current stories but RL is throwing up some roadblocks so forgive me if I don't always manage it.

Chapter Twenty Two

You're Hurting Your Family

Reggie did a double take when Marissa finally arrived at the office just before the close of business.

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

"And hello to you too Reggie. Sorry I missed those calls."

The younger man could tell from the pallor of his colleague's face that she was probably still hung over.

"You doing okay Marissa?"

The redhead snorted.

"If the definition of okay has changed to something resembling a psychotic break then yeah I'm doing A okay."

Reggie had seen Marissa in a rut before and all things considered humour was a good thing; he hoped.

/

Maggie sat in the den watching over a sleeping Lydia. The little girl had kept her amused all afternoon, they had played with dolls, drawn pictures and even built a castle for Princess Lydia. Maggie learnt all about this fabled princess who lived in a happy home with happy sisters and a big strong happy brother. In fact when Lydia's eyes had grown tired Maggie had sat listening to Bianca continue another chapter of this fabled story. It was amazing how much of reality Bianca could weave into the story trying to teach her little girl more about life while entertaining her at the same time. Maggie had always thought Bianca would have made a wonderful teacher.

Now Bianca was off trying to sort something for dinner and Maggie was left alone to think again about thoughts that were beginning to unsettle her. So instead she reached for her cell phone trying to distract her mind. The device was on silent, it had been since court yesterday. Twenty two missed calls. Maggie frowned. Nine voice mails. The doctor glanced again at the couch before dialling her voicemail service. David's voice filled her ear, a message left from yesterday morning.

"_Maggie look I still don't know what I said yesterday that got you so upset but whatever it was I'm sorry. Call me, let's at least talk about it."_

It was his voice on the second one too, left early this morning.

"_Maggie please pick up, where are you? I'm at the Valley Inn come and have breakfast with me."_

The third message was him too.

"_Ok I get it you're still pissed at me but I'm worried about you. I read the papers Jesus Maggie you should have called, I could have come to Paris…..could have maybe helped. Please call me. Please."_

Maggie wondered if all nine messages were from David but they weren't, the next was Reggie.

"_Yo Maggie, what's the head like now? Did you sic Erica on me? Damn girl that was nasty of you. Call me." _

Great, so Erica had done the rounds this morning. The fifth message was Kendall.

"_I'm leaving this message knowing that I'm probably one of the last people you want to be hearing from but I needed to check on you. I wanted to check on you. I've been where you are right now so if I can help then please let me. You have my number, well you didn't but I guess you do now. Use it if you need to, use it even if you don't. Bye."_

Maggie was beginning to suspect that Kendall Hart Slater had mellowed with age, what did she mean by being where Maggie was? The doctor listened to the sixth message.

"_Hi Maggie it's Marie Reggie's wife. I guess you know by now that the papers have you all over them, the perks of living in Pine Valley. I don't know if I mentioned it or not the other night but I work as a counsellor. Not that I think you need counselling just that you might want to talk and I could help. I'd like to help if I can. Reggie's worried about you, we both are. So call us, any time."_

The seventh message was Cara.

"_Maggie hello it's Cara here. I'm wondering what it will take to have you back over for dinner. Minus David being there of course. Give him a chance please he's not the man you remember. I'm sorry about Niamh, I can't begin to imagine your pain. If you need to talk I'm here. Leon said to say hi Just Maggie, not sure what that means but I promised to say the just so there you go. Hopefully we'll see you soon. Bye."_

Maggie's eyes began to glisten when she heard the accented eight message.

"_Mags it's Patricia, well you know it's me because you recognise the voice. I hate these silly machines I never know what to say. How are things in Pine Valley? Niamh used to say you left part of your heart there in a girl called Miranda. She'd want you to find love again Mags, you deserve to be loved. I miss you. I miss you both. Bye."_

Patricia Dubois' tears were obvious as she ended the call; Maggie didn't have the heart or stomach to listen to her last message. She dropped the cell into her lap and sat watching the rise and fall of Lydia's little chest until it lulled her to sleep.

/

David met Kendall's car coming down Monchasker's long driveway, the brunette rolled down her window signalling for him to stop.

"Try the tender approach."

The heart surgeon looked at her in confusion.

"Cara called me, she mentioned you and Maggie had words the other night. Maggie's staying with Binks and Marissa, so try the tender approach. She's been looking a little shell shocked today."

David nodded.

"Thanks Kendall."

The brunette smirked.

"I did it for Cara and Maggie not you."

David smiled.

"Sure you did. It's the Kane way after all, never help Hayward he's the bad doctor."

Kendall laughed.

"Goodbye David."

"Goodbye Kendall."

/

"Erica."

Marissa wasn't all that surprised to see her partner's mother standing in her office doorway on Thursday evening.

"Good evening Marissa I was surprised when Reggie mentioned you were here, I thought you might have taken the day off after last night."

"I tried but your daughter had other plans for me."

Erica smiled.

"In the dog house are you?"

Marissa laughed.

"I'm not sure Bianca's familiar with that term or how to put me there. No I'm not in the dog house."

Erica took a seat.

"Oh she's familiar with the term, she put me there often enough in her youth."

"Guess I'm not as bad as you then."

The diminutive woman smiled hearing no malice in Marissa's voice.

"You could never be as bad as me Marissa, you're too much like Bianca. You have no idea how many times I wished she'd be just a little bit more like me, the world can be too cruel a place for dreamers."

"Bianca is not a dreamer."

"No not any more she's not. Did you tell her about Maggie?"

Marissa shook her head.

"Maggie told her."

"Good."

The lawyer gawped at the older woman who simply smiled.

"Don't look so surprised Marissa, I never said I hated Maggie. I certainly never wanted her to suffer the way she did. My only concern was for my daughter and her family. Any threat to them is a threat to me."

Marissa frowned.

"And Maggie's not a threat any more?"

Erica didn't answer instead she changed the subject.

"Have you heard from your father?"

"Yes he left a message saying he would call to check on Lydia."

"How is my little buttercup?"

"Out of sorts and beginning to hate doctors. For Dad's sake I hope he's not planning on examining her."

Erica's features grew worried.

"Why? Does she need to be examined?"

Marissa shook her head.

"No Maggie cleaned the surgical wound earlier it just didn't go down too well. Erica why did you ask about my Dad and why haven't you answered my question about Maggie?"

Erica got to her feet.

"You should go home and get some rest Marissa, you look tired."

"Erica?"

The little woman continued to smile.

"Don't miss seeing your Dad I think he has something that will answer all your questions."

Marissa knew better than to ask again instead she sat watching as Erica left her office laughing.

/

AJ went straight to his room when he got in from school which was his sisters' way not his. Miranda and Gabrielle went in search of their parents and found Maggie instead.

"Hi Maggie, where's Mom?"

"Hey Maggie, where's Ma?"

Maggie was instantly awake and pressing her finger to her lips, she pointed another towards the couch where Lydia still lay sleeping. The sisters looked at each other and frowned.

"Hi girls how was school? And where's AJ?

Bianca came through from the Great Room. Her daughters looked at her in alarm.

"Mom you're all dirty."

"Mom what happened your face?"

Maggie stepped into the hallway closing over the door of the den; she glanced at Bianca, the brunette's face was smudged with charcoal her jeans stained with it too.

"They seem to have the talking at the same time down to a fine art."

Bianca grinned at Maggie.

"Sometimes. Girls where is AJ?"

"Upstairs."

"In his room."

Maggie laughed when the two answered at the same time.

"Well can one of you please go get him because I need a hand with the barbeque."

"We're having a barbeque?"

"Maybe I can help with the barbeque."

Maggie wondered how often conversations went like that. Bianca's eyes searched Miranda's face the teen's words concerning her the most.

"Yes we're having a barbeque Gabby and maybe you can help Mimo but I'd still like to see AJ so can you please go get him?"

"Sure Mom."

"Great Mom who all's coming?"

The doctor laughed, the sisters were too good at this. Bianca stared at Maggie in warning but the petite woman just shrugged; it was fun watching the trio.

"Thanks Mimo, just us Gabby you need to go change your uniform."

The girls turned in unison and made for the stairs. Maggie turned back to Bianca.

"You know I could probably help with the barbeque, it would make me feel like I was earning my keep."

"You've done more than earn your keep already not that you need to be earning it at all. You'll always be a welcome guest here Maggie."

Maggie ignored the meaning behind those words.

"So about the barbeque…."

"I want to leave it to AJ. He's hiding."

"Why's he hiding?"

Bianca lead the way into the kitchen where she could wash the charcoal from her hands.

"It's a long story but the gist of it is that he cut school and got caught."

"Whoops."

"Yeah whoops bigger whoops is that he knows he needs to tell Marissa."

Maggie didn't understand why Bianca hadn't already done that but her question got forgotten when David Hayward tapped on the door that led out to the garden. Bianca grinned.

"David hi come on in."

"Hi Bianca I thought I'd call round and check on Buttermunch. Hi Maggie."

"David."

The coldness in Maggie's voice wasn't missed by either David or Bianca.

"She's napping right now but I'm sure she'll wake in a bit, can I get you a drink David?"

David shook his head seeing the tension on Maggie's face.

"No thanks Bianca I can come back another time I just wanted to see why she hadn't made it in to see Frankie."

Bianca apologised.

"She had one of her funny mornings didn't want to see a doctor or have anyone touch her side."

"Is it bothering her?"

Bianca frowned.

"It was redder than it had been and she's hurt it a few times rolling over and trying to get back to normal."

David didn't like the sound of that.

"You know I think I might like a coffee if you're still offering."

Bianca nodded.

"I'm still offering. If you'd like you could stay for dinner. We're having an impromptu barbeque."

The heart surgeon smiled.

"I'd love to Bianca but Cara is expecting me home."

The brunette glanced at her watch.

"It's still early, call Cara and see if she and Leon would like to join us."

David and Maggie looked at each other both recognising the tone in Bianca's voice; the brunette wasn't going to stop until she had her way.

/

"So you managed to wrap David around your finger yet again?"

Jackson Montgomery couldn't help but be proud of his wife's resourcefulness.

"I wouldn't say I wrapped him round my finger it was more a meeting of minds."

Erica's smile was much too smug. Jack laughed.

"Regardless you got what you wanted and that is all that matters."

To his surprise Erica shook her head.

"No it seems David and I have finally found something we can agree upon; all that matters is family."

Jackson couldn't agree more.

/

Cara was not about to turn down an invitation to spend time at Monchasker not when it meant there was a chance both she and David might be able to talk to Maggie. So she instantly agreed to Bianca's invitation and put the phone down turning to her young son.

"How's the homework going?"

Leon's face scrunched up in distaste.

"Multiplication sucks."

Cara bit back a laugh and crossed to check on her son's progress.

"Maybe but it's still good to know."

Leon shook his head.

"But why Mama?"

Cara read through the sums in the copybook noticing there was only two left to do.

"Because knowing your multiples means you'll know just how many bags of chips we'll need to take to your cousins."

The little boy was caught up thinking of the math problem and took a while to realise what else his mother had said.

"We're going to Monchasker?"

Cara's nod had her son practically bouncing on his chair.

"After you finish those two sums."

Leon was too excited to remember he hated maths especially multiplication.

/

Marissa was forced to park halfway down the driveway behind the Chandler's BMW. She lifted her attaché case from the passenger's seat and got out inhaling the aroma of barbeque food. The smell brought an instant smile; this was exactly what the lawyer needed a family barbeque. Marissa made her way through a seemingly empty house dropping her case in the office before moving towards the kitchen and those happy voices she could hear from the back.

"Hi Marissa. You're just in time."

Cara was tossing salad at the centre island in the kitchen, her face beaming with a genuine smile as she turned from chatting with a rather serious looking Maggie.

"Hi you two. Great I'm starving."

"Guess the hangover has finally worn off."

Maggie hoped that it meant Marissa would be a little more receptive to her than she had been earlier in the day; the doctor didn't like the idea that she had somehow disappointed her cousin. The lawyer turned a bright smile to Maggie.

"Yep hangover gone, head and stomach now able to manage more than just food. How you doing?"

The Italian accent was almost as pitiful as last night's British one.

"Please don't give up your day job, accents are not your thing."

Marissa laughed.

"Thanks. So what did I miss here other than a surprise barbeque?"

The lawyer was tuned in enough to notice a tension between Maggie and Cara.

"Oookay maybe I should leave you both to whatever I just walked in on….."

"You didn't walk in on anything Marissa, I've been trying to tell Maggie that David is nothing like she remembers him….."

"Which Maggie is finding hard to believe just like we all did in the beginning."

Maggie smiled at her cousin thankful for the out Marissa offered. Cara smiled too.

"Fair enough maybe we should just let her find that out for herself."

Marissa grinned.

"If only court cases were this easy."

The words took the smile from Maggie's face.

/

"AJ you're worrying too much about this."

Miranda tried to distract AJ from watching the patio door which he expected Marissa to come through at any moment. Neither kid was afraid of their parents, that was not the kind of home they had. Bianca and Marissa did not believe in wielding a sense of fear in order to discipline their kids. Sometimes AJ thought it might be easier if things were that way because then he'd take the punishment and that would be that. Instead he was left hating himself for the disappointment he knew his mother would feel.

"What's he so worried about?"

David had overheard the conversation and had picked up on the tension in his grandson's body language. Miranda didn't answer, it wasn't her place so instead she gave David a smile with a shrug and walked off leaving grandfather and grandson alone.

"What's up AJ? Maybe I can help, stranger things have happened."

AJ shook his head.

"Thanks Grandpa but this is something I got myself into so I've got to get myself out of it."

David gazed at the boy for long moments worrying at the gravity in AJ's tone.

"It's not something serious is it? You know you can talk to me AJ, I'm here anytime you need me. You know that right?"

AJ nodded; both his grandfathers said that a lot.

"I know and thanks but really I just need to step up and be a man."

David wasn't reassured.

"There's no hurry with that, you're still in your teens take your time growing up AJ because once you're there it's a long old slog."

AJ patted David's arm. The mischievous smile on the teen's face taking the worry from his grandfather's.

"I know old man, I know."

David's laughter rang out around the large garden; everyone turned to see him ruffle his grandson's hair earning himself a mock growl before AJ laughed too.

/

Gabrielle Montgomery sat at the picnic table _Danny the Champion of the World_ sitting open in front of her. But Gabrielle wasn't reading the book, instead she watched her family. Lydia sat on a rug midway down the garden with her little friend Paris both girls being entertained by Leon Hayward. The boy was laughing, he seemingly did that a lot especially when he was around his little niece. At six and three quarters Leon didn't really grasp how he could be an uncle already but he knew he couldn't have picked a better niece to have than Lydia Montgomery. Gabrielle needed to tell Leon about DNAville.

Across from the trio on the rug Miranda stood watching their mother fight with the barbeque grill. The oldest Montgomery was trying to suppress a smile; Bianca loved barbeques almost as much as Marissa but for some strange reason the brunette always fell out with the grill. Gabrielle glanced across at their mother and found that she too couldn't suppress a smile. Charcoal had yet again managed to find its way onto Bianca's face. The younger Montgomery turned back to look at her big sister smiling when Miranda caught her gaze and pointed at their flummoxed mother. The sisters both started to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?"

Marissa's appearance in the garden couldn't have been better timed. Gabrielle pointed at her mother.

"I think Mom needs some help."

"Mom needs nothing of the sort, this barbeque needs help because Mom is going to kick it all the way to Timbuktu if it doesn't start doing….."

Bianca's mini tirade was stopped by a perfectly timed kiss. Marissa pulled away with an endearing smile.

"Honey I'm home."

The lawyer grabbed the tongs from her distracted partner who began to scowl.

"Hey I was cooking."

"And you did a wonderful job but I'm home now so you get to take a break and maybe go wipe your face."

Hazel eyes were full of amusement as they took in the streak of charcoal running down Bianca's right cheek. The brunette laughed raising a hand to wipe the left cheek.

"Baby I don't think…."

But the words were too late as Bianca smudged more charcoal across her face.

"Mom is we playing cowboys again?"

Lydia took in the sight of her mother's smudged cheeks and decided cowboys was exactly what they should play. The garden erupted with peels of laughter as Bianca began to chase the kids waving her charcoal covered hands around threatening to smudge their cheeks took.

/

"Scott?"

Madison Chandler nudged her husband.

"What? Huh? Where?"

Scott came awake bewildered by the interruption and by his surroundings.

"Sleepy head food is ready."

Marissa's words were enough to bring him fully alert.

"Jez sorry about that what did I miss?"

"Helping me with the barbeque like you promised."

Bianca's voice was teasing as she passed a plate to her partner's best friend, Scott had the grace to blush.

"If I promise to wash up will you forgive me?"

The brunette laughed.

"There's nothing to forgive, the kids got a laugh out of my charcoal make-up."

Scott glanced down along the table to see his daughter happily munch at her burger beside her as always was Lydia munching away too. Leon and Gabrielle sat close by talking between bites while Miranda and AJ helped serve the Haywards and Maggie. Scott zoned in on the doctor noticing the scowl on her face.

"What's up with Maggie?"

Marissa gave a discreet shake of the head before moving back to the grill with Bianca. Scott turned to his wife.

"Ok fill me in hon, what did I miss this time?"

Madison shook her head.

"I wish I knew. I thought you said Maggie was a cousin of David's."

Scott bit into his burger, nodding at his wife.

"She is."

Madison frowned.

"Well from what I've seen they get along about as well as you and JR did."

/

AJ couldn't meet Marissa's gaze; the redhead had thought breakfast this morning had been a one off but now she realised it was more than that. AJ was hiding from her. Marissa sighed softly, the sound drawing Bianca's attention. The brunette followed her lover's gaze to where AJ sat with his head down talking in hushed tones to Miranda.

"He'll come to you, give him time."

Marissa gazed at her partner.

"See that's the problem, why does he feel he needs time? Why didn't he just come yesterday or last night or this morning? Why the wait? Why put himself through that?"

Bianca didn't bother to point out that Marissa was unavailable both yesterday and last night, the redhead had beaten herself up enough this morning about that. The brunette suspected that Marissa wasn't just talking about AJ; Miranda's reticence had made them both ask the same questions of themselves and the only answer Bianca could think of was the same one she gave Marissa.

"Because he doesn't want to disappoint you. Miranda's the same even Gabby does it. They keep these things to themselves because they're afraid to disappoint or hurt us."

Marissa frowned; hazel eyes taking in more than just their kids but also her Dad and cousin. It seemed to the lawyer that there was a whole lot of disappointment and fear going on around them. There was a certain gleam in the redhead's eyes when she finally turned back to meet Bianca's gaze.

"Well that's got to stop. That's got to stop right now Bianca."

Bianca agreed.

"In fact this has all got to stop."

Marissa got to her feet clearing her throat.

"Ok everyone I need you to listen to me because this is important."

Their guests and kids all turned to look at the agitated lawyer.

"We're family. Some of us by blood but all of us by love. Now here's what I know about family; they accept each other warts and all. So if you're sitting there thinking that you can't talk about something because maybe you've disappointed someone or they've disappointed you then remember you're hurting them and yourself. You're hurting your family."


	23. Home Isn't A Place

Note: So as you might have guessed by now I like to warn when something not so palatable is coming up, not that I'm sure this counts as unpalatable…._wtf Ela were you a food critic in your past life?_….folks ignore Muse she's pissed with me…_damn straight I am you owe me_….she's also got a superiority complex….._if I had then maybe you'd have no choice in what you're about to do_….I don't have a choice….._everyone has choices_….Muse I'm ignoring you now….._I can't be ignored_…..Muse I'm reaching for my medication…._ooohhh you big coward_…..bye Muse. Ok where was I? Oh yeah the warning, unfortunately I've got to take a little break from the writing/posting/communing with strange Muses thing for a while. I'm hoping a fortnight at most will be enough although I imagine Muse will have me insane by then so hopefully it won't be that long but I can't make any promises. Really sorry folks. L

Chapter Twenty Three

Home Isn't A Place

There was an unusual quietness in the Monchasker back garden after Marissa had stopped speaking. No one seemed to know how to respond. David and Cara looked at each other so too did Scott and Madison. It was telling though how Maggie, Miranda and AJ all cast their gazes downwards.

Lydia Montgomery was not used to silence, rarely was there ever silence in her family. She looked up at her parents then over to her brother and sisters before finally settling her gaze on her big sister.

"Mimo what's wawts?"

Miranda glanced at her parents seeing the smile that threatened to break free on both their faces; no one had the power to withstand Lydia's cuteness. David cleared his throat thankful for there to finally be an end to the awkward silence.

"A wart buttermunch is a small lump that grows on the skin."

"And it's ugly cos witches have them mostly on their chins."

Leon decided to help his father out. Lydia looked from one to the other then back at her big sister.

"Mimo do I got wawts?"

There were several choked giggles before Miranda answered the solemn question.

"No Lydia you're much too pretty for warts, angels don't get warts they get wings."

Lydia liked the answer enough to turn to her best friend.

"You got wings too Pawis cos yowa Papa calls you an angel."

Scott chuckled as his daughter began to nod furiously.

"Yep. Now can we go play?"

The innocent banter seemed to dissolve some of the tension brought on by Marissa's words. The two young girls pushed their chairs away from the table and ran back to their favoured picnic rug in the centre of the huge lawn. Gabrielle looked to Leon who for once seemed in no hurry to join the girls.

"Would you like to play Wii bowling with me Leon?"

The young boy's excitement showed in the way he sprang up from the table before even answering Gabrielle's question. The two kids rushed off, their exit bringing envious looks from both AJ and Miranda..

"Guess I should at least keep one of my promises and go make a start on the washing up."

Scott got to his feet, his wife following close behind.

"I'll give you a hand."

Cara stood up too.

"And I'll help clear up."

Three more exited the table. A protracted silence looked likely to resume but then Bianca's cell phone buzzed to life. She excused herself and walked away to go answer it.

AJ cleared his throat.

"Ma can I maybe talk to you alone?"

Marissa smiled; so okay she had hoped everyone would have acted upon her little speech but AJ was a start. She'd get to the rest later.

/

Maggie watched as Miranda got up to help carry dishware back into the house.

"Did you get the impression Marissa was trying to tell us something?"

The petite doctor came very close to rolling her eyes at David but then she noticed the weary almost hopeless expression in his and decided she owed the man a little manners if nothing else.

"Yeah I got that impression."

David blinked rapidly, surprised at the almost conciliatory tone in the younger woman's voice, maybe Maggie would give him a chance.

"I'm sorry about the other night, I didn't mean to offend you by suggesting you might be in trouble. You're nothing like my mother Maggie, nothing at all."

Maggie was still a little mystified at why she'd thrown that particular insult at David.

"I'm not even sure where I pulled that argument out of."

David didn't respond, there was a twisted history of death and deceit within their bloodline that was better left forgotten. His mother Vanessa, though not the killer, was implicitly responsible for the death of Maggie's twin sister. David couldn't blame his cousin for holding a grudge, he just prayed that grudge would not begin to extend to him.

"I'm sorry too David, you were doing what a father does just looking out for your own."

The heart surgeon agreed.

"Yes I was but Marissa doesn't need anyone looking out for her, in fact she'd hate the very idea of it. And I don't believe you'd hurt her, not intentionally anyway."

Maggie's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

David sighed in exasperation.

"Are you going to keep taking everything I say the wrong way?"

/

Marissa wasn't ready to go inside. It was a bright warm evening and she wanted to enjoy the fresh air so she walked around to the front of the house and over to the fountain. AJ quietly followed his mother, dropping down to take a seat on the fountain wall next to her.

"AJ there's an essential element to this talking melarky, you'll never guess what it is."

AJ recognised the teasing smile in his mother's eyes.

"Talking?"

Marissa patted her son's back.

"There you go I always knew you were a smart one."

AJ laughed.

"I guess I take after my mother then."

Hazel eyes twinkled with humour.

"Which one? You do have two."

AJ's humour died at the thought of Bianca and all that she had been through. Marissa watched his face, seen the pain and sorrow in it and reached to comfort him.

"It's okay AJ."

Brown eyes glistened.

"But it's not Ma it's really not because I want to hurt him I want to hurt him so bad I can feel my fists tightening."

The redhead was shocked at the venom in her son's voice.

"He's just a boy AJ, no older than you. Hurting him won't change anything, it will just make him more bitter."

AJ shook his head.

"Not Number 4 Ma, I want to hurt the man who hurt Mom."

/

Miranda found her mother in the Great Room sitting in her reading chair staring down at her cell phone.

"Hi."

Bianca's face lit up with a smile as Miranda came on into the room to take a seat.

"Hey guess you're staying clear of the kitchen."

Miranda smirked.

"Just like you."

Bianca laughed; it was true she didn't much care for the cleaning up end of things. It seemed Miranda was exactly the same although in fairness the teenager never shirked her chores she just tried to avoid any additional ones.

"Ok so we're both steering clear of the kitchen."

Miranda sucked in her lip trying to find words for what she wanted to ask her mother.

"Some day some one is going to find a way to stop you from doing that."

"Doing what?"

Bianca grinned.

"Sucking your lip like that. It's a nervous habit, I have it too. So what are you nervous about Mimo?"

Miranda didn't know where to begin.

"Just say it sweetheart, let it rush right out of you without thinking. You'll feel better for it I promise."

"IloveyouMom…andIneverwanttohurtyou…...WhoIreallyam."

Bianca took a breath trying to still the tornado of thoughts whirling around her mind. Miranda looked tortured as if she was forcing herself to say words she didn't want to say, it was not a pleasant sight for Bianca to see the pain in her daughter's young eyes.

"Of course you do."

Wide brown eyes blinked rapidly in confusion. What did that mean? Bianca smiled softly.

"When you were nothing more than a bunch of cells growing inside of me I knew this day would come, I knew I'd be sitting here with a beautiful bright loving daughter who would want to know exactly how she came to be those group of cells."

Miranda shook her head.

"No Mom I don't you don't I can't hear about what he did."

Bianca nodded.

"I know sweetheart, I wasn't talking about that. You need to know who Michael Cambias was."

Miranda's eyes were glistening as she slowly nodded. Bianca got up to go sit next to the upset teen, she pulled Miranda into her arms and held her with infinite tenderness.

"This weekend you and I will go do that."

/

Maggie shook her head in agitation as David looked at her.

"Yes I mean no. Look I don't know okay. I don't know how to take the people around here because out from Reggie I don't really recognise who you all are anymore."

David's dismay showed.

"What?"

Maggie rolled her neck the popping sound echoing in the eerily quiet garden. Where were the kids? The doctor looked around in concern until she seen Lydia and Paris lying on the rug both doing the equivalent of snow angels without the snow.

"Maggie what do you mean you don't recognise us?"

Brown eyes came back to David's with a world of pain.

"This used to be home David, this used to be the place I called home until I went and screwed it all up with Bianca. And that's when I learnt that home isn't a place it's a person. It's the person you love and the life you want to have with them."

David didn't know how to respond but it turned out he didn't need to because Maggie wasn't done talking.

"When we broke up and I returned to Paris alone I never thought I'd find happiness again. I didn't think I deserved it not after the way I hurt B."

Maggie's voice was full of the same pain David had felt when he lost Leora.

"Niamh showed me that I was wrong about that. In her I found a new home."

The doctor's voice wavered; Niamh was supposed to be her happy ever after.

"Maggie?"

David reached for his cousin's hand hoping she would allow the touch and take the comfort he so desperately hoped to give. Agony filled eyes met his.

"Let us help."

Maggie shook her head.

"Nothing helps."

David's gaze rose to Bianca and Miranda who were returning to the garden. Bianca's arm was around her daughter's shoulder, the teen leaning into her mother a sad smile on her young face. Maggie's attention followed David's and a little gasp escaped her; she knew both brunettes well enough to know when they had been crying.

"Helping helps."

David's words followed Maggie across the lawn.

/

Marissa felt her world tilt again on its axis, sending her off balance as she looked at her son and the anger so obvious in his young face and eyes.

"AJ anger won't make things better."

AJ's fists were clenched his jaw set in an unfamiliar way as the anger continued to brew. He was a Chandler mixed with more Hayward than Carey. This was the legacy left to him by his biological parents. Marissa reached to soothe his tense jaw.

"Buddy this isn't the way. You know in your heart it isn't."

AJ's eyes glistened.

"Then what is Ma? I've been good, I've not fought at school. I've done everything the good way and look what happened? People I love are hurting."

Marissa reached for words.

"Nothing you did or do can stop that AJ. Sometimes the world hurts good people for no reason at all. That doesn't mean you should change who you are because of it."

"Being angry makes it easier because then I can take it out on someone."

"Do you think it will help your Mom? Or Mimo? Do you think seeing you angry is going to make it easier for them?"

AJ was caught off guard with the words, the fire in his eyes dimming as he thought of both Bianca and Miranda two of the most gentle people he knew.

"Anger is what hurt them AJ, it's what has gotten you here right now. Where will it end?"

The teenager's shoulders dropped in defeat.

"I don't know how to deal with this Ma."

Marissa moved closer pulling him to her.

"You deal with it by talking AJ, you tell us how you're feeling don't bottle it up. Don't hide it because that's where it grows into something worse."

/

"You look like you've been crying."

Maggie balked at Bianca's words.

"Well you should see how you look."

Miranda started to laugh as the two women stood staring at each other.

"Not the best conversation opener so who wants to try again?"

Bianca and Maggie looked at the laughing teen and then back at each other.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

Miranda sighed dramatically.

"And you thought Gabby and I had the talking thing down pat."

Maggie's lips twitched in humour, Bianca's too until both were laughing at the smirking teen.

"Smart ass."

Miranda took a bow.

"Thanks. Now go mingle because I have homework to do."

Bianca accepted the one armed hug her daughter give before watching the teenager turn back to the house.

"Is everything okay?"

The brunette offered the pale doctor a shrug.

"It will be, eventually. What about you? Did something happen with David?"

Maggie give a half smile.

"No he was actually being rather sweet. Scary really."

Bianca sniggered.

"You'll get used to it."

Maggie wasn't sure she wanted to; she wasn't sure of anything except maybe that David was right; helping seemed to help.

/

AJ left his mother to go do homework. Marissa sat for a long time staring down into the fountain. There was a little family of plastic toys in it that was started years ago by Miranda and AJ courtesy of the two no longer wanting bath time ducks. Gabrielle and Lydia had carried on the tradition, Gabrielle deciding that Beachtime Barbie could become Fountainfun Barbie. Lydia's addition was two frogs to which she'd grown a curious aversion to for no other reason than the fact that they croaked.

"Mind if I join you?"

David's interruption brought a smile to the redhead's face.

"Of course not Dad, have you got any toys you want rid of?"

The heart surgeon looked at his daughter in confusion watching as she pointed into the fountain.

"Seems it has become home to unwanted toys."

David sat down on the wall.

"No no toys. That was quite a speech you give earlier."

Marissa grinned mischievously.

"Did you listen enough to act upon it?"

The older man laughed.

"Always the peacemaker. Yes I acted on it not that it means anything. Maggie can be stubborn."

"And so can you but you're even better at being doggedly determined."

Father and daughter looked at each other. It was David's dogged determination that had finally won Marissa over; he wouldn't take no for an answer not when it came to her allowing him back into her life. Marissa smiled warmly; she was so glad he'd persevered.

"I'll bear that in mind. I have something for you."

David took a USB stick from his pocket and handed it to the lawyer.

"What's this?"

"The combined talents of your old man and Bianca's old woman."

Marissa laughed; the open animosity between Erica Kane and David Hayward had become legendary over the years.

"You and Erica working together? Did we enter the twilight zone without me knowing?"

David smiled.

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I will lower myself to her level when it comes to our family."

"Our family?"

David kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Erica's and mine; yours."

/

"Did you talk to Ma?"

AJ's bedroom door was open, he was on the floor against the bed his head bowed over the book resting on his knees. He looked up nodding at Miranda as she came on into the room.

"Yeah did you talk to Mom?"

Miranda nodded.

"How did that go?"

The teenager dropped onto her brother's bed.

"You know, tears and stuff."

AJ sighed.

"Yeah we had some of that too."

"How come?"

The two teens looked at each other, this was them back to how they always had been. Telling each other everything.

"Because I keep feeling angry, keep wanting to hit someone."

"Luke Cramer?"

AJ shook his head then paused.

"No not unless he didn't get the message."

Miranda rushed in.

"He got the message. AJ it's not like he was trying to hurt me. Except for the BS he said on the soccer field and even then he just wanted to distract me so he could get to the ball first."

AJ was incredulous.

"You're seriously going to make excuses for that douche bag?"

Miranda shrugged.

"No I'm just saying. There's always two sides to everything."

"I know you've heard this like a thousand times already but sometimes you're just so like Mom."

Miranda smiled; if her mother could look beyond what Michael Cambias had done and actually want to let Miranda find out who he was then that made Bianca a pretty special person someone her daughter was very proud to be like.

"That's not such a bad thing is it?"

"Nope."

"Now stop stalling who are you angry with?"

AJ's smile turned to a frown.

"The man who hurt Mom."

Miranda's face softened.

"Guess Mom was only half right about you."

AJ looked at his sister in confusion.

"Huh?"

"When you went tearing off to Llanview High School yesterday she said you were just doing what brothers do, you were trying to protect me. Guess you're also now doing what sons do."

The blonde teenager's face fell.

"But I didn't protect either of you. Did I?"

Miranda squeezed her brother's shoulder.

"No but you didn't hurt us either and I guess you already know that turning into AJ the Avenger would."

The boy glanced up meeting his birthday twins eye.

"AJ the Avenger?"

Miranda smirked.

"Sounds good don't it?"

AJ rolled his eyes a smile now lighting them up.

"Where do you come up with these things? DNAville, Fast Fists, AJ the Avenger it's like there's this never ending list of alternatives going on inside your head."

Miranda shrugged and moved off the bed.

"Dunno. Guess I better make a start on my homework too."

AJ watched her cross the room before calling to her. Miranda turned around.

"Did you tell Mom about liking girls?"


	24. Much To Think About

Note: _I'm back…_Muse knock it off with the sinister undertone….._I was trying to sound sexy…_emm okay well knock it off with that too…_but you said you like it when I…_on third thoughts Muse just knock it off altogether! Hi folks as you can tell I'm…_we're…_back. Sorry again for the absence. Now where to start, where to start? Firstly another apology I was so busy trying to get that last chapter out that I didn't realise had left out a crucial line - Miranda's words to Bianca. I'd pushed them together without spaces to emphasise her rushed tones but obviously it caused a glitch so here they are in non rushed form "I love you Mom…and I never want to hurt you….but I really need to know about who I am…Who I really am." Secondly I've mentioned a movie which needs the usual disclaimer I do not own _Cars, McQueen_ or any element of the Pixar creation and gain nothing from using them here. Thirdly I missed you folks…_we missed…_Muse!…_What? We've got some really great reviewers out there and a couple of them even appreciate me…_Muse!…_Ela! There is no I in team…_no but there are a couple of them in medication! This be chapter 24 folks enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Four

Much To Think About

Miranda stood in her brother's bedroom doorway shaking her head.

"No I didn't tell Mom about liking girls."

"Why not?"

The teenager shrugged.

"Because it's not important."

AJ's eyes widened in alarm.

"Of course it's important Mimo, it's major important."

Miranda raised her eyebrow.

"Why? Have you told Mom and Ma that you like girls?"

AJ shook his head.

"No but…."

Miranda didn't let her brother finish.

"Then why would I need to?"

The question lingered between them until AJ finally nodded in understanding; they were equals, always had been, always would be. Miranda's emerging sexuality would never change that; not in AJ's eyes and certainly never in either of their parents.

/

When little Leon Hayward began to yawn insistently his parents decided it was time they headed home from the barbeque. Marissa walked her father's family to the door and kissed her baby brother goodbye before thanking his parents for coming. David wrapped his daughter in a heartfelt hug.

"Go load up that USB stick and good luck in court tomorrow not that I think you will need it."

Marissa tried to question her father but just like Erica he walked away from her laughing softly.

"Hey Red we're going to make a move too, Paris is fighting sleep."

Scott and his family joined Marissa in the doorway.

"Marissa thanks for the invite the barbeque kept me out of the kitchen for another evening."

Madison did not like cooking.

"And PVFD got an evening off too so everyone is happy."

The blonde swatted her teasing husband.

"It was one time Scott and the fire department were very understanding."

"Mommy is that when you made the kitchen go black?"

Scott and Marissa both laughed as the blonde scooped her daughter up.

"Yes baby come on it's way past your bedtime. Thanks again for this evening Marissa."

The redhead offered kisses to both mother and daughter.

"You're welcome but Bianca did all the hard work not me."

"Hard work? What hard work? I lit a fire and fought with it until it heated some food."

Bianca joined her lover in the doorway, her hands slipping around Marissa's waist as the lawyer leaned back against her. The group of friends laughed at the brunette's usual description of a barbeque. The Chandlers finally made their exit leaving the couple to stand watching as they drove away. Bianca rested her chin on Marissa's shoulder, nuzzling a little into the redhead's neck. Marissa hummed softly at the sensation.

"So did it work?"

The redhead turned a little so that she was looking back into Bianca's eyes.

"Did what work?"

"Your little prep talk from earlier."

Marissa smiled.

"Maybe. Bianca has Erica said anything to you about working with my Dad?"

Bianca blinked in confusion.

"What? No. Where did that come from?"

"Something they both said. Baby is Lydia ready for bed?"

The brunette shook her head a teasing smile settling upon her lips.

"No she had several naps today so she's still pretty buzzed. Gabby wanted to put on a movie, would you be interested in watching _Cars _5?"

Humour shone in hazel eyes.

"That better be a rhetorical question Ms Montgomery because you know I parted ways with _McQueen_ and his merry band of motors years ago."

Bianca chuckled.

"Oh I remember every single moment of your last evening watching that particular movie."

Marissa turned fully around hearing more than humour in her partner's tone. Bianca's eyes were alight with emotion as she held the redhead within the circle of her arms.

"Really because all I can recall is having to sit for a thirteenth time."

Bianca laughed.

"As I remember it thirteen was an exaggeration even then."

Marissa's eyes twinkled.

"I think it's all coming back to me, was there something about semantics?"

The couple laughed.

"Yes there was and it was followed by this."

Bianca dipped her head claiming teasing lips for a deep kiss. Marissa practically swooned when the brunette pulled away.

"Emm now there was definitely something familiar about that kiss."

The brunette's hands moved up along Marissa's bare arms until her fingers were skimming along the scar that had also been created on the night they were both alluding to. Marissa could tell where her partner's mind had gone.

"I need to go see what your Mom and my Dad have gotten into so how about you go watch that movie and afterwards we see how much more of the good stuff we can remember about that night."

Bianca's lips twitched as a frown and smile vied with each other.

"What is all this about Mom and your Dad? Should we be worried?"

Marissa shrugged.

"I guess we'll know by the time that movie is over. Now go. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Bianca grinned, it was obvious Marissa remembered that night just as much as she did.

"I'll hold you to that Tasker."

Marissa reached to kiss grinning lips.

"You won't need to baby."

/

"Did you manage to fix things with Maggie?"

Cara sank down next to her husband who was sitting in their den reading over paperwork. David sighed wistfully.

"Hard to tell, if Marissa were to be believed apparently stubbornness runs in the family. And Maggie is very stubborn."

Cara smiled.

"If memory serves so are you."

David chuckled.

"My wife and daughter are both in agreement then."

The Mexican knew how much that meant to David, to have Marissa and her get along. It wasn't something he need ever have worried about. Marissa and she had formed a friendship when they'd both lived at Tad Martin's. Cara hoped she'd also be able to do the same with Maggie.

"I was thinking maybe we could have Maggie stay with us for a while."

David considered the words. Monchasker was a large house but it only had the four bedrooms which meant Marissa was either taking one upstairs and the kids were bunking up or she was on the couch. The Haywards had rooms to spare.

"Maybe. Let me talk it over with Marissa first. I don't want either of them thinking I'm sticking my oar in."

Cara laughed earning a confused look from her husband.

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't sticking your oar in when it comes to family."

David had to admit that sticking his oar in for family sounded a whole lot better than all the old reasons why he used to do it.

/

Marissa read through her emails not liking the tone to several that came from her partners. She wasn't naïve, she knew there would be backlash to a bad outcome with the Michaels' case but she wasn't prepared for just how much backlash it could spell. There appeared to be dissension in the ranks of MATTER, the acronym given to Montgomery, Anders, Tasker, Travani, Endossa and Rice the law firm she was a partner in.

The redhead sat back in her chair, her hand reaching for her pendant, the rhythmic swish and swoop beginning as she pulled it back and forth along its chain. The pendant was a Mother's Day gift given years ago by AJ, Miranda and Gabrielle. Its value to Marissa was priceless; it had been given on the same day that she and Bianca had decided to add to their family. It had become her talisman, the symbol of all that was important in her life. Family.

Marissa loved being a lawyer, she loved fighting for the rights of those who had been wronged. She especially loved family law because it symbolised what was most important to her. Children needed happy homes and unfortunately sometimes that meant their parents divorcing; in those cases Marissa always wanted what was best for the little ones. Losing the Michaels case was unacceptable because she knew that Susan Michaels' kids would never be happy with their father. The man was not a family man, he was a gold digger, an egoist who never wanted children just the money they secured him.

And that was what it all came down to; money. Some of the partners in MATTER knew success with the Michaels' meant a substantial commission for the firm. The lawyer shook her head. Money wouldn't make Susan Michaels happy, it wouldn't give her two young sons the father they so desperately wanted to love them. No but it would make some avaricious lawyers that bit richer. Marissa sighed, some of her partners were shaping up to be people she didn't think she liked anymore.

The lawyer slipped the USB stick into her laptop and hit run surprised when it prompted her to download a media player. She hit the link and waited wondering what it was her father was giving her. The media player downloaded and several moments later a video began to play. Marissa's face broke into a smile that only widened as she read the second saved file upon the USB.

/

Maggie was enthralled with the movie, her need for answers a real turn around for young Gabrielle Montgomery.

"There's four more of these?"

Gabrielle giggled at the sound of awe in her new friend's voice.

"Yes."

Maggie's eyes lit up.

"And you have them?"

Gabrielle glanced at her mother who was trying to hide her laughter behind a cushion.

"AJ has them."

Maggie winked at her old friend before turning back to Gabrielle.

"Does _McQueen_ ever change his clothes?"

The little girl looked at Maggie in alarm.

"He's a car Maggie."

Bianca was shaking with laughter and the sensation roused her other sleeping daughter.

"Mom you got all wiggly."

"And you got all sleepy."

Lydia yawned, her eyes threatening to close again as she snuggled back into her mother's lap. Bianca scooped the child into her arms and got to her feet.

"Come on girls it's time we got you both to bed."

Lydia looked around in concern.

"Weya's Mama?"

Bianca could see the tears threatening, Lydia wasn't about to forget last night when Marissa hadn't been there to kiss her goodnight.

"Mama's in our office, let's go remind her it's bedtime."

Lydia's face perked up enough to turn an adorable smile to Maggie.

"Nite nite Maggie."

"Good night Lydia."

Gabrielle scooted across the couch and kissed the doctor's cheek.

"Night Maggie."

The young girl rushed from the room before Maggie could respond. Bianca grinned at the surprise on her friend's face.

"She's probably gone to ask AJ to get you those movies."

Maggie laughed.

/

AJ was coming down the stairs as Gabrielle came rushing up them.

"Maggie likes _Cars_. She wants to see all five movies."

The teenager smiled.

"Well of course she does Gabby, she's family so she's got taste."

The little girl's smile fell away making her brother stop.

"Hey what's up?"

"Is Maggie my family too?"

"Sure she is, how could she not be? We're all family, you know that Gabby."

Gabrielle nodded very slowly looking anything but convinced. She turned back to head on up the stairs.

"Night AJ."

"Night Gabs."

The teenager trotted on down the stairs in search of food.

"AJ can you please cover the barbeque?"

Bianca was bypassing the stairs on route to the morning room they had converted to a joint office.

"Sure Mom is there any leftovers?"

The brunette was beginning to suspect the teenager didn't know how it felt to be full.

"Bottom compartment of the fridge and no drinking from the carton."

The teenager nodded at the usual reminder and reached out to ruffle his little sister's hair.

"Thanks Mom. Night Lydia."

"Nite nite AJ."

/

Miranda heard the voices on the stairway and decided she'd had enough of homework and books. It was almost 9pm it was time to chill out before bed. She collided with Gabrielle at the top of the stairs, her sister looked uncharacteristically glum.

"You okay Gabby?"

The younger girl nodded and made for her bedroom. Miranda went to head on down the stairs but stopped on the second step, that was weird. She turned back and entered her sisters' bedroom.

"What's wrong Gabby?"

Gabrielle shook her head.

"It's nothing."

Miranda came across the room and sat down next to the sad looking ten year old.

"It's got to be something if it's making you sad."

Gabrielle's lip began to wobble and Miranda knew for sure something was really bothering her younger sister; she put her arm around Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Come on tell me or I'll have to tickle it out of you."

Gabrielle knew her sister would do just that.

"I like Maggie."

Miranda smiled.

"Good she's a nice person."

"She's your family."

Gabrielle sounded like she might start crying.

"Yeah she is."

"And she's AJ's too and Lydia's because she's Ma cousin."

"Gabby where are you going with this?"

Gabrielle's eyes were glistening when she looked up at Miranda.

"But she's not mine."

Miranda was quick to prove otherwise.

"You remember what Ma and I said about DNAville?"

"Yeah that everyone is related to someone else and something about six digs of separation or something."

The teenager smiled.

"Six degrees of separation. But that's not important, the important part is what Ma said."

Gabrielle's face tensed in thought.

"About it being a great place to live because everyone was good to us."

Miranda nodded.

"And remember what she said about that?"

"Because it's like we're the centre of a big happy family."

The teenager grinned.

"So how could Maggie not be your family too?"

Gabrielle looked earnest.

"Do you think maybe she'd want to be my family?"

Miranda reached to tickle her sister's side.

"Who wouldn't want to be your family? You're a tickle bug."

The younger sister began to giggle and then squeal with laughter as Miranda tickled her more.

/

"Mama is bedtime."

Marissa turned from her laptop to grin up at her youngest daughter who was snuggled up in Bianca's arms.

"It sure is munchkin and I for one can't wait to get to bed."

Bianca grinned as her lover powered down her laptop and turned off the desk lamp. Marissa kissed her partner's cheek before taking Lydia from Bianca's arms.

"Ok let's get this show on the road. Whose turn is it to read the story?"

"Yowas Mom wed last night."

Marissa kissed her daughter's cheek.

"That's the kiss you didn't get last night."

She kissed the other one as she carried the little girl upstairs.

"And that's the one you get for helping Mom get a good night sleep."

When she kissed Lydia a third time the child looked to her for an explanation.

"What that fowa?"

"Because you're cute."

Lydia and Bianca both giggled at the simple answer.

/

"Hey I hear you like _Cars_?"

Maggie smirked as AJ came in munching on a chicken drumstick.

"The faster they are the better."

AJ chuckled and dropped into his favoured armchair without managing to spill a drop from the glass of milk he carried.

"The movie. But fast cars work for me too."

"Do your parents know that?"

AJ laughed again.

"Nah I've still got another few months to talk them round. So did you really want to see the movies cos I've got them on my iPad."

Maggie shrugged.

"Sure I'd like to see them but I'm not sure how much time I'll have. Bet you're pretty attached to that iPad."

AJ finished swallowing another chunk of food before responding.

"I can burn them to disk it's not a problem."

The doctor smiled.

"Thanks."

AJ slurped at his milk creating a white moustache.

"Hey anybody want a game of Wii? I've got all this energy I need to get rid off before I sleep."

Miranda entered the den and looked from Maggie to AJ in expectation.

"Come on Milk Mouth you can show Maggie what a Wii whiz you are."

The new nickname was enough to get AJ to lick the excess milk from his top lip. He grinned at his teasing sister before sitting his glass down.

"Sure why not, maybe Maggie can figure out where you get all these crazy names from."

Maggie and Miranda spoke in unison.

"Crazy names for crazy people."

AJ sighed dramatically raising his eyes to the ceiling.

"Hey Big G knock it off I'm just a little guy down here. I can handle one but two name callers? Come on cut me a break."

Maggie laughed, AJ Chandler kept on getting more and more likeable.

/

Lydia was out like a light before Marissa had turned the first page of her story book. The lawyer glanced across the room at Gabrielle.

"I guess I owe you an extra question tonight honey. So you get two."

Gabrielle shook her head.

"It's okay Ma I'm good."

Marissa and Bianca looked at each other; no matter how good Gabrielle might be, asking questions was a bedtime routine she only ever deviated from when she was poorly. Bianca felt her daughter's forehead.

"Are you feeling okay Gabby?"

The young girl nodded.

"I have much to think about tonight."

Marissa grinned at the turn of phrase.

"How very Yoda of you. Well I guess if you need to think then we can have a roll over tomorrow night, so you get three. You good with that?"

Gabrielle nodded accepting the kisses her mothers give her.

"Night Mom, night Ma."

The couple said their goodnights before pulling the door over and walking down the hallway. Bianca pondered her daughter's words for several seconds before turning to her lover.

"What just happened?"

Marissa shrugged.

"I'm not sure. You think she's okay?"

Bianca frowned, sometimes she worried that their kids were growing up too quick. Ten was much too young to be sitting up at night thinking about things. What could Gabrielle be thinking about? Both parents turned back to their daughters' room.

"Gabby what is it you need to think about?"

Gabrielle looked at her frowning parents.

"How to make Maggie my family too."


	25. Wizard of Wii and Witch of Wishes

Note: Short note folks to say I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up twice weekly posts for this story RL is getting a tad demanding of late…_so why don't you tell it where to go the way you keep telling me?_…sorry Muse no can do I've no control over its demands where as I can silence yours…_oh really we'll see about that!…_great! That's just what I need right now a moody Muse! This be chapter 25 please enjoy J

Chapter Twenty Five

Wizard of Wii and Witch of Wishes 

Bianca and Marissa entered Gabrielle's bedroom their concern evident in the matching frowns they wore.

"Gabby sweetheart what do mean you need to make Maggie your family?"

Bianca went to the bed dropping down to sit next to her pensive daughter.

"Maggie is Ma's cousin which makes her AJ and Lydia's cousin too. And she's like Mimo's second mommy Reese. But she's not got anything with me so I need to make something."

Marissa joined her partner both women sitting either side of the intelligent young girl.

"You don't need to make anything, that's not how family work sweetheart."

Gabrielle nodded, she knew that already; her parents had always made a point of making sure they each knew that family wasn't always about blood ties.

"I know, family are the people you love and who love you. But Maggie doesn't know me so she can't love me and I want her to because I think she's nice. I like her Mom she's really funny and she listens and she's a little like Ma when she asks me silly questions."

"Hey wait a minute I don't ask you silly questions. What silly questions?"

Marissa's feigned indignation made Gabrielle smile.

"Like when does _McQueen_ change clothes."

"I definitely didn't ask you that, I can't look at _McQueen_ in his red striped jump suit."

Gabrielle giggled.

"See like that. _McQueen_ doesn't wear clothes."

"Huh."

Bianca smiled softly at her chastened lover; Marissa had always had such a wonderful way of turning their kids frowns to smiles.

"Ok fine maybe he doesn't wear clothes. Maggie's a doctor you know, she's a smart woman so if she thought he did then…"

Gabrielle's giggle grew into a full out laugh.

"Ma you're a lawyer you're just as smart as Maggie. _McQueen_ makes smart women go silly."

Both mothers laughed at the comeback each glad to hear humour rather than worry in their daughter's young voice.

"Ok so what have you come up with so far?"

Gabrielle sobered offering Marissa a pleased smile; no matter how trivial or obscure her thoughts Marissa always listened.

"Well Mimo thinks she'll love that I'm a tickle bug."

The redhead nodded enthusiastically; tickling Gabrielle Montgomery was a salubrious activity that brought both the donor and recipient an equal share of joy.

"It worked for me."

Bianca chimed in.

"And me."

Gabrielle shook her head.

"You don't count you're my parents you love me uncon-fishly."

Both mothers had to hide their amusement.

"You mean unconditionally."

Gabrielle nodded.

"Ok so what else have you got?"

"Maggie liked that I asked questions, she thought maybe I'd be a lawyer like you."

Marissa give a goofy smile.

"I can see it now Marissa Tasker and Daughter at Law."

Bianca smirked.

"Or maybe Gabrielle Montgomery and Mother at Law."

Gabrielle began to laugh.

"Sometimes you two are like Paris and Lydia."

The couple grinned at each other, they'd take being compared to two year olds if it meant Gabrielle lost that worried expression. Bianca soothed her daughter's brow smiling down into an earnest face.

"I just realised something."

"What Mom?"

"Being a tickle bug and asking questions is you being you so if you think they'll help you make Maggie your family then all it comes down to is you just being yourself."

Gabrielle thought the words over in her head.

"Huh."

Her parents glanced at each other; huh was good, it was very good.

/

"I'm confused is she meant to be making that sound."

AJ started to laugh as Maggie watched Miranda try to beat his high score.

"Mom says she's trying to be Monica Seles whoever that is."

Maggie started to feel old.

"Monica Seles was a pretty good tennis player when your Mom and I were teenagers."

AJ's smirk made the doctor laugh.

"Yeah AJ we were young once."

"Long time ago right?"

Maggie laughed harder. The teenager smiled proudly, he thought he was getting pretty good at making his new cousin laugh and she looked like someone who needed to laugh more.

/

"Sounds like someone is having fun."

Voices carried out into the hallway and up to Marissa and Bianca as they descended the stairs. The redhead glanced towards their bedroom her eyes twinkling.

"We could maybe have some of that ourselves."

Bianca smiled adoringly at her lover.

"Oh we will but first we're going to make sure our kids don't spend half a school night playing Wii."

"How do you know they're playing Wii?"

Miranda's familiar grunting greeted them as they entered the den.

"Ah Monica has entered the building."

Maggie turned to the couple.

"AJ's telling me it's normal but really have you thought about getting her checked out?"

Miranda started to laugh, missing a crucial shot that had AJ cheering.

"And the Wizard of Wii wins again. Bow now to my feet ye earthlings."

Maggie's brow lifted in amusement.

"On second thoughts have you considered family therapy? Marie would probably do you a good price."

The parents laughed as their teenagers both slumped in an exhausted heap on the couch.

"Well that's a sure sign that the clock has struck bedtime. Come on you two up you get."

There were groans of disapproval but the two teens eventually got to their feet bidding their parents and Maggie goodnight. Bianca pushed her lover onto the couch recognising the worried look Maggie was giving the lawyer. There had been a time when Bianca could read all of Maggie's little nuances, could tell with one look if the doctor was feeling guilty about something. It seemed that hadn't changed.

"A glass of wine Maggie? I think my barbeques generally require medicinal wine before bed."

Maggie shrugged.

"Sure if you're both having one."

Bianca didn't bother to ask Marissa instead she just offered her lover a pointed glance before leaving the room.

"Why do I feel like you've just been tricked into being here?"

The doctor's words had Marissa frowning.

"Better question why would you feel like I needed to be tricked to be here?"

Maggie sighed.

"I screwed things up for you yesterday. I'm sorry about the court case and about Bianca finding out about Niamh."

Marissa's eyes grew wide.

"Maggie you didn't screw anything up. Bernard Michaels played us, he manipulated the entire questioning to guarantee the maximum effect. If anyone should be apologising it's me. I shouldn't have let him get that far. He was out of line."

"You tried to stop him but the judge didn't seem to want to listen. I'm sorry Marissa I shouldn't have answered that last question. I should have listened to you."

Marissa shook her head determined to put an end to the guilt that was now so obvious in the doctor's countenance.

"Ok enough of this. You don't owe me an apology, not for anything that happened yesterday and certainly not for Bianca. She was going to find out and it was better it came from you."

The doctor closed her eyes. She had fallen apart on Bianca, crumpled into nothing more than a blubbering mess as the brunette held her. Maggie couldn't let herself think about how it had made her feel, to finally talk about it, to finally lower her guard and let all the pain bleed right out of her. Maggie didn't want to think at all anymore.

"I'm ready for it to be over."

The words were whispered and if Marissa had to guess she'd say Maggie wasn't even aware that she'd spoken them out loud. But she had and the lawyer's chest tightened in pain because if they meant what she thought they meant then Marissa's family would suffer under the weight of them.

/

Bianca slid into bed next to Marissa, her hands reaching for the redhead as her mouth lay purchase on soft skin.

"Now I definitely remember doing this."

Lips teased the skin upon Marissa's throat forcing her to swallow hard as they journeyed slowly southward.

"And this."

Bianca's hand slid up toned abs coming to rest upon her lover's chest. Marissa swallowed hard again making Bianca pause, it had been a different kind of swallowing.

"Sweetie?"

Tears glistened in hazel eyes making Bianca forgot her aroused state and pull the crying redhead to her.

"What's wrong? Marissa sweetie what is it?"

Marissa held her partner tight not knowing how to put a voice to everything that was running around inside her head. Bianca's hands soothed softly easing along the tense muscles in her lover's back.

"Talk Tasker."

The redhead smiled into the skin of Bianca's neck before slowly pulling away to gaze at the brunette.

"I need to win my case."

Bianca's eyes widened in dismay; this was about work?

"But if I do I think we might lose Maggie."

The brunette frowned.

"How?"

Marissa tucked hair behind her partner's ear maintaining eye contact. Their relationship was founded on honesty, its enduring strength gained by it. They were best friends, they told each other everything.

"She doesn't want to be here Bianca, she's just biding her time waiting for justice to be served before….."

Bianca waited but Marissa stopped feeling the weight of the unspoken words like a heavy cloak upon her shoulders.

"Before what?"

Marissa's eyes pleaded with her partner hoping the brunette would understand without hearing the words but Bianca shook her head refusing to accept what she could see in hazel orbs.

"You don't know her Marissa, she wouldn't do that."

"Bianca the woman you remember and the one sleeping in our den they're not the same She's changed."

The brunette gazed at Marissa for long silent moments. Her lover was right, Maggie had changed; she was no longer the same teasing carefree woman Bianca had adored. Life changed people, circumstances shaped them in both positive and negative ways. And death was the same, it could be the most powerful leveller bringing even the strongest person to their knees. Maggie had always been so strong, so willing to face life's hurdles with an upbeat tempo that had often impressed Bianca. The brunette was finding it hard to believe that such a fundamental part of her old friend had changed; Maggie was not a quitter, she was a survivor and Bianca was going to make her remember that.

"Then we just have to change her back."

Marissa recognised the resolve in her partner's voice.

"It's not that easy baby."

Bianca smiled sadly; if only it was. But there was no easy cure to grief, no sure fire means of lessening its devastation. There was no way of moving through the stages until it was done and things were back to how they had been. Grief didn't work like that, it took root growing into all the areas of your life your loved one had once occupied. It became your constant companion, choking the first breath from your lips each morning as you greeted a new day with a sob and it would be there at night closing around you like an oppressive blanket. Bianca remembered grief, remembered too that its only real cure was time. If Marissa was right then that was something they might not have with Maggie; time. Bianca wasn't ready to accept that, she would never accept that because Maggie had been her anchor and anchor's didn't drown.

"But we have to try. The kids adore her Marissa they would be devastated and I know you've grown fond of Maggie, we can't just let her go without a fight."

"How though? How do we fight if she's already made up her mind?"

Bianca kissed questioning lips. She wasn't going to let Maggie walk away from what they had to offer her; cousins who were beginning to care deeply for her, a friend who had never stopped loving her and a daughter who treasured every moment they shared together.

"I'll think of something."

/

Maggie sat on the couch in Monchasker knowing that sleep was going to be a battle. Her mind was on a loop of conversations she had had over the last several days. The residents of Pine Valley and their meddlesome ways. The doctor blew out a breath, okay calling them meddlesome wasn't exactly fair, she knew they were only trying to help but it was unwanted. Maggie abhorred pity, she always had. Pity had been part and parcel to her childhood, to her and Frankie's embittered upbringing at the hands of parents who didn't know how to care. It was in their neighbours gazes when the twins passed them in the same clothes they'd been wearing for several days, it was in their teachers words when they accepted feeble excuses for not being able to make class excursions. Pity was an emotions Maggie had run from all her life. Now here she was being pitied again.

The doctor rolled her neck and reached for the television remote, flicking through stations she tried to find something to focus on, anything that would distract her from her dark thoughts. She caught a glimpse of Denzel Washington and decided he'd help. The film was old, one Niamh had taken her to see. Niamh had loved Denzel Washington, loved the quiet intensity of the man. _Déjà vu _hadn't been a bad movie, Maggie and Niamh had gotten a great kick out of discussing moments they'd felt they'd already experienced. Like their first date; Maggie had chosen to take Niamh to a ballet, never imagining that her future wife had trained as a classical ballerina. An accident had cut short her promising career but Niamh would always adore watching others do what she no longer could. And then the café afterwards, Niamh choosing a little eatery that served the best chilli fries in Paris not knowing that Maggie had a love of chilli fries. Both women had felt like they had known without really knowing what the other would love, a coincidence Maggie had argued but Niamh had called it destiny.

"And what about now? Is this destiny mon amour? Me here and you gone."

Tears glistened in the doctor's eyes as she spoke softly to the empty room.

"You promised me forever Niamh and all I got was five and a half years."

Maggie wiped at her cheeks annoyed that tears were falling so easily now. Five and a half years wasn't long enough, she wanted more, needed more.

"I'm empty without you. Life is empty. Meaningless. I have nothing and no-one."

"You have me."

Miranda's eyes were wide with worry as she stood in the doorway looking down at the crying doctor. Maggie wiped furiously at her tears trying to gather herself but it seemed another dam had broken and she couldn't control the deluge

"You have me Maggie, you've always had me."

The teenager continued into the room until she was on the couch and wrapping her arms around the crying doctor.

"Mimo no…"

Maggie willed herself to get a grip, to pull herself together. It took all of her reserve energy to move away from the worried looking teenager.

"I'm good…you should be in bed….school.."

Miranda frowned.

"You don't look so good."

Maggie offered a lopsided smile.

"It's the middle of the night….no one looks good in the middle of the night."

The teenager stared for several moments making Maggie want to turn away but she knew it would only hurt Miranda.

"How come you're awake?"

"Bad dream."

Maggie forgot her troubles at the sound of pain in Miranda's voice.

"You wana talk about it?"

Miranda sighed softly.

"I think maybe you should be the one doing the talking. You sounded so sad Maggie. What happened to Niamh?"

Maggie took a shuddering breath. She hadn't told Miranda, she didn't want the grief to crowd in on the only ray of light there was left in her world.

"She died."

Miranda gasped.

"Oh no Maggie."

The doctor felt her resolve weaken again at the sorrow so obvious in Miranda's eyes. She pulled herself together.

"You should be asleep."

Miranda shook her head.

"I know but I can't. It's hard to get back to sleep. What happened? How did she die?"

Maggie turned the television off and took Miranda's hand pulling her to her feet.

"Let's not talk about it now Mimo, maybe tomorrow but not now when you need to be asleep. Come on I'll come back up with you maybe the company will help us both."

/

Marissa woke first her eyes darting to the clock afraid that she might have missed the alarm. It was early still, another half hour before the device would emit a series of beeps that would scare her into wakefulness. The lawyer closed her eyes and relaxed feeling the press of Bianca against her. The brunette had an arm wrapped around Marissa, her hand lightly holding the redhead's wrist as it lay tucked at Marissa's tummy. The lawyer opened her eyes again and turned to look upon her partner's sleeping face; Bianca looked so serene, so far away from the worries that were plaguing them.

Their family was suffering; Miranda struggling with the knowledge of who she was, AJ battling an anger that seemed always to be lying dormant within him, Gabrielle wanting to make Maggie her family, Lydia still recovering from her surgery and Maggie….Marissa's eyes shut at the thought of the doctor. The petite woman was as much a part of their family as Reese Williams was, maybe even more so because the bond was deeper for Miranda and for Bianca. Maggie had been the brunette's best friend, the woman who had held her together when she was falling to pieces. And now Maggie was the one falling but she didn't want to be held together.

"Your breathing changes when you're thinking too much."

Bianca's sleepy voice startled her thinking partner. Hazel eyes watched as brown slowly opened, a smile already visible in their lovely depths.

"Good morning."

The brunette searched her lover's face wondering if it really was a good morning; Marissa's words from last night, her fears for Maggie still echoed in Bianca's mind.

"Is it?"

Marissa could see the worry begin to cloud those lovely eyes, see the tension settle on that beautiful face and she strove to halt the process. Her thigh slid between Bianca's as she rolled them over slowly.

"My mornings are always good when they start beside you."

Bianca smirked as her lover moved on top of her.

"Beside me?"

Marissa grinned mischievously.

"Semantics baby, semantics. Beside, on top, beneath, inside they'll all work for me. How about you?"

Bianca's eyes smouldered with arousal, her hips clenching in answer before her mouth could. Marissa waited teasingly refusing to move until her partner answered; Bianca's voice was rough with desire when she did.

"Do we have time for all four?"

The redhead's laughter was cut short with a blistering kiss that left her breathless, she pulled away for air her hands moving along soft sensuous skin.

"Your wish is my command."

Bianca's body moved beneath Marissa's, brown eyes locking with hazel as lips formed the most beautiful smile.

"You bewitch me."

Marissa continued a slow teasing touch down her partner's body.

"I'm here to make you happy."

Bianca's mouth fell open in pleasure as her lover found her need and suffused it.

"Oh you do Marissa, you really do."


	26. Another Day In Court

Note: I've always thought of life as a path we journey on and people as lights that illuminate the way, my path turned dark this week when the light that was my grandmother extinguished. I dedicate this chapter to her, to a woman I loved and admired more than I ever got to say.

Chapter Twenty Six

Another Day In Court

There was a subdued atmosphere around the breakfast table in Monchasker on Friday morning. The circles beneath Miranda's expressive eyes had darkened again deepening the worry in her mother's. AJ seemed preoccupied in attempting to gain Miranda's attention but his best friend kept her eyes tracked to Maggie. Gabrielle too was focusing in on the doctor. Bianca turned to look at her old friend and saw the tiredness and strain that etched across the older woman's face. Years ago Bianca remembered wearing that same look, a mask of grief and despair that no-one and nothing could remove.

"Mom whys you sad?"

All eyes turned to look at Bianca as she tried to regain composure in the face of her youngest daughter's question.

"I'm not sad buttercup."

Lydia's innocent eyes peered up at Bianca searching her face for some indication that those words were true; she didn't find it.

"You look sad like when I was sick but I'm bettew now."

Bianca bent to give the precious child a kiss.

"Almost you still need to be careful."

Lydia looked ready to disagree but her other mother entered the room and distracted her.

"Good morning my lovely ladies and gentleman."

The greeting finally brought Miranda's attention around to AJ both teens smirking knowingly at each other, their mother's morning cheer was a running joke. Marissa ignored them to drop a kiss upon Bianca's head before going to the coffee pot. The action brought a delightful smile to Bianca's face.

"Mawning Mama you came just in time."

"Oh I did did I? Why's that munchkin?"

Lydia grinned.

"Cos you made Mom smile."

Bianca laughed.

"I was smiling already thank you very much."

Lydia's little face brightened.

"Yeah but not as big as the one Mama makes."

Marissa stood buffing her nails against her blouse making her kids laugh. The lawyer watched her family in silence cataloguing all of the same things her partner had; there was darkness beneath too many sets of brown eyes and a sadness lingering in the air almost as if it had taken up residence with the family. This was not how Fridays started in Monchasker.

"Ok my lovely ladies and gentleman I have a plan."

Both Gabrielle and Lydia's eyes lit up with excitement; Marissa's plans always meant fun for their family.

"We're going fishing this weekend."

Maggie's face was the picture of confusion when the younger girls began to clap and AJ groaned.

"Ma could you maybe work on getting plans when I'm not spending the weekend with Grandpa?"

"Sure I'll do that but you could always ask Adam to take a pass this weekend."

AJ shook his head.

"There's a game on, we're gonna go see it."

"Baseball versus fishing, tough choices son, tough choices."

Maggie looked from mother to son in confusion as Lydia and Gabrielle continued their excited clapping.

"Oh Maggie you're gonna love fishing."

The doctor's eyebrows reached for her hairline at Gabrielle's words.

"Umm I don't think…."

There was a definite smirk on Bianca's face as she interrupted her old friend.

"And better still you don't even need to think. It's settled."

/

"You look perkier than usual this morning. Another fundraiser lunch on the schedule?"

David chuckled at his wife's teasing words.

"No no lunches today, I'm heading to court."

Cara almost choked on her mouthful of cereal. Court was never a good place for any doctor to be going and it had particularly nasty memories for David Hayward.

"What? Why?"

David smiled fondly at his wife.

"I want to see my daughter in action. I think it might be fun."

Cara was sure there was a mischievous glint to her husband's eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?"

David feigned surprise.

"I would never keep anything from you mi cara Cara."

Leon Hayward who sat between his parents shifting his gaze from one to the other like a tennis spectator began to giggle; he always giggled when his father called his mother that. David reached across and ruffled his son's hair.

"Your mama she worries too much."

Leon nodded his face growing serious as he turned to look up at his mother. Cara looked from father to son seeing matching twinkles in brown eyes.

"Boys!"

Both David and Leon laughed.

/

"You need to calm down."

Reggie shook his head at his wife.

"That's easier said than done. If we don't win this case then chances are Marissa's days at MATTER are numbered."

Marie watched her husband pace their bedroom his face a mask of frustration.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

Reggie stopped and stared at his wife in shock.

"What? Babe this is Marissa, our friend, Bianca's partner. She's family."

Marie got up from her vanity and crossed the room to the exasperated man.

"Yes and we want our family to be happy don't we?"

Reggie's face went blank; was he missing something? When Marie smiled sweetly he was fully sure he was missing something.

"Is Marissa happy there Reggie? Are you?"

The lawyer didn't answer. Marie kissed his cheek.

"Come on you're going to make me late for my first appointment."

Reggie made to question his wife's questions but she merely shook her head.

"You know how much I hate tardiness."

/

Miranda was slow to get out of the car when Bianca dropped the kids off at school.

"You okay sweetheart?"

The teenager turned sad eyes to her mother.

"I need to talk to you."

Bianca glanced at the clock on the dash.

"You've got about eight minutes before the bell goes. Is that enough time or do you want to wait until later?"

Miranda bit her lip and Bianca turned the ignition off.

"Alternatively I could go speak to Ms Lang and have you excused from a few lessons."

When the teenager's eyes began to glisten Bianca opened the car door.

"Give me five minutes Mimo."

/

Marissa read the text message Bianca sent and turned to Lydia with a beaming smile.

"Change of plans munchkin you're going to get to spend the morning with Cara."

"Can I weya my wellies?"

The lawyer chuckled at the question scooping her daughter up from where she sat in the den.

"Can't see why not? Where did you leave them this time?"

Lydia's face turned serious as she tried to remember.

"In the mud woom."

"You sure?"

The little girl's face showed that she wasn't. Marissa chucked again and turned her attention to Maggie.

"You ready to go?"

The doctor frowned.

"There's no point in me going with you today. I'll stay with Lydia."

Marissa shook her head.

"Lydia is spending the morning with Cara, aren't you munchkin?"

The little girl nodded excitedly.

"Cawa's got a puggle in her back yawd. A big puggle."

Maggie had to smile at the delight in the child's face.

"Maybe I can go play in that puddle too?"

Marissa scowled.

"Get in the car Maggie we're going to court."

Lydia's face fell at the news.

"But you'll come home tonight fowa my stowy Mama."

"Of course I will munchkin. I'll be home long before bedtime. We're going fishing remember?"

The worry fell away at the reminder and Lydia began clapping her hands as Marissa carried her into the mudroom in search of those Wellingtons. Maggie was left with no option but to get in the car.

/

Jackson Montgomery rescheduled his morning so that he could drive his wife to the courthouse. Erica had that glow to her, the one that told him things were going to get interesting and he wasn't about to miss the fun.

"You didn't do anything that could get Marissa in trouble, did you Erica?"

The petite woman turned to him in alarm.

"Now Jack you know I'd never do a thing like that."

Jackson's pointed look said he knew no such thing. Erica patted his knee.

"No I didn't do anything that could get Marissa in trouble. She's Bianca's partner in all things I would never dream of causing her trouble. Unless….."

Jackson smiled finishing the sentence for his wife.

"She dared to hurt your baby."

Erica nodded and offered her husband a beaming smile.

"Exactly. You know me so well."

Jackson thought he ought to, he'd know Erica Kane his entire adult life and loved her for just as long.

/

Bianca didn't drive Miranda back home instead she took them to the boathouse. The teenager looked around at the modernised version of a place her mother had once called her "thinking zone."

"Does it still feel the same here Mom?"

Bianca took a seat on a bench by the dock.

"Not the same no but it still has a special place in my heart. The park or our garden is where I do all my thinking now."

Miranda sat down next to her mother.

"This was your and Maggie's place."

Bianca nodded.

"Not just Maggie, Leo was a big part of here too."

Miranda knew who Leo was, knew how much his friendship had meant to her mother back when Bianca was the age Miranda now was.

"This is where you came out to him right?"

Her mother nodded again, the memory of that night coming back to Bianca as if it had been just yesterday. It had been the first time she had said it out loud, said the words.

"I'm gay."

Bianca could only stare at Miranda in stunned silence. The teenager shrugged, she hadn't really planned to tell her mother not right now but it seemed like such a fitting place to say those words.

"AJ thought I should tell you but I don't think it makes me any different than anyone else so I didn't see the point. But I guess if I were to think of a place where I'd like to tell you then here would be a good one right? It's sorta symbolic in a way right Mom?"

Bianca's eyes were glistening as she nodded before pulling the babbling teenager into her arms.

"I love you so much Miranda and I'm so proud of the strong beautiful woman you are becoming."

Miranda returned the hug..

"I love you too Mom and I guess most people are right. I'm exactly like you."

Bianca laughed pulling away to cup her daughter's cheeks.

"No sweetheart, you are all yourself all your perfect wonderful beautiful self. I'm just lucky enough to get to call you my daughter."

The teenager blinked back tears.

"I'm really glad you're my Mom."

Bianca kissed both cheeks and hugged her daughter to her again.

"And I'm really glad you're my daughter."

Miranda let her mother hold her for long moments until she heard the soft sigh, she pulled away to look into eyes that were always so full of love.

"I wanted to talk to you about something else too."

Bianca smiled.

"About a girl?"

Miranda shook her head, her cheeks growing warm at the thought of telling her mother about the girl she liked.

"No not about a girl."

"But there is a girl?"

Cheeks grew redder at the teasing question, Bianca laughed softly before nodding.

"Ok ok you'll tell me when you want to tell me. What else did you want to talk about sweetheart?"

"Maggie."

Bianca nodded again not venturing a verbal response out of habit more than anything else. Miranda frowned.

"I know you don't like talking about her Mom…."

"What? I never said I didn't like talking about Maggie, it's just you needed me to listen not to talk."

"But I thought it was because she hurt you and you couldn't bare to mention her name…."

"Oh Miranda no it was never like that, Maggie has been part of your life from the very beginning, she's your family sweetheart and I would never want to say anything that could make you think otherwise."

Miranda eyes glistened again.

"I never told you she got married Mom, I never told you about Niamh and their life and everything that was important to her because I thought it would upset you."

Realisation dawned on Bianca as tears began to run down her daughter's cheeks, Miranda knew about Maggie's loss.

"It's okay sweetheart."

"But she's dead Mom, Niamh's dead and Maggie's so sad and broken and I want to help her but I don't think I can. She thinks she had no one and nothing left and I want her to see that she has me….."

Miranda's sobs stopped her from finishing, Bianca folded the teen into her arms.

"She knows she has you Mimo."

"But I'm not enough."

Bianca's eyes stung with tears at the sadness in those last words.

/

The courtroom was packed, reporters taking up most of the gallery seats. Marissa ushered her client to her chair as Reggie led Maggie to a seat next to Erica. The diminutive woman's eyes offered a smile that the doctor neither expected nor particularly wanted.

"Erica."

"Maggie."

Reggie stood wondering whether it was wise to leave the two women so close together.

"Ah good you kept me a seat, thank you Erica."

Both Reggie and Maggie's head swung in shock at the sound of David Hayward's voice. The heart surgeon took the seat next to Maggie and grinned at Erica Kane who grinned right back.

"You're welcome David."

Maggie made to get up but David caught her wrist.

"Please stay Maggie, I think it might help."

Maggie looked at him in dismay.

"You think me sitting between you and Erica could help me. What planet did you vacation on David? Because I think the real you might still be there."

Both David and Erica laughed at the fiery words. Maggie turned to Reggie, her eyes pleading. The lawyer could only shrug, he didn't have the first clue what was going on.

"I've got to go take my chair. Wait it out Maggie, something is going on for these two to at least show up."

Erica glared at her stepson who backed away with his hands held up.

"Wow there Mama Bear."

Maggie snorted at her friend's use of a term she had always used so derogatorily towards Erica. The little woman flipped her hair in nonchalance.

"Go do your job Reggie and at least try to keep Marissa in her chair this time."

The lawyer's eyes narrowed. How the hell did Erica Kane know about that?

"Erica….."

"Court is in attendance the right honourable….."

Reggie rushed off forgetting all about Erica when the clerk called the courtroom to attention.

"What's going on?"

Maggie looked between her neighbours who both held smug grins.

"I guess we're about to find out."

/

Bianca didn't want to drop Miranda back to school, what she wanted to do was shower her upset daughter with hugs and bring the smile back into those watery eyes but Miranda insisted she return to Pine Valley High. The brunette sat watching as her daughter walked through the school gates her shoulders slumped, her head bowed; too much weight on anyone so young.

At the Haywards Bianca didn't bother to knock the door but instead headed round to the yard where she could hear two voices giggling. Lydia was wearing her florescent pink Wellington boots and trudging through the pond like a little water nymph; Cara was happily following her every move.

"Hi."

Lydia's face broke into a huge grin at the sight of her mother.

"Mom we're playing puggle pwincess, I'm the pwincess and Cawa's the fwog."

"Rembut."

The Mexican gave her best impression of a frogs croak making Bianca laugh.

"It works for the princess."

Bianca nodded.

"Yeah I can imagine it would."

Cara laughed too making her way out of the pond and slipping off her Wellingtons.

"Time for some tea. Princess Lydia would you like to join us in the castle for some tea?"

Lydia trudged over to the side of the pond and held her hands up for her mother to lift her. Bianca happily obliged depositing a dripping Lydia onto the lawn where the little girl promptly followed Cara in removing her wellies.

"Some day you're going to get round to calling it a pond right Lydia?"

Lydia shook her head.

"No it's a big big puggle."

Bianca lifted her little girl again pressing Lydia to her for a hug, she would treasure every little innocent moment with her children because they grew up too quick. Lydia wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and squeezed tightly.

"Happy hugs Mom."

The brunette was too choked with tears to answer her baby's question.

/

The judge was as pompous as ever, his attitude to Marissa making both David and Maggie clench their fists. Erica merely sighed.

"Silly little man."

Maggie glanced at her neighbour.

"So we agree on something."

Erica smiled.

"Oh I'd imagine we agree on quite a lot Maggie but it's more fun not to let on. Don't you think?"

Maggie was pretty sure it would be safer not to think at all. At the front of the courtroom Bernard Michaels got to his feet.

"Your honour I see no point in continuing this line of argument. My wife obviously wanted a pound of flesh by denying me what is rightfully mine under the law. But as Wednesday's charade proved her allegations are unfounded. There is no fault basis to this divorce."

The judge looked to Marissa.

"And what do you have to say to that Ms Tasker?"

"The same thing I've said from the beginning, this man should not be rewarded for his treachery. There is fault here and it lies at his door."

"Ms Tasker it is your responsibility to prove that and from what I can see you've failed."

Marissa looked surprised by the judge's words.

"I wasn't aware that I had, the testimony is still viable, the evidence more than strong. Mr Michaels was seen cheating…."

"By a witness whose credibility was torn to shreds on the stand."

Marissa glared at her counterpart.

"Could you kindly refrain from interrupting? I believe the judge was addressing me not you."

The judge banged his gavel as reporters began to scribble furiously.

"Ms Tasker, Mr Michaels has a point, your witness's credibility took a sizable battering on the stand. And her outburst certainly didn't help matters."

"Your honour the witness' outburst is irrelevant to the matter at hand, what she said was true, the evidence she gave proves Mr Michaels a cheater regardless of whether she liked or disliked the man."

"I think it is highly relevant…."

Marissa turned to Mr Michaels.

"I can't see why, you haven't exactly proven yourself to be a likeable person."

"Order! Ms Tasker I'm afraid I can't accept the witness' account based on her extreme prejudice towards the defendant. If she is all you have to argue with then I'm afraid this becomes an non fault case."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I happen to have evidence that proves the witness was telling the truth and further proves how unscrupulous the defendant really is."

The judge's face turned red as the crowd began to murmur.

"What evidence?"

Marissa held up a disc.

"This."

"Your honour I object new evidence can't be submitted this late in the case."

The judge glared at Mr Michaels.

"This is not a criminal trial Mr Micheals so your objections are pointless, there is no deadline on evidence. If Ms Tasker's argument is to prove fault then she has as much rope as she needs to do so. So sit down and let us finish this once and for all."

Mr Michaels looked like he might be blowing bubbles.

"Go ahead Ms Tasker."

Marissa moved to the side of the courtroom where a computer and monitor were waiting. She popped the disc into the drive and tapped on play. The courtroom watched transfixed as Maggie Dubois exited a room shouldering her bag before rushing off down an empty corridor. Moments later Bernard Michaels stumbled from that same room trying to hastily button up his shirt as a woman in a nurse's uniform followed him. The nurse pulled on his arm, unheard words exchanged before Michaels bent to kiss her. The courtroom erupted into chaos as Marissa turned back to the judge.

"Will that do your honour?"

The judge glared at her while nodding, Marissa stopped the recording and turned a sickeningly sweet smile to Bernard Michaels who could do nothing but lower his head in shame.


	27. Sometimes Justice Just Isn't Enough

Note: Thank you to those who offered their condolences and prayers I really appreciate both. Sorry about the irregular updates life hasn't returned to normal yet (if it was ever that in the first place). Bare with me folks I will try to get back on schedule I just can't give you a schedule as to when that schedule will start…._Ela we talked about the waffling_…yes Muse we did….._so stop waffling_….we also talked about bullying…_did we?_….yes Muse so stop bullying…._I will if you start writing again_….Muse you do realise you can't blackmail me right?…. _Na-nanana-na-num_….are you trying to hum Omen music?…_Na-nanana-na-num…_Muse you're way off note…_no I'm not_….oh whatever! This be chapter 27 folks enjoy.

Chapter Twenty Seven

Sometimes Justice Just Isn't Enough

The courtroom had to be called to order, the judge banging his gavel repeatedly to silence the noisy crowd. Bernard Michaels hung his head in shame unable to refute the evidence that proved him both a cheater and a liar. The verdict was quick, the judge finding in favour of Susan Michaels who had to be escorted from the courtroom when reporters began to overcrowd her. Marissa accompanied her overwhelmed client wishing instead that she was helping her cousin who looked shell shocked by the whole ordeal. David had promised the lawyer that he would take care of Maggie, Marissa prayed that the doctor would let him.

/

Maggie sat watching as the video played, sat listening as the judge gave his ruling and all the while she felt nothing. No relief that it was over, no joy that Michaels would walk away empty handed, she felt nothing but numbness.

"Maggie?"

David's face was creased with concern as Maggie finally focused on him.

"Huh?"

"It's over."

But he could see in Maggie's eyes that it wasn't, that it would never be over because her loss was too great. He put his arm around the petite woman unable to find words that would offer comfort. Erica Kane cleared her throat.

"If only it were that easy."

Maggie didn't respond and Erica discreetly squeezed her hand.

"At least you got some justice for Susan Michaels."

The doctor wondered if Susan Michaels would agree. Or would the mother of two realise like Maggie now did that sometimes justice just wasn't enough?

/

"You okay Mimo?"

AJ dropped into a seat next to Miranda ignoring the disgruntled reaction from the friend sitting next to her. Miranda turned to him with the same sad sorrowful eyes she'd had at breakfast this morning. Where had her smile gone?

"What's wrong?"

Miranda sucked in her lip, her gaze sweeping around the table in a gesture that said she wasn't able to talk. AJ read it and nodded slowly.

"Usual place ten minutes?"

Miranda nodded. AJ got up and made his way across the canteen finding his group of friends sans Rick; conversation spluttered to a stop at his arrival but he ignored it and tucked into his lunch.

"Rick got caught yesterday, went out to get his Mom some groceries and the Prime Valleyers got him, messed him up pretty bad."

AJ stopped eating.

"What?"

His friends glared at him, it was obvious who they blamed for Rick's predicament. AJ pulled out his cell phone, why the hell hadn't he listened to Miranda and asked their mother to help Rick?

/

Marissa had paperwork to file and partners to meet. But her mind was on neither instead all she could think about was the deadness she had seen in Maggie's eyes, concern and fear for the doctor had Marissa rushing through her work.

The partners meeting was a jubilant occasion, the worries from earlier in the week now seemingly forgotten. Marissa sat listening to various cases being discussed only now seeing the way some of her partners reacted. Money; it was all about money. The redhead felt her ire begin to rise and was about to say something when her iPhone vibrated distracting her. She read the message from AJ and got to her feet.

"Marissa?"

Reggie looked up at his colleague in confusion.

"Excuse me I need to go."

The partners looked around at each other as Marissa rushed from the room. Reggie sank further into his chair knowing what was coming next.

"Seems work is no longer a priority for Ms Tasker."

And so it began until Reggie could listen to no more.

"Excuse me I just realised I have to go too."

/

"I need to borrow a doctor."

Marissa entered the Hayward's kitchen in a flurry, her words bringing looks of concern from Cara, David and Maggie who all sat at the table nursing cups of something steaming.

"Is Lydia okay?"

Marissa nodded at her father.

"The girls and AJ?"

Another nod to Maggie, the lawyer waved her hand to interrupt Cara who was about to add to the questions.

"It's not our family, it's a friend of AJ's. I need one of you to check him over for me."

All three made to get up making Marissa smile, this was the part of having a family that she loved so much.

"One of you?"

The three looked at each other each saying the same words.

"I'll go."

"I'll go."

"I'll go."

Marissa zeroed in on Maggie, seeing the plea in the older woman's eyes. Once today already the lawyer had abandoned her cousin to company the doctor was still unsure of, Marissa decided she wouldn't do that again. She offered her father and stepmother a bright smile as she pulled Maggie up from the table.

"Thanks guys, we'll see you later. Bye."

/

"What's going on Mimo?"

Miranda sank down onto the bleachers next to her brother and let her tears finally fall. Out on the field a lunchtime game was being played their fellow students too engrossed in it to pay attention to the two teens sat on their own.

"Maggie's wife died."

AJ reached for his sister pulling her close so that she could lean into him.

"What happened?"

Miranda pushed her cell phone into AJ's hand letting him read the article from the Pine Valley Bulletin. The blonde teen sucked in a breath as he learnt the history of Maggie's heart ache.

"Shit. No wonder she looks haunted."

AJ wasn't blind, he'd noticed how sad the doctor had seemed, it was why he liked to make her laugh.

"She's heartbroken."

"Jesus I'd be too. Damn that's rough."

Miranda turned her face into AJ's chest as a sob shook through her. AJ tightened his hold.

"You met her right? That last time you and Gabby went to see Reese?"

Miranda nodded. In return for the quarterly visits that Reese Williams made to the States, Bianca insisted the Cambias private jet fly the Montgomery girls to Paris twice a year. It meant both girls could maintain a relationship with the women who had once been their other mothers.

"She was lovely AJ really lovely. And funny, she kept making us laugh. Maggie laughed so much, she was so happy."

AJ got Miranda talking about Niamh and Maggie Dubois until the tears began to overwhelm his sister, he held her as she sobbed remembering his mother's words of wisdom; it was better to let it out than keep it all bottled up.

/

"Marissa maybe you should give me a little background on the patient."

Marissa's driving was beginning to unnerve Maggie, the lawyer seemed lost in thought and not paying much attention to the other users on the road.

"Rick Yves he's 15, the only boy in a family of girls and one of AJ's closest friends. He's the man of the house since his Dad walked out on them which wasn't necessarily a bad thing given Juan Yves fondness for using his fists."

Maggie's jaws clenched, nothing angered her quicker than child abuse.

"I don't know how much Bianca or Miranda told you about what happened on Wednesday. AJ and Rick skipped school and went to Llanview. The aim was to sort Luke Cramer out but thankfully Bianca got there before anything happened. Unfortunately Rick has a bit of a reputation at PV High. He's a great kid but tends to act out in class. So him skipping school didn't go down so well. They suspended him."

The doctor didn't say anything and Marissa continued in a more agitated tone.

"There's been some gang problems in central PV where the Yves live, Rick's been a target for them for the last few months. It seems they caught up with him yesterday. I'm not sure what we're going to find here Maggie. Micah Yves is struggling to bring her kids up alone and health care doesn't come cheap for a family of their size."

Maggie rolled her neck eliciting a series of cracks that seemed to reverberate around the quiet car.

"Money, why does it always have to come down to money?"

Marissa found herself wondering the same thing for the second time that day.

/

Bianca was sitting nursing a sleeping Lydia when Kendall called round. The older Kane stood in the doorway watching her sister and niece; there was a melancholy look upon the younger woman's face, a sadness lurking there that Kendall hated to see.

"Hi."

Bianca offered her sister a warm smile but it didn't remove the frown upon Kendall's face as she walked further into the room.

"You okay Kendall?"

The fashion designer quirked a brow.

"Are you?"

Bianca settled Lydia upon the couch and ushered her sister towards the kitchen.

"Binks talk to me, you sounded like you'd be crying when I rang earlier."

The younger woman poured two glasses of juice and handed one to Kendall.

"I was."

Kendall waited.

"I guess it all caught up with me."

"What all caught up with you?"

"Everything. I'm beginning to think last Thursday was this strange cosmic collision that has impacted all of us without us even realising."

Kendall frowned.

"Huh?"

Bianca chuckled at the expression on her sister's face; she was talking in riddles and apparently Kendall thought it worse than babbling.

"Sorry I was just thinking out loud. Miranda finding out about Michael Cambias, the impact that's had on her and on our family. Lydia's illness and how it brought Maggie back into our lives. And then there's Maggie and her grief and how it's impacting us too."

Kendall sat at the centre island.

"How is it impacting you Binks?"

Bianca sat down too.

"It pains me to see her so sad, to see them all so sad. I wish I could take it away but life is never that easy. Maggie needs to grieve and I don't think she's really let herself do that yet. She's lost herself in getting justice, in seeing those responsible punished. But the grief is still there like a void inside of her and she's running from it."

Kendall took a sip of juice trying to find the right words to say what was on her mind.

"You know Mom has convinced Marissa that Maggie is suicidal."

The juice threatened to come back up and out Kendall's nose. Bianca reached for some napkins handing then to her sister who dabbed at her chin and mouth.

"Do you think she is?"

Bianca met those startling blue eyes and smiled sadly.

"I think she's feeling the same way I did after Miranda was taken. I didn't want to live, without my baby life no longer held any meaning."

Kendall understood that feeling, after Zach's disappearance she had slipped into a vortex of pain where it felt too unbearable without him. Like Maggie Kendall had sought justice in an effort to ignore her grief, to ignore the desire to want to be with her husband.

"But that was grief Kendall, that was me lost in grief. My family, you and Mom and Maggie you all pulled me through it. Just like we pulled you through it."

"It felt more like dragged."

Bianca smiled at the intended humour knowing Kendall hated remembering that time and how close she had come to risking both their lives in her search for justice.

"My point is that grief can swallow even the strongest of us and Maggie's always had to be strong. First for herself and Frankie, then for me. She's always been the one to do the pulling but now she needs someone to do that for her."

Kendall wondered if maybe this was what Erica had been talking about; Bianca's need to help, her willingness to be the anchor even when it meant the risk of drowning.

"And you think you can do that?"

To Kendall's surprise Bianca shook her head.

"No I think we can."

The older Kane frowned.

"We as in you and me?"

Bianca smiled.

"We as in all those who love her. I guess only you can decide if that includes you."

/

Rick Yves looked a lot worse than he felt or so he would have Maggie and Marissa believe. His right eye was swollen closed and he moved in a guarded way that suggested something else was hurting. Rick was a familiar visitor to Monchasker and got along with both of AJ's parents so he let Marissa and the stranger in without thought. The women watched as he eased himself into a chair trying to disguise his winch of pain with a cough that only served to pain him further.

"Rick is your Mom about?"

Rick shook his head at Marissa.

"She's working double shifts at Cortlandt Electronics. It's just me until the girls get back."

Maggie fished around in her bag taking out her Pine Valley Hospital ID and proffering it to the bemused looking teenager.

"I'm a doctor and if it's okay with you I'd like to take a closer look at that eye maybe check your ribs too."

Rick turned from the doctor to meet Marissa's gaze again . The lawyer offered a gentle smile.

"It's okay Rick Maggie's a cousin of mine, she's here to help."

Rick didn't look appeased.

"I ain't got the money to pay for that kind of help."

"Who mentioned anything about money? I'm here to check on a friend of a friend and where I come from there isn't a charge for that."

Rick blinked rapidly with his one good eye, a smile making its way onto his battered face.

"Friend of a friend huh? Has JA been running off at the mouth again?"

Maggie looked from the teenager to Marissa in confusion, the lawyer laughed.

"Nope not this time, he sent a text."

Rick laughed too until the pain became too much. Maggie eased closer.

"Well I can see laughing hurts how about you show me what else does and I'll see if I can't help ease the pain?"

/

When school was finished Miranda found AJ waiting for her down at the gates. She bid her friends goodbye and watched in confusion as AJ's ignored him.

"What's that about?"

AJ blew it off unwilling to add to Miranda's woes by telling her about Rick.

"Nothing that won't be forgotten come Monday morning. So fishing this weekend huh?"

Miranda had forgotten about the fishing.

"I don't know Mom said we could find out about Michael Cambias this weekend."

AJ's face darkened and he turned to hide it from Miranda but she caught his arm.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Hide from me, we're back to normal right so don't hide your feelings from me."

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck searching for words.

"I don't get it Mimo I don't get why you'd want to know about this guy who hurt Mom. He's not your family, we are."

Miranda nodded.

"I know you are but he's what made me AJ, whether I like it or not I've got his DNA in me and I need to know what that means."

AJ disagreed.

"It don't me jack. Nurture versus nature remember? Mom made you, Mom and Maggie and Reese and Ma. They're the parents who helped form you not some messed up rapist."

Miranda made to respond but the conversation was halted by the sound of their names being called. Both turned to see Maggie wave at them from Marissa's car. The teenagers turned back to each other in confusion.

"What the?"

/

"I better go pick up the kids for their music lesson. Do you want me to drop Gabby off here or will Marissa collect her?

Kendall got to her feet. The Slaters and Montgomerys had been sharing school runs since both their youngest had started kindergarten years ago. Friday's routine altered slightly with one of both parents doing the home run while the other took Ian and Gabrielle to their music lesson. Bianca walked her sister out.

"Marissa's busy trying to sweet talk Principal Lang into lifting AJ's friend's suspension."

The older Kane chuckled.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard, Principal Lang has a soft spot for Marissa."

Bianca laughed too.

"Yes I know but my partner is clueless to it."

"Really? Marissa still hasn't figured out how to work her gaydar?"

Bianca shook her head.

"At this stage we're both convinced she doesn't have one."

Kendall smirked.

"I guess it's a good job yours is so finely tuned then."

Bianca laughed.

"Sister dearest I have no use for mine anymore. I'm selling it if you're interested."

The older Kane swatted her sister's arm.

"Enough already smart ass. So okay I'll admit to helping with Maggie because I love her but only in a purely platonic way. I have my own piece of heaven at home with Zach and the boys so I've no use for your gaydar either thank you very much."

Bianca shrugged.

"Just checking."

Kendall swatted her again.

"Stop checking and tell me if I'm dropping Gabby off later or can I keep the tickle bug for a while."

Gabrielle Montgomery had started life as a thorn in Kendall Hart Slater's side but now the older woman doted on her second niece, it was hard not to adore the tenacious little girl who could charm the socks of anyone with her enthusiastic thirst for knowledge.

"Can I get back to you on that?"

Kendall grinned, she was happy to have her nieces stay with her as long they could.

"Sure. See ya soon Binks and keep the chin up, yeah?"

Bianca kissed her sister's cheek.

"Yeah. Bye."

/

"Hi fancy meeting you two here. Do you come here a lot?"

Maggie wrinkled her brows in amusement earning a snort from AJ and a laugh from Miranda.

"Only when we have to. So what brings you out this way?"

Maggie grinned at AJ.

"Your mother brought me out this way. How was school? Did you kids have fun today?"

AJ and Miranda looked at each other both rolling their eyes in exaggeration.

"Regular comedian this one huh?"

Miranda nodded at her brother.

"Yup."

Maggie watched as Miranda turned back to her a smile lighting up the teenager's eyes.

"School was okay until the final bell went then it got really good."

The doctor laughed.

"And why was that?"

The teenager grinned mischievously.

"Because it means I get to watch you fight with fish."

AJ laughed when Maggie squirmed.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this fishing thing."

"Don't worry Maggie I'll help you."

AJ caught his sister's eye.

"So you're going fishing then?"

Miranda smiled.

"I'm going with my family."

/

Marissa thanked the principal for her time and consideration; it seemed the older woman was more than happy to lift Rick Yves' suspension if it meant keeping him out of harms way.

"It's very magnanimous of you to come all this way for young Mr Yves."

The lawyer smiled.

"Young Mr Yves is a pretty decent guy and he's a good friend to my son. Helping him out is the least I can do."

Principal Lang surveyed the lawyer with interest.

"I doubt other mothers would be as considerate. You have a very generous nature Ms Tasker."

Marissa smiled and got to her feet.

"Thank you Ms Lang I think we might have that in common. I better go collect the girls. Have a good weekend. And thanks again."

The principal walked her to the door.

"You too Ms Tasker."

Marissa wondered if she was imagining the drawl on the _Ms._

/

"Excuse me?"

AJ and Miranda turned to see a stranger approach them. Maggie's soft gasp brought their attention back to her to see the doctor's face paling.

"Maggie?"

But Maggie couldn't hear Miranda say her name the only noise making itself heard was the blood pumping through the doctor's veins as she watched Susan Michaels slowly approach.


	28. Mutiny Might Not Matter

Note: Hi can't think of much to say other than here be chapter 28 folks please enjoy J

Chapter Twenty Eight

Mutiny Might Not Matter

Susan Michaels' approached slowly her gaze intent upon Maggie. The doctor's eyes grew wide as memories began to assail her; the feel of the ground beneath her cheek, the weight of Susan's body crushing her to the asphalt and the image of Niamh being hurtled into the air. Breath stilled in the doctor's lungs as nausea threatened to make its way up her throat.

"Dr Dubois thank you, thank you for this morning and Wednesday for coming to Pine Valley and helping me. I'm so sorry for everything."

Maggie blinked back tears as that voice worked its way into her memories, its soothing tone had tried to offer comfort as sirens blasted around them. Susan had stayed with her as Niamh's body was removed from the scene, she had held Maggie's hand and whispered consoling words as the doctor went into shock. Over a year later and Maggie was still in that shock.

"You saved my life."

AJ and Miranda stared transfixed as the stranger's eyes glistened at the whispered words. Susan Michaels' had gone to Paris to confront Maggie thinking her the harlot Bernard Michaels' had been sleeping with; she had followed Maggie across the city trying to think of words that would show the doctor the damage she was causing the Michaels' family. Deep in thought the mother of two had parked not far from Maggie's car and followed the petite woman as she practically skipped along the pavement. Susan had wanted so badly to take the bounce from Maggie's step, to dim the brightness of her happy smile and she would have had a car not come speeding towards them. Nature had kicked in, cheating whore or no cheating whore Susan couldn't run for cover and not try to help the oblivious doctor. So she had thrown herself at Maggie pushing them both out of the path of the speeding car.

It had all happened so fast yet the memory of Maggie's choked pleas would haunt Susan Michaels' for eternity. Never, not even in her most revengeful dreams could the mother of two have imagined the devastation her husband's affair would cause. A life lost, a heart broken and three women's worlds forever ruined all because of Bernard Michaels'. The man deserved more than just a bad divorce settlement.

"Thank you."

Susan looked at Maggie in astonishment; how could the doctor thank her? She shook her head.

"No please don't say that."

Maggie blinked back tears. The truth behind Susan Michaels' visit to France had all come out at Chantelle C'ote's trial. Maggie knew the blonde had come to confront her, mistakenly believing her to be the woman Bernard Michaels had been having a decade old affair with. Susan had flown to the other end of the world to try and save her marriage and now here they stood, one a divorcee and the other a widow. In her deepest moments of despair Maggie had wondered if maybe fate was teaching her a lesson, if maybe her cheating on Bianca all those years ago had come back to haunt her in the most cruel of ways. Even now the thought still lingered, an irrational doubt that God was punishing Maggie, punishing her for daring to hurt someone as good and honest as Bianca Montgomery.

/

"Wow now back up a little Gabby what do you mean you have a plan?"

Gabrielle Montgomery was practically bouncing on her toes as she stood in the Slaters kitchen helping her aunt prepare a snack.

"To make Maggie my family too. Although I guess it's not a plan but I really like the way Ma says "I have a plan." You know?"

Kendall grinned, Gabrielle was babbling in the same way her mother did. It was just too cute.

"Yes Gabby I know how Marissa says that. What I don't know is why you think you need a plan to make Maggie your family. Don't you think having her as a friend would be enough? You've got plenty of family sweetheart."

Gabrielle smiled.

"Yeah but Ma says you can never have enough family."

Kendall would normally agree but in this instance she thought she might show her niece another way to look at things.

"I don't know Gabby I kinda like having the choice of friends too. Take Greenlee for example…."

"But aunt Greenlee is family…."

Kendall shook her head.

"Yours sweetie but not mine. Greenlee is your Mom's cousin on her Dad's side so she's not related to me at all. But she is my best friend and that makes it just as special. Maybe even a little more so because I got to choose her not have her already chosen for me."

Gabrielle tilted her head in thought for several moments.

"Huh."

Kendall thought her little niece sounded very like Marissa at times.

/

"Maggie?"

The doctor blinked rapidly her mind slow to return to the present. Miranda moved closer, her hand reaching to take the doctor's. AJ too moved towards the haunted looking woman hoping his presence might at least offer some comfort. Maggie looked at the two teenagers recognising their protective gestures and what it was they were offering. In Miranda's eyes she seen love and pain and hope. This was Bianca Montgomery's daughter, this was the little girl who had been as much a part of Maggie as Bianca had and both forgave her. Mother and daughter had let go of the past so that they could move on with their future and both hoped Maggie would be a part of that. The doctor blinked back tears; Niamh's death had crushed her heart but the love being offered by the Montgomery family lifted her spirit. The doctor squeezed her surrogate daughter's hand offering a timid smile before turning back to Susan Michaels again.

"Thank you for saving my life."

Susan shook her head again as a boy began calling out to her from across the car park. Tearful eyes met Maggie's gaze.

"It doesn't feel like I did that Dr Dubois, it feels like I've condemned us all to a life of sorrow. You, my sons, myself."

The boy began to walk towards them and Maggie could see glimpses of both Bernard and Susan Michaels' in his youthful looks.

"You haven't condemned anyone Susan. No kid needs to be around a parent who doesn't want them. Your sons will be better off in the long run, it's just going to take some time for them to adjust."

Susan waved at her son before turning back to meet the doctor's gaze.

"And you? Will you be able to adjust?"

Maggie felt Miranda's hand squeeze hers, saw the teenager move a little closer and lift her shoulders as if preparing for the worst. The doctor began to smile at Susan Michaels.

"I'm not sure but I do know I've got reason to try."

/

Lydia Montgomery was playing with the family of ducks and toys in the fountain out front when Reggie rolled up onto the driveway of Monchasker. Bianca waved from the doorway where she was pottering about with flowers while keeping an eye on her youngest child. Reggie waved and turned to check on his little cousin.

"Yo Lady Lydia what you doing?"

The child giggled softly.

"Yo uncle Weggie I'm playing quacks cwoke. Wana play with me?"

Reggie walked across to the fountain seeing the line up of little ducks and toys.

"How does it work?"

Lydia used the inside of her arm to try and push hair away from her face because her hands were wet but the hair kept falling down again and into her eyes. Reggie got down on his knees to sweep the little girl's hair back for her, the gesture earned him a beaming smile.

"Its fwogs against ducks."

Reggie looked back at the toys seeing now that there were two lines, ducks in one and frogs in the other with the Barbie Doll in between.

"What about Fountainfun Barbie?"

Lydia shrugged.

"She's the wefawee."

Reggie chuckled.

"Nice referee. I need to speak to your Mom for a while but maybe I can play after."

Lydia shrugged again.

"Won't be heya afta we'ya going fishing."

"Uh huh maybe some other time then, you me and the frogs and ducks. That okay with you?"

"Suwa."

Reggie kissed the little girl's cheek before getting up and crossing the drive.

"Hey cuz."

Bianca smiled up at her cousin.

"Hey yourself. Shouldn't you be working?"

Reggie laughed.

"You know if you change the working to "be in school" I could nearly swear we were back there."

Bianca laughed too and got to her feet glancing over at the splashing Lydia.

"Well I'm pretty glad we aren't. I thought you had the weekly partners meeting this afternoon."

Reggie rubbed his goatee.

"We did, we do, we had."

Bianca frowned at the jumble of tenses.

"Everything okay with you Reggie?"

The dark man shook his head.

"Nope it isn't. I don't suppose Marissa is home?"

"No she's up at the high school but she shouldn't be long. Is there anything I can help with?"

Reggie sighed.

"I don't know. Has Marissa filled you in on what's been going on at work?"

"You mean the dissention in the ranks of partners."

Reggie snorted.

"Is that what she's calling it?"

"What would you call it?"

Bianca watched as Reggie rubbed the muscles along his neck, his stress sign.

"At this stage it's looking and feeling more like mutiny."

/

Adam Chandler was shocked to see AJ and Miranda waiting outside the school with none other than Maggie Stone.

"Hi Grandpa."

"Hello AJ."

Miranda turned and smiled at the older man.

"Hi Mr Chandler."

"Miranda. You ready for some peace and quiet without my grandson annoying you this weekend?"

Miranda grinned.

"AJ never annoys me Mr Chandler, he knows better than that."

AJ laughed nudging his sister playfully.

"Jez thanks."

Maggie watched the trio offering Adam Chandler a nod of recognition which was barely returned.

"Ok my lovely ladies and gentle….men. Hi Adam."

Marissa was surprised to return to the car and find Adam Chandler standing with her son and daughter. She'd assumed AJ would have gone by now. The older man offered a polite smile.

"Can I have a quick word with you Marissa?"

The lawyer nodded.

"Sure."

Adam guided Marissa away from the car and the trio standing next to it.

"I must say I'm a little disconcerted to see Ms Stone here."

The lawyer frowned.

"It's Dr Dubois now Adam and why would her presence disconcert you?"

Adam wrung his hands in agitation.

"Because she's a risk to my grandson's happiness and yours."

Marissa's resulting laughter made Adam scowl.

"This isn't funny Marissa."

"Oh Adam it truly is, Maggie isn't a risk to AJ's happiness or mine. She's our cousin, our family. Just like you."

The older man did not look happy with the association.

"I beg your pardon?"

Marissa smiled.

"Maggie is part of our family."

"But Marissa I don't think you understand….."

"No Adam it's you who doesn't understand. I appreciate your concern but in this instance it's unwarranted. Maggie isn't here to cause trouble."

Adam glared across at the doctor who was deep in conversation with the two teenagers.

"Why is she here?"

Marissa followed his gaze to stare at Maggie.

"To heal."

/

"Fishing huh?"

Gabrielle nodded at her uncle Zach who began to grin; a few years ago the Montgomerys, Kanes and Slaters had gotten together and purchased a cabin in a beautiful spot by Leaser Lake .

"Some fishing this weekend might not be a bad idea."

The young girl's smile began to falter.

"Uncle Zach I think maybe Ma wants to make things better for Maggie and Mimo by taking them fishing."

Zach glanced across at his wife who shook her head telling him there was to be no fishing for the Slaters this weekend.

"Ok there's always next weekend."

A horn sounded from the driveway. Gabrielle got up kissing her uncle.

"Thanks uncle Zach got to go. Bye guys."

The Slater boys shouted their goodbyes as Kendall followed her niece out to Marissa's car.

"Hi there."

"Hi Kendall. Hi Gabby how was the lesson?"

Gabrielle give her aunt a goodbye hug before climbing into the car and kissing Marissa's cheek in greeting.

"It was okay Ma a little boring because we were practicing last weeks again instead of something new. Hi Maggie."

Maggie grinned at the youngest Montgomery.

"Hi Gabby."

"What so I'm invisible now?"

Gabrielle shook her head dropping into the seat next to her older sister.

"No Mimo you're the bomb."

Miranda snorted

"That's so 2012."

Gabrielle shrugged.

"Yeah but it still sounds good."

The adults all laughed.

"I hope you enjoy the fishing trip Maggie."

The doctor was sure she heard humour in Kendall's tone.

"Jez thanks Kendall, I'll try."

"You won't have to, trust me. I'm going to go a little retro with Gabby here and say that Monchasker fishing trips are the bomb."

The Montgomery sisters started to giggle even Marissa had a smirk upon her face; Maggie was now positive she was letting herself in for trouble.

/

It was a two hour drive to the cabin, the first hour filled with amusing stories from the three Montgomery girls. Apparently it was a family tradition, each passenger had to tell a story. By the time it came for Maggie to tell hers both Lydia and Gabrielle were fast asleep and Miranda looked like she too would do the same if she could just get comfortable enough. Maggie shuffled across the back seat to sit closer to the tired teenager.

"Your Mom used to always say that my shoulder made a pretty good pillow. You should try it out."

Miranda offered a tired smile and lay her head upon the offered shoulder, she was asleep within moments. Marissa caught the tender smile upon Maggie's face as the doctor gazed down at the sleeping teen.

"If you think you're getting out of a story you're mistaken. We've still got an hour to kill. So start talking Maggie."

Maggie glanced up to see the redhead's teasing smile.

"And what if I'm tired too."

Marissa sighed dramatically.

"Then I guess you'll just have to go to sleep and leave me with one of Bianca's stories which will make me sleep too."

Bianca slapped her lover's thigh.

"Oih I can tell good stories."

Marissa chuckled.

"Did I say you couldn't?"

Bianca lifted her gaze from the road to see the teasing smile on Marissa's face.

"Then what are you saying?"

"That I'm tired and your voice is like a lullaby, it will put me to sleep in no time."

In the back of the car Maggie Stone Dubois chuckled softly bringing the couple's questioning gazes her way.

"What? It was a cute thing to say. You two are cute."

Marissa shrugged her typical shrug and Bianca turned her gaze back to the road with a cheesy smile on her face making Maggie chuckle a little louder.

"I think she needs to sleep."

Bianca nodded at her lover's words.

"Yeah we could probably fit most of AJ's lunch into the bags beneath her eyes."

"His dinner too by the looks of them."

Maggie's chuckle morphed to a full out laugh at the couples antics. Miranda's head fell a little forward so that she was sleeping upon Maggie's chest, the doctor wrapped an arm around her and closed her eyes. Her final thought as she slipped into an exhausted sleep was that she felt at peace with herself for the first time in too long.

"Guess it's just you and me baby."

Marissa turned in the passenger's seat so that she could gaze across at her partner. Bianca nodded.

"Unless you're planning to take a nap too, after all you did have an early start this morning."

The redhead grinned remembering the workout they had both had earlier.

"You too. I'm good but I'm happy to take over the driving so you can grab a nap."

Bianca smiled, Marissa was always so thoughtful and caring, always so willing to put her loved ones first.

"Thanks I'm good too plus I wanted to talk to you. Reggie called over this afternoon."

Marissa was surprised at the news, her colleague should have been tied up in that partners meeting all afternoon.

"He walked out on the firms meeting too, says there's a mutiny going on."

"Oh."

Bianca spared a quick glance at Marissa recognising the worry on her lover's face.

"Maybe you and he should talk about your future."

The redhead took a breath.

"But first I want to talk to you about it. MATTER isn't working for me Bianca. It hasn't been for a while. The long hours, the early meetings they're not worth it. Lydia's illness brought it home to me even before this nonsense about money. I want to have a balance, I want to make it to the kids soccer games without having to get up at the crack of dawn and miss breakfast with them. MATTER has made me compromise my priorities and I don't like it."

"I know."

Bianca had been waiting for this conversation for almost a year, ever since Marissa had returned to work after her maternity leave. The lawyer wasn't given to complaining, if she didn't like something she changed it and she hadn't liked what was happening at her law firm.

"When we started MATTER we all had a common purpose, we wanted to make things better, offer our clients a high price service without the high price. But that's not the case anymore, you should have heard them Bianca, end costs, inflation, competitive rates it sounded like a meeting with the accountant."

Marissa blew out a breath her earlier irritation returning with the memory.

"So what would you like to do about it?"

The lawyer sighed.

"I need to do what's best for us and our family."

Bianca shook her head.

"No you need to do what makes you happy because having you happy is what's best for us and our family."

"I'm happiest when I'm with you and our kids."

The brunette reached across and squeezed her lover's hand.

"Me too. So it's decided you'll become a stay at home mom."

Marissa gasped.

"I never said…"

"You didn't need to…."

"Bianca this isn't…."

"Of course it is…."

"Baby no really…."

Bianca started to laugh.

"And you say I'm the easy one."

Marissa's eyes widened.

"You ….you….you…scoundrel."

Bianca laughed some more. Throughout their relationship Marissa had held firm to the belief that she needed to maintain her autonomy. Bianca's wealth meant they would never want for anything so there had been no need for Marissa to return to work after Lydia's birth. But the lawyer had insisted, there was no way the fiery independent Marissa Tasker would ever become a kept woman. Bianca turned to her lover with a teasing grin.

"I'm pretty sure I've never been called that before."

Marissa began to laugh too; it was just the tonic needed to bring back her inner balance removing the irritation and negativity. Bianca had always had the power to do that, to calm Marissa's ire, to ease her worries and quieten her anxieties The redhead squeezed Bianca's hand bringing it to her lips for a kiss.

"Thank you."

Bianca smiled.

"You're welcome. Talk to Reggie sweetie, see what he thinks. I get the impression he's ready for something new too."

Marissa lay her cheek against the head rest and smiled.

"I will. On Monday. Right now it's the weekend and that means fishing."

Bianca chuckled.

"Maggie's going to love this."

"I hope so."

The worry in the redhead's tone had Bianca squeezing her lover's hand again. Marissa had come to care about Maggie, considered her part of their family in a way that would shock all those who knew Bianca and Maggie's past. But it didn't shock Bianca; Marissa's sense of family, her inability to hold on to grudges and her determination to make those she cared about happy made the brunette love her even more. If anything it was that which shocked Bianca, that even after seven and a half years together she still found herself falling a little more in love with Marissa. Maybe true love had no limits, maybe it just kept growing and growing.

"You okay?"

The smile Bianca wore as she met Marissa's gaze briefly told Marissa her partner was more than okay.

"You worry too much sweetie, everything is going to be okay. Trust me."

Marissa did trust Bianca, she trusted her implicitly; so if the brunette could believe that it was going to be okay then Marissa would too. After all fate wouldn't deal the beautiful brunette another hand of hurt; would it?


	29. Go Fish

Note: Hi folks did I happen to mention lately how grateful I am for all the reviews? No? Whoops sorry about that thank you muchly…_mention them ladies that leave lovely_…darn it Muse you were meant to be sleeping…._I was but I got to dreaming bout all those lovely ladies out there_….uh huh? Well don't let me stop you from returning to them…yawns…_ok yeah I will_…more yawns….well this be chapter 29 hope you enjoy.

Chapter Twenty Nine

Go Fish

Maggie was laughing, that doubled over, bent at the waist, can't catch her breath kind of laughing. Marissa and Bianca shared a smile, this was what Marissa had hoped for when she'd suggested the family go fishing and it had worked. Lydia Montgomery grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled her away from the side of the pool.

"Lydia what you doing?"

Miranda watched as her little sister tugged the still laughing doctor back towards their parents.

"She's going to fall in like uncle Weggie did and the fish will go flop."

The words only served to heighten Maggie's amusement, her roar of laughter echoing throughout the woods as she collapsed into a chair beside her old friend.

"Mama is yowa tuwn."

Marissa got to her feet rubbing her hands together gleefully.

"Ok let's go fish."

Maggie had been trying to catch her breath but the words just started her laughing again. Bianca, Miranda and Gabrielle laughed too. It was hard not to, Maggie had an infectious laugh. When Lydia threw her hands up in the air in exaggerated exasperation it only made the quartet laugh even more. The little girl give a trade mark shrug before following her mother to the edge of the pool.

"That one Mama, get that one with the puwple tail. It's chocolate."

Marissa swung her arm throwing the fishing line out into the swimming pool, its bait splashed into the water and fell rapidly to the bottom where it scattered the school of magnetic fish. Lydia began to clap and bounce as she watched the hook snag the purple fish, she turned to her laughing family with a beaming smile.

"Weya having chocolate for dessewt."

Maggie finally sobered long enough to talk to Bianca.

"So let me get this straight, the fish in that pool all have words on them?"

Bianca nodded but it was Gabrielle who give the amused doctor an explanation.

"Yeah and different fish mean different words, so if you have to catch food then you have to go for the fish with the big tails. But if you have to catch fun then you go for the ones with the small tails."

Maggie's eyes glistened with humour.

"And fun is what we will be doing with our day?"

Gabrielle nodded enthusiastically and Miranda joined in.

"It can be activities like trekking or canoeing on the lake or it can be something down at the camp like Pitch n Putt or Ten Pin Bowling. Or even something here at the cabin like a board game or water volleyball. Whoever is fishing gets to catch two fish and then we put it to a vote to see which we all want to do."

Maggie chuckled.

"Who thought this up?"

"My parents."

Marissa came back to the table with a grinning Lydia who dropped the latest fish next to the others already lying there.

"Apparently it was a Tasker thing, my grandpa liked to fish and always caught their supper so Dad decided he'd make our holidays about fishing. Only problem was I couldn't bare to catch the real thing, the way they would blink at me and pucker their little lips I couldn't eat them after that. So Dad found a new way to play."

The redhead was smiling a far off smile that made Bianca reach out and squeeze her hand in comfort. Marissa's smile deepened at the gesture; she turned back to Maggie.

"So now we vote. Food choices are pizza or pasta for dinner and cake or chocolate for dessert."

Maggie turned to her young friends.

"I'm easy what do you girls want?"

The chorus of answers made her laugh again. Pizza won out with a vote of four to two, Maggie sided with the kids earning scowls from their parents.

"Hey no one told me I had to take sides."

Bianca chuckled.

"You don't, it's against the rules. You have to vote for you and you alone even if the choice is unhealthy. Some doctor you are."

"Maggie is good doctow Mom she made me bettew."

Maggie smirked.

"Yeah Lydia now how about we choose our dessert?"

"Chocolate."

"Chocolate."

"Chocolate."

"Chocolate."

"Chocolate."

The doctor started laughing again, oh she was so going to love fishing.

/

Miranda volunteered to accompany Marissa as the lawyer drove down into the local town to get their pizzas. The teenager was buzzed both from Maggie's good humour and from the long nap she'd gotten on the drive up to the cabin.

"This was a really good idea Ma I think Maggie likes it."

Marissa grinned.

"Yeah I think she does."

"Did Mom tell you about Niamh?"

"No I heard through work."

Miranda had read about the Michaels' case when she'd Googled Niamh earlier at school.

"I came down to get a drink last night and Maggie was crying. I don't think she wanted me to know. I can't understand that because it's this major thing that she needs to talk about."

"It's not always easy to talk about death Mimo."

The teenager didn't disagree but she didn't think that was why Maggie didn't talk about it.

"Do you think maybe she doesn't want us to see how much she's hurting? Because she doesn't want us to hurt too?"

Marissa marvelled at how astute the teenager was.

"Maybe or maybe she's just not ready."

"You always say we should never bottle things up."

"I do but Maggie's not been around us long enough to know that. We need to let her take this at her pace not ours."

Miranda turned to look at Marissa wondering how everything was affecting her.

"Ma are you really okay with Maggie being part of our family?"

Marissa wasn't all that shocked by the question, it was so like Miranda to read deeper into things, to ask the kind of questions her birth mother would.

"Yeah honey why wouldn't I be okay with it? She's my cousin."

"But she's also Mom's ex, if my girlfriend wanted to bring an old girlfriend back into the picture I'm not so sure I'd be happy with it."

The lawyer smiled.

"Your girlfriend?"

Miranda snorted.

"Like Mom didn't tell you already."

Marissa parked the car in front of the pizza parlour and turned to look at Miranda.

"What exactly didn't your Mom tell me already?"

Miranda and Marissa had always had a pretty good relationship; right from the beginning Marissa had been open and honest, never shying away from uncomfortable conversations and always willing to listen and offer sage advice. Back when friendship was the only thing between Marissa and Bianca Miranda had always respected and liked the lawyer so when the two women became more than friends it didn't take long for Miranda to start thinking of the redhead as her other mother. Marissa was someone the teen respected, a role model she admired and aspired to be like. Miranda had loads of strong female role models in her life, she had her aunt K and GE, she had Maggie and Reese and she had her aunt Greenlee and aunt Marie so many tough intelligent women that she loved and admired. But Marissa topped that list right next to Miranda's mother.

"I'm gay."

Marissa's eyes widened, her mouth opened and then closed only to open again and stay open. Miranda considered using her finger to lift the redhead's chin the way she'd seen Marissa do with Lydia.

"Ma I think you're meant to say something not just sit there looking like one of those fish you never liked to catch."

Marissa chuckled before unbuckling her belt and leaning across to hug the teenager.

"Thank you for telling me. And sorry for acting like a fish I just never seen that coming."

Miranda shrugged.

"It's no big deal right? Me being gay doesn't change anything."

Marissa smiled.

"No it doesn't change anything but it is a big deal honey in the same way it would be if you told me you had a boyfriend…."

"I don't have a girlfriend….."

"But you said if your girlfriend…."

Miranda began to blush.

"I was speaking hypothetically."

Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Miranda's enthusiastic nodding made Marissa's brow rise another bit. The teenager's blush deepened.

"Ok there is a girl but we're not….I'm not sure….I think she likes me….but I just….it's complicated."

Marissa smiled.

"Oh Mimo honey love is only as complicated as you make it."

"Huh?"

"I'm no expert on the subject but in my experience love is simple, it's as easy as breathing it's our thoughts and fears that complicate it."

Miranda frowned.

"Yeah but those thoughts and fears are hard to ignore."

Marissa took the keys from the ignition and opened the car door.

"Yup they are that's why Marie's practice is thriving so much."

Miranda began to laugh as she followed Marissa from the car.

"So what are you saying I need to go see aunt Marie?"

Marissa laughed too.

"No I'm saying there's a choice honey, you can take a chance and find what you're looking for or you can over think and fear it and miss something wonderful."

"And if she doesn't feel the same?"

Marissa hooked her arm through Miranda's

"Then you were brave enough to find that out sooner rather than later when your heart was truly madly deeply invested."

/

Gabrielle sat with Maggie by the poolside waiting for their dinner to arrive. The two were alone; Bianca had taken Lydia in to use the bathroom.

"You okay there Gabby?"

The young girl nodded.

"Are you okay there Maggie?"

The doctor chuckled.

"Yes I am thank you for asking."

Gabrielle smiled.

"I like asking questions."

"I know you do."

"Do you like answering them?"

Maggie's lack of answer caused a pensive frown to creep upon Gabrielle's face.

"I guess if I'm being 100% truthful I would have to say it depends."

Little eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"On what?"

The doctor grinned.

"On what the question is."

Gabrielle grinned too.

"Okay but they don't annoy you like they do uncle Sean do they?"

Maggie shook her head.

"No they don't annoy me definitely not. Tell me about your uncle Sean and how they annoy him."

"Sometimes he gets grumpy with me, says I'm being too nosey."

The doctor hoped that those sometimes didn't happen all that often.

"But he doesn't always say that does he?"

Gabrielle shook her head.

"No sometimes he's really fun and tells me stories to go with his answers."

"So those times that he didn't like it was he maybe grumpy before you started to ask?"

There was a cute expression on the young girl's face as she thought about the question.

"I guess he might have been. I don't know."

"See I think maybe when you get to know people you start to know when it's a good idea to ask them questions and when it's best to just leave them alone. So the next time when you're with your uncle Sean just check to see what mood he is in before you ask."

Gabrielle nodded.

"What mood are you in?"

Maggie laughed almost sure she could see a twinkle of amusement in the little girl's eye.

"I'm in a very good mood Gabby."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Can I be your family?"

Maggie was too stunned to answer.

/

"Mom pee pee all done."

Bianca smiled down at her baby daughter.

"You're sure this time."

Lydia scrunched her face up in an effort to check before finally nodding. So far she'd been sure three times only to change her mind at the last moment.

"I'm suwa."

"Ok well as long as you're sure."

Bianca watched in amusement as her daughter finished using the toilet and then pulled on the ornate lever before bending over to watch the waterfall begin in the bowl. The little girl was mesmerized by the flow.

"Lydia what's the most important part?"

Lydia tore her eyes away from the fountain in the toilet bowl and looked up at her questioning mother who was pointing towards the basin.

"Wash. I'm washing now Mom."

Bianca's lips curled into a smile as the little girl found a new fountain to play with in the washbasin.

"Our pizza could be here already."

It was enough to hurry Lydia up.

/

"So does this not girlfriend have a name?"

Miranda snorted.

"Yeah first name's Not, that's uppercase N then o and t and last name Girlfriend upper case G…."

Marissa laughed.

"Ok ok I get it you don't want to tell me. Just know that you can Mimo, you can tell me absolutely anything anytime and I'm going to be here for you. No matter what. You know that right?"

Miranda smiled.

"I know that Ma, same as me with you. You've always been my friend as well as my parent. So if you want to talk I can listen."

Marissa cast a glance at the teenager sitting in the passenger's seat.

"You're growing up too quick, slow down already."

Miranda laughed.

"Sorry it's not something I can control. Ma about what I asked earlier about Maggie you are okay with her being here aren't you?"

"Yes honey I'm A okay with her being here. I want Maggie here. I'd really like to get to know her."

"Good. I think you'll like her, she's a little like you in some ways."

Marissa smiled.

"So I've heard, apparently we both ask the same silly questions."

"Gabby?"

"Uh huh."

Miranda sucked in her lip, they all seemed to want Maggie to be part of their family but no one had asked if Maggie herself wanted it.

"Hey Mimo come on don't go falling asleep on me again."

The teenager turned back to look at Marissa who was concentrating on the road.

"Sorry I was just thinking. We all want Maggie to be part of our family but what if she doesn't want to be?"

Marissa had known the intelligent teen would not be long in turning her mind down the same avenue she herself had turned.

"If that's her choice then we have no option but to respect it. Do you think she'll think that way?"

Miranda didn't answer straight away and when she did her tone had changed, the earlier smile now gone from her voice.

"I don't know, I hope not but I really just don't know."

/

Maggie gazed out at the pool leaving Gabrielle Montgomery to wonder if maybe she hadn't heard the question or maybe the doctor's mood had changed and she no longer wanted to answer questions. Lydia's excited voice broke into the silence.

"Mama's coming pizza time."

Bianca called after her daughter.

"Lydia I thought you were helping me with the drinks."

"Oops."

Gabrielle watched her sister spin around and run back into the cabin.

"Gabby sweetheart can you come grab some napkins please?"

The young girl nodded to her mother before getting up from the table and leaving Maggie on her own. The doctor watched Gabrielle go knowing she should have acknowledged the question, should have at least explained her silence but the truth was she was just too overwhelmed to do either.

/

After their pizza dinner and chocolate dessert the Montgomerys got back on task and demanded that Maggie go fish. It was too late to do anything this evening but the kids were eager to find out what lay ahead for tomorrows activity. The doctor took the proffered rod and approached the pool looking down to see a school of shimmering fish lying at the bottom.

"So what kind do I need to aim for again?"

Gabrielle and Lydia stepped up on either side of Maggie. Lydia pointed to a green fish.

"That one der it's bowling."

"Or you could go for the pink one it's canoeing."

Bianca approached the trio.

"Hey it's Maggie's choice remember and the fish were changed. Uncle Zach decided it was time to mix things up a little."

Maggie glanced at her friend.

"Tell me that's a good thing."

Bianca shrugged.

"Guess we're about to find out. Come on go fish."

The doctor chuckled.

"You've seen that movie right?"

Bianca laughed.

"Of course I have it's iconic now stop stalling and fish."

"Yeah Maggie we want to know what we're doing tomorrow."

Maggie glanced at her little friends before following the enthusiastic instructions; they all watched as she reeled in a blue fish. Gabrielle grabbed it and unhooked it from the magnetic bait before handing it to the doctor.

"What's it say Maggie?"

Maggie read the writing on the back of the fish.

"Water fight."

Gabrielle and Lydia began to clap while Bianca groaned.

"Typical Slater activity."

Marissa and Miranda rejoined the group after finishing clearing up.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"You mean other than checking every fish in the pool?"

Marissa glanced at her partner hearing the note of dismay in Bianca's tone.

"Umm okay other than that what are we doing?"

"Having a water fight."

Marissa's lips twitched as Miranda joined in and began cheering with her sisters. Bianca shook her head in exasperation leaving Maggie to volunteer a solution.

"Don't I get two choices?"

Bianca wasn't pacified.

"Sure let's find out what else Zach's come up with."

The family all waited, a mixture of baited breaths and growing excitement as Maggie cast another line into the pool. The little fish dangled precariously upon the hook as the doctor reeled it in. Bianca closed her eyes and took a breath as Miranda unhooked the fish and handed it to Maggie. Everyone waited expectantly.

"Camp night."

Bianca's groan was drowned out by her children's cheers. Maggie looked to Marissa and received that trademark shrug.

"I'm thinking the vote isn't going to help matters."

Marissa wrapped an arm around her partner.

"On the up side at least we've got tonight to rest and relax."

"And there's always the wine Ma bought when we were in town."

Miranda's cheeky rejoinder earned her a giggle from Maggie and a grin from her mothers.

/

Moonlight glistened upon the surface of the pool, its rays bouncing off those dormant fish making it seem as if they were swimming along the bottom. Maggie sipped her wine and lay back in her chair watching the water with a relaxed smile. Miranda watched her in silence glad to be seeing that smile.

"Were you serious about wanting to check all the fish?"

Bianca and Marissa returned to the poolside having put their two youngest to bed. The brunette nodded at her lover's question as she took a seat next to Maggie.

"It's either that or spend the weekend in a state of suspense."

"But that's cheating Mom, for once none of us know what to expect that kinda makes it more fun."

Bianca smiled at her oldest daughter.

"On any other weekend I might agree but we've got Lydia and her recovery to think about. A water fight is fun Mimo but not when your sister's side is still hurting her. And I don't want us fishing out something new tomorrow that might also be hard on her."

"So does that mean we're going camping tomorrow night?"

The excitement was obvious in Marissa's voice, Bianca laughed.

"You're worse than the kids."

Marissa poured them both a glass of wine.

"I think we all need to embrace the inner child within us, it'll keep us young and save on plastic surgery."

Maggie laughed.

"Good point. I say yee to the camping."

Miranda added her vote too.

"Then I guess camping it is."

Bianca's acquiescence had them all smiling.

"AJ's going to be so bummed that he missed this."

Bianca and Marissa looked at each other, weekends without AJ were never quite the same, no matter how frequently he stayed with his grandfather his absence was always keenly felt by his sisters and mothers. And Miranda was right, her brother would be upset that he'd missed their first foray into family camping. Bianca sought to reassure her daughter.

"Then I guess you better remember the colour of that fish so that you can grab it when he's here with us the next time."

Miranda glanced at Maggie.

"What colour was it?"

The doctor frowned.

"Pink? Or maybe it was blue. Sorry you better ask Gabby I wasn't really paying attention."

"Your first time to fish and you don't even pay attention. Shame on you."

Maggie stuck out her tongue at a teasing Marissa.

"Blame your wife she went and distracted me."

Neither Marissa nor Bianca responded, Miranda looked between her parents seeing the familiar reaction to such words, both women were staring at each other locked in a silent conversation as if seeking an answer to a question Miranda was sure both had never asked.

"They're not married."


	30. Better Best Forgotten

Note: Couple of things I need to mention; first thank you so much for all the reviews you guys are awesome; second yup to the guest reviewer who wondered if the latest Filling In instalment tied in to this story…_course it does Ela thinks she's got blanks to fill between her stories_….Muse I'm detecting a mood…_I thought they were married_…ok but I never said they were…._yeah but you made me believe_…really Muse?…._you lied to me!_…how can I lie to you you're my Muse?…_what's that supposed to mean?_…it means you need to be quiet so that I can finish this note and post this chapter and get some well needed peace from you…._Ela you're a big fat liar_…now that's mature…._liar liar pants on fire_….Jez give me a break and stop sticking your tongue out at me…_No!_…fine then don't! Ok folks last point I want to mention is that you'll have to forgive any obvious mistakes regarding AJ's references to sport sorry I don't follow the Phillies. Well that's me for now, here be chapter 30 enjoy ;-)

Chapter Thirty

Better Best Forgotten

Bianca found herself getting lost in hazel pools of love. It was another thing about being with Marissa that never ceased to amaze the brunette, how easily and how often she could still get lost in just gazing into her lover's eyes. Sitting next to Bianca, Maggie made a show of yawning before draining the last of the wine from her glass.

"No one told me fishing would be so exhausting."

Miranda got to her feet ahead of the doctor.

"Yeah fishing and laughing no better way to make the olds tired. Come on I'll show you to bed."

Both Maggie and Miranda said their goodnights and went inside leaving Bianca and Marissa to continue gazing at each other.

"The fishing and laughing were rather exhausting."

Marissa smiled across at her partner.

"Em and then when you add our early morning activities to it…."

Her words trailed off as Bianca got to her feet and proffered a hand.

"I think we should go to bed."

The dip in Bianca's tone got Marissa clambering to her feet.

/

AJ Chandler sat with his great uncle Stewart talking about painting; Stewart loved to paint. AJ could remember spending afternoons scribbling in colouring books next to his great-uncle who would be creating masterpieces upon an aisle. For months after JR's shooting there had been so much tension, so much confusion and fear. The mansion had always been home to the young AJ and suddenly it had become a place of dread. His father's actions although unseen by his son had lingered in the mansion like an unseen ghost making AJ more jumpy than he was when he'd been around a drunk JR. But colouring in with Stewart had eased that, AJ found that being in his great-uncle's company was like being with a friend. Stewart didn't expect things from AJ, he didn't look at him like his heart was breaking which was how AJ's grandfather had looked back then. And he never needed to know everything that was going on in AJ's life. Stewart and Adam Chandler might have looked alike but they were as different in character as AJ's birth mother and adoptive mother were in looks or he and Miranda were in blood. AJ decided very early in life that twins were just funny like that.

AJ's thoughts were interrupted by the rumble of his cell phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Sorry uncle Stew give me a sec."

Steward simply smiled knowingly as AJ pulled the cell from his pocket and scrolled through his messages.

_Ur missin mega magic new fish new fun! Maggie jus mentiond the m word. I'll leav u 2 gues wot hapend_

AJ snorted and typed a response.

_Starry starry eyes w/o words?Mayb we shud start a new campaign. Wot kind of new fun? Something I'd like r something the olds like?_

It didn't take Miranda long to respond.

_Not sur there's a campaign loud enuf 2 break tru the haze those 2 hav. Ur kind of fun Moms not impresd with uncle Z,water fights & campin_

AJ had a sudden urge to be up at their holiday cabin sitting around a camp fire toasting marsh mellows.

"Looks like I've lost you to that little device."

The teenager tapped off a short response and turned back to his uncle with a genuine smile, Stewart and Marion loved the outdoors and took regular camping trips, it was Stewart who had taught AJ how to light a campfire.

"The girls are going camping tomorrow night."

Stewart rubbed AJ's shoulder in sympathy.

"I'm sure Adam will understand if you want to go too."

The teenager sighed.

"I do but then I also want to catch the game with grandpa, we're in the play offs how often does that happen? There'll be other camping trips I'm not so sure I can say the same for the Phillies good run of play."

Adam Chandler entered the room in time to catch the last of his grandson's conversation.

"I thought we were sticking to this whole positivism, believe in the power of being positive wasn't that it?"

AJ laughed.

"No I think it was positive mental attitude and it's the players who need that not the fans, we've got nothing but prayer to help us."

"So then we pray."

Steward and AJ both laughed as Adam joined his hands together. AJ slid his cell back into his hip pocket remembering something else he had learnt quite early in life, he had two sets of family and he needed to spend time with both.

/

Maggie wasn't tired, in truth she was wide awake mulling over her earlier conversations with the various Montgomerys. Gabrielle's question and Miranda's quiet words vied for prominence in the doctor's mind. _Can I be your family?_ Such innocent words from such a sweet and intelligent child. _They're not married._ Maggie was sure she had heard resignation in Miranda's tone when the teen had uttered those curious words. The doctor wasn't sure what to make of that tone or the fact that Bianca had seemingly found the woman of her dreams and yet hadn't married her. What was that about? Why weren't the couple married?

"You still awake?"

Miranda's voice was a whisper in the dark yet it startled Maggie in the same way it would had the teenager shouted the question.

"Shit Mimo I thought you were asleep."

"Sorry."

Maggie flicked on the bedside light and looked across the room to the other bed where Miranda lay looking wide awake.

"You can't sleep?"

"I shouldn't have napped in the car, naps always mess up my nights. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Because I'm talking to you."

Miranda began to apologise but Maggie stopped her.

"I was joking Mimo the nap has messed me up a little too. You got any cards we could play?"

Miranda shook her head.

"They're in the boys room."

Maggie wondered just how big the cabin was.

"How many rooms are there?"

"Ten in total six bedrooms, the kitchen, den and two bathrooms."

"And yet you all still call it a cabin."

Miranda chuckled.

"Yeah because it looks like a cabin from the outside, the whole wood thing."

"Why would you all need a six bedroom cabin?"

"It's the family's not just ours, everyone got together and decided to buy it."

"Everyone being?"

"Mom and Ma, aunt K and uncle Zach and GE and uncle Jack. I guess they wanted some place away from PV somewhere they could take a break and we could all still have fun. This is what they came up with."

"How long have you been coming here?"

"I guess about four years or so, yeah four years because AJ and I hadn't started PV High."

Maggie lay back in the bed thinking.

"You going to sleep on me?"

The doctor didn't think her chatterbox room mate was going to let that happen anytime soon.

"No I'm not going to sleep on you."

"Good I wanted to ask you about something."

"More Montgomery questions now that would be a change."

Miranda rolled her eyes, she was used to Maggie's sarcasm.

"Yeah and it's about our family questioner. Gabby thought she might have put you in a mood, not like uncle Sean but something different. What did she mean by that?"

Maggie wished she'd given little Gabrielle Montgomery an answer.

"I guess your uncle can be cagey with her when she asks questions and she thought I might have been the same."

"And were you?"

"I didn't think so but I guess Gabby doesn't know that."

"What did she ask you?"

Maggie gazed across at the alert teenager, would answering the question bring up a whole other conversation she wasn't ready to have yet? Would she ever be ready to talk to the teenager about what had happened?

"Maggie?"

"She asked if she could be my family."

Miranda didn't say a word and to Maggie her silence sounded deafening.

/

Marissa's heart beat erratically, the pounding it caused visible within her sweat soaked chest. Her eyes opened to gaze down sure that at any moment her heart would burst free from her body. Bianca nestled her cheek upon a conclave stomach and gazed up into hazel eyes that shone with a combination of love and wonder. It was a look the brunette loved to cause, a look she took a special delight in causing.

"You are amazing."

Marissa's words were breathy, a lingering tremor still ran through her courtesy of that amazement. Bianca kissed damp skin and smiled up into those hazel spheres of love.

"And you are my everything."

The redhead blinked rapidly the words making her eyes begin to glisten. She was Bianca's lover, her partner, her best friend, the other mother to her kids but was that really everything? Or was there a chance there could be more? Miranda's words flashed through Marissa's mind; they weren't married. Could that change? Would Bianca want it to?

"Sweetie?"

Marissa blinked rapidly again and smiled down into those chocolate brown eyes she loved so much.

"And you are my whole wowld."

Bianca crawled up the bed beaming with happiness at another of their shared memories. Marissa's lips greeted her kiss hungrily until suddenly Bianca was on her back and the redhead was grinning down at her.

"My turn Ms Montgomery."

The brunette wondered briefly if they would ever change that to Mrs but then Marissa's warm mouth began to burn a hot trail down her body leaving Bianca not caring in the slightest if they ever did because what they had was more than enough, what Marissa was to her and did for her was so much more than enough.

/

"She likes you."

Maggie had begun to think that Miranda had fallen asleep on her.

"I like her too."

"And she wants to make you happy."

The doctor frowned at the words.

"She doesn't need to do that."

Miranda gazed across at a woman she hadn't seen often enough in the last several years but someone she still considered a big part of her life.

"But she wants to and so do I and Mom and Ma. We all want to be your family Maggie because you've always been ours."

Maggie didn't think the teenager's parents would agree with that.

"Not always."

Miranda sat up in bed so that she could see Maggie's eyes more clearly.

"Yes always. Mom doesn't stop caring about people Maggie not when they meant so much to her. Like you did."

The doctor's gaze turned towards the floor but Miranda could see the sheen of tears in her eyes.

"And you still do. And Ma? She'd like a chance to get to know her cousin. So you see you're family Maggie….even if you don't want to be."

Maggie was taken aback by the solemn note in those last few words, she returned her gaze to Miranda's and saw more than worry in the teen's eyes; there was fear there too.

"Hey enough of that, you know you're my family Mimo since before you were born you've been my family."

The teenager offered a weak smile.

"Then you do have someone."

Maggie realised where the conversation had come from, last night when Miranda had come and found her in tears. As the doctor gazed across the room she seen shades of Bianca Montgomery, shades too of the wonderful woman Miranda was growing into.

"Yeah I do have someone."

Miranda's smile began to grow.

"And more than just one someone, you have us all."

The doctor grinned.

"I'll say it again because you're doing it again, you are just like your mother."

Miranda smirked.

"I know ain't it great?"

Maggie laughed softly.

"Yes Mimo it is. Now how about you go to sleep?"

"Not tired."

"Then count sheep."

"Have you ever tried that? It's not easy not when the sheep turn hyper and start coming back across the gate. Next thing you know there's two fields full of them and too many to keep counting."

Maggie laughed some more fully sure she had laughed more in the last week than she had in the whole year since Niamh had died. The thought brought with it a momentary frown one which Miranda caught.

"Ma says we shouldn't keep things bottled up, she's like aunt Marie's walking talking advertisement for therapy."

"Is Marissa in therapy?"

Miranda snorted.

"No she follows her own good advice and doesn't keep things bottled up."

Maggie's glare had no real meaning behind it which just made Miranda snort some more.

"I guess this is where I'm meant to take a hint?"

Miranda nodded and folded her arms in a deliberate way that brokered no arguments.

"You're fifteen right? Not fifty?"

"Har har. Age is just a number and I'm just some ears so talk already."

The doctor sighed softly her eyes beginning to glisten again.

"I wish it was as easy as that Mimo but it isn't. I love you and you're my family but some things are just too hard to talk about."

Miranda decided that if Maggie couldn't talk then she would.

"I really liked Niamh, she wasn't like that Monique woman who hated me coming to see you."

Maggie's ex girlfriend had never had time for kids and certainly not a kid that Maggie loved more than she ever would her.

"Niamh was fun, she talked to me like I was more than just a kid, like she was interested in what I had to say. And she made you laugh, I think that's what I liked the most that she could make you laugh so much."

Maggie fought back tears; Niamh could make her laugh like no other, she could turn a bleak depressing day into something wonderful just by being herself.

"I wish you could have brought her here Maggie, that she could have met the rest of your family because I think she would have liked us."

Maggie nodded.

"She would, she'd have adored your sisters just like she did you. And AJ God she would have loved his sense of humour, they would have been a riot together."

Miranda held her breath hoping Maggie would keep going.

"And even though she never met your Mom I know for sure she liked her. She always wanted me to try again with Bianca, to make a go of being friends. But I'm stubborn. Guess you didn't know that about me."

Miranda was the one to snort this time, Maggie smiled fondly at her.

"Ok so maybe you did know that. Some day we'll talk about it Mimo, I promise but not today not this weekend not yet okay?"

The teenager nodded slowly.

"Don't keep it bottled up Maggie because Ma is right it makes things harder."

"I won't."

Miranda gaze said she didn't believe her, Maggie tried again.

"I'll try not to."

"Good now go to sleep we've got a fun day ahead of us tomorrow."

Maggie turned out the light, her soft laughter filling the dark room.

"Night Mimo."

"Night."

/

Bianca lay cocooned within Marissa's arms listening to the steady rhythm of her exhausted lover's breathing. Marissa had tried to fight sleep so that she could cuddle for a while knowing that Bianca cherished their cuddle time but it had been too much for the exhausted lawyer. Sleep had won the battle more easily than it normally would. Bianca watched her sleeping lover's face, her eyes knowing each and every freckle upon it. Bianca adored her lover's freckles, adored everything about Marissa Tasker even the habits that the redhead herself detested.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

The whispered words did not wake Marissa from her slumber.

"I wish I could turn back time so that we could have that conversation again because I've changed my mind."

Bianca kissed sleeping eyelids before closing her own. Years ago they had talked about marriage, each had too many memories of the chaos of their first marriages and too many emotional scars from the resulting divorces. It wasn't surprising that both had been adamant in their wishes never to make that mistake again. Both had agreed it would be a mistake. But an older wiser and much more in love Bianca wasn't so sure that she still believed that. Because if she was honest with herself, truly honest she would admit that marrying Marissa Tasker would be a dream come true. But it would have to stay a dream because Bianca would never take a chance on trying to force her wishes on Marissa not when she knew the redhead was so opposed to the idea. So Bianca wouldn't ask, she would say no more than those whispered words to a sleeping Marissa because some things were better best forgotten.


	31. Time Out

Note: Wow 30 odd chapters without Bianca and Maggie having a real heart to heart - talk about being remiss in my…_we don't mind, you don't need to go there, in fact I suggest you skip that part in favour of a proposal or two…_Muse we talked about that, you said you understood…_yeah well that was before you started having Maggie crying all over Bianca's shoulder the shoulder that belongs to Marissa_…Muse it's not like that…_she's devious you know, she could be using it as a ploy to get on Bianca's_…you're beginning to sound like Erica now…_well she could, it's not beyond the realm of possibility_…I guess I need to remind you I'm in control of that possibility so I get to say whether it is or not…_yeah but you've been doing weird things with this story since the rain started_…the rain?…_you get weird when it rains Ela like you want to stay stuck in this story because it's dry in there_…that's not necessarily a bad idea…_but Ela I want to hear a propos_…Muse I'm not having that conversation with you again…._ELA I'm your Muse you have to listen to me_…folks please ignore the Muse she's having a tantrum - again!- here be chapter 31 please enjoy.

Chapter 31

Time Out

Bianca's mind lingered between sleep and wakefulness, her dull senses slow to tell her that she was not at home. The delicious smell of fresh coffee mixed with another fragrance the brunette loved so much finally forced brown eyes open in expectation of seeing her lover. Marissa was perched on the side of the bed staring down at Bianca with a salacious smile that suggested she might have been staring for a while.

"Good morning."

The redhead's voice was laced with desire that earned her a lazy smile from Bianca who yawned and stretched out her sleepy limbs. The lawyer was more than happy to watch this familiar ritual; when it was done and she had Bianca's full attention she proffered the cup of coffee. Bianca took a thirsty gulp of the steaming brew before reaching up to kiss in her lover in greeting.

"Em morning, thanks for this."

Marissa sat on the bedside soothing back her partner's unruly bed hair. Bianca frowned; the cabin was too quiet, in fact she'd never heard it so quiet.

"Why am I hearing silence?"

The redhead chuckled; silence was definitely a rare occurrence in their family.

"You ask like it's a bad thing."

Bianca smiled at the teasing words.

"Not bad but very unusual, where are the kids?"

"They're taking Maggie for a walk down to the river, Gabby says she needs to show her the lay of the land."

Bianca grinned.

"Our own little tour guide and how are our girls this morning?"

The warm smile in Marissa's eyes was all the answer Bianca needed; it told her that their family were happy, that things were finally returning to how they should be.

"They're good, Lydia's not guarding her side as much, Gabby's back to gabbling away and Mimo looks like she's slept well for the first time in a while."

The brunette sipped her coffee sure that she heard a tone in her lover's voice that suggested she needed to talk.

"So Mimo's gay."

Bianca met Marissa's gaze seeing confusion in hazel eyes.

"Yes she is."

The redhead sighed softly.

"Did you know before she told you?"

Bianca shook her head.

"Did you suspect that she might be?"

Marissa's voice was full of doubt, her eyes now dimming emphasizing that doubt. Bianca put her cup on the nightstand and took her lover's hands hearing the confusion in Marissa's voice.

"Are you struggling with the fact that she is?"

Marissa shook her head.

"No God no I just I thought I would know, I get that my gaydar is completely wonky but she's our daughter and I just…I thought I'd know."

"Sweetie there's never a sure proof way of knowing, some parents might get clear signals but others like us might get no sign at all. It doesn't matter Marissa, whether we could sense it or not it really doesn't matter. All that's important is that Miranda was ready for us to know. I'm just so glad that she didn't struggle with it, that she knew she could come to us and that it wouldn't make a difference."

Marissa lifted her hand to soothe her partner's cheek knowing Bianca was remembering her own coming out and how hard it had been.

"I'm glad too I just hope her gaydar works better than mine."

Bianca laughed just as Marissa had hoped she would.

"I thought we decided you didn't have one."

Marissa shrugged.

"I'm still not entirely sure that I do but I got a vibe from Ms Lang yesterday that…."

"About time."

The redhead narrowed her eyes at her partner's drawl.

"What do you mean about time?"

Bianca leaned forward kissing questioning lips.

"I mean I think Ms Lang and I might share a similar taste in women."

It took Marissa a while to realise what it was Bianca was saying.

"Oohh Bianca not again."

Bianca laughed at the dismayed expression on her lover's face. Marissa sighed in defeat.

"I'm never going to get it am I?"

The brunette shook her head, Ms Lang wasn't the first woman nor would she be the last to cast an appreciative eye over a completely oblivious Marissa. The redhead leaned in placing a sweet kiss upon Bianca's lips; a long time ago she had decided that it didn't matter, it would never matter because Bianca was the only woman, the only person that Marissa ever love.

"I don't need it, I have the only woman I'll ever want right here."

/

A tired Lydia Montgomery climbed up on Bianca's lap in the den shortly after lunch.

"You okay buttercup?"

Lydia burrowed her head into Bianca's neck.

"Ti-owed."

Bianca cradled the little girl closer.

"Then close your eyes and have a little nap."

"Don't wana nap."

Lydia's voice was thick with tiredness which suggested a nap was exactly what she wanted.

"Ok buttercup you don't need to nap just close your eyes and take a little rest."

Seconds later Lydia was sound asleep.

"Mom are you ready to go sho….."

Gabrielle's question faded at the sight of her mother nursing her little sister. The plans to go shopping in preparation for their camp night looked like it was wasn't going to happen. Bianca could see the disappointment settle upon her daughter's brow.

"I'm sure Marissa or Maggie will take you if you ask them."

Gabrielle frowned, she wasn't ready to ask Maggie any more questions because she still wasn't sure how to read the doctor's moods. Bianca watched her daughter's expressive face wondering what thoughts were mulling inside that intrinsic mind. Gabrielle had been a little quiet yesterday evening and again last night but she'd woken in better form this morning; it looked like that might change.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

Gabrielle offered a half hearted nod that had Bianca beckoning her across to the couch. The ten year old took a seat next to her mother who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What's up Gabby?"

"I asked Maggie if I could be her family and she never answered me and now I don't know if she likes me asking her questions anymore."

Bianca searched for the right words to say not wanting her pensive daughter to start worrying about Maggie too; there were already enough Montgomerys doing that.

"Maggie's had a lot to think about since she came back to Pine Valley sweetheart, she's got family she never knew she had so you need to give her a little while to adjust to that. It's a lot to take in."

Gabrielle sighed.

"I know Mom, Mimo said that already. It's just it's hard to tell if Maggie's in a good mood or a bad mood and I need to make sure it's good before I ask anymore questions like if she wants to take us to the store."

Bianca squeezed her daughter's shoulder.

"Then you should ask Marissa to take you. Make sure you both buy some bug repellent we're going to need plenty of it for later."

Gabrielle grinned.

"And marshmallows and sausages."

"Sausages?"

Bianca watched the happy smile grow upon her daughter's face.

"Yeah they'll be easiest to cook on the camp fire or maybe burgers because they're thinner. The thinner the better right? Because they will do faster and we don't want to all be waiting in a queue for dinner like at school. That's why I like my packed lunch, no waiting. Maybe we should take a packed dinner. Can we do that Mom?"

Bianca fought back her laughter and smiled down into the inquisitive eyes that watched her.

"Sure sweetheart we can do that."

/

Maggie waved Marissa and the girls off watching again as Gabrielle Montgomery tried not to make eye contact. All morning the little girl had been her joyful self but never made eye contact and hadn't asked a single question. Maggie missed those questions, missed those beaming little eyes looking at her with that happy smile Gabrielle habitually wore.

"You screwed that one up good and proper."

Bianca was pulling a blanket over Lydia when she heard the self depreciating words being uttered in the hallway.

"Screwed what up?"

Maggie winched at the question not realising that Bianca had been within earshot.

"Uh nothing just talking to myself. Is Lydia okay?"

Bianca joined Maggie in the hallway.

"Yes she's fine, just napping, she should be down for the next hour or two. Plenty of time for you and I to talk."

Maggie winched again.

"Was there something we needed to talk about?"

Bianca didn't need to respond, her facial expression said it all.

"Ok ok we're going to talk you don't need to give me the hairy eyeball."

The taller brunette snorted.

"Remind me again of the genesis of that phrase because it's never made much sense to me."

Maggie scowled.

"If that's what we're going to talk about then I think I might join Lydia for her nap."

Bianca hooked her arm through her old friends and guided her to the kitchen.

"No napping we need to think of a dinner we can pack, it's either that or risk food poisoning from undercooked camp fire meat."

"Lovely. To the kitchen we go then."

In the kitchen Bianca started a pot of coffee making the doctor chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure your kids won't want coffee for their dinner."

"Smart ass. This is for us, it should help us think. So come on tell me what you think you screwed up."

Maggie took the seat Bianca pointed to and watched as the other woman made quick work of getting them both a coffee.

"So?"

Bianca sat opposite waiting for the doctor to tell her.

"I think I might have inadvertently hurt little Gabby."

The mother of four raised an eyebrow in question and Maggie bowed her head in shame.

"She asked if she could be my family and I was too stunned by her sweetness to give her an answer. She's a really wonderful little girl Bianca and I certainly never meant to hurt her. I'm sorry."

"You didn't hurt her Maggie, she's just trying to gauge your mood before she asks you anymore questions."

Maggie didn't lift her head instead she stared down into her coffee mug unsure what else she could say.

"They're worried about you."

The doctor sighed, she didn't want anyone worrying about her.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're surviving and that's a far cry from fine. Trust me I know."

Maggie lifted her gaze to meet Bianca's.

"I thought I had it all figured out but I haven't."

"What did you think you'd figured out?"

"How to end it, the pain and grief."

Bianca decided to push a little harder in the hope that Maggie would put words to the dark thoughts that were plaguing her.

"And how could you end that?"

Maggie's eyes began to glisten, her voice was a choked whisper.

"Join Niamh."

Bianca reached across the table to take Maggie's hand wanting to offer comfort not condemnation. The doctor's voice was full of despair but there was also a steady note of shame, Bianca strove to ease it.

"Talk to me Maggie, I want to help. Please let me help."

The doctor's voice grew stronger.

"It's like there's this gaping hole where my heart used to be and it's just full of pain. Bottomless pain. She was everything to me Bianca, everything and life without her is just…it's so hard…everyday is so hard because she's not here."

Maggie took a breath trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Saying the words, finally putting a voice to her pain made the weight she had been carrying just a little lighter.

"I should have come here sooner."

Bianca was surprised by the words.

"I should have listened to Niamh when she told me to go home and fix things. She knew, I swear she knew something was going to happen."

"Maggie…."

The doctor shook her head.

"I know I'm not making sense am I? Sorry. It's just Niamh always wanted me to try to mend things with you, you'd moved on and I'd moved on and maybe we could both see a way back to friendship…."

"You never lost my friendship Maggie, that was always there you walked away…."

A tear toppled down the doctor's cheek.

"I walked away because I couldn't bare to see you so happy with someone else. When you came back to Paris I thought we might get a second chance but then you met Reese and it killed me to watch you fall in love with her. God I'm sorry B I was such an idiot, I'm still such an idiot."

Bianca wiped her friend's tears away.

"You're not an idiot, you're just human Maggie."

"I am an idiot because I should have said yes to Gabby, who wouldn't want that precious little girl as a part of her family?"

Bianca smirked.

"Ok so maybe you're a little bit of an idiot."

The doctor choked back a laugh before her face turned serious again.

"I don't want to hurt you, any of you. I only came here to make sure you and Mimo were happy. And to help Susan Michaels. That was all I wanted to do B and then I could just….you know…."

Bianca couldn't wrap her mind around the thought of Maggie wanting to do something like that; it wasn't in keeping with the woman she had known and loved so much.

"You'd really take your own life?"

Maggie closed her eyes to the disbelief she could see in Bianca's face.

"It didn't feel like there was much of a life to take anymore."

Bianca squeezed the doctor's hands until Maggie finally opened her eyes again.

"Oh Maggie sweetheart you are so wrong. These hands they saved my life and my daughter's. You saved us…"

"I never saved you…."

"You did Maggie, you just didn't realise it. Twice in my life I've been where you are, not wanting to go on, not seeing a way out of the darkness. After the rape. I wanted to die, I wished to God he'd killed me and it was you who got me through that. Your help, your love got me through the worst nightmare of my life."

Maggie's tears were falling freely now.

"The second time was when I lost Miranda, when we all thought she was dead. I wanted to die too, I wanted to be with her not here alone without my baby girl. And you all rallied around me, refusing to let me give in to the grief. It would have been so easy to give in, to give up."

The two friends were crying.

"But look at what I would have missed out on Maggie, my daughters, my son, Marissa. I know you can't see that now, that it's still too raw but you need to hold on to it Maggie, you need to know that it won't always be dark and lonely."

Maggie nodded.

"I know, I do. I know that B. I just don't know where to go from here. I had my whole future mapped out with Niamh, we'd bought a place, we talked about starting a family….it was going to be so good and then the accident and now I'm lost. I'm so god damn lost without her."

Bianca got up and came to the other side of the table wrapping the distraught woman in a bone deep hug.

/

"Mom says we could pack a dinner like we take a packed lunch. That'd be cool right Ma?"

Marissa was busy searching for bug repellent as Gabrielle followed her with the shopping cart.

"Packed dinner? What kind of packed dinner honey?"

Gabrielle shrugged; she wasn't real sure what her mother had in mind for a packed dinner.

"I dunno. I guess if we stayed close to the cabin we'd be able to have hot food because it wouldn't have a chance to go cold. But then if we were close we'd just want to do the easy things like use the bathroom and stuff. When Janie went camping with the Brownies they had these meals in a pack that tasted like peas. But I don't want peas Ma."

Marissa found the bug repellent and threw several into the cart.

"Ok so no peas. I guess we could always take some cold meats and bread, we could toast the bread on the camp fire and make toasted sandwiches….."

"Or we could do beans and toast."

Miranda came round the isle waving tins of beans and hoops. Gabrielle grinned.

"Yeah there's loads of choices. This is going to be so cool."

Miranda and Marissa shared a knowing smile; it was too easy to get Gabrielle excited about things.

/

Maggie let herself relax in Bianca's arms, let the hug and the kindness it offered wrap around her tortured psyche soothing it the way Bianca always could.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Bianca."

The taller brunette shook her head absently not loosening her hold of the doctor.

"I'm sorry I hurt you too."

"You didn't…."

Maggie pulled away needing to emphasise her point but Bianca just shook her head in disagreement.

"I did, you said it yourself you wanted us to have a second chance and I fell in love with someone else…."

"Yeah but you didn't do it intentionally."

Bianca bit her lip making Maggie's eyes widen; Marissa wasn't the only one familiar with the meaning of that particular trait.

"Bianca?"

The brunette sighed.

"You came to Pine Valley wanting me back Maggie, I knew how you felt and part of me wanted it too but the bigger part was too afraid of getting hurt again. So I moved on."

Maggie smiled.

"You did what you needed to do. At the time I was too hurt to see that and too heart sore to be around you and Mimo. I should have been stronger made more of an effort especially for Mimo."

"She knew you would always be there if she needed you."

The doctor sighed.

"Part of me regrets that I didn't see enough of her growing up and the other part, the darker part thinks it was all for the best."

Bianca grimaced at the depressed tone to her old friend's voce.

"That's not how she sees it Maggie, she might not have seen you as much as either of you deserved but that doesn't change how much you mean to her. You were her other mommy, in her heart you still are."

Maggie gazed up into Bianca's eyes a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"She's very like you."

Bianca grinned.

"In more ways than one."

Maggie didn't question the words instead she give her old friend another hug before pulling away.

"Thank you for being you Bianca, you always were more than I ever deserved."

"Hi don't start talking like that again, what we had was special Maggie and I'll always treasure it. It doesn't matter how it ended, I'm just grateful we had what we did."

"Stepping stones."

The taller brunette looked down at the doctor in confusion.

"Pardon?"

Maggie grinned.

"Down at the river there were some stepping stones and I got to thinking they were kind of like us and what we had. We were each a stepping stone on a path to the other side of the river where our true love lived."

Bianca was familiar with the idea because she herself had thought the same over the years but she wasn't sure she liked the idea of Maggie alone now on the other side of the river with no true love.

"Please don't give up Maggie, don't stay on the other side of that river if it means you're going to be alone. You've got us, my family is your family. Marissa wants to know her cousin, AJ too. They want to be here for you. So do my girls. We all want you here. Please don't forget that."

Sadness lingered in Maggie's eyes as she tried for a smile.

"I don't think your girls will ever let me."

Bianca knew that as much as her daughters might try, as much as any of them might try, they had no real power over Maggie's decision. All they could do was hope and pray the doctor would find her way out of her grief and maybe let them be there for her, the way she had always been there for them.


	32. Camp Night

Note: I'm conflicted and I hate being conflicted, it's uncomfortable and irritating and…_turns you into a bitc_…jez thanks Muse that helps…_well you know what they say the truth can be blamed but it can't be shamed_…clichés now? Wonderful just wonderful …_look Ela you have a choice either you go your way or we go my way_…do we need to have the conversation again about me being in control?…_nope I heard you the first, second, third and_….oh be quiet Muse…_sure as soon as you tell our readers what has you conflicted, let's see if they want what I want_…Muse you're starting to get a little irritating…_tell them!_…bullying is a very unattractive personality trait…_TELL THEM!_…so is shouting! Ok folks I'm conflicted about where to go with this story, I want to wrap it up nice and neatly and explore some of the angles…_like a much needed proposal_…Muse be quiet and let me finish, explore some of the angles and ideas I had ie; the not married status, Miranda's sexuality, her processing her biological parentage etc in other stories where I can give them more individual time and possibly a new perspective. But then the conflicted part of me…_which would be me and my feminine wiles_…oh sod off Muse! That part of me wants to keep this story going possibly with or without Maggie. What to do, what to do. Suggestions would be appreciated…_yeah girls come on take my lead and start harassing Ela by telling her how much you want_…MUSE! You need fresh air come on we're going for a walk…_Ela it's bloody well raining outside…_well maybe it will dampen your need to bully. Folks this is chapter 32 please enjoy.

Chapter 32

Camp Night

Miranda was muffling laughter into her shoulder as she watched Maggie and Marissa try to pitch their tent.

"You're sure that goes there?"

Maggie's voice was laced with doubt as Marissa hammered in another peg. The redhead glanced at the doctor and then to the teenager who stood watching them. Miranda's shoulders were shaking, her lovely eyes vibrant with amusement and the sight had Marissa not caring if their tent was never pitched. Maggie was too busy trying to decipher the cryptic instructions from the sheet she held to have any clue to the amusement their actions were causing.

"Marissa this doesn't make sense, everything looks like it's…"

Bianca grabbed the instruction sheet and turned it around.

"Upside down?"

Maggie's resulting blush had Miranda unable to hold it in any longer, she began to laugh out loud her parents soon joining her. Maggie glared at them all before turning to Gabrielle and Lydia who were patiently waiting for their mother to take them wood gathering.

"Can I change my mind and go with you girls instead? Gathering wood sounds easy compared to this."

Gabrielle looked a little doubtful.

"Are you in a bad mood?"

Maggie shook her head ignoring the laughter coming from the others.

"Nope not at all I just want to hang out with the cool Montgomerys."

"Weya all cool."

Lydia's words had her parents and sisters in complete agreement. The little girl walked across to the bemused doctor and held out her hand.

"But yowa cool too."

Maggie's eyes glistened with tears as she took the offered hand; Gabrielle grabbed the doctor's other hand and the three set off in search of fire wood.

"So can I ask you a question?"

Bianca and Miranda could both hear the smile in the doctor's voice when she answered.

"Sure but can I just say that the answer to your last one was yes."

Gabrielle giggled.

"Cool."

/

They were all sat round the camp fire, Maggie and Miranda holding the two large forks that were helping to toast their bread. Lydia sat between her mothers both women taking it in turns to temp the little girl into taking some beans.

"No Mama beans awe yuckie."

Bianca reached behind her for the bag they kept close at hand whenever they took Lydia out for the day. Inside was a lunch box packed with some of the foods their kids would definitely eat. Lydia looked at the proffered cheese sandwich before turning to her big sister.

"Want toast like Mimo."

Miranda could tell her mothers were beginning to despair.

"Ok but if you get toast then I get your sandwich."

Lydia glanced between the toast and the sandwich her little face rife with indecision.

"Hey I know what we could do? Toast the sandwich."

Gabrielle's idea was a hit, the piece of toast removed from the fork and replaced with the little squared sandwich. Soon Lydia was happily eating around the campfire with the rest of her family.

"So what's next?"

Maggie rubbed her hands together over the fire. It had been a good day, the instructions blunder aside, everything else had fallen right into place. Gabrielle was back to being an inquisitive rascal, even Lydia had gotten in on the questioning asking Maggie why she didn't grow tall. Maggie had laughed a lot over the course of the afternoon and evening and she had a mind to keep it that way for the rest of the night.

"I guess we could have a sing song."

Bianca's idea was as big a hit as her daughter's earlier one. Soon they were singing about Old McDonald and his big big farm; with Lydia on sound effects Maggie was back to laughing.

/

"Your pocket's all lit up."

Gabrielle's voice was sleepy as she raised a tired head from Maggie's lap. The doctor looked down at her in surprise before remembering that her cell phone was in her pocket, as she read the caller ID a worried look settled upon her face.

"Patricia hi is everything okay?"

Maggie soothed Gabrielle's head in apology as she got up from her place around the camp fire to continue the conversation with her mother-in-law.

"Of course I can talk. Are you okay? It's almost 3am there, where's Pierre? Is he with you?"

Worry was deepening the doctor's voice as she walked a little into the woods away from the family who had kept her happy all evening. Bianca glanced at Marissa both women hearing the sadness that entered the doctor's voice when she spoke again.

"I miss her too, I always will."

/

"Mom who does Maggie miss?"

Bianca was bending to kiss a sleepy Gabrielle goodnight when the question came.

"I guess she misses a lot of people. All her friends and family in Paris."

"Oh."

Little brown eyes closed and Bianca made to crawl back out of the tent.

"But she said _her_ Mom, she said I miss _her_."

"I know sweetheart but I guess that's not a question I can answer."

"Huh. Night Mom."

"Night Gabby."

Marissa was waiting outside the tent; she'd heard Gabrielle's question and the evasive answer Bianca had given. Both parents had hoped their inquisitive daughter would be shielded from the sadness that clung to Maggie but they knew Gabrielle was a perceptive kid.

"It was only a matter of time."

Bianca sighed into copper locks as Marissa drew her into a reassuring hug..

"I know."

/

Maggie sat for a long time on a tree stump trying to digest the news she'd been given. Patricia Dubois had been trying to reach the doctor all day but the coverage had been patchy in the mountains, the phone constantly going to voice mail. Maggie hadn't been checking her messages not since Thursday when she'd heard all those well wishers. The doctor was hiding from reality, she knew it and Patricia did too. Her mother-in-law knew her too well it seemed. Maggie closed her eyes picturing the smiling Irishwoman, those laughing eyes and grinning lips and then in a flash the image changed and it was Niamh there smiling at Maggie.

"Mon amour."

The choked whisper seemed to echo around the silent woods coming back at Maggie as if it were someone else saying those words, as if Niamh's breathless voice was teasing her ears. Tears streamed down the doctor's face as memories flickered like a dying candle in her mind until it finally went out leaving her in darkness.

/

"Do you think I should go check on her?"

Bianca shook her head at Marissa's quiet question.

"No she needed privacy she wouldn't have walked off otherwise."

Marissa looked into the woods where Maggie had disappeared. It was a bright night but not bright enough to shine much light into the darkened area. Would the doctor be okay on her own in the dark?

"Sweetie stop worrying, she's a big girl."

"I know but…."

Marissa didn't finish, her eyes moved to catch her partner's gaze. Bianca smiled knowingly.

"But she's family?"

The redhead nodded; she might not have known Maggie Stone Dubois all that long but it didn't matter, she didn't need to. Maggie was part of Bianca and Miranda's past, she was part of all their present and Marissa hoped she'd be part of their future too.

"Yeah she's family."

/

Maggie returned to the campfire with dull eyes and a haggard expression on her face that had Marissa reaching for the cans she'd left in the cool box. She offered one to Maggie who took it before throwing Bianca a teasing glance.

"What no wine?"

The brunette could see the shadow of pain in her old friend's eyes, could also see that Maggie was trying to pretend it wasn't there so Bianca pretended too. She scowled at both Maggie and Marissa.

"Apparently it's not camping policy to carry wine glasses, I would have settled for a plastic cup."

Marissa smirked playing along.

"Sorry no wine no cups. Cans are all I brought, drink and be merry."

Bianca scowled again before lifting a can of diet Coke to her lips; it had the intended effect when Maggie laughed softly. The doctor took the can of lager and sat back down close to the soothing flames trying not to think of Niamh.

"The girls asleep?"

"Yes Lydia was already dozing on my lap and Gabby was fighting her tiredness."

"And Mimo?"

"Is off pretending to use the bathroom when really she's sneaking in updates to AJ."

Miranda's laughter could be heard from the woods.

"Am not AJ's still at the game."

"What's the score?"

The teen was about to answer before she realised the trap. She came out of the woods scowling at Marissa.

"You're such a lawyer sometimes."

The redhead smirked offering the teen a can of soda.

"Yes but more than that I'm a mother who knows at least two of her kids are text addicts."

Maggie spluttered up a mouthful of lager earning herself confused looks from her three camp mates.

"What?"

Bianca wondered what had caused the coughing fit; when the doctor began to blush her curiosity was piqued further.

"Come on what made you gasp enough to swallow that bitter stuff the wrong way?"

"Nothing. Weren't we singing camp songs?"

Miranda groaned.

"Please let's not do that again, I can't take another animal sound."

"Ok how about ghost stories then?"

"No."

"No way."

"No uhh."

Maggie was surprised by how quickly each vetoed the idea.

"What's wrong with ghost stories?"

"Ma gets nightmares…"

"I do not…."

Bianca soothed her lover's knee.

"It's okay we're among family you can admit it."

Marissa turned to Maggie.

"This is what you call being tag teamed Maggie, these two could make an Olympic sport of it."

Maggie laughed hoping more than anything that it would take away the pain that seemed to linger in her chest like a gaping hole.

"Ok so if you don't get nightmares then why no to the ghost stories?"

"Because my sweet beautiful wonderful partner here is a yellow belly coward."

Bianca slapped Marissa's thigh.

"Hey take that back I'm not a coward, who is it that takes the spiders out?"

Marissa grimaced.

"That's different I suffer from arachnophobia."

Bianca pouted.

"Well then I suffer from Casperphobia and should be given the same consideration."

Marissa's eyes twinkled with mirth, her lips beginning to twitch in a too familiar way. Bianca groaned and turned to her daughter and old friend for support but both Miranda and the doctor were trying not to laugh too.

"Great just great and I don't even have wine to help numb my mortification!"

/

Miranda lasted until almost 11pm before tiredness caught up with her; she headed into the tent reminding her parents to douse the campfire before they called it a night.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're the kids and she's the mother."

Bianca smiled at her partner who was staring after Miranda.

"She's just wise beyond her years, always has been."

Maggie was a little tipsy as she watched the couple share an intimate smile.

"Why aren't you married?"

The question shocked Bianca and Marissa leaving neither capable of answering.

"I don't get it, you're both head over heels in love, you share a home and kids and have one of the most grounded families I've seen in a while yet you're not married. Why?"

The couple gazed at each other, Bianca nodding to a question Maggie was sure she hadn't heard. Marissa turned to her with a sad smile.

"Once bitten twice shy."

Maggie looked from one to the other in consternation.

"So that's it? You both got a bum deal first time round so you're too scared to try again. Jez that's sad, that's real sad. What happened to love making you strong? Making you fearless huh? "

The doctor zeroed in on Bianca.

"What happened to the daughter of Erica Kane that I used to know? She was never afraid to try again…."

Maggie's words died when she remembered Bianca's earlier admission, the brunette had been afraid to try again, she'd been afraid to try with Maggie. The doctor shook her head in agitation, what was she doing? It wasn't her place to question the couple, Jesus she needed to shut up already.

"Shit I'm sorry."

Bianca could see the battle play out in the doctor's eyes and wondered what was really going on, who had been on the phone with Maggie? Who had taken away those earlier smiles only to replace them with this agitated woman.

"It's okay Maggie."

Maggie shook her head.

"It's not though is it? It's over, it's all over and nothing's okay at all."

Bianca and Marissa stared at each other in confusion, what was the doctor talking about?

"What's over Maggie?"

Glistening eyes lifted to look at Bianca.

"Everything. The verdict came back today Chantelle C'ote was found guilty."

Marissa bowed her head, fear eating into her heart and soul. Maggie's wait was over; it was done. Time had run out on them all; Bianca's plan whatever it had been was futile now. They were going to lose Maggie just when they'd found her.

"Please don't."

Marissa raised her head, her gaze penetrating as she stared across at the doctor.

"I know you're hurting Maggie and I know you want it to end and I have no right to be selfish but please please don't just give up."

Maggie looked at Bianca in dismay but the brunette wasn't looking at her she was looking at Marissa, love and worry and something close to pride shining in expressive brown eyes.

"I lost my parents, the people I thought were my parents when I was a teenager. My whole world fell apart without them, no money, no home, no family. Everything was just gone, one minute I'm this carefree law student getting on with my life and the next it was all turned upside down. And it was hell absolute hell. They were my foundations, my rocks and life without them was so bleak and dark and lonely. I know it isn't the same, I know Niamh was everything to you but I also know how it feels to give up, to give in to grief. It's a whole other kind of hell Maggie."

Bianca's eyes were glistening as she reached for her lover, Marissa took the offered hand and tried to smile through her own tears. Bianca knew this already, there wasn't anything the brunette didn't know except maybe that Marissa wanted to marry her, wanted to share her name and have an officiate declare them together until death parted them. But now wasn't the time for that, now was the time to show Maggie that there was a light still flickering in the tunnel of darkness she was lost in.

"I tried to make things work after their death, tried to keep in school and do all the things they had dreamt for me but it had all lost its meaning. It was like the lights had been switched off and I was lost in darkness."

Marissa lapsed into silence too easily remembering that painful time in her life. Maggie looked to Bianca for instruction but still the brunette was staring at her lover.

"What happened?"

"That part is probably going to blow your mind."

Maggie doubted that, there was very little that could shock her anymore. She took a swig of lager as Marissa began to talk again.

"My birth Mom Krystal came and found me in the brothel I was working in, we both ended up getting arrested for solicitation."

The doctor's mouthful of lager was sprayed into the fire causing flames to jump and hiss.

"Jesus Marissa!"

The lawyer offered that nonchalant shrug that would always remind the doctor of the little girl she had treated.

"I did warn you."

"Huh. Yeah some warning. So Krystal came and saved the day did she?"

Drink had loosened Maggie's tongue leaving the distain she felt for Krystal Carey pretty damn obvious in both her words and tone. Marissa shook her head.

"No she came and pulled the tiny piece of rug I was still clinging to right out from under my feet and caused me to fall flat on my face in a town where I knew no-one and nothing."

Maggie's confusion was growing, where was the brothel in Pine Valley? Bianca cleared her throat.

"Marissa came to Pine Valley after she and Krystal had been arrested in Philly."

"Oh ok so no brothel in PV then?"

Marissa smiled.

"You sound disappointed."

Maggie laughed, she liked Marissa's sense of humour.

"So how did you get back on your feet Marissa?"

"I met a little boy called Adam Junior."

The doctor was back to being confused.

"Who?"

"AJ. I didn't know he was my nephew, didn't know anything about him except that his smile lit up the darkness inside me. I'm a black and white kind of person Maggie, there's good and bad, right and wrong that kind of thing. Life is what you make it, you work hard and you get where you need to go. Fate wasn't part of my way of thinking, too wishy washy for me. Not black or white enough. But when I met AJ I started to think maybe, just maybe there was something more going on. I was ready to give up, to throw in the towel and out of nowhere comes this little boy with such innocent clarity. Hard to ignore a sign like that."

Maggie thought of the man AJ was becoming, the brother he was to his three sisters, the friend he was to Rick Yves. She could see how someone like AJ would be hard to ignore just like Miranda was, just like the two women sitting opposite her at the campfire were. Maggie cast her gaze upward seeing stars shining in the clear night sky. Niamh had wanted her here and now Maggie knew why.

"Thanks mon amour."

Marissa and Bianca watched and waited wondering if maybe they had gotten through somehow. Maggie was smiling softly when she finally turned her gaze back to the couple.

"I need to go home."


	33. OTL

Note: Apologies for the delay I've been a little under the weather…_what a useless euphemism Ela technically we're all under the weather unless we're in space_…very clever Muse now be quiet! So I got a chance to read your thoughts on where I should go with this thanks a mil for those…_yeah that reminds me Ela what's a crack ship cos they sound like fun?_…I'll tell you later Muse now shush up! I've got to be honest I'm still in two minds but I'll try not to disappoint either way. Best I can do right now is say watch this space…._but I don't wana go to space things float up there_….Muse I'm beginning to think you're from up there! This be chapter 33 please enjoy.

Chapter 33

OTL

After declaring that she needed to go home Maggie didn't say much else other than excuse herself before she toddled off to bed.

"That didn't go exactly as I'd planned."

Bianca give her worried lover a reassuring smile; she thought their talk with Maggie had had a positive impact; there had definitely been a smile in her old friend's tired eyes and a hint of hope in her voice.

"Well it didn't go too bad either. Let's not worry about it until we hear more. Come on I'm tired and we have a fire to douse."

Marissa eyed the tent with trepidation, there could be spiders in there. Bianca pulled her lover to her feet.

"Where are the torches?"

The brunette shrugged.

"In the tent."

"Shouldn't we get them before we start dousing?"

"Sweetie the tent is right over there and the lamps are on inside it, it's not like we'll be in pitch darkness."

"No but there's ground to cover from here to there."

Bianca began to laugh earning a very cute pout from the redhead.

"It's not funny."

"Whose the yellow belly coward now?"

Marissa scowled.

"It's a phobia."

"Uh huh. Go warm my sleeping bag Yellow I'll be in in a bit."

The redhead pursed her lips and stood her ground.

"I'm going nowhere without you."

Bianca smirked.

"Afraid to?"

Marissa stepped closer until she was pulling the brunette into her arms.

"No I'd just rather face a spider than leave you on your own. Together together right?"

Bianca leaned in for a tender kiss.

"Right."

/

Maggie curled up in her sleeping bag listening to the banter outside. Bianca and Marissa made a cute couple, they complemented each other in so many ways. It was both fascinating and amusing to see the dynamics at play between them. Patricia Dubois had often teased that Maggie and Niamh were the same, each other's Yin and Yang, a perfect match. Maggie sobbed softly letting the grief in rather than holding it at bay. Miranda Montgomery shuffled around in her sleeping bag until she was lying next to Maggie, her arm wrapping round the crying form.

/

The journey back to Pine Valley seemed quicker, the kids stories funnier than before. Maggie listened in amusement to the Montgomery clan glad that she had shared this weekend with them. Monchasker was a beehive of activity as Marissa and Bianca tried to combine preparing dinner with catching up with weekend chores. Maggie helped where she could, loading the washer, checking over homework and then washing up after dinner.

The house had found some semblance of normalcy until AJ arrived home and his younger sisters vied for his attention in telling him all about the new fish at the cabin and the cool tent they had slept in. Bianca chased the girls upstairs deciding it was time they washed the camp grime off in the bath.

AJ took a seat next to Maggie in the den.

"Here I got a chance to burn those movies for you. It's surprising how much you can get done without female drama around."

Maggie took the memory stick he handed chuckling at his words.

"Thanks and you're not fooling anyone with that bravado, you missed the female drama."

AJ grinned.

"Too right I did, life's too quiet without them. So did you have fun?"

Maggie smiled.

"I did. It's some place."

"Yeah a good investment. Should be worth a tidy profit."

The doctor looked at AJ in amusement.

"Really? Planning on selling it are you?"

AJ laughed.

"No way, I've got some great memories from there. No I guess grandpa rubs off on me a little. Properties and profit. You know?"

"Not really, it's not my forte. Kids and kindness is more my thing. So are you interested in the Chandler family business?"

AJ glanced towards the hallway where he could hear Marissa and Miranda talking. He offered the doctor a wayward frown and shook his head.

"I think it's cursed."

Maggie was too shocked to respond.

"Ma will say I'm being silly and maybe she's right but why chance it? I don't want to end up like my Dad, I want to love what I do not just love the money it brings me. Money isn't everything right?"

The doctor smiled softly, Marissa was right about AJ. He was a sign too bright to ignore.

"You're exactly right AJ. Follow your heart and you can never go wrong."

"Ma says the same, Mom too. Can't argue with wise women right?"

Maggie laughed.

"Oh I'd probably try just for the hell of it but not those two, they're a whole other category of wise."

AJ nudged his cousin's shoulder.

"Runs in the family."

Maggie laughed again. She was going to miss that family.

/

Miranda wasn't handling the news of Maggie's departure all that well, fact was the teenager was in bits. Marissa guided her daughter from the hallway into the Great Room, forcing her down onto the large couch.

"Mimo honey Maggie wants to go home and as much as we might want to stop her we can't. That wouldn't be fair on her."

Miranda huddled into Marissa's neck choking on the sobs that rattled through her.

"But what if …Ma what if she….oh God."

Marissa rubbed her daughter's back.

"I know honey, I know. I'd keep her here if I could."

And Marissa meant it, she'd take Maggie in make a home for her if it meant easing their daughter's heartache, easing all their heartache.

"Maybe….we could….I could…go with her…"

Miranda's words gained momentum as she pulled away from the redhead.

"I could Ma…I could go to Paris…."

/

Lydia Montgomery snuggled down beneath her duvet inhaling the fresh clean smell.

"Smells loveelly."

Bianca grinned knowingly, Lydia was all about smells, her olfactory system set several degrees higher than her siblings.

"And camping didn't?"

Lydia shook her head.

"It was like pot plants in the wain."

Bianca chuckled; the little girl had never liked the smell of wet soil.

"Ok so next time we'll remember to bring your blankie."

Lydia nodded pulling said blankie into the bed with her.

"Weya's Mama?"

Bianca kissed her daughter's forehead and got to her feet.

"I'll go find her, goodnight buttercup."

"Nite Mom."

/

AJ didn't look happy when Maggie informed him that she'd be flying back to Paris the next day.

"And Mimo knows?"

Maggie nodded wondering at the look in the young man's eyes.

"And she's okay with it?"

The doctor frowned.

"I think so yeah."

AJ wasn't convinced but he played it down determined to go find his sister so that he could know for sure.

"Ok well I guess this is goodbye. It was really good meeting you. Safe flight and all that."

The teenager got up to leave but then turned back to kiss his cousin's cheek.

"Take care of yourself Maggie. I wish we could have made things better for you."

Maggie was left to ponder his words as he rushed from the room.

/

"AJ where's your mother?"

Bianca was coming down the stairs as AJ was leaving the den.

"I dunno Mom, I thought she was out here with Mimo. Is Mimo upstairs?"

Bianca shook her head turning to check the Great Room which was closer than the kitchen. Marissa's eyes were like saucers as Bianca entered the room. Miranda was babbling in that way she did when she was excited. AJ looked from one parent to the other.

"What's going on?"

"I'm going to Paris."

Miranda's words created an echo from those who heard it.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

/

Miranda looked up at her mother who was standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on her face. This was the difficult part, convincing Marissa wouldn't be so hard but Bianca was a whole other story. The Montgomery girls annual trips to Paris always left their mother on edge; Bianca said it was because she hated being that far away from her children but Miranda knew it was more than that. Her mother was afraid of losing them, afraid that someone would kidnap her precious daughters. It was a fear borne from Miranda's disappearance all those years ago, one that would always haunt Bianca no matter how hard each of them tried to reassure her. Miranda was growing up, they all were and sooner or later they would head off to college leaving Bianca to face that fear on a daily basis.

"Please Mom I need to go."

Bianca glanced from her daughter to Marissa whose eyes were pleading with her in a familiar way, they were telling Bianca to stay calm, to not let her fear be the deciding factor. The brunette took a breath trying to heed that unspoken advice.

"You can't go to Paris Mimo, what about school? We've got our mid terms next week."

AJ's voice broke into the silence earning him a scowl from his sister.

"This is more important than school."

Miranda's shoulders stiffened as she prepared herself for AJ's rebuttal but the teenager had none to give instead he turned to look at his parents wondering when one of them was going to step in.

"Mom? Ma? A little help here please."

Bianca cleared her throat and made to answer. She knew how her daughter felt about Maggie, knew too that Miranda was afraid of losing the doctor. Fear seemed to be a deciding factor with the Montgomerys, governing their lives and making them forget that fear had a sibling called hope. The irony of that thought did not escape the brunette, how many times had she let fear take over? Even now she could feel it trying to grip her at just the thought of Miranda flying to the other end of the world. Bianca glanced at Marissa and caught the hint of a smile in hazel eyes; the redhead's default position in circumstances like this was always one of hope. Marissa was the Yin to Bianca's Yang. Bianca smiled at her lover before turning back to talk to her daughter but before she could respond Maggie pushed by her and into the room.

/

Maggie had come in search of AJ wanting to know what it was he had meant by his parting words, she was in the hallway when Miranda had declared that she was going to Paris. The doctor wasn't going to let her decision to return home create problems in the Monchasker house so she put herself right in the middle of the conversation.

"What's all this about Paris?"

Miranda smiled.

"I'm going with you."

The doctor shook her head.

"That's not a good idea Mimo…."

"Why not? You need family and I'm your family so I should go and help you…."

Maggie crossed the room until she was within reach of Miranda.

"You're right, you are my family and I love that you want to come with me but not on this trip Mimo, not this time. There are things I need to do alone."

Miranda's eyes began to glisten.

"But what if….what if there isn't a next time?"

The doctor's smile was full of love as she reached out and pulled the crying teen into her arms. It did not surprise her that Miranda had jumped to a conclusion that Maggie had never verbalised. This was Bianca and Marissa's daughter, Maggie's daughter, of course she would be intuitive enough to realise what was really going on. Maggie hugged Miranda to her feeling a wealth of love and pride for the wonderful young woman she was becoming.

"There will be a next time Mimo, when you and Gabby come visit Reese this summer I'll be there waiting for you like I always am."

"You promise?"

Miranda's words echoed through the large room, her parents and brother all keen to hear how Maggie would respond.

"I promise."

/

Marissa sank into the couch in the den and closed her eyes with a contented smile. The kids were all in bed, the house was silent and wine was making its way from the kitchen to her via a rather chuffed Maggie Stone Dubois.

"She's gloating again."

Bianca's voice was full of mirth as she dropped down next to her lover and lay her head upon Marissa's shoulder.

"She's got reason to gloat, she handled that like a seasoned professional."

"You say handled, I say bullied. Potato poe-tato…."

"I'm sure that should be to-mate-o tomato B."

Maggie was indeed gloating as she approached the couple with glasses and a bottle of wine. Bianca's glare lost its severity as she watched the doctor pour out the alcohol.

"Fine to-mate-o tomato then."

Maggie set the bottle on the coffee table before turning back to the couple.

"Can I make a toast?"

Bianca and Marissa nodded.

"To friends and family."

The three clinked their glasses.

"Friends and family."

"Friends and family."

Maggie took a seat opposite the couple.

"So then you'll both come to Paris with the girls."

Bianca scowled at her old friend.

"No more bullying."

"I wasn't bullying, I merely suggested you join your daughters on their annual trip. Why not make it a family trip?"

Marissa stole a glance at her partner wondering if Erica was right about Bianca believing that the most romantic city in the world was jinxed.

"I'd rather you came here."

Maggie was happy to agree until she noticed the look Marissa was giving Bianca, there was obviously more to this conversation than met the eye.

"Ok what's going on? Why don't you both want to come to Paris?"

Marissa shrugged, she didn't have a reason. Bianca looked down at her wine glass piquing Maggie's interest even more.

"B you wana tell me why you're trying to avoid the question?"

"Not really no."

Maggie made to press more but then remembered she had no real right to do that.

"Okay."

Marissa could see the withdrawal in Maggie's eyes and offered her partner a discreet nudge; Bianca looked up and seen it too.

"It's jinxed."

Maggie's eyes widened at Bianca's quiet words.

"What's jinxed?"

Bianca blushed as embarrassment settled across her face, she knew her explanation wasn't going to make much sense to the two women sitting waiting on it.

"Paris is. Or maybe it's me, yes me and Paris together we're jinxed."

Maggie was no wiser and looked to Marissa for a better explanation. The lawyer only shrugged, her eyes filling with sadness as she turned her gaze back to Bianca. The doctor was mystified.

"You're going to have to take that one from the top B because you've lost me."

Bianca sighed.

"Every time I go to Paris with the woman I love I come back without her."

Maggie shook her head.

"B come on you can't seriously believe it's because of Paris?"

Bianca's eyes flashed.

"So it's because of me?"

The doctor blanched.

"No hell no that's not what I'm saying. It's not because of you or Paris. You and Reese, us - we just weren't meant to be. Every time you went to Paris with the woman you loved you came back without her because she wasn't meant for you, she wasn't your OTL. Stepping stones remember?"

Bianca smiled, she did indeed remember that conversation with Maggie, it had reinforced what she herself had always believed.

"Stepping stones."

It was Marissa's turn to be confused.

"Emm OTL, stepping stones? Care to explain?"

Bianca kissed her lover's cheek.

"The women I dated were stepping stones that took me to you, my one true love."

Marissa was too overwhelmed to respond.

"I'm pretty sure this is the part where you kiss her."

Bianca smiled at the starry eyed expression on her lover's face.

"I guess I don't need to tell you that she's gloating again."

Maggie's laughter seemed to rouse Marissa from her stupor.

"She's got reason to because she's right my OTL."

Bianca's eyes were glistening as she leaned in placing a soft kiss upon Marissa's lips. Maggie gloated some more as she watched the lawyer lose herself to the kiss.

"Okay so when should I expect you both in Paris?"


	34. Beginnings Sometimes Start With Goodbye

Note: Poignant title right? Can you do me a favour and bear it in mind when I tell you this is the penultimate chapter in this story?…._poignant, penultimate someone obviously got stuck in the P section of that dictionary_…Muse stop huffing…_no!_…ok then don't. So this be chapter 34 folks enjoy…._how can I enjoy it when I know it's near the end Ela?_…cos you'll realise that the title is telling you it isn't…_but what does that mean?…_it means I need help to survive your asinine questions!…_ass-a-what? _…MUSE!

Chapter 34

Beginnings Sometimes Start With Goodbye

David Hayward was not a happy man, his jaw had set in a familiar stern manner as he tried to keep a lid on his emotions. Maggie smiled knowingly.

"Come on David don't hold back, if you've got something to say then just say it."

A smile slid across the heart surgeon's face.

"You always were direct weren't you Maggie?"

"It seemed the only way to get through to you Pine Valley folk."

David laughed.

"Never thought I'd consider myself a Pine Valley person but I guess I am now."

Maggie laughed too.

"Oh you definitely are and you know what? It suits you. You look happier David, content even."

David's smile caved to a frown.

"The secret to my happiness is family Maggie, it's Cara and Leon, Marissa and AJ, Bianca and the girls. It's the people in my life who love me despite who I was and what I've done. You're part of that family and you have a place here. Come back to us Maggie, come work with me here in PVH. I'd love to have you on my staff."

Maggie got to her feet.

"And speaking of staff your PA told me you have a meeting with them in twenty minutes and I'm sure I've been here at least fifteen so I'll let you get back…"

"Maggie please…"

"Thank you David, for the offer and the kindness you've shown me. Marissa told me what you did to help her win the Michaels case, to get us all some closure. Thank you."

David shook his head.

"Stay, don't go, stay here make a new start."

Maggie smiled.

"I'll be back again David, I'd like to get to know my little cousin Leon and Cara seems like someone who would make a really good friend. But Paris is where I need to be right now."

David accepted that the doctor's mind was set but he was determined to leave her with an open invitation.

"If you ever change your mind there's a job here waiting for you, a family that will always welcome you."

Maggie bent down and kissed his cheek.

"I know. Bye David."

David grabbed the retreating woman and pulled her in for a bone deep hug.

"Take care of yourself Maggie and stay in touch."

"I will."

/

Miranda sat in the school canteen trying hard to focus on the conversation currently circling her clique of friends; there was something about a party and a new boy but it wasn't interesting enough to distract the teenager from her sad thoughts. Maggie was leaving tonight.

"You okay M?"

Chloe Maguire, the girl sitting next to Miranda, leaned close enough so that her question would not be heard by the others; the warmth of her breath breezed across the skin beneath Miranda's ear and along her throat making the brunette tense in an effort not to shiver at the sensation. Chloe pulled away to stare in confusion into brown eyes that seemed to bubble with heat. Miranda blinked rapidly trying to remember what Chloe had asked her.

"Hi Mimo you got a minute?"

AJ's voice interrupted the charged moment earning him a now familiar glare from Chloe. Miranda smiled at her brother.

"Sure what's up?"

AJ sunk down edging in between Miranda and the girl sitting on the other side of her, figuring it best to keep a little distant from the still glaring Chloe.

"I was thinking maybe if we suggested going out to dinner with Maggie tonight we'd all get more time with her. What do you think?"

Miranda frowned, she'd managed for a brief moment to forget what lay ahead this evening. AJ put an arm around his sister's shoulder.

"The summer ain't that far away Mimo."

The brunette nodded slowly, grateful for her brother's ability to read between the lines.

"Dinner sounds like a good idea, I'll text Mom."

"And I'll text Ma."

Miranda nodded again, the frown growing across her face as she reached for her cell phone. AJ squeezed her shoulder.

"Smile sis it makes my day brighter."

The blonde teen quirked his lips to help his sister's smile along a little. It worked; Miranda began to smile again. AJ stood up.

"My job here is done, see ya at the gates."

Miranda was still smiling as she watched her brother walk away conscious that several of her friends were watching him also.

"It makes my day brighter too."

The heat of Chloe's quiet words whispering against Miranda's ear had the teenager smiling brighter.

/

When Reggie Montgomery looked up from his desk to see Maggie Dubois standing in his office doorway he knew she had come to say goodbye. He closed his eyes to the sight and found his mind filling with flashbacks of the past. Maggie had been so aloof in the beginning, determined to hold the occupants of Pine Valley at bay while she battled through the grief of losing her twin sister. Reggie had recognised a kindred spirit in the petite brunette, a fellow graduate of the school of hard knocks. It had made him more determined to break through Maggie's barriers, to become her friend.

"Just cos you can't see me does not mean I can't see you Reggie so open your eyes already."

The lawyer open his eyes to the see the smug expression on the doctor's face.

"Always the wise ass."

Maggie smirked.

"Just one of my natural talents, so can I come in?"

Reggie nodded.

"My door is always open for you Maggie."

The doctor walked in and across to her old friend's desk.

"I guess you know why I've come."

"I do but I thought you didn't like goodbyes."

Maggie smiled.

"I don't, they're too final which is why this isn't a goodbye."

Reggie's face began to brighten.

"It isn't?"

"Don't get your hopes up Reg, I'm still leaving but it won't be for as long. I got so wrapped up in my own life that I forgot about the one I'd had here, about the friends and family that had never stopped caring."

Reggie got to his feet pulling the petite woman into a bear hug.

"Damn straight we didn't and we never will."

Maggie's eyes glistened as she hugged her old friend hard.

"Thank you Reggie, thank you for everything."

/

Erica Kane was restless as she sat waiting on her oldest daughter to finish a business call to the Fusion San Francisco office. Kendall was taking her time, the twinkle in her eye telling her mother that she was enjoying making the older woman wait.

"Kendall!"

Erica's patience were wearing thin, Reggie had called to tell them Maggie was taking the midnight flight out to Paris and Erica was worried about the effect the imminent departure was going to have on her family. Kendall finally finished her call.

"Yes mother?"

"Bianca is not in her office, I thought she was coming back to work today."

Kendall nodded; Bianca had taken the last week and a half off to care for little Lydia but she'd come in this morning for several important meetings.

"She is back at work, she's in Llanview with Greenlee they have a meeting there. Did you need her for something because I'm sure you'll get her on her cell?"

Erica pursed her lips sensing Kendall knew exactly what was going on.

"Maggie's flying back to Paris tonight."

Kendall nodded.

"So I heard."

"And you don't think you should be worried about how that is going to affect your sister and niece?"

Kendall shook her head.

"Why would I be worried?"

"Kendall!"

The younger woman smiled, sometimes it was just too easy to get Erica all fired up.

"Oh Mom relax Binx is fine with it and says Mimo is too. Sure they are all a little sad that Maggie is leaving but it's what she needs to do."

Erica pursed her lips in thought, there had to be a way she could change things so that no-one was sad.

"No Mom, not this time."

There was a look of steely resolve upon Kendall's face as she stared at her mother. Erica made to object to the look she was receiving and the tone in her daughter's voice but Kendall wasn't having any of it.

"You are not going to interfere, you are not going to call the airline and cancel her ticket, you are not going to have any of your infamous Paris contacts change any of Maggie's circumstances so that she'll have to stick around and you're certainly not going to twist David Hayward's arm into demanding his cousin come work for him…."

The scowl on Erica's face momentarily slipped as she considered the last option, Kendall glared at her mother in exasperation.

"Stop it Mom! You are not getting involved, no more manipulation. Maggie's mind is made up and if Binx and her family can deal with it then that's all that matters."

"But they'll be hurting…."

Kendall's voice softened at the dismay she heard in her mother's; Erica just couldn't bear the idea of allowing those she loved to be hurt.

"Yes Mom they will and we'll be here to help them through it because that is what family do. You can't always save us from hurt Mom, it's part of life, it's part of growing. What you can do is just be there, Binx and Mimo will appreciate that more than anything else."

Erica sighed in defeat.

"Fine but don't expect me to like it."

Kendall chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

/

Marissa was having a bad day. There was a residual tension hanging around the corridors of her law firm that was making it hard for her to keep from grinding her teeth. It didn't help that Maggie had popped in on route to saying goodbye to Reggie reminding Marissa that her day was just going to get worse. The lawyer hated goodbyes.

"Hi you busy?"

Reggie entered Marissa's office looking as about as unhappy as Marissa had ever seen him; she shook her head in answer and gestured towards the seat in front of her desk. Reggie sank into it with a loud sigh.

"My day's going downhill faster than a slam dunk. What about yours?"

Marissa shrugged.

"I've had better."

"Did Maggie drop by?"

"She did."

"How's that going down at home?"

Marissa let out her own lengthy sigh in answer.

"She'll be alright though won't she?"

Hazel eyes studied Reggie in contemplation. Marissa had always gotten along with Bianca's cousin, the two of them had hit it off from the beginning falling into an easy camaraderie that had made working together all the more enjoyable. Reggie was a good guy, he was smart and edgy like all good lawyers needed to be but he was also intuitive enough to know when a gentler approach was needed.

"Yo earth to Marissa, come in Marissa. Mars doesn't need you back just yet.."

Marissa chuckled; Reggie also had a killer sense of humour that never ceased to get her laughing.

"Sorry yeah I think Maggie's going to be alright. She's invited us over for the summer."

Reggie grinned, now that was good news it meant Bianca and Maggie had truly buried the hatchet.

"So you'll finally get to see Paris."

Marissa nodded, both Maggie and her were determined to put a superstitious Bianca's fears completely to rest by having them all holiday in Paris. Reggie watched the cheesy grin begin to spread along his partner's face and knew where her mind had strayed; he thought of Marie and started smiling too.

"What's that grin for?"

Reggie got to his feet his grin growing wider.

"Love. Just thinking about it makes us feel better. I better get back. I'll catch you later."

Marissa watched him leave and started thinking about Bianca again, Reggie was right it had her feeling better instantly.

/

Maggie was sitting in her car outside Pine Valley Elementary when her cell phone began to vibrate to tell her she had a new email.

Subject Be there or be square!

Date: 04/30/18 13:44:36 EDT

From: m_squared

To: stone_alone

Hi Maggie,

AJ and I formally request your attendance…nope way too official for me so let's go with we demand that you meet us all for dinner tonight. Given you're still booked into Pine Valley Inn we'll eat there. 7pm be there or be square.

Luv,

Miranda

The doctor grinned and typed back a quick reply before returning her gaze to the school. Parents approached the gates some coming together to form little groups using the time to catch up after the weekend, telling stories of their kids latest escapades and laughing. Maggie watched them in contemplation remembering times in Paris when she had waited for Miranda. They had taken it in turns, her and Bianca shuffling their work and school schedules to make sure there was always one of them there to collect the rambunctious little girl. They had been happy times, laughing times that Maggie would always cherish just like she would this latest time she had spent with the Montgomery girls.

A tap to the car window brought Maggie out of her daydreaming with a little yelp; Cara Hayward stood grinning at her.

"Well hello there you."

Maggie smiled.

"Hello there yourself."

"Would you happen to be lost or are you sitting here waiting for someone in particular?"

Maggie got out of the car.

"No I'm not lost and yes I'm waiting for someone in particular or was waiting I'm not anymore because that someone was you."

Cara's smile brightened.

"That's good to know so what can I do for you Maggie? Is there a chance you might consider remaining with us in the Paed department? I'm hearing rave reviews about your work there."

Maggie laughed.

"You and David make a formidable tag team."

Cara grinned knowingly; David had called to tell her of Maggie's pending departure.

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

"No I guess I can't."

"So this is goodbye?"

Maggie glanced towards the school hearing the voices of happy kids coming towards them, she turned back to Cara with a warm smile.

"Not so much a goodbye as a see you sometime."

It was an answer that had Cara leaning in to hug the smaller woman.

"I'm glad to hear it. You have my number Maggie so please stay in touch."

"Hi Mama hi Just Maggie."

The little voice had the two women parting to look down at a grinning Leon Hayward.

"Hi Just Leon you're just the person I was looking for."

"Yeah?"

Leon Hayward grinned his lovely little grin reminding Maggie of a cousin long gone and a new one who had already charmed his way into her heart.

"Yeah how about I take you and your Mama for an ice-cream?"

The Haywards were delighted with the idea.

/

Bianca returned to the Fusion offices feeling elated, her visit to Llanview had not only ensured that she and Greenlee won a new contract for the business but it also allowed her the opportunity to meet with Sammy Rayburn the charity worker Zach had seen last week. Sammy had been tirelessly lobbying Llanview City Hall on the Miranda Centre's behalf and was making headway.

"You look chirpy."

The brunette grinned at her older sister.

"I am, not only did we get the contract but it also looks like Llanview is going to become the Miranda Centre's newest base."

Kendall beamed with excitement.

"Then we have a double celebration. It's been a while since we had a girls night out so why don't the three of us celebrate with dinner tonight?"

Greenlee who had taken her usual seat opposite Kendall happily nodded at the idea but Bianca shook her head.

"Sorry ladies I have dinner plans already, the birthday twins have decided the family need to take Maggie out for a goodbye dinner."

"You going to be okay about that goodbye?"

Greenlee had seemingly piped Kendall to the post with her question. Bianca shrugged.

"I wish we had a little longer. It would have been nice for Mimo to spend more time with Maggie and for Marissa to really get to know her cousin. But outside of that yeah I'm going to be okay with the goodbye, I think we all will be. Maggie's ready to get back to her life and that's in Paris not here."

Kendall and Greenlee looked from Bianca to each other both more than familiar with the deep bond the younger woman once had with Maggie Stone, Bianca hadn't mentioned it or herself she had done what she always did by putting others before herself. The brunette watched both her cousin and sister almost able to see the silent conversation the two women were having with each other; the kind of conversation that was borne from a best friend bond. Bianca had once had that kind of bond with Maggie before their relationship had become complicated, before hurt and mistrust had shattered their ability to communicate verbally never mind silently. Maybe that would change now, maybe the two could regain the deep friendship they had once shared.

"You know Binx you can talk to us."

Bianca smiled at her sister.

"Stop worrying Kendall you're beginning to sound like Mom."

Kendall's face began to redden.

"I am not! Take that back Binx."

Greenlee started to laugh and Bianca moved round Kendall's desk to kiss her sister's cheek.

"Ok I take it back you sound nothing like Erica Kane you're just my big sister doing what big sisters do. Thank you."

Kendall's smile was enough to tell Bianca that she was forgiven.

"You can both stop worrying, I really am fine with Maggie going. Pine Valley isn't her home anymore but now at least she knows she will always have family here. And Maggie and I have both learnt that beginnings sometimes start with goodbye."


	35. It's Not Goodbye It's See Ya

Note: So here we are my lovely readers the final chapter…_rub it in Ela why don't you!_…folks as you can see Muse isn't taking this very well…_you suck Ela_…now now Muse no need to get personal…_yeah well you do and not in a good way_…umh is there ever a good way…._course there is when you go dow_…..OK let's not go there Muse…_then continue this story_….we've had this conversation, several times in fact…._but you didn't listen. What about Chloe? What about Mimo's knowledge of where she came from? What about marriage? What about someone for Maggie?…_what about taking a breath Muse?…_don't need it I'm a finger of your imagination…_you mean figment_…whatever! We're not talking about figs we're talking about continuing Impact please Ela pretty please, pretty pretty pretty with those cherries you like on top please_…Muse knock it off I've made the decision and I'm sticking to it…._you suck like a bloody plunger_…lovely just lovely. Folks I'm leaving you with this before Muse goes completely OTT, this be chapter 35 enjoy!

Chapter 35

It's Not A Goodbye It's A See Ya

The Pine Valley Inn's restaurant wasn't a place the Montgomerys frequented all that often. In the past too many family dinners there had ended in disaster so management had taken the decision to ban Erica Kane and her entourage from ever dining in the Pine Valley Inn again. Bianca had been the only Kane family member not included in that blanket ban, the hotel manager deemed the youngest Kane daughter a peacemaker and considered her a delight in comparison to her exasperating mother. But the Kane exclusion meant that there were very few occasions for the brunette to frequent the restaurant so this evenings dinner was as much a treat for Bianca as it was for the rest of the Montgomery Chandler Tasker clan.

They dinning room had round tables; Bianca sat between her youngest and oldest daughters, Marissa was at the other side of Lydia and next to Gabrielle, then AJ, Maggie and back round to Miranda. The seating arrangements were ideal for the family, leaving each to chat with their neighbour and with each other. Bianca watched the scene with a deep smile upon her face, Maggie's departure not troubling her in the slightest. The brunette was content in the knowledge that no matter how many years or how great the distance that might have come between Maggie and her, the doctor was still that same girl who had been Bianca's best friend all those years ago.

Maggie paused in her conversation with AJ and Miranda to glance across at Bianca almost as if she had sensed the brunette's gaze.

"You okay B?"

It was a question asked so many times throughout their early friendship when what held them together was platonic love not the intensity of a romance that might always have been doomed to fail. Too often they had swayed between boundaries neither was sure off; Maggie's journey constantly fraught with indecision, her resistance holding out until they were alone together in France. Bianca smiled remembering those crazy days of "will she, won't she?" They had been a heady mixture of torture and delight, a mixture that had almost prevented Bianca from risking another friendship by taking a chance with Marissa. And now here she was with both women, one her partner in everything she ever wanted from life, the other a friend she hoped always to have. Bianca smiled deeply.

"Yeah I'm okay, are you?"

Maggie glanced around the chattering family then back at her old friend. The doctor had never thought this possible, that she could sit and have a meal with Bianca Montgomery and her family. For years Maggie had resigned herself to believing that Miranda would be the only Montgomery she would ever have a relationship with. She had never considered it a consolation prize, Maggie adored Miranda, loved her like a daughter and always would. But she had missed Bianca, missed the friend she had always been able to talk to, the voice of reason that had always made her challenge herself. Maggie had first come to Pine Valley all those years ago to find answers to the mystery surrounding the death of her twin sister Frankie. When that mystery had been solved and justice somewhat served Maggie had come to realise that in saying goodbye to the only family she had ever truly loved she had in turn found a new family in Bianca Montgomery. Maggie couldn't stop the tears that began to sting her eyes. History seemed to be repeating itself, another death had brought her to Pine Valley to yet again realise that she had family and that it now sat all around her.

"Maggie why you cwying?"

Lydia Montgomery had been resting her head upon the table waiting impatiently for her dessert to come. The opportunity had afforded her a great view of her second favourite doctor. The question silenced the various conversations that had been going on around the table bringing all eyes to Maggie whose pale face began to turn red with embarrassment.

"These are happy tears Lydia, do you know what happy tears are?"

The youngest Montgomery considered the words for several seconds before giving a happy nod.

"Day'aw when Mama gives Mom a big cawd for that funny man's day and she gets what AJ calls all stawwy stawwy eyed. Cept that ders no staws in hewa eyes just wataw."

Maggie's face was a picture as she tried to decipher the words. AJ and Miranda began to laugh, Gabrielle too was grinning at her little sister and of course Marissa and Bianca were lost in gazing at each other.

"What funny man?"

The doctor's question had the whole family laughing except poor Lydia who was looking around her for that dessert she had been promised.

"St Valentine, Lydia's talking about the card Ma always makes for Mom on St Valentine's Day. Lydia never remembers his name…Ma is St Valentine a man? Saints can be women too right?"

Marissa could see the confusion begin to clear in Maggie's eyes and amusement settle there as the doctor looked across at Gabrielle. No family meal was ever complete without a question from the inquisitive girl. The lawyer turned her attention to her second youngest who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Yes to both questions honey. St Valentine was a man and there are both male and female saints."

Before Gabrielle could respond with another question Lydia diverted their attention by beginning to clap.

"Dessewts heya."

The arrival of more dishes should have put an end to conversation as the kids all dug into their ice cream sundaes but Gabrielle had found something else to ask about.

"Ma why do they call them sundaes when we're having them on a Monday?"

Maggie began to laugh until the happy tears in her eyes rushed down her cheeks, it was enough to get Bianca and Marissa laughing too. Lydia decided she liked happy tears and Gabrielle decided she was never going to get an answer to her question. Miranda and AJ looked at each other; yeah this family dinner had been a brilliant idea.

/

Lydia was struggling to remain awake as the family gathered in the Pine Valley Inn voyeur to bid farewell to Maggie. The doctor kissed the youngest Montgomery on both cheeks and give her a gentle hug before handing Lydia over to Marissa.

"I think someone is up way past their bedtime."

Lydia snuggled into Marissa's neck closing her eyes to the conversations going on around her. Marissa nodded at Maggie.

"But it was worth it."

Maggie smiled.

"It sure was. Thanks for this guys it was a real treat."

"I always have the best ideas."

AJ mocked his mother by buffing his nails across his shirt. He stepped forward giving Maggie a quick kiss and hug.

"It was really great spending time with you Maggie, maybe I'll see you in France this summer. You never know."

Gabrielle moved closer to her brother and the doctor.

"Are you coming to Paris with Mimo and me? Can we go see Maggie together?"

AJ smiled down at his sister.

"We'd have to talk Mom and Ma into coming with us."

Gabrielle turned a very endearing smile to her bemused parents, she was good at talking them into things; well at least she thought she was good at it, her parents would probably disagree. Said parents were giving AJ some pointed looks that had both Miranda and Maggie smiling knowingly; the family were going to Paris in the summer, they just needed to iron out the finer details of the plan.

Maggie bent to make eye contact with Gabrielle Montgomery.

"So I'll see you in the summer Gabby?"

Gabrielle nodded before reaching out to put her arms around Maggie's neck.

"I like having you as more of my family but I don't like goodbyes."

Maggie hugged the little girl to her.

"I like having you as more of my family too and this isn't goodbye because I don't like them either. Let's call this a "see ya" instead of a goodbye.""

Gabrielle pulled away to smile at the doctor.

"Ok see ya."

Bianca was smiling proudly as her second youngest daughter stepped across to take her hand.

"I'm tired Mom."

"I know you are sweetheart we'll just be another few minutes."

AJ reached for Lydia taking her from his mother's arms.

"I'll take the girls to the car."

Gabrielle followed her brother and sister out waving back at Maggie as she went. Marissa could see the tears gather in Maggie's eyes again.

"Hey enough of that you'll start these two and I can never hold out for long when they start."

Bianca and Miranda stood there already trying to hold back tears, the smile Marissa's words caused was enough to topple Miranda's. Maggie wrapped the crying teen in a hug.

"It's not goodbye Mimo, I promised and you know I never break my promises. I'm going to be waiting for you when you fly to Paris."

Miranda sobbed into Maggie's shoulder.

"I know…I just…I hate goodbyes."

The doctor cast a glance at the two parents; Marissa shrugged in that way that she did.

"I guess it's a family thing, we all hate goodbyes."

Maggie smiled.

"Yeah we do."

The two cousins finally hugged as Miranda reached for a tissue to dry her tears. Marissa's arms tightened around Maggie, her breath warming the doctor's earlobe as she whispered to her.

"Please don't let your grief destroy this, we want you in our lives Maggie not just as a memory."

Maggie give the lawyer a kiss on the cheek and pulled away to look Marissa in the eye.

"I won't."

Bianca watched and worried what was behind the intensity of the look her lover and old friend shared but then Marissa smiled and the worry eased. Maggie turned to her.

"Paris is always so warm in August."

Bianca chuckled moving over to hug the petite woman.

"Funny girl. Look after yourself Maggie and call me, often and at any time of the day or night."

Maggie chuckled too.

"Do you think that's wise given the time difference?"

"I don't care about time differences I care about you."

The doctor's eyes were smarting with tears as she pulled away.

"Thank you, God B thank you so much for not turning me away."

Bianca wiped a falling tear from her friend's cheek.

"I could never turn you away Maggie, you're family."

Maggie looked at the three women standing with her in the voyeur. Bianca, Marissa and Miranda each offered lopsided smiles their eyes all bright with tears.

"You are all amazing women, amazing people and I'm so glad I got this chance with each of you. I won't forget it. And I will stay in touch so in touch you'll each want to thump me."

"Never."

Miranda was crying again huddled between Bianca and Marissa who each had an arm wrapped around her. Maggie leaned in giving her surrogate daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Mimo now get out of here before you start me crying again."

"Love…you…too."

Marissa turned them towards the door conscious of the sob she could hear from her partner.

"See ya's in the summer."

Maggie stood for a long time staring after the trio. The scene would be forever imprinted in her mind just like the visit to Pine Valley would. The doctor had come to say a final goodbye and had instead said hello to something she had thought she would never have again - a family.

/

Bianca found her oldest daughter curled up in a ball upon her bed heavy sobs shaking through her rigid form; a few quick steps and Bianca was pulling the crying teen to her.

"Ah Mimo sweetheart don't cry, you'll see her soon."

Miranda tried to respond but it came out as another gurgled sob rather than anything coherent. A soothing hand began a gentle stroke upon the teenager's head.

"Maggie adores you Mimo, she'd hate to see you this upset."

The teenager moved her head in a motion that might have been a nod.

"What can I do to make this better baby?"

Miranda turned bloodshot eyes to her mother, tears still streaming down her pale face. In the dim light from the bedside lamp she could see the glisten of tears in Bianca's eyes.

"Don't…cry."

Bianca smiled tenderly at the huddled form in her lap; it was so like her oldest to forget that she herself was crying if someone else was doing it too.

"Right back at ya."

The choked sound that Miranda emitted was a cross between a sob and a laugh, Bianca wiped tears from her daughter's cheek.

"Summer will be here before you know it and then you'll be seeing Maggie again."

Miranda nodded but tears continued to fall, Bianca wiped them away again only for more to trail in their wake.

"I…can't…seem to…stop…"

Bianca grabbed a tissue from her pocket and dabbed at the cascading flow.

"Then don't, sometimes our body knows more than our mind. So if you can't stop then don't try to, let them out and I'll happily sit here and wipe them all away."

A wobbly smile formed on Miranda's lips.

"You…might…be here…a while."

Bianca dropped a kiss upon her daughter's brow.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Miranda looked up into eyes that everyone said were exactly like hers but they weren't; her mother's eyes were deeper and there was an abundance of love in them that always made Miranda feel like there was nothing her mother wouldn't do for her. And she knew it was true, she knew her mother would stay with her until she felt better, that there was nothing this amazing woman wouldn't do for the people she loved. Miranda thought of her origins, thought of the man who had hurt her mother and knew without ever having been told that Bianca had killed him to protect her unborn child; to protect Miranda.

"I don't…need to know."

Bianca frowned in confusion.

"You don't need to know what sweetheart?"

Miranda found that her tears were beginning to ease and that she could speak without a sob interrupting her.

"I don't need to know anything about the man who hurt you. I might have his DNA but I'm all yours Mom, you made me and protected me and loved me."

Bianca's eyes were bright with tears.

"And I always will, always."

Miranda sat up and give her mother a full smile for the first time all evening.

"I love you Mom."

/

Maggie had treated herself to a business class ticket figuring she might as well stretch out and sleep as they crossed the Atlantic. She moved through the cabin in search of her seat thinking that a few hours sleep would help her brace a new day in a different continent, it would also stop her dwelling on the new family she was leaving behind in Pine Valley. Having found her allocated seat Maggie was putting her hand luggage in the compartment above when she heard the exclamation.

"Oh shit!"

The doctor turned to see a woman come toppling towards her a look of shock and humiliation plastered to an otherwise pretty face. Maggie braced herself for the oncoming impact, her hands going out in the hope that she might prevent the poor woman from falling to the floor of the plane.

"Hey wow I got you I got you."

Maggie managed to catch the woman in time, hands sliding up to slender shoulders to steady the stranger. With the fall prevented, the woman gathered herself enough to stand steady. Colour rushed across her sallow skin as she offered a tentative smile of gratitude.

"Thank you so much. I'm not sure how I tripped but you just saved me from a nasty fall."

Maggie smiled back at the statuesque brunette.

"You're welcome. Glad I could help. I'm sure the airline will be here any moment to thank me too for saving them from a law suit."

The brunette's dark eyes narrowed momentarily.

"Do we know each other?"

Maggie was good with remembering faces, names didn't always stay with her but faces did and the woman in front of her had a face not easily forgotten. It was serene, with a slender nose, cherubic cheek bones, smoky dark brown eyes and a mouth that Maggie imagined smiled more than it frowned. Ebony hair fell in loose ringlets to either side and had the doctor not caught the woman mid fall she could easily imagine the stranger having walked straight out of a hair salon.

"No I'm pretty sure we don't."

The stranger gazed at Maggie in consternation sure that there was something about the petite woman and certainly her words but she brushed it off with a smile.

"The law suit quip I guess it made me wonder."

"Excuse me."

An impatient voice interrupted and the women stepped to the side to allow a harried man in a suit to pass them. Maggie watched as the other woman dropped a briefcase into the seat adjacent to hers before hefting a larger bag into the overhead compartment. The doctor settled herself into her own seat debating whether to question the woman's last words.

"Ok I'll bite what did I make you wonder? Whether we've yet to move beyond the sue culture we live in?"

The stranger who was now sitting on the other end of the aisle turned to Maggie with a smile.

"No I imagine it will be a long time before we reach that kind of utopia and I'm sure there are a lot in my profession who hope we never do. I'm a lawyer, your words had me thinking that maybe you already knew that."

"No I didn't. So are you one of those lawyers that hope we continue to sue each other?"

The other woman let out a soft sensuous laugh.

"No definitely not. I work in family law."

Maggie instantly thought of Marissa and the smile she had been wearing began to slide as she remembered the redhead's earlier tears.

"Let me clarify a common misconception, family law is not always synonymous with divorce. You're giving me the kind of look that thoughts of divorce generally garner."

The doctor shook her head.

"I was thinking of my cousin she's a lawyer too."

The stranger's face softened.

"And thinking of her made you sad?"

Maggie sighed.

"Yes. I've just said goodbye to her and her family and we're not very good with goodbyes."

"Is anyone?"

Maggie snorted.

"No I guess not."

The lawyer smiled thinking she might like to spend her flight trying to cheer her rescuer up, it was the least she could do.

"I'm Sienna by the way."

/

AJ knocked on Miranda's bedroom door having waited until he'd heard his parents go back downstairs. There was no response to his knock so he tried again.

"Mimo?"

There was a soft sniffle and then a clearing of the throat.

"Come in AJ."

The teen pushed open the door a little apprehensive of what he might find. Miranda had cried the whole way home in the car, nothing their parents said seemed to comfort her.

"You okay?"

Miranda give him an unconvincing nod and then shook her head when he continued to gaze at her.

"Not really."

"Is there anything I can do?"

The brunette sighed.

"No not this time but thanks."

AJ didn't retreat instead he sauntered on over to the bed and dropped down onto the edge of it. Miranda sniffled into a very damp tissue.

"I wanted to ask you something."

The blonde teen had come prepared with a wad of tissues which he offered to his sister, the gesture earned him a smile.

"Thanks."

"No probs so I was sorta thinking about what happened in the canteen earlier."

Brown eyes began to focus a little more.

"The canteen?"

AJ nodded, he'd been trying to think of something that would distract his sister from thinking about Maggie, soccer was their usual topic but it was out of the question since it would risk a reminder of the other emotional minefield in Miranda's life so the best he could come up with was Chloe Maguire.

"Yeah when I came over to talk to you it was hard not to notice the glare Chloe was giving me. It's not the first time either, she was the same last week too. What's going on? Did I do something to piss her off?"

Miranda tried to remember what had happened last week but that seemed like a lifetime ago now so instead she focused on earlier today. She remembered Chloe's words in the canteen and the way it had felt to have the blonde's breath flutter across her skin.

"Wow Mimo what's that about?"

AJ watched in amusement as his sister began to blush and then the penny dropped.

"You and Chloe?"

Miranda felt the blush travel further down her face and neck but she didn't look away as AJ began to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Wow! Okay well we definitely don't have the same taste in women because that girl scares me."

Miranda snorted. AJ was being melodramatic, Chloe Maguire was one of the gentlest people she knew. The brunette was sure her shy intelligent friend liked AJ, sometimes she feared Chloe might like her brother a little too much. But then that wouldn't explain the glares AJ was talking about, Miranda tried to think why Chloe would have glared at her brother like that because it was just so unlike the blonde. And then the memory of that warm breath on her skin hit her again and Miranda thought maybe, just maybe Chloe had been miffed with AJ for interrupting a moment that had thrilled the beautiful blonde as much as it had Miranda. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. AJ cleared his throat reminding Miranda they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Chloe thinks you're sweet AJ, she doesn't have a problem with you. And anyway she wouldn't harm a fly."

AJ didn't agree, he knew Chloe's older brothers and they were big into martial arts chances were Chloe was too. He wasn't going to be crossing the blonde anytime soon. But that was getting off point and he was sort of enjoying the way Miranda's eyes lit up at the mention of the other girl's name.

"So are you two together or what?"

Miranda sighed.

"Or what."

AJ was obviously missing something because Miranda's eyes told him she liked Chloe.

"But you like her?"

Miranda nodded.

"And she likes you?"

The brunette's reaction was more a roll of the head in all directions rather than a nod. AJ was stomped.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a I don't know, I think so but I really don't know."

AJ knew that feeling a little too well, girls could be so hard to read, their signals sometimes so mixed that they left him rolling his head too.

"Okay well now we've got us a mission."

Miranda's eyes widened in alarm; she knew all about AJ's missions and they rarely ended well, his skipping out to Llanview High was a prime example.

"No we don't."

AJ got to his feet.

"Oh yeah we do. Go to sleep Mimo for tomorrow we embark on Operation Chloe."

"AJ we're not…

"Night night sis."

Miranda tried calling out again but her brother sauntered out of the room ignoring her. The brunette buried her head in her pillow in resignation; knowing Miranda's luck AJ was going to do something stupid like play matchmaker.

/

Bianca crawled into bed feeling completely exhausted; her first day back at work combined with the emotional turmoil of Maggie's departure had taken their toll. Tears sprang forth again at the thought of the doctor. Marissa heard the hitch in her partner's breath and rolled over to pull Bianca into her arms.

"Baby she's going to be fine. We all are."

Bianca nuzzled her lover's neck inhaling the comforting scent that was so distinctly Marissa, a scent that would always mean home.

"I know."

Marissa kissed her partner's forehead.

"Good now how about you close those eyes and stop thinking about how good I smell?"

Bianca snorted.

"I wasn't thinking about that."

Marissa smiled knowingly.

"Yeah yeah."

Bianca began to giggle, the sound warming the redhead in a way no heat ever could.

"I was thinking you smelt like home."

"And that doesn't smell good?"

Marissa's teasing tone had Bianca smiling.

"Good is so mediocre and definitely not the adjective I'd use."

Marissa tried not to laugh at the haughty tone in Bianca's voice but she couldn't help it. Bianca huddled closer allowing the vibration of that laugh to seep into her.

"I love you."

The redhead grinned.

"I love you right back."

Bianca yawned.

"Promise me Paris won't break us."

Marissa pulled away so that she could look into tired eyes.

"I promise you _nothing_ will break us especially not Paris. You're my whole wowld and no city is ever going to change that."

Bianca smiled.

"And you're my everything, my absolute everything and I'll go to the ends of the earth if that is what you want."

Marissa gazed into liquid brown eyes and wondered again about marriage; if she told Bianca that getting married was something she wanted would the brunette want it too? Marissa knew she needed to revisit that conversation and she would, but not right now, right now she needed to convince her superstitious lover that nothing would break them.

"All I want is to make you happy Bianca, I don't care where we are as long as you're happy that's all that matters to me."

Bianca kissed her lover.

"Well I guess that's sorted because you are what makes me happy."

Marissa grinned.

"So if I go to Paris you will obviously have to come with me to remain happy."

Bianca giggled again and returned her head to Marissa's shoulder inhaling that wonderful scent.

"Stop thinking about how good home smells and go to sleep."

"I was thinking about how good you smell."

Marissa shivered as lips began to tease her neck.

"Baby you need sleep…"

Bianca disagreed, her lips trailed up to Marissa's.

"No I need you."

Marissa's response was to return the heady kiss with an intensity that told Bianca sleep was the last thing either of them was going to get anytime soon. And that was fine by Bianca, that was more than fine because nowhere and nothing could ever compare to being loved by Marissa Tasker.

/

A/N: I couldn't help but slip a final "impact" in there with that airplane scene. Ok folks that's it for a bit - yep I just made a rhyme - go me! A follow-up to this story is underway so bear with me it might take a week or three to get it ready for posting. Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers out there, it has been my pleasure both to write for you and to read you.


End file.
